Harry Potter und der geheimnisvolle Fremde
by Baerchen
Summary: COMPLETT!Es handel sich um das 6.Jahr von Harry&Co. Immer wieder taucht ein Geheimnisvoer Fremder auf. Wer es ist? Am besten ist wenn ihr es ließt, denn ich bin nicht so gut im Inhaltsangaben schreiben. R
1. Kapitel 1&2

Hey ihr!

Ich habe hier eine FF, von der ich denke das ihr sie lesen solltet. Den sie ist wirklich sehr schön und es kommt alles darin vor was man braucht. Freud und Leid, Liebe und Streit, Eifersucht u.s.w.

Sie FF gehört nicht mir, sondern _**Fragbecki**_! Sie war so freundich und hat mir erlaubt sie hier hochzulade. Sie ist schon fertig geschrieben und ihr findet sie bei _www.harrpotter-fans.de_.

Ich könnte euch jetzt noch sage, warum es sich in der FF handet, aber erstens bin ich nicht gut, in solchen Sachen und zweitens will ich euch nicht die Spannung nehmen. Ich denke der Titel sagt schon so einiges aus.

Jetzt werde ich erst einma die ersten drei Kapitel hochladen und wünsche euch jetzt viel Saß beim Lesen.

* * *

**Harry Potter und das geheimnisvolle Fremde!**

**1. Ligusterweg Nummer 4**

Es war zwei Wochen nach Schulende. Ein schmächtiger, schwarzhaariger Junge von fast 16 Jahren schlief in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg 4. Doch es war ein unruhiger Schlaf, er schien einen Alptraum zu haben. Er drehte sich ständig, schlug um sich, man konnte sogar kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen. Plötzlich entfuhr ihm ein kleiner Schrei und er sass kerzengrade in seinem Bett. Er sah zur Uhr und stellte fest das es 04.30 Uhr in der früh war. Mit seinem rechten Handrücken wischte er sich die schweißnasse Stirn ab.

Er, Harry Potter hatte wieder von seinem Patenonkel Sirius Black geträumt. Er war vor ca. 4 Wochen in der Mysteriumsabteilung von seiner Cousine Bellatrix Lestrange getötet worden. Er träumt Nacht für Nacht das selbe, und er schwor sich Sirius zu rächen. Jetzt hatte er auch noch den Menschen verloren, der im am aller wichtigsten war. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben das Sirius nie wieder zurück kommen würde. Ganz tief in seinem Herzen wusste Harry das Sirius noch lebt, und er wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, noch nicht.

Harry Potter war kein normaler Junge, nein, in keinerlei Hinsicht. Vor kurzem hatte er von seinem Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore erfahren das er, Harry die gesamte Zaubererwelt vor den schlimmsten und mächtigsten schwarzen Zauberer, namens Voldemort retten müsse. Er hasste Voldemort, schon alleine dafür das er seine Eltern umgebracht hatte und er bei seinen Verwandten leben musste. Er hatte Voldemort schon sehr oft gegenüber gestanden, um genau zu sein schon fünf mal, und es ist nur noch eine Fragen der Zeit bis es wieder so weit ist.

Doch wenn er an Dumbledore dachte, stieg unweigerlich eine enorme Wut in ihm auf, den Dumbledore hat ihm Jahrelang verschwiegen das es eine Prophezeiung über ihn und Voldemort gab. Er hatte erst letztes Schuljahr davon erfahren. In dieser Prophezeiung hieß es,...und der Eine muss von der Hand des anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt... Diese Worte haben sich in Harrys Gedächtnis eingebrannt, er musste Mörder oder Opfer sein. In dieser Prophezeiung wurde auch etwas von Macht erwähnt. Er hat aber nicht die leiseste Ahnung was er für eine Macht besitzt soll, um Voldemort zu töten. Selbst Dumbledore wusste darauf nicht so recht eine Antwort.

Ron und Hermine, Harrys besten Freunde in Hogwarts hatte er nichts über die Prophezeiung gesagt, er wollte nicht ihre angsterfüllten Gesichter sehen.  
Ihm war aber vollkommen klar, dass er ihnen irgendwann von der Prophezeiung erzählen muss. Aber das wird mit Sicherheit nicht heute und auch nicht morgen sein.

Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, die frische Luft tut gut, dachte er sich. Er lehnte sich an den Fensterrahmen und bewunderte den Sonnenaufgang. Dann sah er am blutroten Himmel etwas. Dieses etwas kam immer näher und dann erkannte er eine kleine Winzeule, um genau zu sein war es Rons Eule Pig. Harry ging ein Schritt zur Seite um Pig reinzulassen. Sie hatte einen viel zu großen Brief an ihrem Bein. Trotzdem schien sie sehr zufrieden mit sich, ihren Auftrag gut erledigt zu haben. Sie streckte ihm, ihr Bein entgegen. Harry band ganz vorsichtig den Brief ab, da er Angst hatte Pig irgendwie Weh zu tun. Anschließen trug er Pig zu Hedwigs Käfig und ließ ihn ein paar Schluck Wasser trinken.  
Dann machte er den Brief von Ron auf und begann zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry, _

_ich konnte nicht recht schlafen und da dachte ich, ich schreibe dir. Wollte ich sowie so noch im Laufe des Tages machen. Ich wollte dir sagen das wir dich in 4 Tagen abholen, also kannst du deinen Verwandten schon mal Bescheid geben. Ich bin schon seit den Ferien im Hauptquartier, und du wirst es nicht wieder erkennen. Haben alles neu gemacht, Möbel und Tapeten, Teppiche, na ja alles eben. _

_Dad hat ne Gehaltserhöhung bekommen, Mum ist ausgeflippt und sie will uns alle neue Schulsachen kaufen. Ach und Ginny ist jetzt Vertrauensschülerin geworden, noch ein Grund mehr das Mum verrückt spielt. Sie hat sich so gefreut, das sie eine Party geben will. Natürlich erst wenn du da bist. __  
__Na ja ich werde versuchen noch ein paar Stunden zu pennen und du halt die Ohrn steif. __  
__Hermine kommt zwei Tage nach dir. Sie freut sich schon richtig. __  
_  
_P.S.: Hast du schon deine Zag´s? Ich noch nicht, bin aber schon gespannt. Sag mir Bescheid wegen dem Abholen. Soll dich von allen schön Grüßen. _

_Gute Nacht! _

_Ron __  
_

Harry musste schmunzeln und freute sich wahnsinnig für die Weasleys, keiner hat das Geld mehr verdient als sie.  
Er hörte plötzlich Stimmen im Haus und wusste die Dursleys waren wach. So zog er sich an und ging anschließen ins Bad. Als er fertig war, ging er nach unten in die Küche. Wie immer beachtete man ihn nicht, doch das war ihm egal.  
Dudleys hielt immer noch strickte Diät, und war immer noch in der Boxmannschaft der Schule. Er ist ein bisschen gewachsen, und fasst alle Fettberge haben sich in Muskelberge verwandelt. Heute zum Frühstück gab es Spiegeleier, Brötchen und Grapefruit. Doch Dudley aß nur ein trocknes Brötchen und eine halbe Grapefruit. Harry wunderte das schon sehr, aber er wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Onkel Vernon!"  
„Hm" sagte Vernon ohne von seiner Zeitung auf zu sehen.  
„Ich werde in 4 Tagen abgeholt, geht das in Ordnung?"  
„Was deine Sippschaft kommt hier her? Wie den, doch nicht wieder durch den Kamin?" sagte er wutentbrannt und fixierte Harry mit seinen zusammen gekniffenen Augen.  
Harry konnte sehen, wie seine Ader an der Stirn anfing zu Pochen.  
„Nein, nicht durch den Kamin! Geht das nun in Ordnung, oder nicht"  
„Ja, aber sag denen, die sollen nicht wieder so ne Show abziehen, von wegen, engere Auswahl bei Englands bestem Kleinstadtrasen."  
Harry nickte nur und musste sich ein Lachen verkeifen, diesen Brief hatte Tonks damals geschickt. Er aß nur schnell seine Spiegeleier auf und flitzte nach oben, wo er gleich einen Brief an Ron schrieb.

_Lieber Ron, _

_ihr könnt mich in 4 Tagen abholen, mit den Muggeln hab ich alles geklärt. Aber ich soll euch sagen ihr sollt auf normalem Wege her kommen. Du weißt schon der Kamin vor 2 Jahren. __  
__Nein meine Zagergebnisse hab ich noch nicht. Wann kommt ihr denn? _

_Harry __  
_

Harry sah das Pig noch da war. Er bannt ihn den Brief vorsichtig um sein Bein und sagte ihm, er solle den Brief Ron bringen. Die kleine Winzeule ließ ein leisen piepen hören und flog aus dem Fenster. Er hoffte nur das Hedwig bald wieder kommen würde, sie war schon 4 Tage nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen, er machte sich keine Sorgen, aber sie fehlte ihm.

Da Harry in 4 Tagen abgeholt würde, fing er gleich an zu packen. Seine Hausaufgaben hatte er nach sechs Tagen erledigt, er brauchte irgendwas um sich abzulenken, sonst hätte er die ganze Zeit an Sirius denken müssen. Er hatte sogar in seinen alten Schulbüchern gelesen und hatte sehr brauchbare Zaubersprüche gefunden, die er so bald er in Hogwarts war ausprobieren wollte. Er verschlang alles was mit starken und nützlichen Zaubersprüchen zu tun hatte, er würde sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort gebrauchen können.

* * *

**2. Abholen**

Die 4 Tage vergingen wie im Flug, er hatte seit Tagen seinen Koffer fertig gepackt. Hedwig kam in der zwischen Zeit auch mal nach Hause, Harry schickte sie doch gleich wieder los.  
Er meinte zu ihr, sie solle zum Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 fliegen, er werde in einpaar Tagen nachkommen.  
Ron hatte ihm geschrieben das er am besagten Tage um 12 Uhr Mittag draußen warten solle.  
Und so machte Harry sich auf den Weg runter ins Wohnzimmer, um seinen Verwandten „Tschüß" zu sagen.

Doch als er ins Wohnzimmer kam beachtete ihn keiner, wie immer eigentlich.  
„Ich geh jetzt, bis nächsten Sommer!"  
Es kam keine Reaktion von den Dursleys, noch mal versuchte er es.  
„Leute ich geh jetzt" sagte Harry jetzt etwas lauter.  
Plötzlich schreckte seine Tante und sein Onkel hoch.  
„Was, wie? Du gehst, jetzt schon?" sagte sein Onkel perplex.  
„Ja, ich hab euch doch gesagt das die Weasleys heute kommen und mich abholen."  
„Stimmt, hatte ich total vergessen" sagte seine Tante etwas konfuse.  
Was ist den mit denen passiert, die benehmen sich so merkwürdig dachte Harr und runzelte die Stirn. Haben die irgendwas gefressen, dass sie sich so benehmen! Aber Harry wollte kein weiteren Gedanken daran verschwenden, wie sich seine Verwandten aufführten.  
„Also, bis nächstes Jahr." meinte er noch mal vorsichtig.  
„Ja, ja bis dann" grunzte sein Onkel, und schon wusste Harry alles sein wieder in bester Ordnung.

Er ging raus, stellt sein Koffer ab, und setzte sich drauf, er sah auf seine Uhr, schon zehn nach zwölf. Sie kommen zu spät.  
„Hoffentlich haben sie es nicht vergessen" sagte Harry zu sich selbst.  
Dann sah er einen dunkel grünen Wagen vorfahren. Die Tür des Auto´s ging auf und Ron spazierte auf ihn zu. Er ist in den 3 Wochen um einige Zentimeter gewachsen, so kam es Harry vor. Er hat breitere Schulter bekommen und einen neuen Haarschnitt dazu.

„Hey Harry, na alles klar?" sagte der breit grinsende Ron, zu seinem besten Freund.  
„Alles bestens, du siehst gut aus." Und das stimmte wirklich, Ron wird langsam erwachsen, seine Haare hatte er nach oben gegellt, dieses neue Aussehen lies ihn um einige Jahre älter aussehen wie er überhaupt ist.  
„Danke, aber du hast dich auch verändert in dieser kurzen Zeit." auch das stimmte, Harry ist ein bisschen gewachsen, doch war er kleiner als Ron. Seine Schulter sind breiter geworden und seine ganze Muskulatur hatte sich stärker ausgeprägt. Er war bis jetzt jeden Morgen Joggen und machte Liegestütze und Sit up´s.  
„Ja ich hab ein wenig trainiert" meinte Harry verlegen.  
„Komm lass uns einsteigen" sagte Ron und nahm Harrys Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig.

Harry stieg in den Wagen und er staunte nicht schlecht als er die Innenausstattung sah.  
„Geil" war das einzigste was er sagen konnte.  
Mr. Weasley drehte sich um „Schöner Wagen oder Harry? Ich meine, als ich ihn sah, wusste ich, den will ich haben." sagte er breit grinsend und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Nur ich hatte ein kleines Problem. Molly! Du weißt wie sie ist. Also habe ich mir den Wagen einfach gekauft, ohne sie zu fragen." sagte Mr. Weasley.  
„Und was hat sie gesagt, als sie mit den Wagen ankamen." fragte Harry interessiert.  
„Ganz ehrlich Harry, sie drohte mir die Koffer vor die Tür zu stellen. Sie sagte der Wagen wäre zu teuer, wir könnte ihn uns nicht leisten." sagte er mit etwas trostloser Stimme.

„Und, was haben sie dann gemacht?" sagte Harry, der sich jetzt das grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen konnte, wenn er an Mrs. Weasley dachte, wie sie ihren Mann zurecht wies.  
„Na ja," sagte Mr. Weasley mit einem plötzlichen leuchten ihn seinen Augen.  
„Das war bevor ich ihr gesagt hab, ich hätte ne Gehaltserhöhung bekommen" grinste er ihn jetzt frech an.  
„Sie wollte es mir erst nicht glauben, bis ich ihr das alles erzählt hab und sie mir mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals fiel." sagte er jetzt mit glucksender Stimme.  
„Hat sie den Wagen schon gesehen, ich meine von innen? Den das ist der absolute Hammer." meinte Harry jetzt und drehte den Kopf noch mal in alle Himmelrichtungen um das Innenleben besser betrachten zu können. Der Wagen hatte eine komplette Lederausstattung, die musste bestimmt sehr teuer sein, dachte sich Harry.  
„Oh, ja das hat sie. Sie ist hin und weg, hat dir Ron sicherlich schon geschrieben. Aber wir sollten langsam los, die anderen warten schon auf dich." meinte Mr. Weasley und startete den Wagen.

Die Fahrt, dauert einen halbe Stunde. In der Zeit erzählte Ron ständig wie toll das Hauptquartier jetzt aussah und das er Harry nachher mal seine neuen Klamotten zeigen wollte. Harry wurde langsam mulmig um die Magengegend. Jetzt würde es in das Haus seines verstorbenen Patenonkels zurück kehren. Irgendwie hatte er Angst davor. Anscheinend hatte Mr. Weasley seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt.  
„Angst, Harry?" sagte er mit ernster Miene.  
„Ja schon" meinte Harry etwas traurig.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Harry. Ich weiß Sirius fehlt dir sehr, mir fehlt er auch, aber das Leben geht weiter." sagte Mr. Weasley aufrichtig.  
„Eins Harry darfst du nie vergessen, Sirius ist immer bei dir, auch wenn du ihn nicht sehen kannst, er wird immer in deinem Herzen bleiben. Sirius hätte nicht gewollt das du wegen ihm so doll Trauerst und vergisst zu Leben. Er hat dich geliebt." schloss Mr. Weasley mit trauriger Stimme.  
Harry nickte nur, und merkte wie im eine stille Träne über die Wange kullerte. Die Worte von Mr. Weasley hatten ihn sehr berührt und aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie Ron mit der Hand schnell über seine Augen fuhr.

* * *

So das waren schon eimal die ersten beiden Kapitel. Ich werde euch gleich das dritt nachliefern.

Bis Gleich eure Pupp


	2. 3 Am Grimmauldplatz

So wie versprochen noch das dritte Kapitel

* * *

**3. Am Grimmauldplatz**

„Ihr wisst woran ihr ganz fest denken müsst" sagte er ganz leise.  
Beide schlossen ihre Augen und dachten an das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.  
Als Ron und Harry die Augen wieder aufmachten, traute Harry seinen Augen kaum, sie haben auch die Außenfassade neu gemacht. Das Haus leuchtete jetzt in einem hellen aber freundlichen Orangeton, es sah aber sehr gut aus, dachte Harry.  
„Sieht stark aus" meinte er.  
Es gab auch eine neue Eingangstür, sie sah sehr massiv aus. Mr. Weasley ging vor. Er drehte sich um und riss Harry aus seiner Trance.

„Kommst du oder willst du da übernachten" sagte er mit einem breitem grinsen.  
„Ich komme ja schon" und Harry sprintete los. Als er drin ankam sah er das alles in hellen Pastellfarben gehalten war, so wirkte es freundlicher.  
Harry sah sich um und wunderte sich das an der neuen Haustür keine Schlösser und Ketten waren so wie letztes Jahr.  
Mr. Weasley sah Harrys verwunderten Blick und sagte schnell „Keine Angst, Dumbledore hat einige Erneuerungen vorgenommen. Es können nur Ordensmitglieder durch diese Tür, wer kein Mitglied ist, wird geschockt und fällt ihn einen sehr tiefen und langen Schlaf" sagte er mit einem Anflug eines Lächelns über Harrys verblüfften Gesichtsaudruck. Harry nickte nur.

„Ist ja wie bei Dornröschen" sagte Harry mehr zu sich selbst und grinste breit.  
„Wer isnen Dornröschen?" sagte Mr. Weasley und Ron wie aus einem Munde.  
„Ach, nicht so wichtig" winkte Harry ab, und musste sich nun ein Lachen verkneifen, als er die verdutzten Gesichter sah.  
„Das Gemälde von Sirius Mutter und der Stammbaum aus dem Salon haben wir auch endlich ab bekommen" meinte Mr. Weasley und bugsierte Harry sachte richtig Küche.  
Irgendwie freute Harry sich wieder hier zu sein, auch wenn er an Sirius erinnert wurde.  
Endlich ist er wieder in Gesellschaft, Hermine würde auch in zwei Tagen eintreffen und er hatte in drei Tagen Geburtstag.

Als Harry in die Küche kam, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Die Küche war sauber, ordentlich und in hellen Tönen gestrichen wurden, es wirkt um vieles freundlicher. Und irgendwie durchströmte Harry ein unsagbares Glückgefühl.  
In der Mitte der Küche stand eine große Arbeitsfläche, darüber hingen Töpfe, Pfannen und andere Küchenutensilien. In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes war ein großer Tisch mit ungefähr 25 Stühlen drum herum. In der anderen Ecke der Küche befand sich der Kamin, aber er war um einiges größer als das letzte mal, als Harry hier war. Ihm war sofort klar, dass da Zauberei im Spiel war. Vor dem Kamin, standen zwei knuddelig aussehende Sessel.

Dann ganz plötzlich wurde er umarmt. Als Harry genauer hinsah erkannte er Mrs. Weasley, die ihn so doll drückte, dass ihm fast die Luft wegblieb.  
„Mum is doch gut!" meinte Ron grinsend.  
"Hallo, Mrs. Weasley. Schön sie zu sehen" sagte Harry nun, der sich aus der Umarmung löste. „Harry mein Lieber, wie geht es dir? Du siehst gut aus, bist mir ja auch langsam übern Kopf gewachsen. Mensch wie die Zeit vergeht." sagte sie, als sie ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
„Oh, mir geht's ganz gut, danke. Ja, bin ein bisschen gewachsen. Wie geht's ihnen Mrs. Weasley?" sagte er lächelnd über ihren prüfenden Blick.

„Ach Harry, lass mal das Mrs. weg, sonst fühl ich mich so alt. Sag Molly zu mir. Mir geht es blendet, danke der Nachfrage." sagte sie nun auch lächelnd.  
Doch Harry kam es komisch vor, Mrs. Weasley jetzt zu duzen.  
„Harry" sagte Mr. Weasley und kam auf ihn zu „nenn mich Arthur, okay" sagte er strahlend. „Wir kennen uns schon so lange, das war längst überfällig" sagte er mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. Harry ziemlich verdutzt, nickte nur. Ron und Molly fingen an zu Lachen, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sahen.  
„Was isnen los?" meinte Harry verwirrt.  
„Du hättest mal deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen!" sagte Ron und musste sich an seiner Mutter festhalten um nicht hinzufallen.

Jetzt lachten sie alle über Ron, es sah wirklich daneben aus, wie er da so hing und sich den Bauch vor Lachen hielt.  
„Was den?" fragte Ron irritiert.  
„Tja Ron, du hättest mal sehen sollen wie dämlich das aussah, wie du da gehangen hast." meinte Harry, er musste sich so zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu brüllen, über das komische Gesicht seines Freundes.  
„Is ja schon gut, ich mach nichts mehr." sagte Ron schmollend und schob seine Unterlippe vor. Jetzt musste selbst er Lachen.  
„Ron, bring mal bitte Harrys Sachen nach oben." sagte Molly, nach Luft ringend.

„Nein, nein Molly, das mach ich schon selber. Kommst du mit?" fragte Harry an Ron gewannt. „Klar" kam das Kommentar von Ron. Sie gingen aus die Küche in den Flur, zur Halle. An den Treppe angekommen, drehte Harry den Kopf noch mal nach allen Himmelrichtungen  
„Habt ihr echt klasse hinbekommen mit dem Haus, es sieht jetzt so freundlich aus. Es tut richtig gut wieder hier zu sein." sagte er strahlend zu Ron.  
„Ja das schon, aber weißst du was das für harte Arbeit war. Ein Teil haben wir nach Muggelart gemacht und den anderen Teil, hauptsächlich Möbel und den ganzen Kram hat Mum erledigt" sagte er mit geschwellter Brust.  
„Geht's dir wirklich gut, ich meine wegen Sirius?" flüsterte Ron fast.  
„Ja, mir geht's gut. Es tut zwar noch sehr weh, aber ich schaffe das schon." sagte Harry jetzt wieder mit ernster Miene.

Sie stiegen die Treppen hinauf, da fiel Harry erst auf das sogar die ganzen Elfenköpfe verschwunden waren, plötzlich fiel im was ein.  
„Was ist mit Kreacher, lebt er noch?"  
„Nein, er ist gestorben, in seinem Schrank. Einfach eingeschlafen und nicht mehr aufgewacht" sagte Ron.  
„Bin gespannt wie das Hermine aufnimmt, du weisst doch wie sie ist, mit dem ganzen BELFER Müll." setzte er noch hinzu. Harry nickte nur.  
Als sie oben ankamen, schritt Ron als erster durch die Tür.

„WOW" sagte Harry „einfach Spitze" sagte er, als er ins Zimmer trat. In dem Zimmer standen zwei Betten mit den Lieblingsquidditchmannschaften der beiden, die Candley Cannons. In dem Zimmer befand sich noch ein großer Kamin, wo ein kleines Feuer prasselte, da es heute sehr kühl draußen war. In der eine Ecke des Zimmers stand außerdem noch eine Couch mit den Farben rot-orange. In der anderen Ecke, standen zwei riesen Schränke für beide. Und an der Wand hing immer noch das Bild von Phineas Nigellus, aber es war leer.  
„Ihr habt ganze Arbeit geleistet." meinte Harry mit offenen Mund.  
„Ja, schön das es dir gefällt, Mum hat für uns neue Bettwäsche gekauft wie du siehst. Ich hoffe du bist noch nicht zu alt dafür." sagte Ron mit gesengtem Gesicht.  
„Ach, Quatsch. Ich finde das Zimmer toll. Tausend mal besser als bei den Dursleys."  
„Ja, da hast du wohl recht."

Harry stellte den Hedwigs Käfig auf einer kleinen Kommode, neben Pigs. Dann schmiss er sich aufs Bett.  
„Wahnsinn ist das bequem" sagte Harry mit einem frechen grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Jep" meinte Ron.  
„Sag mal Ronnie Boy, was gibts neues über Voldemort?" sagte Harry jetzt etwas ernster. Ron zuckte immer noch bei dem Namen Voldemorts zusammen, doch das störte ihn nicht mehr.

„Na ja, es gab einige Angriffe und leider auch einige Tote, aber seit einpaar Tage ist Ruhe. Wenn du mich fragst, der hat einen Plan!" sagte Ron mit verachtender Stimme.  
„Ja, denke ich auch. Das ist nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm." meinte nun Harry. Beide lagen eine ganze Weile auf ihren Betten, sie merkten gar nicht, das es langsam dunkel wurde. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis Ginny, Rons jüngere Schwester ins Zimmer kam.  
„Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir?" sagte Ginny mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Oh, mir geht's gut. Mein Glückwunsch, das du Vertrauensschülerin geworden bist" sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Danke schön" und Ginny errötete bis unter die Haarwurzeln.  
„Ach, ihr sollt runter kommen. Essen ist gleich fertig". Und wie auf Kommando, begannen die Mägen von Ron und Harry zu knurren, was das Zeug hielt. Harry und Ron mussten lachen, Ginny schüttelte noch lachend den Kopf und ging wieder Richtung Küche.  
„Sag mal" meinte nun Ron „seit wann heiß ich Ronny Boy?" und blickte jetzt Harry an.  
„Tja, ist mir halt so in den Sinn gekommen" meinte er belustig. Mit einem kleinen Hieb von Ron in die Seite, war die Sache auch wieder vergessen.

Als Harry in die Küche kam, werkelte Molly noch am Essen rum. Harry blickte sich um und erkannte Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, Arthur, Fred und George. Er ging rüber zu ihnen und sagte ihnen „Hallo".  
„Na Harry, altes Haus, wie gehts?" fragte Fred mit einem grinsen.  
„Mir gehts ganz gut. Wie gehts euch den so, und was macht euer Laden?" sagte Harry mit einem grinsen im Gesicht  
„Uns gehts blendend und der Laden läuft bombastisch" sagte nun George.  
„Wenn ihr in die Winkelgasse müsst, schaut doch mal vorbei" meinten beide wie aus einem Munde.

Nun kam Tonks auf Harry zu, stolperte über ein Tischbein und fiel der Länge nach auf die Nase. Harry konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen. Er ging auf Tonks zu und half ihr auf. „Sorry, aber das ist schon das dritte Mal, dass ich über dieses dämliche Tischbein stolpere." meinte sie verlegen.  
„Na bei deinem Talent, ist das ja nichts Neues" sagte Harry grinsend.  
„Aber trotzdem schön dich zu sehen, Tonks. Wie gehts dir den?" fragte er etwas ernster.  
„Oh, mir gehts ganz gut, trotz den Überstunden im Ministeriums." sagte sie mit etwas sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Wieso Überstunden?" fragte Harry interessiert nach.

„Hast du das nicht im Tagespropheten gelesen? Die Dementoren sind nicht mehr auf unserer Seite, wir Auroren bewachen jetzt Askaban." sagte Tonks.  
„Ich hab das Abo des Tagespropheten gekündigt." sagte er etwas verlegen.  
„Na ja Harry, wir wechseln uns ab, ich meine das mit den Bewachen in Askaban" sagte jetzt Lupin.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, Harry." sagte er und schritt auf ihn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
„Gehts dir auch wirklich gut."

„Ja mir gehts bestes, es tut gut, sie zu sehen." sagte Harry mit etwas belegter Stimme.  
„Nun lasst ihn doch mal Luft holen" meinte Ron.  
„Tag, Potter!" polterte Moody und gab Harry die Hand.  
„Du hast dich verändert in der kurzen Zeit" sagte er und musterte ihn aufmerksam.  
„Ja, stimmt. Du wirst deinem Vater immer ähnlicher" sagte Lupin jetzt stolz.  
„Ich weiß" meinte Harry genauso stolz, aber etwas beschämt zugleich als er an den Vorfall in Snapes Denktarium erinnerte.

Nun kam Ginny mit Tellern und Besteck und deckte den Tisch. Harry und Ron halfen ihr, und Harry fiel jetzt erst auf, wie doll Ginny sich verändert hatte. Auch sie hatte eine neue Frisur. Sie trug ihr Haar jetzt etwas kürzer mit einem eleganten Stufenschnitt. Ihre neuen Klamotten waren sehr Figurbetont aber sie sah hinreißend darin aus. Er war wie in Trance. Er merkte es gar nicht bis Ron ihn sachte mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen piekste.  
„Hey Alter, mach mal den Mund wieder zu." sagte er mit einem amüsanten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry hatte das gar nicht bemerkt und zum Glück die anderen auch nicht.

Nun kam Molly mit dem Essen, gefolgt von den Zwillingen, die ihr halfen. Es gab leckeren Kartoffelbrei, Erbsen, Blumenkohl, leckere Schnitzel und Mollys überaus leckere Soße.  
Nach dem Hauptgang kam das Dessert.  
„Hm...Siruptorte" sagte Harry mit großen Augen.  
„Lass es dir schmecken, mein Junge" sagte Molly mit einem grinsen und freute sich, das es Harry so gut schmeckte.  
Nachdem alle satt waren, schickte Molly sie ins Bett. Harry wusste nicht, ob ihn seine Beine noch bis nach oben trugen, so voll gefressen war er.

Als sie im Zimmer waren, kramte Harry im Koffer nach seinem Schlafanzug.  
„Harry" sagte Ron.  
"Hm…" machte Harry.  
„Was warn das vorhin bei Ginny, ich meine du hast sie angestarrt, als wäre sie was ganz Außergewöhnliches , oder so was!" sagte Ron mit Unschuldsmiene. Er wusste was das bedeutet, Harry mochte Ginny.  
„Ähm...gar nichts. Das war wirklich nichts." sagte Harry. Doch er merkte wie er rot wurde und drehte sich ein wenig von Ron weg.  
„Ach erzähl nicht. Du hast sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt." sagte er nun mit amüsierter Miene.  
„Na ja" sagte Harry dreht sich wieder zu Ron und meinte „mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass deine Schwester sich sehr verändert hat. Sie...sie sieht wirklich hübsch aus." jetzt merkte Harry wie heiß sein Gesicht wurde. Er versuchte Ron anzusehen. Doch der grinste nur „Alter, mein Segen hast du!" Und beiden stiegen ins Bett.

Doch sie wussten nicht das jemand vor der Tür stand. Ginny wollte eigentlich nicht lauschen, aber sie hatte im vorbei gehen ihren Namen gehört und blieb unweigerlich stehen.  
Sie hatte sehr wohl bewerkt wie Harry sie vorhin angestarrt hat, und sie muss sagen, ihr gefiel es. Langsam machte sie sich mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht auf in ihr Zimmer.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich das euch so gefallen hat wie mir, als sie das erse mal geesen habe. Ich werde versuchen regelmäßig hochzuladen. Jetzt bitte ich euch nur noch den kleinen lia Button, da unten zu drücken und mir zu schreiben.

Ich wünsche euch noch einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr, aber bitte nicht so doll.

Bis dann eure Pupp.


	3. 4 Die Geburtstagsfeier

Hallo ihr alle zusammen!

Ich hoffe das ihr einen schnen Rutsch hattet? Ich habe wieder ein neues Kapitel für euch.

Wie immer gehören die Geschichte und die Figuren nicht mir. Die Geschichte gehört Fragbecki und die Figuren JKR.

So wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

**

* * *

**

**4. Die Geburtstags(feier)**

Die nächsten zwei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Schon stand Hermine im Zimmer der Jungs.  
„Guten Morgen, ihr Langschläfer" schrie sie schon fast. Harry hatte sich so erschrocken, das er kerzengrade im Bett saß.  
„Ach, du bist es" sagte er, und ließ sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.  
„Echt ne nette Begrüßung" meinte Hermine jetzt ein wenig beleidigt.  
„Sorry Hermine, aber ich hab so schön geschlafen" kam es von Harrys Richtung.  
„Hey Ron, wach auf!" sagte Hermine und rüttelte sachte an Rons Schulter.

Plötzlich schlug er die Augen auf, und setzte sich so abrupt hin, dass Hermine beinahe vom  
Bett fiel.  
„Oh, sorry Hermine. Schön dich zu sehen." sagte er noch schlaftrunken.  
„Ihr sollt aufstehen. Frühstück ist fertig." meinte sie leise und ging wieder raus.  
Ron stand auf und ging Richtung Kamin.  
„Wo willst du den hin?" fragte Harry etwas skeptisch.  
„Na ins Bad" meinte Ron nur. Wir haben hier ein Bad, dachte sich Harry.  
„Hatte ich vergessen dir zu sagen, wir haben auch ein kleines Bad. Hier neben dem Kamin ist die Tür." sagte Ron gähnend. Ihm war die Tür vorher nicht aufgefallen.

Harry und Ron gingen nach dem anschließenden Badbesuch runter in die Küche.  
„Morgen, Jungs" sagte Molly freundlich.  
„Was wollte ihr Frühstücken? Eier, Toast, Pfannkucken..."  
„Pfannkuchen" kam es von Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde. Sie sahen sich an und mussten grinsen. Als sie beim Frühstück waren, meinte Molly „Wir schmücken heute den Salon".  
„Warum dassen?" fragte Ron mit halb leeren Mund.  
„Erstens Ron, man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund und zweitens, die Feier, die wir erst machen wollten wenn Harry wieder da ist, du weisst doch, Ginny ist jetzt Vertrauensschülerin" sagte sie mit einem fiel sagendem Blick. Doch Ron schien nichts zu kapieren. Er hat offensichtlich vergessen, dass sein bester Freund Morgen Geburtstag hat.

Als sie fertig waren gingen Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermine und Mrs. Weasley in den Salon.  
Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschienen Kartons mit Luftballons, Girrlanden und anderen Krimskrams.  
„An die Arbeit" sagte sie nur und die Jugendlichen begannen die Kartons durchzuwühlen. Hermine und Ginny arbeiteten an einem Spruchband. Die Jungs hingegen versuchten die Luftballons aufzublasen. Nach einer Weile lagen beide nach Luft ringen auf den Boden.  
„Was macht ihr den da?" fragte Lupin an den beiden gewandt, als er das Zimmer betrat und die beiden am Boden liegen sah.

„Damit geht das doch viel schneller" und mit einem gekonnten Schlenker des Zauberstabs erschien eine Heliumflasche.  
Nach einer Weile fanden sie heraus, das, das Helium, die Stimme des jeweiligen beeinflusst.  
Professor Lupin stand bei den Mädels uns schaute ihnen zu wie sie das Spruchband gestalteten. Dann merkte er das Ron und Harry vor lachen auf den Boden lagen. Er ging zu ihnen und fragte „Was ist den so lustig?". Harry gab ihn seinen gefüllten Luftballon.  
"Sie müssen es einatmen und dann was sagen" meinte Harry nach Luft ringend. Er befolgte das was Harry sagte und nahm einem kräftigen Atemzug aus dem Ballon und meinte „Das ist ein komisches Gefühl das einzuatmen". Ron und Harry brüllten fast vor Lachen.

Professor Lupin hatte jetzt, eine sehr hohe Stimme.  
„Warum ist meine Stimme so hoch?" fragte er an Harry gewandt. Doch der kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein.  
„Harry warum ist das so?" sagte er etwas lauter. Harry mit tränen in den Augen, sah ihn an „Das macht das Helium" würgte er hervor.  
Lupin nickte und nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug aus dem Ballon, dann stand er auf und sprang durchs Zimmer und sagte ständig „Hasch mich, ich bin der Prinz". Harry und Ron brüllten jetzt vor Lachen. Es sah einfach zu witzig aus, Professor Lupin wie ein Känguru rumhüpfen zusehen. Von dem lauten Gelache, der Jungs blickten jetzt auch die Mädchen auf. Der Anblick der sich ihnen bot, war Göttlich. Beide guckten sich an und pusteten los.  
Plötzlich stürmte Mrs. Weasley in den Salon, als sie Remus sag, musste sie unweigerlich anfangen zu grinsen.

„Remus" keine Reaktion.  
„Remus" das Känguru ließ sich immer noch nicht stören.  
„REMUS" schrie Molly jetzt. Plötzlich stoppte das Gehüpfe und der gerufene dreht sich ganz  
verdattert zu Molly.  
„Sag mal, gehts dir gut?" fragte sie in besorgtem Ton.  
„Ja, blendend!" meinte der angesprochene.  
„Wirklich?" sie ging auf ihn zu „Na, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!" sagte sie mit gespielt besorgter Miene und fühlte seine Stirn.  
„Auch Molly, darf man nicht mal seinen Spaß haben?" sagte er leicht beleidigt.  
„Doch natürlich, aber weißt du ich mach mir doch Sorgen, wenn ich dich so rumhüpfen sehen" sagte sie nun mit belustigter Miene.

Sie brauchten noch den ganzen Tag um den Salon herzurichten. Molly ging vor dem Abendessen noch mal in den Salon. Mit ein Wink ihres Zauberstabs fiel Konfetti von der Decke, und kleine Elfen flogen durch den Raum, so brauchte sie Morgen nicht mehr dran denken. Es sah so aus, als hätte Harry wirklich seinen Geburtstag vergessen, dachte sie sich. Er denkt wirklich wir Feiern weil Ginny Verstrauensschülerin geworden ist. Na ja, stimmt ja auch, aber auch wegen seinem Geburtstag. Der Junge hats tatsächlich vergessen. Es tat gut ihn heut so fröhlich Lachen zu sehen. Der arme Junge, hat viel durchgemacht, er ist wie ein Sohn für mich. Mit einem grinsen ging sie wieder in die Küche und brachte das Essen auf den Tisch. Anschließen gingen die Jugendlichen freiwillig zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry sanfter geweckt, aber nicht von Ron auch nicht von Hermine. Nein Ginny saß auf seinen Bettrand und blickte ihn liebevoll an.  
Als er in dieses wunderschöne Gesicht sah wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Er merkte wie sie Herz unweigerlich schneller schlug! Er wusste nicht warum das so war doch, fühlte es sich gut an.  
„Komm Harry raus aus den Federn!" sagte sie mit einem liebevollen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Mit diesen Worten riss sie ihn aus seiner Trance.  
„Ja, ich komme gleich, gehe nur noch schnell ins Bad" sagte er verschlafen. Schon stand er auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen und verschwand ins Badezimmer.

Als er nach 15 min. wieder rauskam, saß Ginny immer noch auf seinem Bett.  
„Was ist?" fragte er.  
„Ich hab auf dich gewartet!" sagte Ginny amüsiert. Hat er tatsächlich sein Geburtstag vergessen, dacht sie bei sich. Doch ohne zu zögern, nahm sie seine Hand und führte ihn in die Küche. Er hatte gar nichts dagegen, das sie seine Hand nahm, es fühlte sich so gut an. Halt, stopp, kann das sein, habe ich mich verliebt, dachte er nun. Nein, das kann nicht sein, oder doch? Es ist die Schwester meines besten Freundes!  
Empfinde ich was für sie? Empfindet sie was für mich? Doch er wurde unterbrochen, als Ginny die Küchentür aufmachte und er dagegen lief.

Als sie nun in die Küche kamen, war diese leer.  
„Wo sind den alle hin?" fragte Harry und rieb sich die Stellen an seiner Stirn, die mit der Tür zusammen stieß.  
„Oh, wir Essen heute mal im Salon, wir sind zu viel Leute". Hä zu viel Leute, in der Küche ist Platz für 25 Mann, dachte Harry. Doch als die Salontür aufging, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.

„ÜBERRASCHUNG" kam es von allen Seiten.  
„Was macht ihr den alle hier?" fragte er mit skeptischer Miene.  
„Harry" sagte Ginny „du hast heute Geburtstag".  
Plötzlich fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte heute Geburtstag, er wird heute 16 Jahre alt. Wie konnte er das nur vergessen. Doch länger nachdenken konnte er darüber nicht, bevor er sich versah, zogen sie ihn in die Menge. Glückwünsche kamen von allen Seiten. Er schüttelte unzählige Hände, wurde ständig umarmt. Harry war so glücklich, er konnte nur noch im Kreis grinsen. Plötzlich stand er vorne vor einem riesigen Geschenkeberg.

Davor stand sein Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore.  
„Hallo Harry" sagte er mit leuchtenden Augen.  
„Hallo Professor" sagte Harry mit erfreutem Gesicht. Uhrplötzlich war die Wut die er seit Wochen auf Dumbledore hatte, verschwunden. Er freute sich nur noch ihn zu sehen.  
„Schön das sie gekommen sind, Professor!" sagte Harry anmutig, er war jedes Mal überrascht wenn er sah, wie viel Freundlichkeit und Macht dieser Mann ausstrahlte.

„Tja Harry weißt du, ich hatte sowie so noch was zu erledigen und da dachte ich mir, schauste mal vorbei!" sagte er mit lachenden Gesicht.  
„Also Harry, mein Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Mein Geschenk ist irgendwo da drin." Er deutete auf den Geschenkeberg.  
„Professor, sie müssen mir nichts schenken!" sagte er peinlich berührt.  
„Doch Harry ich wollte es so. So und jetzt endschuldige mich mal, ich habe riesigen Hunger!" sagte er mit einem grinsendem Gesicht und machte sich auf dem Weg zu Büffet.  
Harry war ganz überrascht so viele Leute hier zu sehen. Fred und George waren gekommen, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Moody, Lupin, Tonks selbst Mrs. Figg, und noch viele mehr, die Harry gar nicht kannte.

Jetzt machte er sich ans Geschenke auspacken. Von Fred und George bekam er viele Scherzartikel und Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein. Ron schenkte ihm Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen. Von Hermine bekam er ein Buch über Mädchen. Das könnte hilfreich sein, wenn er an das Fiasko mit Cho im vergangenen Jahr dachte. Von Lupin und Moody bekam er eine Bücherreihe über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und noch vieles mehr.  
Dann fand er Dumbledores Geschenk. Es war ein Brief, ohne länger zu zögern machte er ihn auf und fing an zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry _

_Nochmals mein Herzlichsten Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag. Und hier ist mein Geburtstaggeschenk. _

_1. Die DA wird offiziell gemacht. Und du wirst sie leiten, wenn du nichts dagegen hast. __  
__2. Wenn du wieder in Hogwarts bist, dann wirst du die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen. _

_Du musst mir nur eins versprechen, du darfst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nur im Notfall benutzen und sie keinem anderen beibringen oder zeigen. __  
__Falls du Fragen hast komm zu mir. _

_Feier noch schön. _

_Dein Schulleiter __  
__Albus Dumbledore_

Harry suchte mit offenen Mund Dumbledore. Doch in der Menge war das gar nicht so leicht ihn zu finden. Als er ihn sah, ging er auf ihn zu.  
„Ähm...Professor, könnte ich mal kurz mit ihnen reden?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.  
„Aber natürlich, Harry".  
Beide gingen in die Küche und setzten sich in die knuddeligen Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
„Was gib es den?" fragte Dumbledore.  
„Also Professor, ich habe ihr Geschenk gefunden. Ich finde das mit der DA super. Aber wieso soll ich die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen?" fragte Harry, obwohl er glaubt die Antwort schon zu kennen.  
„Voldemort" sagte Dumbledore schlicht und aß ein Stück von der Siruptorte die er sich mitgenommen hatte.  
„Oh, Molly hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen!" meinte er mit einem etwas gierigen Geschichtsausdruck.

„Harry, du kennst die Prophezeiung, du musst sie beherrschen. Irgendwann muss du gegen Voldemort kämpfen. Und ich will alles tun, damit du den Kampf gewinnen wirst." Sagte er jetzt mit halb leeren Mund.  
„Wie wollen sie mir helfen, Professor?" fragte Harry aufrichtig.  
„Erst mal, lass bitte den Professor weg, ich heiß Albus. Ich hab damals deinen Eltern auch das DU angeboten. Sie waren genau so alt wie du jetzt, auch der Gesichtsausdruck war der selbe. Zweites wirst du die Unverzeihlichen lernen. Drittes bekommst du von mir Zusatzunterricht in Verteidigung. Ein Teil davon darfst du der DA zeigen, den anderen Teil nicht." sagte der Schulleiter.  
Harry etwas peinlich berührt, kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und sah seinen Schulleiter mit großen smaragdgrünen Augen an.  
„Was machen Sie, oh Entschuldigung! Was machst du für ein Zusatzunterricht, Albus!".  
Oh Gott, dachte Harry, mit Molly und Arthur war das ja schon schwierig, aber jetzt mit dem Schulleiter.

„Na ja, hauptsächlich Duellieren, und natürlich Flüche und Gegenflüche trainieren" sagte er, als würden sie sich übers Wetter unterhalten.  
"Gut, vielen Dank, Albus" meinte Harry aufrichtig.  
„Gib es den schon was neues von Voldemort?" fragte er mit erstem Gesicht.  
„Leider nein Harry, ich weiß auch nicht wo er sich gerade versteckt hält, oder was er plant!" sagte der Schulleiter ganz aufrichtig.  
„Aber nun zu was anderem, wie geht's dir, Harry?" fragte er nun mit besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. Harry hatte sich schon gefragt, wann diese Frage von ihm kommen würde. „Mir geht's wirklich sehr gut. Ich weiß worauf du anspielst, Albus. Mich erinnert dieses Haus noch sehr an Sirius, auch wenn ihr alles neu gemacht hab, es schmerzt immer noch so unheimlich doll."  
Er merkte wie seine Stimme brach. Dann spürte er, wie Tränen seine Wangen entlang liefen und auf den Boden tropften.

Dumbledore zögerte keinen Moment und nahm Harry in die Arme. Er flüsterte immer wieder beruhigende Worte. Er konnte es kam ertragen, dieses Jungen leiden zu sehen. Er hatte zu dem Jungen der noch lebte eine ganz besondere Verbindung, und er wusste eins, er würde ihn beschützen und wenn er es mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsste. Langsam beruhigte Harry sich wieder, löste sich aus der Umarmung, und sah seinen Schulleiter mit verheulten Augen an. „Danke Professor" sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Für was den?" fragte der Schulleiter perplex.  
„Das sie mich einfach festgehalten haben, dass hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen!"  
Der Schulleiter nickte verständlich und machte eine freundliche Geste mit der Hand. Es sah so lustig aus, da musste Harry unweigerlich grinsen.  
Nach einer Weile, gingen beide wieder in den Salon. Sie feierten noch bist tief in die Nacht. Es wurde getanzt, gelacht und Späße gemacht. Schon lange nach Mittagnacht kehrten die Jugendlich in ihre Zimmer und vielen tot ins Bett.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat?

Ich würde mich auch über ein kleines Review freuen. Also bitte den kleinen Knopf unten Drücken und schreiben.

Bis dann eure Pupp


	4. Winkelgasse

Hey Ihr!

Ich habe gedacht, das ich euch mal wieder ein Chap schenke! Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird.

Die FF ist wie immer nicht meine und die Figuren, gehören Leider auch nicht mir.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**4.1 Winkelgasse**

Am nächsten Tag, standen alle recht spät auf, es war schon fast Mittag als Ron, Harry und Hermine in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Morgen Kinder" rief Molly ihnen entgegen.

„Hab ihr gut geschlafen?" alle murmelten ein Ja . Selbst Harry, hat nach langer Zeit keinen Alptraum mehr von Sirius gehabt.

„Heute Morgen sind eure Bücherlisten und die Zag- Ergebnisse gekommen!" sagte Molly aufgeregt.

„Ziemlich spät, oder? Ich meine Ginny hat ihren Brief schon vor Wochen bekommen." meinte Ron an Harry und Hermine gewandt.  
Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren, und machte ihren Brief ohne Umschweife auf. Ron überlegte kurz und tat es ihr gleich aber Harry, hatte Angst.  
Was wäre wenn er nicht bestanden hätte? Er könnte kein Auror werden. Was sollte er stattdessen machen? Er merkte nicht wie er unbemerkt den Brief öffnete und jemand hinter ihm stand. Plötzlich hörte man noch ein lautes Jubeln.

„Er hat bestanden, ja, er hat es geschafft".  
Es war Professor Lupin, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen in der Küche auf und abhüpfte. Irgendwie erinnerte es an die Vorbereitungen zur Party, als er wie ein Känguru im Salon rumhüpfte.  
Harry darauf gar nicht gefasst, hatte sich so erschrocken, das er ohne es zu verhindern vom Stuhl fiel. Ron kugelte sich vor Lachen, doch nach kurzer Zeit, half er seinen besten Freund aufzustehen. Harry bedankte sich schnell, setzte sich und fing an den Brief zu lesen.  
Auf den ersten Formular stand wie immer, dass er am 1. September um 11 Uhr am Gleiß 9 ¾ sein soll. Auf dem zweiten Formular mussten wohl die Prüfungsergebnisse sein.

Am nächsten Tag, standen alle recht spät auf, es war schon fast Mittag als Ron, Harry und Hermine in die Küche kamen.

„Guten Morgen Kinder" rief Molly ihnen entgegen.

„Hab ihr gut geschlafen?" alle murmelten ein Ja . Selbst Harry, hat nach langer Zeit keinen Alptraum mehr von Sirius gehabt.

„Heute Morgen sind eure Bücherlisten und die Zag- Ergebnisse gekommen!" sagte Molly aufgeregt.

„Ziemlich spät, oder? Ich meine Ginny hat ihren Brief schon vor Wochen bekommen." meinte Ron an Harry und Hermine gewandt.  
Hermine ließ sich nicht beirren, und machte ihren Brief ohne Umschweife auf. Ron überlegte kurz und tat es ihr gleich aber Harry, hatte Angst.  
Was wäre wenn er nicht bestanden hätte? Er könnte kein Auror werden. Was sollte er stattdessen machen? Er merkte nicht wie er unbemerkt den Brief öffnete und jemand hinter ihm stand. Plötzlich hörte man noch ein lautes Jubeln.

„Er hat bestanden, ja, er hat es geschafft".  
Es war Professor Lupin, der wie von der Tarantel gestochen in der Küche auf und abhüpfte. Irgendwie erinnerte es an die Vorbereitungen zur Party, als er wie ein Känguru im Salon rumhüpfte.  
Harry darauf gar nicht gefasst, hatte sich so erschrocken, das er ohne es zu verhindern vom Stuhl fiel. Ron kugelte sich vor Lachen, doch nach kurzer Zeit, half er seinen besten Freund aufzustehen. Harry bedankte sich schnell, setzte sich und fing an den Brief zu lesen.

Auf den ersten Formular stand wie immer, dass er am 1. September um 11 Uhr am Gleiß 9 ¾ sein soll. Auf dem zweiten Formular mussten wohl die Prüfungsergebnisse sein.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, _

_wie ihnen ja bekannt ist, werden ihnen ihre Zag- Ergebnisse per Eule zugesandt. Außerdem möchten wir sie bitten, sich für ihre gewünschten UTZ- Kurse einzutragen. __  
__Und das sind ihre Ergebnisse: _

_Verwandlung: E __  
__Zaubertränke: O __  
__Wahrsagen: A __  
__Zauberkunst: E __  
__Geschichte der Zauberei: A __  
__Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O __  
__Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: O __  
__Kräuterkunde: E __  
__Astronomie: A _

_Wertung: _

_O 2 Zag __  
__E 1 Zag __  
__A 0,5 Zag _

_Ihr Ergebnis: 10,5 Zag _

_Tragen Sie sich bitte für ihre gewünschten UTZ- Kurse ein: _

_Verwandlung __  
__Zaubertränke __  
__Wahrsagen __  
__Zauberkunst __  
__Geschichte die Zauberei __  
__Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste __  
__Pflege magischer Geschöpfe __  
__Kräuterkunde __  
__Astronomie _

_Hochachtungsvoll __  
__Minerva McGonagall __  
__Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry konnte es nicht fassen, er hatte überall bestanden, selbst in Zaubertränke, das kann doch nicht möglich sein. Okay, dachte er, er war viel entspannter, weil Snape, der Zaubertranklehrer nicht bei der Prüfung dabei war. Aber daran alleine konnte es nicht liegen, oder doch? Dann fiel ihm plötzlich die Berufsberatung im letzten Jahr ein, wo McGonagall sagte: „Ich werde ihnen helfen Auror zu werden, und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue!".

Vielleicht hatte Professor McGonagall damit etwas zutun, so gut war er in Zaubertränke nicht. Aber das war Harry jetzt völlig egal, er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

„Wie viel ZAG´s hast du bekommen" fragte nun Hermine aufgeregt.  
„10,5 Zag. Und du?" fragte Harry nicht minder aufgeregt.  
Aber er konnte sich denken, das Hermine mal wieder die Jahrgangsbeste ist.  
„12 Zag. Oh man, ist das toll." sagte Hermine. Harry bereute es nachgefragt zu haben, ihm war jetzt völlig klar, dass Hermine sie, die restlichen Ferien, damit Nerven würde.

„Ron, wie viel hast du?" fragte beide Ron, der einen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.  
„Ähm, ich hab 10 Zag geschafft, fragt mich aber nicht wie!".  
Harry freute sich auch tierisch für Ron, er hatte es nicht so mit dem Lernen, und er eigentlich auch nicht.  
„Ich bin ja so stolz auf euch" sagte Mrs. Weasley nun freudestrahlend.  
„Na und ich erst" setzte Professor Lupin noch einen drauf.  
Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und Beglückwünschte alle mit einer stürmischen Umarmung.  
„Zur Belohnung gehen wir heute Nachmittag in die Winkelgasse" meinte Molly und fing an, dass Mittagessen vorzubereiten.

Am Nachmittag versammelten sich alle in der Küche am Kamin. So wie es aussah, wollten sie mit Flohpulver reisen.  
„Habt ihr alle auch eure Bücherlisten dabei?" fragte Molly mit erster Miene.  
Ein zustimmendes murmeln kam von allen.  
„So Kinder, es geht los. Einer nach dem anderen in den Kamin, zum tropfenden Kessel." sagte Lupin grinsend. Harry stieg als erster in den Kamin, warf das Flohpulver in die Flammen und rief laut und deutlich „Zum tropfenden Kessel", die Flammen änderten die Farbe und schon war Harry verschwunden. Die anderen folgten ihm nur wenige Minuten später.

Im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen, begrüßte Tom der Wirt sie mit einem seiner zahnlosesten Lächeln, die er zu bieten hatte. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, plauderten kurz mit Neville, Dean und Seamus sie meinten, dass sie unbedingt zu „Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" gehen müssten. Als sie sich verabschiedet hatten, gingen sie auf den Hinterhof. Molly tippte mir ihrem Zauberstab auf die Backsteine und schon veränderte sie sich, und gab einen kleinen Durchlass zur Winkelgasse frei.

„So Kinder, ich glaub es ist am besten, wenn wir uns trennen. Sagen wir...ähm...in einer Stunde bei Flourish & Blotts" sagte Tonks. Alle nickte ihr zu, natürlich wurden sie mal wieder begleitet, es ist zu gefährlich, schon alleine wegen den Todesser, die aus Askaban geflohen sind.

Erst gingen sie in die Apotheke, um ihre Zaubertrankzutaten aufzufrischen. Anschließen wollte Hermine und Harry sich noch neue Pergamentrollen und Tinte kaufen.  
Als sie das erledigt hatten, überlegten sie, was sie als nächsten anstellen könnten, dann meldete sich Ron zu Wort.  
„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Fred und George besuchen gehen?" Alle stimmten ihm zu, also machten sie sich auf den Weg dort hin. Harry trödelte ein wenig herum und bleib bei Qualität für Quidditch stehen. Im Schaufenster war ein neuer Besen ausgestellt, der „Starfire". Er sah noch besser aus, wie sein Feuerblitz, plötzlich merkte er wie seine Stimmung auf die absoluten Siedepunkt sank. Den Feuerblitz, hatte er von Sirius bekommen, die ganze Zeit, seit dem er wieder im Grimmauldplatz ist, hat er kaum einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, doch jetzt fühlte er sich wieder allein gelassen.

Dann ganz plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung spürte er, das er beobachtet wurde. Er drehte sich ganz langsam um und suchte in der Menge nach irgendwas auffälligen, doch er fand nichts.  
Doch dort hinten an dem Zauberstabladen von Mr. Ollivander, stand jemand, eingehüllt in einem dunkelrotem Zauberumhang. Er merkte wie ihm sein Herz in die Hose sank. Eins war klar, es ist kein Todesser, dachte sich Harry.  
Er spürte, wie sich Angst, ja, panische Angst in ihm breit machte.

Dieser Fremde, hatte die Kapuze übers Gesicht gezogen, man konnte nur sein markantes Kinn erkennen. Der Fremde, wühlte in seinem Umhang nach irgendwas. Harry dachte nach, ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er sein Zauberstab gezogen, bereit zum Kampf. Doch dieser Jemand, musste spüren das Harry ihn beobachtete, er sah ihn seine Richtung, nickte kurz und verschwand in die Menschenmenge.  
Ohne zu zögern nahm er die Beine in die Hand und rannte Richtung Scherzartikelladen, bis ihm einfiel, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte wo der ist. Er bog um die Ecke und stieß fast mit Ginny zusammen.

„Wo warst du den?" kam es von ihr. Harry ganz außer puste, stützte die Arme auf seine Knie und atmete dreimal ein und aus.  
„War bei Qualität für Quidditch?" sagte er immer noch nach Luft ringend.  
„Ja, und warum bist du gerannt? Ist was passiert?" kam es jetzt von Hermine, die einen etwas ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.  
„Nein, alles bestens!" log Harry  
„Habe euch nur verloren, dass ist alles".  
„Ach so, wir wollten grad gucken kommen, wo du steckst!" meldete Ron sich jetzt.  
„Lasst uns in den Laden gehen" sagte Harry, der sich immer noch beobachtet fühlte.  
Bevor er in den Laden ging, dreht er sich noch mal um und guckte ob er den geheimnisvollen Fremden doch noch irgendwo erspähen konnte, doch nichts außergewöhnliches war zu sehen.

Der Laden an sich war eigentlich nicht zu übersehen, draußen hing ein riesiges Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherze".  
Er war groß und bis oben hin vollgestopft mit Scherzartikel. Sie gingen alle Regale ab und nahmen sich das was sie wollten, selbst Hermine war nicht zaghaft. Harry hatte ja schon eine ganze Menge zum Geburtstag bekommen, er deckte sich nur noch mit außergewöhnlichen Scherzartikeln ein. Anschließend gingen sie zur Kasse.  
„Na findig geworden?" meinte Fred grinsend.

„Der Laden, lässt jedes Herz höher schlagen!" meinte Hermine. Alle sahen sie an, Hermine war jemand der nichts für Streiche jeglicher Art übrig hatte. Aber diese Aussage war Gold wert.  
„Und das aus deinem Munde" meinte Ron und alle fingen an zu Lachen.  
„Habt ihr echt toll gemacht, den Laden meine ich!" sagte Harry und drehte den Kopf noch mal in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
„Tja, und das beste ist, er läuft hervorragend" sagte jetzt George, der grade hinzustieß.  
„Was macht das jetzt?" fragte Ginny an ihre Brüder gewandt.  
„Ach Leute, lasst mal stecken, geht aufs Haus!" meinten die Zwillinge.  
Dann verabschiedeten sie sich und machten sich auf den Weg zu Flourish & Blott´s.

Dort angekommen kam Molly gleich auf sie zu „Wo wart ihr so lange, ihr seit 15 min. zu spät, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht?" sagte sie mit besorgtem Gesicht.  
„Keine Angst, Molly. Wir waren bei Fred und George und haben die Zeit vergessen" sagte Harry beruhigend. Er wusste wie Molly aufbrausen konnte, wenn sie wütend war oder sich Sorgen machte. Im Buchladen kauften sie noch ihrer letzten Sachen und machten sich anschließend auf dem Weg in den „Tropfenden Kessel".

Als Harry sein Kopf in Richtung Apotheke drehte, sah er ihn wieder, den Fremden, in den dunkelroten Zauberumhang eingehüllten Mann. Er stand wieder so da, als würde er ihn beobachten, und wieder spürte er wie sich Angst in ihn breit machte. Harry zwinkerte kurz mit den Augen und sah auf die gleich stelle, doch er war weg, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
„Ist was Harry?" fragte Lupin besorgt, und drehte seinen Kopf in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
„Nein, nein, alles klar. Ich dachte ich hätte was gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hab ich es mir nur eingebildet" murmelte Harry und versuchte den schaurigen Gedanken abzuschütteln.

Doch er wusste, dass er sich diesen Mann nicht eingebildet hatte. Was wollte dieser Mann? Wieso beobachtet er mich? Ist es dich ein Todesser? Nein das kann nicht sein, die haben doch schwarze Umhänge, oder hatte Voldemort jemanden geschickt um nach ihm Ausschau zu halten, und ihm den Umhang gegeben, das es nicht auffällt. Möglich wäre es, aber wieso nur? Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in seinen Kopf. Er bemerkte nicht das sie schon vor dem Kamin im „Tropfenden Kessel" standen.  
„Harry, du geht's wieder vor!" sagte Tonks. Mit einem zischen der Flammen war Harry auch schon verschwunden, die anderen folgten ihm.

Im Grimmauldplatz angekommen, gingen sie in ihrer Zimmer und brachten die Sachen nach oben. Anschließend gingen sie wieder runter in die Küche.  
„So, das Abendessen, ist in einer halben Stunde fertig, und anschließen geht ihr Sachen packen" sagte Mrs. Weasley streng.  
„Aber Mum, es geht doch erst in zwei Tagen nach Hogwarts!" sagte Ron großspurig.  
„Ja schon, aber du weisst doch wie lange du immer brauchst. Ich möchte dir nichts hinterher schicken müssen." Sagte sie in einem Ton, der keinen Wiederspruch zuließ.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich, das es euch gefallen hat !

STOP! STOP!STOP!

Nicht wegdrücken! Unten ist noch so ein kleiner liafarbender Button, auf dem **_"GO"_** steht. Bitte drücken und schreiben. Das knnen übriges auch meine _Schwarzleser_, von denen, wie ich sehe, eine ganze menge habe!

Bis bald eure Pupp


	5. Hogwarts Express

Hey ihr alle zusammen!

Ich habe wieder mal ein neues Cha für euch! Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird und ihr mir auch mal schreibt, danmit mein Postfach nicht zu weinen begint, denn es ist schon ganz Traurig So viele lesen, aber bekomme keine Review(schnief) !

So wie immer gehört nichts mir. Die Figuren JFK und FF die gehört Fragbecki, sowie die Figuren die nicht von JKR stammen.

So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

**_Kapitel 5_**

**_Hogwarts Express_**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen ging es mal wieder ziemlich Hektisch im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens zu. Wie fast jedes Jahr, haben sie alle samt verschlafen. Alle noch recht müde,  
suchten sie ihre letzten Schulsachen zusammen, weil sie am Vorabend noch lagen wach waren, hatte sie das ganz vergessen.  
Ron hatte der maßen schlechte Laune, das er jeden anfauchte, der was von ihm wollte.  
Harry war etwas zerknittert, weil er nicht einschlafen konnte.  
Hermine und Ginny waren noch so müde, das sie sich nicht mal in Ruhe anziehen konnten, und deswegen ziemlich zerstreut wirkten.

Als alle dann endlich so weit waren, gingen sie samt Koffern und Käfigen in die Küche zum Kamin.  
„Hab ihr jetzt endlich alles?" fragte Molly etwas ärgerlich.  
Ein Nicken, komm von jeden. Sie waren noch viel zu müde um längere Sätze zu formulieren.  
Tonks, Moody, Lupin und Mrs. Weasley, begleiteten sie.  
Lupin hielt jeden, das Flohpulver unter die Nase.  
„Ihr geht jetzt einer nach den anderen zum Kamin. Ihr reist zum „Tropfenden Kessel", um eurer Gepäck kümmern wir uns" sagte Tonks mit einem lächeln, als sie in die verschlafenen Gesichter sah.  
Erst ging Ron, dann Harry, anschließen Hermine und zum Schluss Ginny.  
Sie hatten Ginny grade wieder hoch geholfen als einer nach dem anderen der Erwachsenen aus dem Kamin trat.

Im „Tropfenden Kessel" war es so voll wie noch nie. Überall Hogwarts- Schüler, soweit das Augen sehen konnte. Moody und Tonks hatten das Gepäck per Zauberei kleiner und handlicher gemacht, so das es ein leichtes war, sie zu befördern.  
Als sie sich vergewissert haben das alle da sind und sie auch alles bei sich hatten, gingen sie zum Bahnhof Kings Cross.  
Alle liefen gemächlich auf die Absperrung zwischen Gleiß 9 und 10 zu.  
„Jeweils zu zweit, wir sind schon spät dran" sagte Tonks mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.  
Ron und Harry gingen zusammen durch die Absperrung, beide freuten sich so nach Hogwarts zu kommen, das sie durch rannten und auf der anderen Seite beinahe mit Lee Jordan, den besten Freund von Fred und George zusammen stießen. Er war ihn seinem letzten Jahr.  
Hermine und Ginny folgten ihnen und nach ihnen kamen die Ordensmitglieder.  
„Wir sollten schon mal rein gehen und uns einen Platz suchen, wir haben nur noch 15 min!" sagte Hermine genervt, weil ihr Koffer so schwer war.  
„Ja macht das und dann kommt ihr noch mal raus" meinte Lupin zu den vieren.

Also wuchteten sie ihre Koffer zum Zug, hievten sie rein, und suchten nach einem freien Abteil. Ganz hinten, fanden sie noch eins. Sie verstauten schnell ihre Sachen und gingen wieder raus, um sich zu verabschieden. Molly drückte jeden ganz fest an sich und sagte, das sie vernünftig seien sollen. Lupin nahm Harry ein Stück zur Seite.  
„Harry, sei bitte vorsichtig, egal was du machst. Schreib mir wenn irgendwas ist, oder gehe sofort zu Dumbledore, versprich es mir!" sagte er im ersten Ton.

„Ja ist ja gut, versprochen. Schreibst du sie mir auch mal, ich meine nur mal so ohne jeglichen Grund?" meinte Harry und sah seinen ehemaligen Lehrer für Verteidigung direkt in die Augen! Er war der letzte der Rumtreiber, der Harry noch geblieben ist.  
„Klar, kann ich das machen." jetzt grinste Lupin, weil er genau wusste, was Harry meinte.  
„Sei bitte vorsichtig" sagte er noch mal und zog ihn in eine Umarmung.  
Das kam für Harry sehr plötzlich, er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, also entschied er sich, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, die Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Harry pass bitte auf dich auf, ich will dich nicht verlieren" sagte Lupin unbewusst.  
„Sie werden mich nicht verlieren" sagte nun Harry. Er fühlte sich sehr Wohl bei der Umarmung, er hätte Lupin am liebsten nicht mehr los lassen wollen.  
Doch sie mussten sich beeilen, die Schaffner, vergewisserten sich schon ob alle Türen zu waren. „Lern fleißig, hast du gehört. Das mir keine Klagen kommen" sagte Lupin grinsend.  
„Ja Mum!" meinte Harry frech.  
„Hey, pass mal auf, wert mal nicht frech" sagte er nun gespielt verärgert.  
„Harry beeil dich!" rief Hermine. Harry zögert noch kurz, er stürzte sich noch mal in Lupins Arme, sagte den anderen schnell „Tschüß" und flitzte zum Zug.

Als sie alle um Abteil waren, hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich schrie Ginny leicht auf. „Was ist den los?" fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Ich habe vergessen, das ich ins Vertrauensschülerabteil muss" sagte sie betroffen und sprintete los.  
„Mist aber auch" sagte nun Hermine und stieß Ron an, der ziemlich verwirrt umher blickte.  
„Aua, was soll das den?" fragte er beleidigt und rieb sich die Seite.  
„Ron du Schlafmütze, wir müssen auch ins Vertrauensschülerabteil!" sagte sie nun entrüstet.

„Stimmt, verdammt" sagte Ron und stand auf. Er zog Hermine hinter sich her, sie sah ziemlich konfuse aus, sie hatte mit dieser schnellen Reaktion von ihm nicht gerechnet.  
Harry sass da und amüsierte sich über die drei. Keine fünf Minuten später kam Neville bei ihm vorbei.  
„Na Harry, wie war dein Sommer?" fragte er interessiert.  
„Ach, ganz okay" sagte dieser.  
„ Und deine Ferien?" fragte er nun nach.  
„Ja, haben Spaß gemacht. Ich war bei meinem Onkel zu Besuch. Und du glaubst gar nicht was der für Pflanzen hat." meinte Neville fasziniert.

Harry wusste, das Nevilles Lieblingsfach Kräuterkunde war, und mit Abstand auch sein stärkstes. Sonst passierte nichts aufregendes, nicht mal Malfoy schaute vorbei, was dieser eigentlich sonst immer tat.  
Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde kamen auch Hermine und Ron wieder, Ginny war zu Luna gegangen. Sie erzählten aber nicht recht viel, sie grinsten nur die ganzen Zeit.  
Und wenn Harry und Neville nachfragten, meinten sie, sie würden es noch rechtzeitig erfahren. Endlich kam der Imbisswagen vorbei, Harry hatte großen Hunger, und er spendierte jeden ein großes Stück Kesselkuchen, Kürbissaft und unzählige Süßigkeiten.

Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen und die Lichter in den Kabinen gingen an. Harry, Ron und Neville unterhielten sich über Quidditch und Hermine lass ein Buch.  
Plötzlich ging die Abteiltür auf, alle sahen auf, auch Hermine riss sich von ihrem Buch los. Es war kein anderer als Malfoy und seine Bodyguards, Grabbe und Goyle.  
„Na Potty, alles klar?" fragte er mit seinem fiesen grinsen. Als Harry dieses grinsen sah, hätte er am liebsten reinhauen können.  
„Was willst du den?" fragte Harry verächtlich.  
„Ach, ich wollt mal gucken, ob du noch lebst!" sagte er

„Ach, weißte was, lieber würde ich sterben, als mich von so einem Vollidioten, wie du einer bist, mich voll labern zu lassen!" sagte Harry mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck!  
Neville und Ron prusteten los ohne jede Vorwarnung, Malfoy hatte sich dadurch so erschreckt, das er auf Grabbes und Goyles Füße stritt.  
„Das, Potter, wirst du noch bereuen!" sagte er mit einem sehr fiesen Geschichtsausdruck.  
„Ich freu mich schon" kam es gelangweilt zurück.  
Malfoy warf Harry noch einen sehr verachtenden Blick zu, den Harry auch erwiderte, dann dreht er sich um und verschwand aus dem Abteil.  
Für Harry war das eine Genugtuung, schon allein Malfoy beinahe sprachlos zu sehen.

Es wurde immer dunkler, es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Zwischen durch schauten Dean, Seamus, Ginny und auch Luna vorbei. Nach einer Weile sagte Hermine, das es Zeit wäre sich umzuziehen. Sie waren grade fertig, schon hielt der Hogwarts- Express an.  
Alle stürmte in die Gänge und drängelten sich raus. Hermine, Ginny und Ron beobachteten, die Erstklässler und halfen ihnen wenn sie nicht wussten was zu tun war.

Als Harry auf den Bahnsteig trat hörte er ihm einen bekannte Stimme, er drehte den Kopf und sah Hagrid die Erstklässer rufen. Er winkte ihm zu und von ihm kam die Frage auf die Harry schon gewartet hatte.  
„Wie geht's dir den so, Harry?"  
„Och, ganz gut!" sagte Harry ehrlich, den ihm ging's wirklich gut, er war wieder zu Hause.  
„Wie geht's dir den?" fragte nun Harry, den Halbriesen.

„Mir geht's bestens. Weißte doch." meinte dieser mit einem breiten lächeln auf dem verwuchertem Gesicht.  
„Harry" rief Ron, „wo bleibst du den!"  
„Ich komm ja schon. Tschau Hagrid, wir sehen uns nachher" sagte er nun und lief zu Ron. Die Erstklässer blickten Harry ehrfürchtig hinterher.  
Bevor Harry aber in die Kutsche stieg, ging er noch zu den Thestrals, und streichelte sie.  
„Sind das diese Dinger, die ich nicht sehen kann?" fragte Ron mit ängstlichem Gesicht. Harry nickte nur, gab den Thestral einen Klapps und stieg ein.

Die Fahrt zum Schloss verlief ruhig, jeder dachte an was anderes und ließ sich nicht stören.  
Harry blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete das langsam immer näher kommende Schloss.  
Es sieht immer wieder beeindrucken aus, wie es in der Nacht in die Himmel ragt.  
Schon hielten die Kutschen an, alle stiegen nach einander aus und gingen ins Schloss. Sie trafen noch mal auf Draco Malfoy, der Harry einen vernichtenden Blick zu warf und verschwand. Am Eingang zum Schloss wartete bereits Professor McGonagall auf sie.

„Guten Abend, Mr. Potter" sagte sie barsch.  
„Guten Abend Professor. Was gibts den?" fragte Harry erstaunt, er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.  
„Kommen sie bitte in mein Büro" sagte sie nun etwas freundlicher.  
„Aber Professor, ich hab doch gar nichts angestellt!" sagte er nun, leicht nervös.  
„Keine Angst Potter, dass weiß ich" meinte sie mit einem ihrer seltenen Lächeln.  
Ohne noch etwas zu sagen ging sie vor, Harry blickte seine Freunde an und signalisierte ihnen, dass sie ihm einem Platz frei halten sollten. Dann ging er rasch hinter McGonagall her und holte sie auch ein.

Sie öffnete die Bürotür und wies ihn an sich zu setzten.  
„Also Potter, es ist folgendes, ich wollte sie Fragen, ob sie das Amt des neuen Quidditch Kapitäns annehmen wollen?" fragte sie ihn mit erstem Gesicht.  
„Wieso ich, und nicht Alicia, sie ist viel länger dabei als ich!" sagte er nun, irgendwie war er verwirrt.  
„Nun Mrs. Spinnet, will das Amt nicht übernehmen, da sie dieses Jahr ihre UTZ- Prüfungen hat und sich mehr auf den Unterricht konzentrieren will." sagte seine Professoren ohne Umschweife. „Nehmen sie das Amt als Quidditch Kapitän an?" fragte sie nun noch mal.

Harry überlegte kurz, warum eigentlich nicht, dachte er.  
„Ja mit vergnügen" meinte er grinsend.  
„Wunderbar, ach und Potter, wehe, sie holen dieses Jahr nicht wieder den Pokal" sagte sie nun mit erregter Stimme und einem sehr breitem Lächeln, was für sie sehr ungewöhnlich war.  
Als das geklärt war, gingen beiden wieder hoch, zur Großen Halle. Die Auswahl der Schüler schien vorbei zu sein, den der kleine Professor Flitwick, brachte den Stuhl und den Sprechenden Hut, grade aus der Halle. Harry versuchte so schnell wie möglich auf seinen Platz zu kommen, doch das schien sehr schwierig ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Als er sich gesetzt hatte, erhob sich nun Dumbledore und strahlte wie immer eine wohltuende Wärme aus.  
„Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden, haut rein!" sagte er und setzte sich wieder. Auf den Tischen erschienen wie von Geisterhand, die leckersten Speisen.  
Harry und Ron luden sich ihre Teller voll und fingen an zu essen. Hermine sah die beiden angewidert an.  
„Ihr seid manchmal schlimmer, wie Schweine." sagte sie mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck. „Sorry ermine, ber isch abe Hnger" sagte Ron mit sehr vollen Mund.  
„Was?" sagten Harry, Ginny und Hermine, wie aus einem Munde.  
„Ich sagte, Sorry Hermine, aber ich habe Hunger!" meinte er nun mit genervten Gesichtsausdruck. Alle drei nickten und aßen weiter. Als sie nun auch den Nachtisch hinter sich hatten, erhob sich Dumbledore von neuem.

„Willkommen liebe Schüler, zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich euch mitteilen zu dürfen, wer euer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist,...ICH!" kam es vergnügt und belustigt von ihm.  
Alle schauten ziemlich verwirrt drein, doch dann fing jeder in der Große Halle an zu klatschen, bis auf einige Slytherins.  
„Danke, danke. Des weiteren, die Auswahlspiel, finden in 2 Wochen an einem Samstag statt. Die Termine für die Hogsmeade Wochenenden werden an den Schwarzen Brettern in den jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume ausgehangen. Nochmals zur Erinnerung, der Wald ist für jeden Spieler verboten." Dabei sah er in Rons, Harrys und Hermines Richtung, die alle mit grinsenden Gesichtern nickten.

„So wegen den Umständen, werden ab Morgen Auroren um Hogwarts und Hogsmeade verteilt, um uns zusätzlichen Schutz zu bieten. Die neuen Sechstklässer geben bitte ihre Entscheidungen über ihre UTZ- Fächer, dem jeweiligen Hauslehrer. Ich glaube das war alles, die Vertrauensschülern kümmern sich bitte um die Erstklässler. Die anderen gehen bitte auf schnellem Wege in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ich wünsche euch eine Gute Nacht." Sagte Dumbledore und setzte sich wieder hin und beobachtete das große Stühlerücken.  
Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny schleppten sich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Müsst ihr nicht den Erstklässler zeigen, wo es lang geht?" fragte nun Harry, den das komisch vorkam.  
„Nein, das machen, die neuen Vertrauensschüler" sagte Ron mit einem Blick auf Ginny. Doch sie begriff nicht mal am geringsten, das sie gemeint war.  
„Ginny, hallo, ich habe dich gemeint!" sagte Ron etwas lauter.  
Ginny drehte sie mit verträumter Miene zu ihm.  
„Du bist dafür verantwortlich, den Erstklässlern, den Weg zu zeigen" meinte er nun etwas skeptisch.  
„Ach... Mist." Sagte sie und sprintete los.  
Als sie am Porträtloch ankamen sagten sie, das neue Passwort (Murks) und gingen ohne Umschweife ins Bett.

* * *

Na? Hat es euch gefallen?

Werde mich bald wieder melden,

bis dann eure Pupp


	6. Schulaltag

Hey Leutchens! Bin wieder da!

Habe mal wieder ein schönes neues Chap für euch und haoffe das es euch gefällt.

castroblanco: So jetzt ist dein warten vorbei, es geht weiter. Schn ds dir die Geschicht egefällt. Was deine Fragen angeht, werde ich nicht antworten du mußt einfach nur weiterlesenum eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Aller andernen Reviewschreiber sage ich auch danke.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**_Kapitel 6_**

**_Schulalltag_**

* * *

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry sehr ausgeruht auf. Ohne lange zu zögern ging er ins Bad.  
Als er wieder rauskam, stieß er fast mit dem noch ziemlich verschlafenden Ron zusammen.  
Harry wollte aber nicht warten, er zog sich an und ging runter zur Großen Halle.  
Hermine saß schon über einem ihrer neuen Bücher und knabberte nebenbei ein Toast.  
„Morgen" meinte Harry gut gelaunt.  
„Morgen. Na gut geschlafen oder warum grinst du so?" sagte sie mit belustigter Miene.  
„Ja, ich habe die Nacht wirklich wunderbar geschlafen. Und irgendwie freu ich mich schon auf den Unterricht" sagte er und nahm sich Spiegeleier.  
„Wo bleibt den Ron?" fragte sie skeptisch.  
„Och, der kommt gleich" meinte er belustig.  
„Wieso fragst du?"  
„Ach, nur so. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass er noch nicht hier ist!" meinte sie und wurde ein wenig rosa auf den Wangen. Doch Harry bemerkte nichts davon, er interessierte sich nur für seine Spiegeleier. Als sie fast fertig waren kam Ron angeschlürft.

„Morgen" murmelte er, immer noch ziemlich verschlafen.  
„Wo warst du den so langen?" fragte Harry nach, er war schon eine halbe Ewigkeit bei Frühstücken.  
„Ich weiß auch noch habe ein wenig länger gebracht" sagte er und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck vom Kürbissaft.  
Professor McGonagall ging jetzt am Tisch lang und verteilte die neuen Stundenpläne.  
Mit einem Blick wusste Harry, dass er sich heute noch mit Snape rumschlagen musste.

Doch wenn er Auror werden wollte, musste er so etwas über sich ergehen lassen.  
„Was habt ihr den eigentlich gewählt?" fragte er nun die beiden anderen.  
„Ich hab das gleichen wie du gewählt" meinte Ron. Auch er hatte überall bestanden, selbst in Zaubertränke, was selbst er ziemlich ungewöhnlich fand.  
„Und du Hermine?" fragte Harry nun an sie gewannt.  
„Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Alte Runen, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" sagte sie, aber irgendwie war sie nicht wirklich bei der Sache.

Langsam wurde es Zeit sich auf den Weg zum Verwandlungsunterricht zu machen. Als sie vor dem Klassenzimmer ankamen, standen schon zahlreiche Schüler davor. Es dauerte auch keine 5 min. und schon kam Professor McGonagall und schloss das Klassenzimmer auf.  
Die drei setzten sich in die Mitte des Zimmers und packten ihre Sachen aus.  
„So meine Herrschaften, in diesem Jahr werden wir mit schwierigeren Verwandlungen anfangen. Und gleich vorne weg, wer nicht gewillt ist, in meinen Unterricht fleißig mitzuarbeiten und zu üben, hat schlechte Karten." meinte sie mit sehr ernster Stimme.  
Darauf hin setzte sich Hermine noch grader hin, als es überhaupt möglich war.  
„Wir werden jetzt versuchen diesen Koffer in eine Bodenvase zu verwandeln." sagte sie in einem sehr bestimmenden Tonfall.  
„Sehen sie bitte her!" meinte sie.  
„Eins, zwei, drei...Vasikulus" und eine wunderschön grüne Vase erschein, mit gelben Verzierungen.

„So jetzt sind sie an der Reihe" sagte sie, und mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes erschein vor jedem Schüler ein kleiner Koffer zum üben.  
Alle machten sich an die Arbeit und versuchten die Koffer in Bodenvasen zu verwandeln.  
Überall in Raum waren „Vasikulus" Rufe zu hören. Doch bei viele scheiterten sie und diejenigen wurden immer Launischer. Harry versuchte es immer weiter, auch bei ihm wollte es noch nicht so richtig klappen.

Hermine hingegen hatte es nach dem vierten mal geschafft eine dunkelrote Bodenvase zu schaffen.  
Kurz vorm Ende der Stunde schaffte es auch Harry seinen Koffer vollständig zu verwandeln. Ron bekam es nur halb hin und ärgerte sich drüber, selbst Neville der das Fach auch belegt hatte, hatte seinen Koffer so gut wie verwandelt und das machte Ron grade so zu schaffen.  
„Alle die ihre Koffer verwandeln konnten, kriegen 5 Punkte für ihr Haus" sagte McGonagall zur Klasse und guckte begeistert in Harrys Richtung. Als es läutete rief sie noch „Üben sie den Zauber bitte, bis zur nächsten Stunden." sagte sie und setzte sich an ihrem Schreibtisch.

Sie mussten sich beeilen um nicht zu spät zu Zaubertränke zu kommen. Als sie ankamen, schloss Snape grade den Raum auf. Harry, Ron und Hermine gingen zu ihren Stammplätzen ganz hinten. Sie packten ihre Sachen aus und warteten auf das, was da kommen würde.  
„Bevor wir mit der heutigen Lektion beginnen," sagte Snape, glitt von seinem Pult und starrte in die Runde, „halte ich es für angebracht, sie daran zu erinnern, das ich nur Gute und ich meine nur gute Resultate von ihnen sehen will." Seine Augen ruhten nun auf Harry und seine Lippen kräuselten sich.

„Ansonsten werde ich mich von ihnen endgültig verabschieden müssen" sagte er mit einem seiner fiesesten Lächeln die er zu bieten hatte.  
„Potter, was sind die wichtigsten Zutaten, für den Trunk des Friedens?" sagte er gehässig. Harry überlegte kurz, er hatte doch im Sommer etwas darüber gelesen. Nach kurzen Grübelein, fiel es ihm wieder ein.  
„Ähm, Mondsteinpulver und ähm Nieswurzsirup. Ach ja und eine Hand voll Florfliegen." sagte er genüsslich, weil er wusste, das es richtig war.  
Snape schien blasser zu werden als sonst.  
„Das war leider richtig Potter! Woher wissen sie das?" fragte er mit gespielt interessiertem Tonfall.

„Ich würde sagen, ich hab in den Ferien ein bisschen gelernt und es muss doch nach 5 Jahren Zaubertrankunterricht was hängen geblieben sein. Ach und letztes Schuljahr haben wir diesen Trank auch selber gebraut!" sagte er mit besserwisserischer Stimme.  
Snape wurde noch blasser, als Harry sagte, das sie den Trank letztes Jahr schon gebracht hatten. „So Potter Sie denken, Sie sind so schlau, lassen sie mich überlegen." sagte er und tat so als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.  
„Was ist der Akutopurtrank, Potter?"  
„Das ist einer der stärksten Heiltränke. Er heilt die schlimmsten Wunden, und es bleiben nur kleine Narben zurück, die aber mit der Zeit aber immer mehr verblassen" meinte er lässig.  
„Was ist die allerwichtigste Zutat?" grummelte Snape und wurde sichtlich wütend.  
„Phönixtränen" knurrte Harry.

„Potter haben sie die Schulbücher, der vergangenen Schuljahre gefressen?" sagte er laut und deutlich in der Hoffnung Harry in Rasche zu versetzten.  
„Nein Professor, ich habe sie nur gelesen" meinte er immer noch sehr lässig. Doch innerlich brodelte es in ihm. Er würde es Snape aber nicht spüren lasse, da er wusste, das er das nur wollte. „So da Potter zu einem Neunmalklug mutiert und Miss Granger sichtlich Konkurrenz macht, werden wir heute den Trank des Friedens brauen. Ich möchte sehen, wie gut sie das bewerkstelligen können". Sagte er nun wieder mit einem fiesen grinsen.  
Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes standen die Zutaten an der Tafel und mit den nächsten Schlenker, öffnete sich der Zutatenschrank.  
„Fangen sie an!" kam es kalt von ihm.

Harry wusste, dass dieser Trank äußerst schwierig ist, die Zutaten mussten genau in der richtigen Reihenfolge und Menge in den Trank gegeben werden. Er musste exakt so und so viele Male umgerührt werden, erst gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, dann mit ihm. Harry konnte sich noch an das letzte Mal erinnern als sie diesen Trank bauen sollten, er hatte eine Zutat vergessen und Snape hatte ihn vor der ganzen Klasse lächerlich gemacht. Doch diesmal las er jede Zeile drei und viermal durch, er hatte sich ganz fest vorgenommen besser zu werden und Ron anscheinend auch, er sah sehr konzentriert aus.

„Ein leicht silbriger Dampf sollte inzwischen von ihrem Trank aufstiegen", rief Snape, als sie noch zehn Minuten Zeit hatten. Harry sah sich um und sah, das aus Malfoys Kessel roter Rauch kam und es blubbte jedes Mal gefährlich, wenn eine Blase explodierte.  
Doch Snape schein das nicht zu interessieren, er ging schnurstracks auf Harry zu und blickte in den Kessel, doch diesmal hatte er nichts auszusetzen. Aus seinen Kessel drang feiner silberner Rauch, genauso wie aus Rons und Hermines Kessel.

„Füllen Sie nun bitte ein Probefläschen ab, und bringen es zu meinem Pult" rief Snape und rauste wieder nach vorne. Alle füllten ein Probefläschen ab und brachten es nach vorne.  
Als es klingelte stürmten sie aus den Kerkern und machten sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen. „Sag mal Harry, seit wann bist du unter den Leseratten gegangen?" fragte Ron verwirrt.  
„Das habe ich im Sommer, bei den Dursleys gemacht, ich brauchte etwas um mich abzulenken." sagte er leise aber hörbar. Sie wussten an wenn er sonst die ganze Zeit hätte denken müssen.

Nach dem Mittagessen, hatten sie Zauberkunst, der kleine Professor Flitwick stand wie immer auf einen riesigen Bücherstapel. Sie gingen schnell auf ihre Plätze in der Mitte des Klassenraumes zu, und setzten sich.  
„Heute werden wir einen sehr nützlichen Tarnzauber lernen. Wenn jemand unter ihnen ist, der Auror werden will, müssen sie diesen beherrschen." Sagte der kleine Professor mit seiner piepsigen Stimme. Vor ihm stand nun ein Tintenfläschen, das bis oben hin voll war mit schwarzer Tinte.  
„Sehen sie her, eins, zwei und drei „Taranus". Das Tintenfläschen verschwand, man konnte nur ganz feine Umrisse des Fläschchens aus machen.  
„Wer möchte es mal versuchen?" piepte der Professor. Hermine und auch Harry meldeten sich. „Okay erst Mr. Potter und dann Mrs. Granger!"  
Harry und Hermine standen auf und gingen nach vorn.  
Was ist bloß mit Harry los, dachte Ron. Hermine war ja klar, aber er, da stimmt doch irgendwas nicht.

Beiden standen jetzt vor dem Pult. Harry räusperte sich, was verdächtig nach Umbridge klag. Alle Köpfe drehten sich verwirrt um.  
„Oh schuldigung" sagte Harry verlegen, er merkte wie er leicht rot wurde.  
„Also" er zählte in Gedanken bis drei und sagte dann „Taranus" und das Fläschchen verschwand, man konnte zwar stärker die Umrisse sehen, aber er hatte es geschafft.  
„Wunderbar, Mr. Potter, sie müssen sich noch stärker konzentrieren, aber das würde schon. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Jetzt machte er für Hermine Platz. Sie zählte auch in Gedanke, sagte das laut und deutlich „Taranus" und wie bei Professor Flitwick verschwand das Fläschchen so das die Umrisse, nur leicht zu sehen waren.  
„Sehr gut Mrs. Granger, zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor." piepte er wieder freundlich und hell auf begeistert.  
Jetzt bekamen alle Fläschchen zum üben. Ron schaffte es nach zwanzig Minuten das Tintenfläschen verschwinden zu lassen. Und auch alle anderen schafften es auch, Professor Flitwick, war so begeistert, dass er ihnen keine Hausaufgaben aufgab.

An diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum ging es sehr laut zu, Ron war glücklich, das er heute zu gut abgeschnitten hatte bei den Übungen und Hermine war ganz erstaunt über den „neuen" Harry. Die nächsten Tagen vergingen wie im Fluge, in Zaubertränke schaffte Harry ein O, Ron schaffte ein E, er war so glücklich, das er den ganzen Tag rumnervte.  
Bevor sie sich versahen, war Wochenende und die Auswahlspiele rückten näher. Harry stellte einen Trainingsplan auf, und hing eine Zettel an schwarzen Brett, was sie für Spieler benötigten. Die nächste Woche, war genauso schnell rum wie die erste.

In Verwandlung hatte er ein E geschafft und in Zauberkunst machte er sich auch nicht schlecht. Doch am besten war er in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Stunden bei Dumbledore waren wahnsinnig spannend, sie übten viele Flüche und Gegenflüche, er war der beste in diesem Fach. Und jedes Mal wenn er sich ganz besonders auf einen Fluch konzentrieren musste, merkte er, wie eine gewaltige Macht ihn durchströmte. Es war eine Macht, die er noch nie gespürt hatte, er wusste nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte am Samstagabend eine Besprechung mit Dumbledore, vermutlich über die DA und seinen Zusatzunterricht, er könnte ihn ja mal fragen, was es mit dieser seltsamen Macht auf sich hatte.

Er wachte Samstag recht früh auf, doch er fühlte sich ausgeruht und zog sich seine Quidditchsachen an, nahm sein Besen und ging zum Frühstück. Um 8 Uhr sollten die Auswahlspiele stattfinden. Als er in die Halle kam war schon Alicia da. Er ging zu ihr und setzte sich. Beide unterhielten sich über die neue Saison und sprachen Spieltaktiken durch.  
Nach 15 min. kam Ron und bequemte sich auch dazu.  
„Na Schlafmütze, auch schon wach?" sagte Harry mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Schuldige, aber ich bin in letzter Zeit dauern Müde. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht sollte ich mal zu Madam Pomfrey gehen und mich untersuchen lassen." meinte Ron niedergeschlagen.  
„Das solltest du vielleicht wirklich tun, du bist in letzter Zeit auch ziemlich blass." sagte jetzt Alicia. Es war 10 min. von 8 Uhr. Harry und Alicia verabschiedeten sich von Ron, Harry meinte er solle noch in Ruhe aufessen und dann nachkommen.  
Beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Stadion, als sie dichter kamen, sahen sie einen gewaltigen Andrang.

„Na das kann ja lustig werden" sagte Harry zu Alicia gewannt.  
„Tja Kapitän Potter, damit musst du schon zurecht kommen" neckte sie ihn.  
Beide drängten sich durch die Menschenmassen. Harry verstärkte sie Stimme mittels Zauberstabs.  
„So alle mal herhören, wir brauchen zwei Treiber und zwei Jäger. Die, die als Treiber Vorspielen wollen nach rechts und die Jäger nach links." sagte er und Zauberte seine Stimme wieder normal. Endlich kam auch Ron dazu und Harry rief ihn zu sich.  
„Also, wir werden auf unsere Positionen gehen, wobei ich nicht den Sucher mache, sondern mir die Spieler ansehe. Und zeigt was ihr könnt, die sollen sehen, worauf es ankommt." sagte er mit ernster Miene. Er drehte sich wieder der Menschmasse zu und rief, „die Treiber versuchen zu verhindert, das die Jäger keine Tore erzielen und die Jäger versuchen so gut wie möglich den Klatschern auszuweichen und soviel Tore wie möglich zu machen. So die ersten vier können loslegen."  
Alle schwangen sich auf die Besen und stiegen in die Lüfte, für Harry war es jedes mal wieder eine wundersame Kraft die ihn durchströmte, er spürte wieder dieses wohlwollende Gefühl, er konnte seine Sorgen und Probleme endlich für kurze Zeit vergessen. Er drehte einpaar Runden und schaute dann aufmerksam den neuen Spieler zu.

Die erste Gruppe war Grotten schlecht, die zweite ging einigermaßen, die dritte war ganz okay, die vierte war einsame Spitze. In dieser Gruppe spielten als Jäger Ginny, Dean und Alicia, sie harmonierten, als würden sie schon ein Lebenslang spielen. Treiber waren die Creevey- Brüder, sie spielten wirklich fast perfekt.  
Im Stillen hatte Harry sich schon entschieden, aber er wollte die anderen auch noch eine Chance geben, ihr Können unter Beweis zustellen. Als alle einmal dran waren, flog er Richtung Boden, wo die anderen schon auf seine Entscheidung warten.  
„Ich möchte mich erst mal für euer Kommen bedanken, ihr hab wirklich toll gespielt, aber ich musste mich ja nun mal entscheiden. In der Mannschaft sind, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey und Dennis Creevey. Die grade genannten kommen bitte zu mir, die anderen können gehen." sagte Harry und freute sich innerlich eine recht gute Mannschaft zusammen gestellt zu haben.

„Also, als ich euch hab Spielen sehen, war ich völlig begeistert, man hat die Liebe zum Spiel gesehen und deswegen seit ihr in der Mannschaft. So ich dachte mir, wir üben noch ein bisschen, wenn wir schon mal hier sind" sagte Harry breit grinsend.  
Jeder ging wieder auf Position und spielten wie beim Vorspiel. Als Harry so zu sah, schwoll seine Brust vor Stolz an, er wusste dieses Jahr, würden sie wieder den Pokal holen. Er drehte einpaar Runden ums Feld und hielt nach dem Schnatz Ausschau. Als er sich um sah, stockte ihm der Atem, da war er wieder, am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, stand wieder dieser Mann und beobachtete Harry. Er trug wieder diesen dunkelroten Umhang, aber diesmal hatte er seine Kapuze nicht auf, trotzdem konnte Harry nicht erkennen wer es war, geschweige den, wie er aussah. Harry spürte wieder, wie ihm die Angst packte, doch auf der anderen Seite, wollte er mehr über diesen geheimnisvollen Fremden erfahren. Er achtete überhaupt nicht mehr auf das Training, was ein fataler Fehler war.  
WUMM!  
Plötzlich spürte er einen unsagbaren Schmerz am Hinterkopf. Er musste sich zusammen reißen nicht Ohnmächtig zu werden, er flog so schnell es geht Richtung Boden, stieg ab und sackte zusammen.

Er hörte Stimmen, aber er konnte sie nicht zuordnen, er spürte nur einen unsagbaren Schmerz.  
Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah seine Mannschaft vor sich stehen.  
„Mensch Harry, was ist den passiert. Ich meine du bist Richtung Boden geflogen und abgestiegen und dann zusammen gebrochen" sagte Ron mit ängstlicher Stimme.  
„Mir geht's ganz gut, aber mein Kopf platzt gleich auseinander." meinte er.  
„Es tut mir leid Harry, mir ist der Klatscher entwischt" sagte nun Colin.  
„Ist nicht so schlimm, ist ja nichts passiert" sagte er und rappelte sich hoch. Schon kam Madam Pomfrey angefusselt mit einem Becher in der Hand, vermutlich wieder irgend ein Gebräu von Snape.

„So Mr. Potter, den schlucken sie jetzt und dann können sie gehen" meinte sie barsch. Als Harry dieses Gebräu trank, merkte er wie es seine Kehle hinunter glitt. Erst war es so kalt, dass er glaubte seine Eingeweide würden jeden Moment erfrieren, und dann breitete sich eine wohltuende Wärme aus. Harry spürte wie die Kopfschmerzen schwanden und er sich wieder besser fühlte.  
„So Leute, das nächste Training ist nächstes Wochenende, am Samstag um 9 Uhr." sagte Harry, der sich mit jeden Atemzug besser fühlte.  
Sie fingen an zu grinsen, sie freuten sich, dass es Harry wieder gut ging.  
Anschließend verließen sie den Krankenflügel und gingen zum Mittagessen, auf den Weg hörte Harry seinen Magen so laut knurren, dass die anderen sich schon über ihn lustig machten.

Nachdem Abendessen machte Harry sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro. Als er am steinernen Wasserspeier ankam, fiel im ein, dass er das Passwort gar nicht wusste. Er überlegte und nach längeren Grübeln sagte er jedes Passwort was ihm einfiel.  
„Kakerlakenschwarm, Nasch- und Schwänzleckerein, Schokofrösche, Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen, ach, die mag er doch gar nicht. Ähm...Popelgeschmack."  
Plötzlich öffnete sich der Wasserspeier, er dachte nicht das Dumbledore, dass Passwort nach einer Bohne benannte. Ohne darauf zu achten stieg er die lange Wendeltreppe hoch, nun stand er vor der riesigen Eichentür zu seinem Büro und klopfte an.  
„Komm rein, Harry" hörte er die Stimme Dumbledores.  
Er öffnete die Tür und trat ein, er war jedes Mal wenn er hier war, fasziniert von den ganzen Gerätschaften, die sich in diesem Büro befanden. Letztes Jahr hatte er fast alle zerstört, weil er Sauer auf Dumbledore war, doch schienen sie sich wieder alle Repariert zu haben.

„Bitte setz dich doch" meinte sein Schulleiter freundlich und deutet auf einen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. Harry setzte sich und sah Dumbledore Erwartungsvoll an.  
„Also Harry, ich wollte dich sprechen wegen der DA. Ich würde sagen Dienstagabend, könnt ihr in der Großen Halle üben, ich werde alles veranlassen. Ich denke alle Klassenstufen ab der vierten können dran teilnehmen und ich werde dich natürlich dabei unterstützen." sagte er mit ruhiger aber kraftvollen Stimme.  
„Wie willst du mich den unterstützen?" fragte nun Harry etwas ratlos.

„Ich werde die Klassenstufen vier und fünf Unterrichten und du sechs und sieben" meinte er.  
Harry nickte nur, wahrscheinlich wollte Dumbledore, dass er bei seinen Leuten bleibt und nur einige Neue aufnimmt.  
„So Harry, zur zweiten Sachen, ich will das du weiter Okklumentik lernst, aber nicht bei Professor Snape" sagte dieser, als er Harry erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck sah und lächelte.  
„Ich werde dich in Okklumentik Unterrichten, und ich werde dir auch Flüche und Gegenflüche beibringen, aber wie gesagt einiges darfst du den DA Mitgliedern zeigen und den anderen Teil nicht, wie ich dir schon zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier mitgeteilt habe!"  
Harry freute sich schon auf den Teil den er den DA Mitgliedern nicht zeigen durfte.

„Harry, ich hab noch eine gute Nachricht für dich!" sagte er und lächelte über Harrys verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Noch eine gute Nachricht" meinte Harry nun grinsend.  
„Meine nahe Verwandte, nun ja, eigentlich ist es meine um Jahre jüngere Schwester. Sie hat eine bezaubernde Tochter namens Joey, sie ist 23 Jahre alt und hat ihre magischen Kräfte erst sehr spät entdeckt, um genau zu sein vor einem guten Jahr. Ich habe sofort privat Unterricht angeordnet, sie stammt aus einer Reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, aber hat früher nie magische Kräfte gezeigt, bis vor einem Jahr, wie ich schon sagte. Sie wird in kürze ihre Prüfungen ablegen. Und ihm nächsten halben Jahr vielleicht zu uns stoßen und hier mit den Unterricht fortfahren. Harry das besondere an Joey ist, dass sie unsagbare Kräfte besitzt, von der ich nie zu Träumen gewagt habe. Sie wird her kommen und dich Unterrichten, in der stablosen Magie. Vertrau mir Harry, sie wird dir helfen, sie kann schon mehr als die siebenten Klassen hier." sagte er nun sehr ernst.

„Und Joey, soll mir beibringen ohne Zauberstab zu kämpfen?" meinte er skeptisch.  
„Ja Harry und nicht nur das. Sie ist auch da, um dich zu beschützen, du wirst sicherlich mit ihr klar kommen, auch wenn sie acht Jahre älter ist als du!" sagte er mit einem frechen grinsen.  
„Wenn du das sagst, Albus. Ich vertraue dir da voll, und wenn du mit ihr Verwandt bist, vertraue ich ihr auf jeden Fall." sagte er nun mit breitem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.  
„Du wirst sie vielleicht schon Weihnachten kennlernen, wenn du zum Grimmauldplatz fährst." meinte er jetzt fröhlich und ausgelassen.  
„Was meinst du Harry, wollen wir gleich anfangen mit Okklumentik?" fragte er wieder etwas ernster.  
„Ja gut, von mir aus gern" meinte er belustig über Albus Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry stand auf und ging in die Mitte des Raumes, sein Schulleiter folgte ihm.  
„Schließe bitte deine Augen und versuche an nichts zu denken, schließe deinen Geist vor dem eindringen von außen." sagte er mit einer Märchentanten Stimme.  
Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde, er versuchte an nichts zu denken und wundersame Weise schaffte er es.  
„Ich bin bereit" sagte er knapp zu Dumbledore.  
„Okay, eins...,zwei...,drei...Legilimens" brüllte Albus durch dem Raum, es war sogar so laut, das Fawkes von seiner Stange fiel und wütend anfing zu meckern mit seinem Herrchen.

Harry stellte sich schon auf kleine Bilder in seinem Kopf ein, doch nichts passierte, er machte die Augen wieder auf und sah seinen Schulleiter verwirrt an.  
„Was ist den los, ich merke nichts" sagte er.  
„Tja Harry, wie es aussieht, hast du deinen Geist erfolgreich verschlossen" meinte der erstaunte Professor.  
„Versuchen wir das noch mal?" fragte Harry erfreut.  
„Okay, gerne. Schließe deine Augen und konzentrier dich."  
„Eins...zwei...drei...Legilimens" sagte er nun etwas leiser, fing sich aber trotzdem einen bösen Blick seines Phönixes ein.  
Harry spürte schon wieder nichts, innerlich freute er sich riesig. Dann nahm er aber verschwommen einige Bilder aus seinen eigenen Erinnerungen war, doch weiter passierte nichts merkwürdiges. Aber um seinen Schulleiter ein bisschen zu verwirren, hob er seinen Zauberstab und rief laut und deutlich „Stupor".

Albus, der damit nicht gerechnet hat, wurde geschockt und blickte dümmlich aus der Wäsche. Harry machte seine Augen wieder auf und sah den verwirrt blickenden Professor an und fing an zu Lachen.  
„Harry, das ist überhaupt nicht lustig" sagte er mit sarkastischer Stimme.  
Harry überwand sich und murmelte den Gegenfluch.  
„Du sahst zum schießen aus." meinte Harry belustigt.  
„Pass mal auf ja, ein bisschen mehr Respekt" sagte er mit einer gespielt ernster Stimme. Beide konnten sich nicht mehr zusammen reißen und pusteten los.  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, verabschiedete sich Harry. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte sagte Albus noch:  
„Bitte denk dran, deinen Geist vor dem Schlafen gehen zu leeren."  
Harry nickte und sagte „Gute Nacht". Er ging so schnell wie möglich Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, er wollte schnell ins Bett. Unterwegs fiel im ein, dass er Dumbledore gar nicht gefragt hat, was es mit seiner wundersamen Macht auf sich hat.

* * *

Na? Was meint ihr, war doch nicht schlecht oder?

Mal sehen, mir persönlich hat die Sache mit Snae am bessten gefallen.

So jetzt hoffe ich das ich wieder ein paar schöne Review bekomme.

Bis dann eure Pupp.


	7. Qudditch

Hey ihr! 

Habe ein weiteres Kapite für euch. Hoffe das es gefällt! 

Viel Spaß beim lesen. 

**

* * *

**

**Kapite 7**

**Quidditch**

* * *

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen so schnell, bevor sich Harry versah, war das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende ran. In der zwischen Zeit im Unterricht, kassierte er wieder und wieder sehr gute und gut Noten, er war selber überrascht, dass das mit ein bisschen Lernen so gut klappte. Die DA lief auch hervorragend, er beherrschte jetzt Okklumentik und übte jedes Mal vorm Schlafen gehen. Der Zusatzunterricht war alles andere als leicht, aber er arbeitete fleißig und hatte schon die Unverzeihlichen Flüche gelernt. Ron und Hermine wurden in letzter Zeit immer komischer, sie stritten sich nicht mehr so oft, sie waren einfach höflicher zu einander. Harry hatte sich des öfteren schon gefragt ob zwischen den beiden irgendwas lief. Aber wenn er Ron darauf ansprach, wurde er nur Rot und sagte da wäre nichts. Doch Harry wusste Bescheid, die zwei Empfanden viel mehr füreinander als sie zugeben möchten.

Zwischen ihm und Ginny hatte es auch ein bisschen geknistert, er fühlte sich unglaublich Wohl wenn er in ihrer nähe war. Sie war unsagbar hübsch geworden, dass bemerkten auch die anderen Jungs. Wenn er die Kerle sah, wie sie ihr hinterher glotzten, raste sein Herz vor Eifersucht, ja er war EIFERSÜCHTIG auf die anderen, aber warum, hatte er sich etwa verliebt? Nein das konnte nicht sein, oder doch? Nicht in die Schwester seines besten Freundes! Er war sich seinen Gefühlen gegenüber Ginny Weasley selber nicht sicher. Doch sie gab ihm das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden, sie verstand ihn auch ohne viel Worte. Manchmal gingen sie Stundenlang draußen spazieren und redeten über Gott und die Welt, beide hatte viel Gemeinsamkeiten. Das liebte Harry so an ihr, es könnte wirklich sein, dass er sich in dieses wunderschöne Mädchen verliebt hatte, dachte er sich an einem Dienstagmorgen im Bett.

Es war Samstag früh und das hieß, er würde nach Hogsmeade gehen. Er wollte unbedingt raus, aus dem Schulalltag, die letzten Wochen waren sehr stressig gewesen, sie hatte viele Hausaufgaben auf gekriegt, der Zusatzunterricht, Quidditchtraining, die DA, alles das hatte in letzter Zeit an seinen Nerven gezerrt. Er hatte sich an diesem Tag mit Ginny verabredet, ja er, Harry Potter hatte sich getraut zu fragen, als sie wieder mal draußen spazieren waren.  
Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, irgendwie hatte er heute besonders großen Hunger. Als er in die Halle kam, sah er Ginny schon von weitem breit grinsend auf ihn warten. Plötzlich hörte er eine sehr fiese und markante Stimme hinter sich, er wusste wer es war, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Was willst du Malfoy!" meinte Harry gespielt langweilig.  
„Gucken, welches dumme Balg sich mit dem berühmte Harry Potter einlässt." sagte er gehässig. „Ach weißt du Malfoy, Ginny ist nicht dumm und ja, sie gefällt mir" sagte er mit lässigem Tonfall.  
„Wieso, bist du neidisch, weil ich ein Mädchen gefunden hab, und du nicht?" fragte Harry ohne Umschweife in der Hoffnung in ihn Rasche zu bringen.  
„Nein Potter danke, ich will keine nervige Freundin haben" meinte er ehrlich aber mit angewiderte Stimme. Er drehte sich um und verschwand Richtung Kerker.  
Harry bewegte sich langsam zum Gryffindortisch. Wo Ginny schon auf ihn wartete.  
„Was wollte der den von dir?" fragte sie nach.  
„Ach nichts, war nicht wichtig!" meinte er mit einen wegwerfender Handbewegung.

Er nahm sich erst mal ein wenig Kürbissaft und aß nur ein paar Kornflaks, dank Malfoy hatte er keinen großen Hunger mehr. Was bildet der sich eigentlich ein, dachte er sich. Wie kann er nur behaupten sein Mädchen war dumm. Das kann doch jetzt nicht Wahr sein, ich nennen Ginny in Gedanken schon MEIN MÄDCHEN, schalte er sich selber.  
Langsam aß er weiter, obwohl er überhaupt keinen Hunger mehr hatte, nach kurzem Grübeln schob er die Schalle mit den Cornflakes zur Seite.  
„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte Harry nun etwas vorsichtig. Ginny nickte und stand auf.

Beide gingen zur Einganghalle, wo Filch der Hausmeister schon auf die Ausflügler wartete.  
Als Filch sie endlich abgestrichen hat auf seiner Liste, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf. „Was machen Ron und Hermine heute eigentlich?" fragte Ginny amüsiert.  
„Die zwei gehen auch zusammen nach Hogsmeade" sagte nun Harry und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Aber zwischen den Beiden läuft nichts?" fragte Ginny sarkastisch und musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht laut los zu lachen.  
„Sagt Ron jedenfalls, aber mir brauch er nichts erzählen, ich weiß was da läuft" sagte er nun gespielt langweilig. Beide sahen sich an und pusteten los, auf den Weg ins Dorf stellten sie Vermutungen auf, wie lange das zwischen Ron und Hermine noch so gehen wird, bis sie endlich zusammen sind. Harry spürte wieder die vertraute wollige Wärme die ihn erfüllt, wenn er mit Ginny zusammen ist, im diesen Momenten fühlte er sich Pudelwohl.

Als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen gingen sie zu Zonko, dort trafen sie Dean und Seamus, die beide überlegten was die sich für Scherzartikel kaufen würden. Anschließen machten sie einen Abstecher in den Honigtopf, wo Hermine sich erst mal mit ein bisschen Leckerein eindeckte. „Herminchen, darfst du den das, ich meine deine Eltern, sind doch Zahnärzte" raunte Harry ihr ins Ohr. Hermine fuhr erschrocken herum, das sie ihm, ihre ganze Haarmähne ins Gesicht schleuderte.  
„Ach Harry weißt du, zu Hause darf ich das nicht, und hier will ich es mal ein bisschen auskosten, Süßigkeiten in mich reinzustopfen, ohne das mir meine Eltern im Nacken sitzen." meinte sie mit einem frechen grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Er sah sich im Laden etwas genauer um, er war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Doch nach einer Weile, verlor er sie Lust, darauf hin suchte er Ginny.

„Ginny, wollen wir in die drei Besen?" fragte er mit einem sehr charmanten Lächeln.  
„Ich wollte mich noch ein bisschen umsehen, geh schon mal vor und halt mir bitte ein Platz frei." sagte sie, mit einem Leuchten in den Augen.  
Harry nickte und wollte schon gehen, da spürte er eine Kuss auf seiner Wange, er drehte sich um und eine knallrote Ginny stand vor ihm. Harry lächelte sie an beugte sich leicht vor und küsste ihre Lippen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, ihre Lippen schmeckten verführerisch gut, sie waren weich und warm, der Kuss sollte nie enden.  
Langsam löste sich Ginny von ihm, sah in seine Augen und wusste, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.  
„Ich warten in den drei Besen auf dich, Kleines" sagte er breit grinsend und verließ den Laden.

Harry war überrascht von sich, nie hätte er sich das Träumen lassen den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er schwelgte in Gedanken, und merkte nicht wie er mit jemanden zusammen stieß. Er blickte sich um und sah ihn, diesen dunkelroten Umhang, es war der geheimnisvolle Fremde. Er merkte wie sein Herz anfing zu pochen, es wurde immer schneller, was wollte er? fragte er sich in Gedanken.  
„Hallo Harry Potter, ich habe dich schon lange beobachtet." sagte er freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Ja ich weiß, ich habe es gemerkt. Aber wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir?" fragte er mit ängstlicher Stimme.  
„Ich heiße Sam und ich kann dir helfen, du brauchst keine Angst haben. Ich werde dir Helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen" meinte er mit fröhlicher Stimme. Irgendwie kam Sam ihm ziemlich komisch vor. Wer um alles in der Welt freut sich, wenn er über Voldemort spricht.  
„Und wie wollen sie mir bitte schön helfen?" fragte Harry barsch.

„Das Harry Potter wirst du noch sehen" sagte er mit ehrlicher Miene.  
„Die Zeit wird noch kommen dir alles zu erzählen und zu zeigen, aber jetzt muss ich gehen!"  
„Woher soll ich wissen ob sie mich nicht in eine Falle locken?" fragte Harry.  
„Tja Harry, ich würde sagen, du musst mir vertrauen!" meinte er nun wieder fröhlich.  
„Ich soll ihnen vertrauen, ich kenn sie nicht mal. Sie beobachten mich die ganze Zeit, und ich soll ihnen Vertrauen, was ist wenn sie ein Todesser sind?" sagte Harry, und er spürte, wie er langsam zorniger wurde. Der hat vielleicht gut reden, dachte er bei sich.  
„Eins verspreche ich dir, nein, ich schwöre es auf Dumbledores Leben, ich bin und war nie ein Todesser und werde es auch nie werden. Ich verabscheue die dunkele Seite, bitte glaube mir.!" sagte Sam aufrichtig und schon fast flehend an.

Harry sah in den meerblauen Augen, Wahrheit, Verachtung, Rache, aber auch unendliche Liebe. Und wer schwört schon auf Dumbledores Leben, unweigerlich nickte Harry.  
Sam grinste nun wieder, nickte ihm zu und sagte „Bis bald, Harry Potter!"  
Harry wollte ihn grade noch was sagen, doch er war schon verschwunden. Er blickte sich um, doch er sah diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann nirgends. Er war schon irgendwie komisch drauf, dieser Sam. Doch Harry spürte eine unendliche Vertrautheit, wenn Sam in seiner Nähe war, er hatte so ausdrucksstarke meerblaue Augen, und er war blond, vielleicht benahm er sich deswegen so komisch. Er erinnerte sich noch an seine Schulzeit an Muggelschulen, die Kinder sagten immer Blond heißt gleich Blöd. Er verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die drei Besen.

Als er die Tür des Lokal öffnete, riefen ihn Ron und Hermine zu sich.  
„Na ihr zwei, was hab ihr heute schon gemacht?" fragte er mit einem seiner frechsten grinsend, die er besaß.  
„Och nichts weiter, sind nur rum gelaufen und haben mal hier und mal das vorbei geschaut." meinte Ron mit immer röter werdenden Kopf.  
„Ach kommt schon, was ist mit euch, das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass was zwischen auch läuft" meinte er nun gespielt beleidigt.  
„Wirklich" meinte Hermine darauf hin. Harry nickte und musste sich so das Lachen verkneifen, über Hermines komischen Geschichtsausdruckes.

„Tja weiß du Harry. Wir beide, also Ron und ich, haben bemerkt, das wir uns sehr mögen und wir sind seit einer Woche zusammen." sagte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen, als wenn sie befürchten würde, Harry könnte jeden Moment los brüllen.  
„Ehrlich, das ist doch super, ich meine das freut mich für euch. Das hat auch ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ihr das bemerkt habt." sagte er freudestrahlend.  
„Du bist nicht bösen, das wir dir nicht schon früher davon erzählt haben" meinte nun Ron, der sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund gehalten hatte.  
„Nein, wieso sollte ich den, ich bin nur ein bisschen enttäuscht, das ihr es mir nicht schon früher gesagte habt!" gab nun Harry zurück.

„Ja Harry, das tut uns auch leid, aber wir wussten nicht wie wir dir das sagen sollten." meinte Hermine mit rosa Wangen.  
„Und wie läufst mit Ginny?" fragte nun Ron, mal wieder neugieriger, als die Polizei erlaubt und um natürlich abzulenken, was er immer schon gern machte.  
„Och, ganz gut. Ich glaub wir sind zusammen, wir haben uns vorhin geküsst!" sagte er, und merkte, wie er rot anlief.  
„Wirklich, dass ist ja toll, Harry." freute sich Hermine!  
„Wo ist sie den überhaupt?" fragte nun Ron, dem auffiel, das seine Schwester gar nicht bei Harry ist.  
„Sie wollte im Honigtopf noch einige Besorgungen machen. Deswegen, bin ich schon mal vorgegangen." sagte er und stand auf um sich ein Butterbier zu holen. Als Harry grade an der

Theke war kam Ginny zur Tür rein mit einen Haufen Tüten in der Hand.  
Harry braucht Ginny auch ein Butterbier mit, gab es ihr und setzte sich neben sie. Als kleines Danke schön, küsste sie ihn auf die Wangen, Ron kam ein Pfiff über die Lippen, was Harry veranlasste rot anzulaufen.  
„Wo warst du den so lange, Kleines?" fragte Harry mit einem frechen grinsen.  
„Hast du die anderen Jungs verführt."  
„Nein, diesmal nicht, ich musste noch einige Dinge besorgen" sagte sie mit frechen grinsen.  
„Ja das sieht man, hast du ganz Hogsmeade geplündert?" fragte Ron mit sarkastischer Stimme. „Nein Bruderherz, habe nur ein paar Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgt!" meinte sie gespielt langweilig.

„Was jetzt schon" sagte nun Harry.  
„Ja, jetzt schon. Jungs es ist nicht mehr lang bis Weihnachten, und ich hab nun mal paar Dinge gefunden, die den einen oder anderen gefallen werden" meinte sie langsam genervt.  
Man konnte von Ron nur noch ein „Frauen" gemurmelt hören, doch Hermine, die dies hörte strafte ihn mit einen ihrer tödlichen Blicke. Harry musste schmunzeln die beiden so zu sehen. Ron näherte sich Hermine und meinte „Sorry, Hermy. Verzeihst du mir?" sagte er, wie ein unschulds Lamm.  
„ Klar" meinte sie nur und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Alle vier saßen noch ein halbe Ewigkeit, bis es langsam dunkel wurde, dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss.

Die nächste Woche, war voll ausgebucht, Harry hatte kaum Zeit für Ginny. Sie sahen sich nur beim Quidditchtraining oder bei der DA. Harry trainierte jeden Abend mit seiner Mannschaft, das erste Spiel sollte am kommenden Samstag stattfinden. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, er hatte eine sehr gute Mannschaft zusammen gestellt und Ravenclaw ist zwar eine starke Mannschaft aber sie waren besser. Was Harry nur wurmte war, er würde wieder auf Cho treffen, er weiß das er nichts mehr für sie Empfand, nein seine Liebe galt nun Ginny.  
Aber trotzdem wurde ihm mulmig wenn er daran dachte. Ron hatte das bemerkt und munterte Harry ein wenig auf, er meinte, er solle sich nur auf das Spiel konzentrieren und Cho nicht mal ansehen. Er wusste das Cho Harry sehr weh getan hatte, aber es half ja nichts.  
Harry trainierte mit seiner Mannschaft, bis es dunkel wurde und oft auch noch darüber hinaus, aber er wollte unbedingt den Quidditchpokal gewinnen.

Am Samstag wachte er recht früh auf. Nach längeren hin und her wälzen, stand er auf, und ging zum Fenster. Der Himmel hatte jetzt schon eine strahlend blaue Färbung angenommen, es wehte nur ein leichtes Lüftchen, dies waren beste Bedingungen für ein Spiel.  
Er stand noch eine ganze Weile am Fenster um beobachtete die Länderein um Hogwarts, als er genug hatte zog er seine Quidditchsachen an, nahm sein Besen und machte sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Als er dort ankam sah er wieder mal Alicia am Gryffindortisch sitzen.  
„Morgen, na biste auch Fit fürs Spiel?" fragte Harry munter.  
„Ja ich habe die Nacht erstaunlich gut geschlafen." meinte sie grinsend.  
Beide aßen ein wenig, und langsam kam auch der Rest der Mannschaft angeschlürft.

Die Große Halle füllte sich allmählig. Ginny ging auf Harry zu und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Morgen Kleines, na gut geschlafen?" fragte er und lächelte seine Freundin an.  
„Ja, kann mich nicht beklagen. Na nervös, vor dein erstem Spiel als Kapitän?" fragte jetzt Ginny. „Na ja, ein bisschen schon" meinte er.  
Langsam wurde es Zeit sich auf den Weg zum Stadion zu machen. Er winkte einmal und seine Teamkameraden folgten ihm. Hermine stürmte auf Harry zu, gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihm viel Glück, dann ging sie zu Ron und küsste ihn stürmisch, so das von den anderen lautes Gejohle kam.  
„Hey Hermine, verwirr den Jungen bitte nicht!" meinte Harry grinsend, als er die zwei beobachtete. Hermine grinste nur und streckte ihn die Zunge raus.

Als sie am Stadion ankamen, gingen sie gleich in die Umkleidekabinen. Alle setzten sich und warteten auf eine Rede. Harry sah jeden an und nickte ihnen zu, dann fing er an.  
„Also Leute, wir haben hart trainiert, und ich weiß, das wir eine sehr starke Mannschaft sind. Lasst euch bloß nicht von den Ravenclaws einschüchtern. Wenn´s nicht mehr anders geht, spielt aggressiv, den wenn sie wissen, dass sie verlieren, tun sie es auch. Gebt euer bestes, spielt so wie beim Training. Also, auf gehts." sagte Harry sehr entschlossen und ging den anderen voran auf Spielfeld.  
Als sie aufs Spielfeld kamen, hörte man die Gryffindorecke am lautesten Jubeln, aber auch die Ravenclaws bemühten sich, ihre Mannschaft anzufeuern. Beide Mannschaften standen nun in der Mitte des Feldes und warteten auf Madam Hooch.  
Sie kam mit der Kiste in denen die Bälle waren übers Feld gestiefelt und blieb vor den Spieler stehen.  
„Kapitäne, gebt euch die Hände" sagte sie bestimmend.

Harry und Cho taten was ihnen gesagt wurde. Cho murmelte fiel Glück, Harry erwiderte dies mit einem Lächeln.  
„Ich will ein schönes, faires Spiel sehen" sagte sie an beide Kapitäne gewandt.  
„Besteig die Besen, auf meinen Pfiff geht's los."  
Madam Hooch Pfiff schalte übers Quidditchfeld und die 14 Spieler, stiegen in die Lüfte.  
Lee Jordan kommentierte das Spiel, er war in seinem letzten Jahr, nächstes Jahr werden sie sich jemand anderen suchen.  
Harry schraubte sich höher, wich einem Klatscher gekonnt aus, flog eine Runde über das Feld und hielt nach einem goldenen Schimmer Ausschau, auf der anderen Seite des Stadions tat Cho Chang genau das selbe.  
„Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Weasley zu Thomas, Thomas zu Spinnet, mach den verdammten Quaffel rein" rief er, worauf er sich gleich einen warnenden Blick von Professor McGonagall erfing.  
„Spinnet vor den Torringen der Ravenclaws, gibt noch mal ab an Weasley, sie wirft...ja sie hat getroffen, 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor.

Harry war begeistert, seine Mannschaft harmonierte Perfekt miteinander, die Creevey- Brüder hielten so gut sie konnten die gegnerischen Jäger vom Tor ab, das Ron sich schon langweilte.  
„Jetzt Ravenclaw im Ballbesitz, Mitchell an Davies, der an Bradley, und sie ist unter Thomas durch und hat auch Weasley stehen lassen, sie- autsch- hat eine Klatscher von Dennis Creevey abgekriegt. Spinnet fängt den Quaffel und wirft zu Thomas, er gibt ab an Weasley und sie versenkt den Ball 20 zu 0 für Gryffindor." Rief Lee begeistert in das Megaphone.  
„Ja jetzt wird den Ravenclaws langsam Angst und Bange. Und das ist Davies, er fliegt auf das Tor zu, gibt noch mal an Bradley, sie wirft und...ja und Glanzparade von Ronald Weasley."

Harry war stolz, sehr stolz, aber trotzdem hielt er aufmerksam Ausschau nach dem Schnatz. Und da sah er ihn ganz unten, knapp über den Boden, er sah kurz zu Cho, sie hatte ihn wohl noch nicht bemerkt, dann sah er wieder zum Schnatz und raste darauf zu. Auch jetzt hatte Cho bemerkt das Harry den Schnatz gesehen hat, und flog ihm so schnell sie konnte hinterher. Harry bemerkte nicht das Sirren, dass immer näher kam, er sah nur etwas aus seinen Augenwinkeln und erkannte einen Klatscher, er wich ihm geschickt aus, doch in dem Moment, der Unachtsamkeit, verschwand der Schatz, er bremste ab und flog wieder in die Höhe um einen besseren Blickwinkel zu haben.

In der zwischen Zeit, hatte Gryffindor noch drei Tore erzielt, aber Ravenclaw holte jetzt auf, der aktuelle Spielstand war 50 zu 30 für Gryffindor.  
Er blickte sich um und sah Cho aufmerksam das Spielfeld absuchen, dann flog sie los, Harry sah den Schnatz an der rechten Gryffindor Torstange rumfliegen. Er überlegte nicht zu lange und flog Cho hinterher. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie eingeholt, jetzt waren beide gleich auf. Cho versuchte Harry weg zudrängen, doch das gelang ihr nicht, er drehte sich zu ihr und grinste und mit einem Lächeln, war er weg. Harry war an Cho vorbei gesaust und war kurz davor den Schnatz zu fangen, doch sie gab nicht auf. Harry sah schon wieder einen Klatscher auf sich zukommen, doch er wich ihm geschickt aus, der Schnatz war nun direkt vor ihm, er streckte sich so weit es ging und umschloss seine Hand um den kleinen sich sträubenden Ball.  
Sie hatte das Spiel gewonnen, er hatte es wieder mal geschafft, er hielt in Siegerposse, den Schnatz hoch, das ihn auch jeder sehen konnte, sie hatten mit 200 zu 60 gewonnen.

Er landete auf dem Rasen, seine Mannschaft folgte ihm, er wurde gedrückt und umjubelt, er nahm schon gar nichts mehr war. Dann stand Ginny vor ihm, mit leuchtenden Augen.  
„Das war ein echt genialer Fang" sagte sie lächelnd.  
Harry konnte nicht anders, er ging zu ihr, nahm sie hoch und drehte sie im Kreis. Als er sie wieder absetzte, sagte er „Ich glaube Kleines, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."  
Darauf hin küsste Ginny ihn, sie wollte ihn am liebsten nie wieder loslassen, doch dann löste sie den Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry" sagte sie mit hochrotem Kopf.  
Beide strahlten um die Wette, alle Gryffindors, die diese Szene beobachteten, pfiffen oder johlten wie die verrückten. Alle Gryffindors freuten sich, dass sie gewonnen hatten.  
Langsam leerte sich das Stadion, alle gingen zum Schloss. Als sie in dein Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, war der bereiz geschmückt, und die Party konnte stiegen.

* * *

So hoffe das es euch gefallen hat.

Würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir mal schreibt. So viele lesen die Geschichte und so wenige schreiben mir. schnief.

Also bitte unten den kleinen Knopf drücken und schreiben.

Bis bald eure Pupp


	8. Halloweenball

Hallo ihr !

Bin mal wieder da und birng euch ein neues Chap! Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen wird.

Danke für eure leiben Reviws ich hoffe das ich am ende des Chap auch wieder welche bekomme.

Wie immer gehört mit nichts. Nicht die FF und auch nicht die Figuren.

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

* * *

_**Kapitel 8**_

_**Halloweenball**_

_**

* * *

**_Die Tage und Wochen vergingen, die Schule wurde schwieriger, doch Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen besser zu werden, und lernte wie verrückt. Der Zusatzunterricht bei Albus, lief jetzt auch viel besser, es war eine Leichtigkeit, die Flüche und Gegenflüche zu lernen.  
Die DA lief auch hervorragend, sie haben alle Flüche, die sie letztes Jahr schon hatten aufgefrischt, und lernten neue dazu. Harry vor stolz auf sich, und jedes mal spürte er diese Macht stärker, doch er hatte Dumbledore deswegen noch nicht gefragt, aber er musste heute nach dem Abendessen wieder zu ihm. Harry hatte auch wieder etwas mehr Zeit für Ginny, sie unternahmen viel zusammen, sie gingen oft um den See spazieren, saßen unter der Buche, Harry half ihr auch öfters bei den Hausaufgaben, nur damit sie zusammen sein konnten. Sehr oft saßen sie aber auch im Raum der Wünsche in einem wunderschönen herzförmigen Bett, und unterhielten sich oder hielten sich stundenlang in den Armen. Harry fühlte sich so unendlich wohl, er hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der ihn liebt und er liebte sie auch, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. 

Nach dem Abendessen, ging Harry zu Dumbledores Büro, sagte das Passwort und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Als er an der großen Eichentür ankam, hörte er Stimmen, doch er verstand nicht richtig was sie sagten, und eine Stimme davon kannte er auch nicht.  
Er wollte nicht lauschen, auch wenn er neugierig war, er ries sich zusammen und klopfte an.  
„Komm rein, Harry" sagte Dumbledore freundlich. Vor seinem Schreibtisch stand eine junge Frau, mit schulterlangen leicht gelockten blonden Haaren und wunderschönen stahlblauen Augen.

Sie lächelte ihn an und schenkte ihm ein freundliches Nicken.  
„Harry, darf ich dir jemanden vorstellen, dass ist Joey Elaine Dumbledore, die Tochter meiner lieben Schwester." meinte er, in dem er auf sie zeigte.  
Joey warf ihren Onkel einen finsteren Blick zu und knurrte etwas unverständliches, was ihm leise glucksen lies. Sie rollte mit dem Augen und drehte sie wieder lächelnd Harry zu.  
„Freud mich dich kennen zu lernen" sagte Harry und reichte ihr die Hand.  
„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite" meinte sie.  
„Du sollst mir also beibringen ohne Zauberstab Magie zu benutzen" meinte Harry immer noch sehr skeptisch.

„Ja, und du wirst sehen, es ist gar nicht so schwer" sagte sie grinsend.  
„Wie ich sehe, versteht ihr euch prächtig. Sie ist gekommen, um ihre Prüfungen abzulegen und mir zu sagen wie weit sie mit ihrem Training ist." sagte nun Dumbledore. Beide hatten vergessen, dass er auch noch da ist. Sie sahen ihn an und mussten beide grinsen, über seine gespielt beleidigte Miene.  
„Was muss man den für Eigenschaften haben, wenn man ohne Zauberstab zaubern will" fragte Harry interessiert an Joey gewannt.

„Die wichtigsten Eigenschaften sind unter anderem, Willensstärke, Mut, Geduld und Konzentration. Ach hätte ich fast vergessen, eine gewisse Macht." meinte sie und zählte es an den Fingern ab.  
„Spürst du eine bestimmte Macht, wenn du zauberst oder dich auf einen Fluch besonders konzentrierst." fragte sie und musterte ihn aufmerksam.  
Er überlegte kurz, aber er wusste von was sie redeten, er spürte die Macht jedes mal ein bisschen Stärker ihn sich.

„Ja, ich spüre sie mit jedem mal stärker in mir wenn ich Zauber oder mich doll konzentrieren muss, und deswegen bin ich auch hier. Ich wollte Albus fragen, was es damit auf sich hat, aber anscheinend kannst du mir ja die Frage beantworten." Sagte er und sah Albus und Joey abwechselnd an.  
„Ja Harry, diese Macht, wird immer stärker, ich spürte sie letztes Jahr schon in deiner Gegenwart, doch ich dachte mir dabei nichts. Erst als Joey, diese Macht auch zeigte, wusste ich, das du genau die selbe Macht besitzt." sagte Dumbledore nun wieder ernst.

„Ich werde dir beibringen mit dieser Macht umzugehen und sie zu beherrschen" meinte Joey jetzt wieder lächelnd und blickte ihn an. Innerlich jedoch kämpfte sie mit sich, nicht wegen Harry, nein, sie spürte seine Macht. Doch ihr Onkel, er hatte keine Ahnung!  
„Was kann den diese Macht so?" fragte Harry interessiert nach und riss Joey wieder aus ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück.  
„Wenn du sie richtig beherrscht, kann du Feuerbälle in deinen Händen entstehen lassen, du kannst Fliegen ohne einen Besen zu benutzen oder aber auch, dafür brauchst du aber viel Kraft, du kannst einen anderen Zauberer oder einer Hexe, die Macht absaugen und noch vieles mehr" sagte sie ernst.

„Und das werde ich dir auch beibringen, du kannst sogar Teleportieren" sagte sie und musste unaufhaltsam grinsen.  
„Ach eins noch, dass finde ich sehr wichtig, man kann Schutzschilder über Gebäude oder Menschen legen" fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Tja Harry, sie wird die nächsten paar Tage hier sein und ihre Prüfungen ablegen, danach, wird sie wieder in Hauptquartier gehen und fleißig weiter lernen, du wirst sie Weihnachten sicherlich wieder sehen, wenn du zum Grimmauldplatz gehst" sagte Albus und freute sich so, dass die beiden sich blendend verstanden.

Sie redeten noch bis tief die Nacht, Harry fragte sie weiter über diese Macht aus und Albus, erzählte Joey von der DA. Sie war so begeistert von der DA, das Harry ihr gleich einige Flüche zeigen musste. Sie wollte auch unbedingt den Patronus- Zauber lernen. Sie brauchte nicht langen und sie erschuf einen großen und wunderschönen Phönix.  
Fawkes fühlte sich dadurch ihn seiner Ehre gekrängt, und würdigte sie keines Blickes.  
Doch nach ein paar Streicheleinheiten und einer leckeren Weintraube, die er so mochte, hatte er Joey verziehen.

Am nächsten Tag stand wieder Zaubertränke auf dem Programm. Harry freute sich nicht so wirklich drauf, als er Morgens in die Große Halle ging, hatte er bereits schlechte Laune!  
„Was ist den mit dir los?" fragte Hermine, als sie Harry Blick sah.  
„Bin gestern spät ins Bett, war noch lange bei Dumbledore und außerdem haben wir heute wieder mal Zaubertränke" meinte er niedergeschlagen.  
„Über was habt ihr den geredet, ich meine, du hast doch erst morgen bei ihm Unterricht?" fragte ihn Hermine mit einer ratlosen Miene.  
„Das erzähl ich euch heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum."  
Plötzlich konnte man ein Flügelrauschen vernehmen, Harry blickte auf und sah seine Hedwig.  
Sie landete sanft auf seiner Schulter und schuhute leise. Harry bot ihr ein Stück Speck und einen Schluck Kürbissaft an, den sie dankend entgegennahm.  
Es war ein Brief von Lupin, ohne zu zögern machte er den Brief auf.

_Hallo Harry! _

_Ich hoffe dir geht es gut? Wie läufts den im Unterricht? Einpaar Vögel haben mir gezwitschert, dass du Momentan sehr gute Leistungen erbringst. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich. __  
__Wenn James, Lily oder Sirius das miterleben könnten, würden sie vor Stolz platzen. Und das meine ich wirklich ernst. Harry, sie fehlen mir genauso wie dir, doch du sollst nicht durch deine Trauer vergessen zu Leben. Sie bleiben immer bei dir, vergesse das nicht. _

_Ich hoffe, du kommst Weihnachten nach Hause! Und wie ich gehört habe hast du Joey schon kennen gelernt. Sie ist wirklich nett und sehr Talentiert, sie kann viele Dinge, von die wir nur Träumen können. Und ich habe gehört, du beherrscht diese Kraft auch. Du muss sie aber gut trainieren. Ich würde mich über einen Brief von dir sehr freuen. Grüße Ron und Hermine von mir, ach und Ginny auch! Sei bitte vorsichtig und pass auf dich auf. __  
__Harry eins solltest du noch wissen, wir alle stehen hinter dir, ich weiß über die Prophezeiung bescheit und ich weiß auch, dass du das schaffen kannst. Lass die Welt wissen, was in der steckt. Ach und, du kannst mich Remus nennen, ich bin schließlich einer der letzten Rumtreiber und einer der Freunde deines Vater, da finde ich das angebracht. Es sei den, du hast was dagegen. _

_P.S.: Ich hab dich lieb. _

_Alles Liebe, Remus_

Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein lächeln aus, obwohl er, bei der Erwähnung an Sirius und seinen Eltern, den Brief gerne wieder eingesteckt hätte. Doch er hatte geschrieben, der er ihn, Harry lieb hat, und er dürfte Remus sagen. Harry Herz vollführte innerlich einen Freudentanz.  
„Von wem ist der den?" grinste Ron Harry an.  
„Der Brief ist von Remus, ich soll euch schöne Grüße ausrichten!" sagte nun Harry.  
„Was ist den mit dir Hermine?" fragte Harry, als er ihre Miene sah.  
Sie reichte tonlos den Tagespropheten rüber, Harry und Ron nahmen ihn entgegen.

_Angriff in einer belebten Muggeleinkaufsstraße _

_Wie das Ministerium gestern Nachmittag mitteilte, griffen zahlreiche Todesser eine Muggeleinkaufsstraße in der nähe von Cambridge an. Sie suchten sich gewiss nur Muggel aus, quälten oder töteten sie. Das Massaker, war das schlimmste was seit dem Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, passierte. Keiner der Augenzeugen, konnte verstehen, wieso Menschen so etwas tun können. Einige Auroren, die gleich zur Stelle waren, behaupteten sogar, das Du-weißt-schon-wer persönlich auch dabei war. Der Zaubereiminister, konnte dieses noch nicht bestätigen. Das wird nicht das letzte Massaker sein, womit wir rechnen müssen. __  
__Die gesamte Zauberergemeinschaft, trauert um die verstorbenen und wünscht den Hinterbliebenen viel Kraft in diesen dunklen Zeiten. _

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„Sie hat recht, dass wird nicht das letzte Massaker sein, was wir zu befürchten haben" sagte Harry mit entschlossener Miene und blickte Ron und Hermine an.  
„Mir tun nur die ganzen Leute leid, die umgebracht wurden" sagte Hermine und man konnte Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Als Ron das sah, krabbelte er unter dem Tisch durch und nahm Hermine auf der anderen Seite in die Arme.  
Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, gab sie Ron einen Kuss und flüstert ein „Danke".  
„Wir sollten uns beeilen!" sagte Harry mit einem Blick auf seine Uhr.  
„Verdammt, noch 5 Minuten und wir haben auch noch Zaubertränke" sagte nun Ron, der plötzlich ziemlich zerstreut wirkte.

Alle drei sprangen auf und eilten in die Kerker, sie kamen grade noch rechtzeitig. Snape kam einige Sekunden nach ihnen ins Klassenzimmer gerauscht.  
„So meine Herrschaften, ich muss zugeben, dass ihre letzten Aufsätze, ziemlich passabel waren." meinte er mit gekräuselten Lippen und blickte dabei Harry an.  
„Heute werden wir einen Schlaftrank brauen. Passen sie ja genau auf, dass sie keine Zutaten vergessen" sagte er nun mit grummelnder Stimme, und schnippte mit seinem Zauberstab. An der Tafel erschien die Rezeptur und mit einem weiteren Schnippser ging der Zutatenschrank auf. „Fangen sie an. Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit."

Die Rezeptur des Tranks hörte sich wirklich sehr schwierig an, aber Harry versuchte es, was blieb ihm den übrig. Auch Ron war sehr konzentriert, man konnte sein Gehirn förmlich Arbeiten sehen, auch Malfoy schien sich zu bemühen.  
Harry und Ron fingen an Skarabäuskäfer zu zerkleinern, was eine sehr mühselige Arbeit war.  
Dann eine Handvoll Florfliegen, ein einzigen Tropfen Drachenblut, dreimal im Uhrzeigersinn umrühren, eine Minute Köcheln lassen und anschließend zwei kleingerupfte Kleeblätter hinzugeben, einmal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umrühren und fünf Minuten ziehen lassen.  
„Ihr Trank müsste langsam eine rötliche Färbung angenommen haben" rief Snape Unheil verkündend durch die Klasse. Schnell schaute Harry ihn seinen Kessel, sein Trank hatte eine blutrote Färbung, und wie auf Befehlt, stand schon Snape mit einem widerlichen Grinsen im Gesicht vor ihm und luckte in den Kessel.  
„Potter an der Tafel steht ein Tropfen Drachenblut. Sie haben zwei wenn nicht sogar drei Tropfen in den Trank getan. Können sie nicht Lesen?"

Die Slytherins fingen an zu lachen, wie jedes mal, wenn Snape ihn versuchte vor der Klasse lächerlich zu machen.  
„Doch Sir, lesen kann ich. Ich muss unkonzentriert gewesen sein" sagte Harry mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
„Ja das sieht man, zum Glück ist der Trank nicht ganz verloren. Füllen sie nun bitte ein Probefläschen ab, beschriften sie es gut lesbar mit ihren Namen und bringen es nach vorne zum Pult" rief er nun in die Klasse. Puh, da hab ich noch mal Glück gehabt, hoffentlich wird es noch ein Annehmbar, dachte er sich und füllte ein Probefläschen ab. Als es klingelte waren die drei die ersten, die aus den Kerkern kamen. Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung.  
„Was war den heute los, Harry" fragte Hermine mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Ach nichts, bin noch ein bisschen Müde und wie gesagt, ich war ein wenig unkonzentriert" meinte er genervt. Ron warf ihn von der Seiten einen flüchtigen Blick zu und musterte seinen Freund. Er wusste, dass das nicht ganz stimmte.

Als sie ins Verwandlungsklassenzimmer kamen, setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze, da Professor McGonagall schon da war, und warteten auf das, was jetzt kommen mag.  
„Ruhe Herrschaften, da wir nun das Verwandeln von größeren Gegenständen abgeschlossen haben, werden wir heute mit dem Zeichnen und Erscheinen lassen von Gegenständen beginnen. Passen sie bitte auf" sagte sie forsch und suchte den Blick eines jeden Schülers.  
„Sie müssen wissen welchen Gegenstand sie zeichnen wollen, dann konzentrieren sie sich und fangen an den Gegenstand ihn der Luft zu zeichnen, wenn sie damit fertig sind, sagen sie klar und deutlich Shoditio und der Gegenstand erscheint. Wer werden heute versuchen ein Glas zu zeichnen und in Erscheinung treten zu lassen." sagte sie und deutete ihren Schülern an, dass sie anfangen können. Leichter gesagt als getan, selbst Hermine fand es schwierig und das will dann schon was heißen. Harry konzentrierte sich auf das Glas, er stellt es sich in Gedanken vor, dann zeichnete er es und sagte Shoditio und man konnte das Glas erkennen, auch wenn es noch nicht so starke Umrisse hatte. Professor McGonagall kam auf ihn zu.

„Sie müssen sich noch stärker konzentrieren, dann klappt es. Versuchen sie es noch mal" forderte sie ihn auf.  
Diesmal schloss er die Augen, stellt sich das Glas vor seinen geistigen Auge vor, zeichnete es und sagte Shoditio. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah er ein Glas mit gelben Verzierungen darauf, er war sehr erstaunt, das er das geschafft hatte.  
„Wunderbar, Potter, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor" sagte sie mit einem ihrer seltenen lächeln und rauschte davon. Am Ende der Stunde konnte es auch Hermine, sie war Anfangs ein bisschen beleidigt, dass es Harry vor ihr schaffte aber sie lies sich auch nichts anmerken. Ron hatte es auch geschafft, gleich als zweiter, er konnte nicht anders und erzählte den anderen beiden ständig, wie er es schaffte.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, setzte sich Harry erst mal zu Ginny.  
„Hi Kleines, wo warst du heut früh?" fragte er mit einem lächeln und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Hatte verschlafen. Ich darf heute noch einen fünf Zoll Pergament Aufsatz für Flitwick schreiben" sagte sie und schnitt eine Grimasse. Darauf hin fing er an zu Lachen und fing sich gleich einen Hieb in die Rippen ein. Harry gab ihr noch einen Kuss und tat sich was von dem leckeren Lammkoklett auf.  
„Hast du das mit dem Angriff im Cambridge gelesen?" fragte Hermine an Ginny gewannt.  
„Nein, aber Luna hast es mir erzählt. Es ist schrecklich, dass sie wahrlos irgendwelche Muggel töten" sagte Ginny mitfühlend.  
Ich hoffe nur, das ich solche Angriffe mit meiner neuen Macht Einhalt gebieten kann, dachte sich Harry.  
„Was ist los, Süßer. Du siehst so nachdenklich aus" fragte Ginny.  
„Nichts, ich habe nur über was nachgedacht." meinte dieser und aß sein Gemüse weiter.

Nach der Mittagspause, ging's in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste mit Dumbledore.  
Als sie das Klassenzimmer betraten, sass Dumbledore schon auf seinen Platz und lächelte jeden Schüler an. „Hallo" sagte er und stand auf, ging um seinen Pult und setzte sich vorne drauf.  
„Heute werden wir, einen Schildzauber lernen. Es ist ein sehr starker Zauber und verlagt dem Verursacher eine Menge ab. Ihr müsst euch richtig drauf konzentrieren, ihr müsst euch wirklich schützen wollen, sonst klappt es nicht. Dieser Schildzauber lässt alle Flüche abprallen, alle, bis auf einen. Kann mir jemand sagen welchen?" fragte er an die Schüler gewannt. Hermines Arm schoss natürlich in die Höhe, Ron meldete sich auch, das war mit das einzigste Fach, wo er was zum besten gab. Auch Harry hatte sein Hand oben, selbst Neville und Dean meldeten sich.  
„Ja, Mr. Weasley" sagte Dumbledore mit einem Lächeln.  
„Den Avada Kedavra?" fragte Ron und wartete bis sein Schulleichter richtig oder falsch sagte.

„Vollkommen richtig, Mr. Weasley. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Meinte er schmunzelnd, als er Rons Miene sah.  
„Dieser Schildzauber heißt Tolatia und er ist höhere Magie, also seit nicht so streng mit euch, wenn es nicht gleich beim erstenmal klappt. Steht auf und kommt nach vorne" sagte er an seine Schüler gewannt. Man hörte das Stühlerücken und die Schüler stellten sich vorne auf.  
„Ihr sucht euch jetzt ein Platz hier im Klassenraum, konzentriert euch und versuch das Schild herauf zu beschwören. Auch eins habe ich noch vergessen, dieses Schild hat eine wunderschöne Goldene Färbung" sagte er Glücklich.  
„Seht mal bitte alle her, und zeig es euch mal". Alle drehten sich Dumbledore zu und warteten. Er konzentrierte sich und rief laut und deutlich Tolatia, und ein wunderschönes Goldenes Schild trat aus seinen Zauberstab heraus und legte sich förmlich um den Professor.

Von vielen kam ein „Ah" oder „Oh", von Ron und Hermine konnte man „Meine Fresse!" hören, und auch Harry war beeindruckt, dieses Schild, strahlte eine unsagbare Macht aus.  
„So mein Lieben, jetzt versucht ihr es" meinte Dumbledore mit einem breitem schmunzeln.  
Alle suchten sich einen Platz im Klassenraum. Viele machten ihre Augen zu und konzentrierten sich, so auch Harry, er sah dieses mächtige Schild vor seinen geistigen Augen und spürte förmlich die Macht wieder in sich aufsteigen. Er konzentrierte sich noch stärker und dann rief er klar und deutlich Tolatia, aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs brach das Schild aus und legte sich um ihn, fast wie eine zweite Haut. Die anderen hörten auf, diesen Fluch zu üben und starrten nur Harry an. Er war völlig Golden, die Schüler konnten die Macht dieses Schildes spüren. Dumbledore musste unaufhörlich grinsen, als er das sah. Joey hatte nicht übertrieben, als sie sagte, sie spüre eine sehr starke Macht in Harry schlummern, dachte er sich so.  
„Harry, bitte halte das Schild aufrecht, ich werde jetzt einige Flüche auf dich abfeuern, mal sehen ob es funktioniert" sagte er und hob seinen Zauberstab. Dumbledore überlegte kurz und rief dann

„Stupor". Das Schild verschluckte den Fluch regelrecht und von den Schülern kam ein WOW. Dumbledore lächelte und rief dann „Petrificus Totalus", nichts passierte, das Schild schluckte auch diesen Zauber. Harry spürte, wie das Schild die Flüche förmlich auffraß und er merkte auch, dass das Schild schwächer wurde, er konzentrierte sich noch mal richtig auf das Schild und es wurde wieder stärker.  
„Okay sagte Dumbledore und entschied sich jetzt für den Imperius- Fluch, er rief laut und deutlich „Imperio". Von fasst allen kam ein Stöhnen, Hermine sagte ganz aufgebracht  
„Professor, das ist ein Unverzeihlicher Fluch. Das können sie doch nicht machen".  
Dumbledore beruhigte sie und deutete auf Harry, er stand immer noch umringt von dem Goldenen Schild und lächelte.  
„Okay Harry, du kannst das Schild aufheben".  
Er tat was ihm gesagt wurde, und ließ den Zauberstab sinken.  
„Wow, das war ein Wahnsinns Gefühl, von dem Schild umringt zu sein" sagte er grinsend.  
„Ich würde sagen, zwanzig Punkte für Gryffindor" meinte der Schulleiter und blickte in erstaunte Gesichter.

Als es zwei Minuten später läutete machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst.  
„Man Harry, dass war voll abgefahren" sagte Ron anerkennend.  
„Ja es war ein tolles Gefühl, von dem Schild bedeckt zu sein" meinte dieser lächelnd. Als sie ins Klassenzimmer für Zauberkunst kamen, stand der kleine Professor Flitwick schon auf seinen Bücherstapel und wartete bis alle da waren.  
„So, heute werden wir mit dem Apparieren fortfahren. Sie wissen was sie zu tun haben, auf gehts" quiekte er und wedelte dabei gefährlich mit der Hand.

Alle Schüler standen auf, suchten sich ein Platz im Raum und konzentrierten sich stark auf den Punkt, wo sie verschwinden und wieder aufstauchen wollten. Die Hälfte der Klasse konnte es schon, das Problem war nur, das Harry, Malfoys dämliches gequatsche hörte. Er haste es mit den Slytherins zusammen Unterricht zu haben. Harry versuchte es trotzdem und es klappt, aber er landete nicht wie vorgesehen, vor dem Lehrerpult, sondern ihn Hermines Armen. Als er das bemerkte wurde er leicht rot und murmelte ein Entschuldigung.

Als das Ron sah, spürte dieser ein Stich Eifersucht ihn sich aufsteigen, doch er wusste, dass Harry das nicht mit Absicht gemacht hatte. Für Malfoy, war das natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen.  
„Na Potty, hast du Sehnsucht gehabt nach deinem über alles geliebtes Schlammblut. Reicht dir Wiesels kleine Schwester nicht mehr aus?" murmelte er leise als Harry bei ihm vorbei ging.  
„Ach halt die Klappe" meinte Harry und merkte wie er wieder etwas rot wurde.  
„Na, na, na, so schüchtern heute?" sagte Malfoy wieder mit einem fiesen grinsen. Das war zu viel für Harry, er ging schnellen Schrittes auf Malfoy zu und sagte ganz leise nur das er es hören konnte.  
„Ich sagte halt die Klappe. Lass Hermine in Ruhe, sie ist kein Schlammblut, sie ist ein Mensch und eine sehr talentierte Hexe, was man von dir nicht behaupten kann."

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder zu seinem Platz, doch dann fiel ihm noch was ein.  
„Und ach Malfoy" sagte er und drehte sich leicht ihn seine Richtung „meine Freundin reicht mir völlig aus, ich weiß ja nicht wie es bei dir ist, aber ich bin glücklich und sehr zufrieden" meinte er lächelnd und sah Malfoys Gesicht rot vor Wut werden. Harry stellte sich auf seinen Platz, konzentrierte sich und Apparierte zum Lehrerpult, wo Professor Flitwick laut applaudierte und ihm zehn Punkte gab.  
„Potter, wenn sie so weiter üben, können sie die Apparierprüfung nächste Woche ablegen" piepte er und gab Harry ein Klaps auf die Schulter. Als es läutete, war Harry der erste draußen und ging schnell Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, brachte seine Schultasche in den Schlafsaal und setzte sich dann vor dem Kamine und wartete auf die anderen.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich das Porträtloch und Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschlürft. Als Ginny Harry im Sessel sah, stürmte sie gleich zu ihm und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry wusste gar nicht was los war, doch er spürte die Nähe und die Wärme von Ginny, er atmete den Duft ihres Haares ein und erwiderte den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich wie sie. Von Ron und Hermine kam ein pfeifen und erst dann lösten sie die beiden Küssenden.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst, Kleines" sagte Harry und streichelte ihr über die Wange.  
„Ich habe dich auch ganz doll vermisst" sagte Ginny und gab ihm noch einen Kuss und ging das schnell zum Schlafsaal ihre Taschen wegbringen. Hermine folgte ihr, auch Ron ging schnell ihn den Jungenschlafsaal. Harry stand auf und ging schon Richtung Porträtloch, als er einen Blick aufs Schwarze Bett warf, dort stand, alle Schüler sollen pünktlich um 18 Uhr in der Großen Halle sein.

„Hey Leute beeilt euch mal, wir sollen in zehn Minuten in der Halle sein" rief er den drei anderen zu.  
„Wieso das den?" fragte Hermine und Ginny wie aus einem Mund, als sie die Treppen bei runter kamen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, es steht hier am Schwarzen Brett. Vielleicht will Dumbledore eine Ankündigung machen" sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ron mach hin" rief Hermine zu den Schlafsälen hoch.  
„Ich komm ja schon" meinte dieser und erschien wenige Sekunden später vor Hermines Nase.  
Nun waren sie vollständig und konnten runter in die Große Halle gehen. Von weiten konnte man schon viele aufgeregte Stimmen hören. Als sie in die Halle kamen, war diese schon fast voll, sie suchten sich schnell ihre Plätze und setzten sich. Langsam trudelten auch die letzten Schüler ein und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Als sich Dumbledore erhob, stellten sich auch die letzten Gespräche ein.

„Liebe Schüler, ich habe das Vergnügen, euch mitzuteilen, dass nächstes Wochenende ein Halloweenball stand finden wird. Da es ein Ball ist, bitte ich die männlichen Geschöpfe unter euch, eure Festumhänge anzuziehen und den weiblichen Geschöpfe bitte ich, entweder Festumhänge oder Kleider zu tragen. Ihr hab die Möglichkeit, dieses Wochenende noch mals nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und euch dort entsprechend Einzukleiden. Ich bitte euch außerdem darum, dass sich jeder einen Partner sucht und mit diesem dann auch auf dem Ball erscheint. So das war alles, heut rein!" sagte der Schulleichter lächelnd und setzte sich wieder hin.  
In der Großen Halle stieg der Lärmpegel um das dreifache, wie normalerweise. Alle redeten darüber, was sie tragen sollten oder mit wem sie einladen sollten. Für Harry war klar, dass er seine Ginny fragen würde.  
„Kleines, würdest du mich zum Ball begleiten?" fragte Harry mit einem charmanten Lächeln.  
„Warte mal, ich muss erst mal in mein Terminkalender gucken, ob ich überhaupt Zeit für dich habe." meinte sie und blätterte in ihrem Imaginären Terminkalender rum.

„Ja, also an diesem Wochenende, wo der Ball stattfinden soll, habe ich noch nichts vor. Es wäre mir eine Ehre, mit dir dort hinzugehen." sagte sie amüsierte, über Harrys Blick.  
„Sag mal, was sollten das grade" meinte er gespielt beleidig und schob seine Unterlippe vor.  
„Ich wollte dich ein bisschen Ärgern. Gehen wir zwei nun zum Ball?" fragte sie und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ja, natürlich, gehe ich mit dir zum Ball, Kleines" sagte nun Harry strahlend. Ron und Hermine die, die Szene zwischen den beiden beobachtet haben, mussten sich das Lachen so verkneifen. Es tut gut Harry wieder so glücklich zu sehen, sagte Ron leise in Hermines Ohr. Diese nickte nur und schaute Ron Erwartungsvoll an.  
„My Lady, würden sie mich zum Ball begleiten?" fragte Ron und verbeugte sich ein wenig vor Hermine, die schmunzeln musste über das benehmen ihres Freundes.

„Sehr gern, My Lord." sagte nun Hermine und machte einen kleinen Knicks, was ziemlich daneben aussah beim sitzen. Harry und Ginny konnten sich nicht mehr zurück halten und prusteten los.  
„Das war Herz aller liebst" brachte Harry grade noch so raus, bevor er rückwärts von der Bank fiel. Als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte, rappelte er sich wieder auf.  
Alle vier sahen sich an und mussten immer noch grinsen. Doch der Hunger, hielt sie davon ab, wieder einen erneuten Lachanfall zu bekommen. Endlich als alle fertig waren, machten sich die vier auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry wusste was jetzt noch kam, sie würden keine Ruhe geben, bevor sie nicht wissen, warum Harry gestern so lange bei Dumbledore war. Völlig ihn seine Gedanken vertieft, lief er fast gegen das Porträt der fetten Dame.  
„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen wo du hinläufst" meckerte sie.  
„Tut mir leid" murmelte Harry, sagte das Passwort und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er ging auf seinen Lieblingssessel zu und ließ sich förmlich rein plumpsen. Ginny setzte sich auf seinen Schoss, ihm Gegenüber, tat es ihr Hermine gleich und setzte sich auf Rons Schoss.  
„Also Leute, was ich euch jetzt erzähle, bleibt bitte unter uns" sagte er und sah die andern an, die ihm zu nickten.  
„Also ich war gestern bei Dumbledore, weil ich ihn fragen wollte, warum ich neuerdings beim Zaubern einen neuen Macht in mir spüre. Und als ich zum ihm ging, war er nicht alleine. Die Tochter seiner nahen Verwandten, Joey Elaine Dumbledore war bei ihm. Er hatte mir vor zwei Wochen schon mal von ihr erzählt, und das sie genau die selbe Macht hat wie ich, doch sie hat sie schon fast unter Kontrolle und kann sie gut steuern. Sie ist 23 Jahre alt und ihre Kräfte hat sie erst vor einem Jahr entdeckt, sie ist die nächsten 3- 4 Tage hier in Hogwarts und legt ihre Prüfungen von der 1- 4 Klassenstufe ab, danach wird sie wieder Privatunterricht bekommen und wenn sie gut ist, wird sie schon nach den Weihnachtsferien zu uns stoßen." meinte er und sah in die erstaunten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Sie hat ihre magischen Kräfte erst letztes Jahr entdeckt" sagte Hermine und staunte nicht schlecht, jetzt schon die ersten Prüfungen abzulegen.  
„Und du hast sie getroffen?" fragte Ron und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein. „Ja ich habe sie gestern Abend bei Dumbledore getroffen und sie ist wirklich nett und sie hat Wahnsinns Kräfte" meinte er ehrfürchtig.  
„Und du wirst diese Macht beherrschen lernen bei ihr?" fragte nun Ginny skeptisch.

„Ja, Kleines das werde ich. Du brauchst dir aber keinerlei Sorgen machen, ich liebe dich und nur dich" sagte er auf ihren Blick hin.  
„Das ist auch gut so, mein Schatz" meinte Ginny und gab ihn einen Kuss.  
„Was kann den diese Macht? Ich meine einen Teil haben wir ja heute schon gesehen" sagte Hermine.  
„Ja man kann so ziemlich ne Menge mit anstellen" sagte Harry grinsend und wusste genau, dass das Hermine nicht ausreichend würde.  
„Ja und was genau" hakte nun Ginny wissbegierig nach.

„Man kann, wenn man sie sehr gut beherrscht, Feuerbälle und Energiekugeln in der Hand entstehen lassen. Fliegen ohne Besen, Teleportieren, Zaubern ohne Zauberstab und Schutzschilder, die jeden Fluch abhalten heraufbeschören und über Personen oder Gebäude erscheinen lassen. Und noch ne ganze Menge mehr, aber mehr wollte sie mir vorerst nicht verraten." sagte Harry an seine Freunde gewandt, die alle mit offenen Mund da saßen.  
„Das kann man alles, wenn man diese Macht beherrscht." fragte Hermine. Harry nickte nur auf ihre Frage hin. Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es immer lauter und Hermine stand auf und ging erst mal für Ruhe sorgen. Als sie wieder kam, meinte sie, dass sie Joey mal gerne kennen lernen möchte, und Ginny pflichtete ihr bei.

Sie wollte sie ja nur kennen lernen um zu gucken, ob sie Harry schöne Augen macht, dachte sich Ron und musste über sein Schwesterherz grinsen.  
„Wenn ich sie Morgen sehe, werde ich sie euch vorstellen" sagte Harry.  
Sie unterhielten sich noch weit bis noch Mitternacht, Ginny war bereits in Harrys Armen eingeschlafen und Hermine sah auch so aus, als könnte sie sich keine zwei Minuten mehr wach halten. Da die Jungs die Mädels nicht in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen bringen durften, brachten sie, sie in den Jungenschlafsaal und legte die Beiden in Rons Bett. Harry und Ron gingen sich schnell Zähne putzen und legten sich dann beide in Harry Bett, und erzählten noch ne Weile über Joey und die Macht ihn Harry. Nach vier Uhr früh schliefen die zwei endlich ein und schlummerten Seelen ruhig, bis beiden von einem Kuss geweckt wurden.

Ginny ging dieses Wochenende mit Hermine nach Hogsmeade. Harry und Ron hatten keine Lust, sie gingen liebers zum Quidditch- Feld und spielten ne Runde. Anschließend waren sie noch Hagrid besuchen, der ihnen gleich seinen großen Kürbisse für Halloween zeigte. Er bot den beiden, seine steinharten Kekse an, die, die beide dankend ablehnten, sie kannten zu genüge die Kochkünste von Hagrid. Als es langsam dunkel wurde machten sie sich auf zum Schloss. Sie hatten das Schlossportal grade betreten als schon Hermine und Ginny auf die zwei zugestürmt kamen.  
„Wo wart ihr zwei den?" fragte Ginny mit herrschenden Ton.  
„Keine Angst, Kleines, wir waren bei Hagrid. Wir sollen euch schöne Grüße bestellen" sagte Harry und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als sie sich lösten, grinste sie ihn an, „Sorry aber ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht" sagte sie nun und wurde etwas rötlich.  
„Hermine, hey sei mir nicht böse, ich war bei Hagrid" sagte Ron flehend zu Hermine, die ziemlich beleidigt wirkte.

„Und das soll ich dir glauben" sagte sie immer noch gespielt Sauer.  
Harry und Ginny betrachteten diese Szene mit Wohlwollen, sie liebten es, wenn die beiden sich zankten. Ron versuchte immer alles um Hermine klar zu machen, das er nichts unrechtes getan hat und Hermine, dachte, dass Ron sich mit Harry ein Dicken macht.  
„Hermine bitte, ich habe nichts getan. Mich kotzt es auch an, dass du ständig bei so was die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen musst" sagte Ron nun und wurde leicht Sauer.  
„Ist doch schon gut, ich wollte dich ein bisschen Zappeln lassen, ich wusste ja nicht, das du heute einen auf sensiblen machst" sagte sie und lächelte ihn schräg an. Sie ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn und die Wut, die Ron grade noch spürte gegenüber Hermine war vergessen. Harry blickte sich in der Einganshalle um und erkannte Joey mit Professor Dumbledore oben auf der Treppe stehen.

Harry tippt Ginny an und versuchte Hermine und Ron, bei ihrem Küsschenspiel zu unterbrechen. Er zeigte auf Dumbledore und Joey, ich meinte, „Da ist Joey, komm ich stehle euch vor" und rannte los, im Schlepptau Ginny, Ron und Hermine.  
Dumbledore und Joey blickten auf, als sie Harry mit den Anhang sahen, mussten sie Lachen, wie er sie herschleppte.  
„Hi Joey, wie geht's dir?" fragte Harry freundlich.  
„Oh ganz gut, bin ein bisschen neben der Spur, du weißt ja die ganzen Prüfungen sind schon stressig" sagte sie und zog eine Grimasse, so das die anderen schmunzelten.  
„Ja, ich weiß was du meinst" sagte nun Ron und handelte sich einen vernichtenden Blick von Hermine ein.  
„Ron, du weißt wie wichtig die Prüfungen sind" sagte sie ernst.  
„Ich weiß, du lässt ja auch kein Tag aus, um mir das klar zu machen" sagte er grinsend. Auf diesen Konter war Hermine nicht gefasst und ihr Gesicht hatte eine komische Form angenommen, das Dumbledore ein glucksen unterdrücken musste.

„Wenn ihr mich Entschuldigen würdet, ich habe noch was zu erledigen" meinte er mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern und ging davon.  
„Joey, darf ich dir meine beiden Freunde und meine Herzensdame vorstellen. Das ist Ron Weasley" sagte er und deutete auf Ron, der ihr die Hand gab „und das ist Hermine Granger" sagte er und deutete nun auf Hermine, die ihr ebenfalls die Hand gab.  
„Und das ist Ginny Weasley, die Schwester von Ron und mein Freundin" sagte er grinsend und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wangen.  
„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen" sagte sie und reichte Ginny die Hand.  
„Und du bringst Harry das alles bei?" meinte nun Ron ehrfürchtig.  
„Ja ich versuche mein bestes" meinte sie und grinste.  
„Wir werden Weihnachten im Hauptquartier des Ordens anfangen zu trainieren" sagte sie leise, als einige Schüler an ihnen vorbei gingen.

„Ihr kommt doch auch, oder?" fragte sie.  
„Es ist ziemlich langweilig, ohne jede Gesellschaft" fügte sie noch hinzu.  
„Du musst doch Gesellschaft haben" meinte nun Ginny.  
„Ja schon. Die Lehrer natürlich, sie kommen jeden Tag um mir den Stoff einzuprügeln und einige Mitglieder des Ordens sind auch immer da. Sagt mal euer Zaubertranklehrer, Professor Snape, ist der immer so emotionslos oder ist das nur bei mir so" sagte sie und versog das Gesicht zu einer komisch aussehenden Fratze. Die anderen fingen an zu Lachen.  
„Nein, der ist immer so ein griesgrämiger Kerl" meinte Ron grinsend.  
„Alles klar, ich dachte schon es liegt an mir. Was ist nun mit Weihnachten, kommt ihr?" fragte sie noch mal hoffnungsvoll nach.  
"Ja ich denke schon, dass wir Weihnachten auch da sein werden" meinte nun Ginny, nach Luft ringend.

„Wie waren die Prüfungen?" fragte Harry nun nach.  
„Ach, dass ging so. Geschichte, ist ja wohl das langweiligste Fach in der gesamten Zaubererwelt" meinte sie, vorauf Hermine schon wieder etwas dazwischen rufen wollte, sich aber von einem Blick Harrys anders entschieden hatte.  
„Morgen bekomme ich die Ergebnisse." sagte sie.  
„Weißt du schon in welchem Haus du bist?" fragte Hermine nun mir einem lächeln.  
Irgendwie, fand sie diese Joey sehr sympathisch.  
„Ähm...ich bin in Gryffindor" meinte sie.

„Cool" kam es von Ron und Ginny gleichzeitig.  
„Dann bist du ja eine von uns" meinten diese.  
„Sieht wohl so aus." sagte sie lächeln.  
„Ich muss jetzt wieder zu Albus, solange ich nicht weiß ob ich die Prüfungen bestanden hab, darf ich nicht in die Große Halle, mit euch Essen. Er meinte, es wäre besser so" sagte sie und verabschiedete sich von allen.  
„Hey" rief ihr Harry hinterher, „sagt uns Bescheid, wie deine Ergebnisse sind" meinte er und sie nickte ihm zu.  
„Sie ist wirklich sehr nett, und sehr hübsch" meinte Hermine , die anderen stimmten ihr zu.

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug, ehe sich Harry versah, war auch schon wieder Wochenende und der Ball stand vor der Tür. Joey hatte einen Brief an Harry geschickt, in dem sie ihm mitteilte, dass sie in allen Fächern mit einem Ohnegleichen oder einem Erwartung übertroffen bestanden hatte. Sie entschuldigte sich auch bei ihm sich nicht verabschiedet zu haben, aber sie wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zum Hauptquartier um weiter zu lernen um so schnell wie möglich wieder nach Hogwarts zu können. Er sollte Hermine, Ron und Ginny noch schöne Grüße bestellen und ihnen ausrichten, dass sie die drei gerne näher kennen lernen würde.  
Harry hatte auch die Zeit gefunden Remus einen Brief zu schreiben, in dem er sich, für seine Fürsorge bedankte und ihm sagte, dass er mit Ginny zusammen sei und sie ihn wieder neue Kraft gab, weiter zu machen und über diesen Verlust von Sirius, der ein riesiges Loch in seinem inneren entstehen lies, sich langsam wieder schloss. Er schrieb ihm auch, wie viel es ihm bedeutete jetzt Remus sagen zu dürfen und das er geschrieben hat, das er ihn, Harry, lieb hat.

Weiterhin schrieb er noch, dass er sich freuen würde Weihnachten nach Hause zu kommen und ihn wieder zu sehen, er solle doch bitte Joey schöne Grüße von ihm, Ron, Hermine und Ginny bestellen. Als Harry diesen Brief fertig hatte, merkte er, wie einen einzelne Träne sich ihren Weg über seine Wange bannte, an seinem Kinn hängen blieb und dann den Boden benetzte.  
Er hatte Remus schon immer als guten Freund betrachtet, schon alleine dafür, dass er seine Eltern kannte und ihnen geholfen hat, wo es nur ging. Doch das, was sie jetzt Verband, war etwas anderes. Es war ein starkes Band aus Trauer, Freude, Geborgenheit, Zuwendung, Aufrichtigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Liebe. Dieses Band zwischen ihn und Remus und der Liebe zu Ginny gab ihm wieder Kraft und Mut, um diesen Krieg ein für alle Male zu beenden, koste es was es wolle. Und wenn er es mit seinem Leben bezahlen müsste, dachte er sich und wischte den Rest der Träne aus seinem Gesicht und ging entschlossen zur Eulerei.

Nach dem Mittagessen, machte er mit Ginny einen sehr langen Spaziergang um den See. Sie redeten über verschiedene Dingen und beide freuten sich riesig, über Weihnachten ins Hauptquartier zu fahren, auch wenn Harry immer wieder ein bisschen mulmig in der Magengegend wurde, wenn er daran dachte.  
Als Ginny seinen Gedankenverlorenen Blick bemerkte, wusste sie, an wenn er dachte.  
„Er fehlt dir immer noch sehr, stimmst?" fragte sie mit mitfühlender Miene.  
„Ja er fehlt mir immer noch. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich nicht mehr so oft daran denken muss." sagte er, und merkte wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.  
„Ich vermisse ihn auch. Mir fehlen seine Späße und auch seine schlechte Laune" sagte sie mit einem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns. Bei diesem Gedanken, musste auch Harry unweigerlich daran denken und auf seinen Lippen breitete sich auch ein grinsen aus.  
„Weißt du noch, wie er letztes Jahr Morgen kommt der Hippogreif sang?" fragte er und schwelgte in Erinnerungen.

„Oh ja, er hat letztes Jahr jeden mit seiner Weihnachtsstimmung angesteckt!" meinte sie und konnte sich genau daran Erinnern, wie er vor Harrys Schlafzimmertür vorbei ging und dieses Lied trillerte. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich Harrys Gesicht wieder.  
„Ich werde alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass Voldemort mir noch mehr Freunde nimmt" sagte er entschlossen.  
Ginny wusste, dass er es ernst meinte und legte beherzigt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.  
Dann brach der Damm ihn Harry und er fing an unaufhörlich zu Schluchzen und eine Träne nach der anderen kullerten ihn über die Wangen.  
Als Ginny das sah, brach es ihr fast das Herz, ihren Freund so hilflos zu sehen, sie zögerte nicht lange und nahm ihn in die Arme und streichelte sanft über seine Haare.  
Sie flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wörter ins Ohr und wiegt ihn dabei wie ein Kind.

Beide merkten nicht, dass sie vom Schloss her beobachtet wurden. Am Eingangsportal stand Draco Malfoy, der diese Szene wohl registrierte. Doch er grinste nicht, nein, er sah sehr nachdenklich aus. Er fragte sich, was den großen Harry Potter, veranlagt, seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Auch er, Draco Malfoy, spürte nicht mehr Hass, wenn er Harry sah, nein, er spürte Mitleid und Verständnis. Wer weiß, was dieser Junge schon alles durchgemacht hat, dachte er sich.

Wenn man denn Geschichten glauben darf, die seit der ersten Klasse, die Gerüchteküche zum brodeln bringen, wünschte er sich, nicht ihn Harrys Haut zu stecken.  
Er wünschte sich, dass der Junge-der-noch-lebt, die Macht besitzt den dunklen Lord Einhalt zu gebieten. Denn er hatte unweigerliche Angst vor dem mächtigen schwarzen dunkelsten Zauberer aller Zeiten. Er hatte auch nicht vor auf die dunkle Seite zu wechseln, wie es sein Vater sich immer wünschte, doch so weit würde es nie kommen. Er stand noch eine ganze Weile so da und hing seinen Gedanken nach, bis er hinter sich Stimmen hörte, dann drehte er sich um und rauschte durch die Kerker Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie so da standen und Ginny ihn in seinen Armen hielt, es kam ihm vor wie Stunden. Dann löste er sich von ihr, und sah sie mit blutunterlaufenen Augen an und zwang sich zu einem Lachen.  
„Danke, Kleines. Das habe ich jetzt gebraucht, einfach jemanden, der mich versteht und mich einfach festhält und mir zeigt, dass ich ihm etwas bedeute" sagte er mit einem leichten lächeln. Ginny lächelte zurück und wischte mit ihrer Hand, die nassen Wangen ab.  
„Kein Problem mein Schatz. Du weißt, dass ich zu dir halte, egal was kommt. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich nicht verlieren, du bist mir das wichtigste auf der Welt" sagte sie und gab ihm einen zaghaften Kuss.  
„Ich liebe dich auch und ich gebe dich nie wieder her, darauf kannst du ein lassen" meinte er, ging auf sie zu, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis.  
Als er sie wieder absetzte, merkte er, dass auch sie Tränen vergossen haben musste. Er streichelte sanft ihre Wange und flüsterte  
„Es wird alles wieder gut, dass verspreche ich dir".

Sie umarmten sich noch mal und blickten sich danach ganz tief ihn die Augen, Harry konnte in Ginnys ihre Liebe zu ihm sehen. Und es war eine wunderbares Gefühl, was ihn durchströmte. Langsam machte er einen Schritt auf sie zu, vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haar und näherte sich langsam ihren Lippen. Als sie die Lippen der beiden vereinten, war das wie ein Feuerwerk, man konnte, die Liebe der beiden förmlich spüren als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen. Harry liebkoste ihre Lippen sanft mit seiner Zungen, dann gewehrte Ginny ihm Einlass und er fing an mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen.

Der Kuss zwischen den beiden schien Ewig zu dauern, als Harry den Kuss langsam löste. Er sah sie an und musste grinsen.  
„Was ist den?" fragte sie ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, was Hermine ziemlich ähnlich sah. „Gar nicht mal so schlecht" meinte er mit einem frechen grinsen.  
„Hey, was soll das den heißen?" sagte sie gespielt beleidigt.  
„War doch nur ein Spass, Kleines!" meinte nun Harry, als er ihr Gesicht sah.  
„Mensch, weiß ich doch" grummelte sie genervt und rollte mit den Augen. Harry konnte nur noch Männer verstehen.

„Was hast du grade gesagt" fragte Harry spitzbübisch.  
„Auch nichts" erwiderte Ginny, sah ihn an und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Na warte" meinte Harry und rannte auf Ginny zu, die schon einige Schritte gegangen war. Als sie Harry hinter sich her rennen sah, nahm sie ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte so schnell wie möglich. Harry hatte wirklich Probleme sie einzufangen, sie ist verdammt schnell, dachte er sich. Doch er war auch nicht ohne, legte in Tempo zu und hatte sie in Windeseile eingeholt.  
„Was war das, kleines Fräulich" meinte er außer Puste.  
„Ich habe doch gar nichts getan" sagte sie und bemühte sich Unschuldig auszusehen, was ihr aber nicht wirklich gelang.

„Ich habe nur noch ein Männer verstehen können" sagte er und grinste. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern, in der Hoffung Ahnungslos zu wirken.  
„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst" sagte diese und grinste frech zurück.  
Darauf hin konnte er nicht anders und küsste sie erst stürmisch und dann leidenschaftlich. Als sie dann den Kuss löste, meinte sie nur „Wow" und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an.  
Von weit oben beobachtete sie Albus Dumbledore und musste grinsen, als er die beiden unten auf den Ländereien sah.  
„Was sie doch für ein wunderschönes Paar abgeben" meinte er zu sich selbst  
„Jawohl, dass tuen sie" meinte Joey, die neben Albus teleportierte.

Langsam wurde es schon dunkel draußen und Ginny warf ein Blick auf Harrys neuer Uhr, die sie ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.  
„Oh, verdammt. Schon so spät. Ich muss mich doch noch fertig machen" sagte sie und stürmte Richtung Schloss. Harry blickte jetzt auch auf seine Uhr und sah, das es erst kurz nach fünf Uhr war.  
„Hey, Kleines, es sind noch fast zwei Stunden bis zum Ball" meinte er.  
„Na und, ich brauch etwas länger als du." sagte sie und drehte sich beim laufen um.  
„Frauen" murmelte Harry.  
„Das habe ich gehört" kam es von Ginny.

„Ich warte um viertel vor sieben im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich" sagte sie noch und verschwand im Eingangsportal.  
Harry blieb noch eine ganze Weile draußen und grübelte über verschiedene Dinge nach, er setzte sich unter seinem Lieblingsbaum und lies den Blick über den See schweifen.  
Er fühlte sich seit langen endlich wieder richtig Wohl in seiner Haut, auch wenn er Sirius noch sehr vermisste, aber seine Freunde, würden immer für ihn da sein und alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun um ihn zu schützen, das wusste er.  
Als der Wind langsam auffrischte, wurde ihm kalt und er stand auf und ging zum Schloss, als er auf die Uhr sah, bekam er große Augen.  
„Scheiße noch ne viertel Stunde Zeit, bis Ginny auf mich warten" sagte er und spurtete in einem Eiltempo zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Er musste sich ganz schön beeilen, um noch rechtzeitig fertig zu werden. Nachdem er ausgiebig geduscht hatte, zog er sich seinen neuen Festumhang an, den er sich in der Winkelgasse bestellt hat. Er war dunkelgrün, Harry dachte, dass das, seine Augen noch besser unterstreichen würde und musste schmunzeln. Ich benehme mich ja schon richtig wie ein Mädchen, dachte er und versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen. Harry nahm sich seinen Kamm und versuchte, die wild abstehenden Haare durch zu kämmen, was auch recht gut klappte, doch sah es noch wüster aus als vorher, nun nahm er sich ein bisschen Haargel von Ron und schmierte sich, die klebrige Masse in die Haare. Als er das Resultat sah, war er über aus überrascht, er sah wirklich gut aus, nun noch ein bisschen Deo und dann konnte es los gehen.

Als er noch pünktlich unten im Gemeinschaftsraum ankam, wartete Ginny bereits auf ihn.  
Sie sah wunderschön aus, sie trug ein mintgrünes Kleid mit Spagettiträger, was ihr bis zu den Knien ging, in ihre Haare hatte sie Locken rein gemacht und sie Hochgesteckt, aber so, dass ihr einige Strähnen ins Gesicht fielen.  
„Du siehst...wow...ich meine wunderschön aus, Kleines!" meinte Harry bei ihrem Anblick und wurde leicht rot im Gesicht.  
„Danke, du siehst aber auch sehr gut aus" sagte nun Ginny und musterte ihren Freund von oben bis unten. Hermine ging grade auf Ron zu, dem es so schien es, die Sprache verschlagen hat. Er bekam den Mund gar nicht mehr zu und musterte seine Freundin sehr aufmerksam.

„Wow, du siehst bezaubernd aus, Hermi" sagte er und kam nicht mehr aus dem Staunen raus.  
„Danke, du siehst auch gut aus" meinte Hermine verlegen und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Wollen wir gehen?" fragte Harry die beiden und strahlte sie an.  
„Los geht's" meinte Ron und bot Hermine seinen Arm an, den sie dankend entgegen nahm.  
Harry bot Ginny auch ihren Arm an und so gingen die beiden Pärchen runter zur Großen Halle. Unterwegs trafen sie noch auf Dean, der mit Lavender zum Ball ging.

Als sie immer weiter Richtung Große Halle kamen, um so lauter wurde es. In der Einganggangshalle standen mehr als ein Dutzend Schüler und warteten auf ihre Partner. Harry konnte Cho Chang sehen, die mit Roger Davies flirtete, doch ihm sollte es egal sein, er hatte sein Mädchen gefunden. Als Cho Harry sah, merkte sie, wie die Eifersucht gegenüber Ginny ihn ihr aufstieg, sie verdiente ihn doch gar nicht, dachte sie bei sich und wendete ihren Blick wieder Roger zu, der ihr grade etwas Fragen wollte.  
Die vier gingen zum Eingangsportal runter, als sie hinter sich eine bekannte Stimme rufen hörten, drehte sie sich um.

Ganz oben auf der Treppe stand Joey und lächelte ihnen zu.  
Joey ging zu ihnen und freute sich riesig sie wieder zu sehen, und das zeigte sie auch, in dem sie jeden umarte.  
„Na Leute, hab ihr mich vermisst?" fragte sie als sie jeden umarmt hatte.  
„Aber klar, haben wir dich vermisst" sagte Ron, und meinte es auch so, er mag diese Joey sehr, auch wenn er sie noch nicht so gut kannte.  
„Du hast ja echt gute Noten bei den Prüfungen bekommen" meinte Hermine anerkennend und schüttelte ihr die Hand, um ihr so zu Gratulieren.  
„Was machst du eigentlich hier, wo du doch lernen solltest!" fragte Ginny und freute sich auch sie zu sehen.

„Ach weißt du ich hatte keine Lust heute noch groß was zu lernen, da kam mir der Ball gerade recht" sagte sie mit einem sehr frechen grinsen.  
„Schade ist nur, das ich keinen Begleiter habe" sagte sie und zog eine Schute.  
„Ach komm sei nicht traurig, du wirst bestimmt genau so viel Spass haben" sagte Hermine aufmunternd. Sie zuckte mit den Achsel und zog eine Grimasse, die so komisch aussah, dass die anderen wieder in einem Lachanfall ausbrachen.  
„Ach Joey" meinte Harry, der die ganze Zeit ruhig war und sie beobachtete „wie kann man bloß so unheimlich komische Grimasse ziehen" setzte er Luft ringend hinzu.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ist eben einen dumme Angewohnheit von mir" sagt sie und grinste.

Das große Eichenportal zur Halle wurde geöffnet und die Schüler durften eintreten. In der Halle waren die Haustische verschunden, kleinere Tische standen überall verteilt mit Kerzen darauf. Es sah ähnlich aus, wie in mein vierten Jahr, dachte Harry, nur das er mit Ginny hier war. Sie suchten sich einem Tisch aus und setzten sich. Harry beobachtete alle anderen Schüler, mit wem sie gekommen waren, interessierten ihn schon sehr. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Draco Malfoy, der an einem Tisch sass und ihn beobachtete. Harry sah, dass er keine Begleitung hatte, und innerlich freute er sich darüber, aber andererseits, tat es ihm auch Leid, er lächelte Malfoy kaum merklich zu und das komische war, er erwiderte das lächeln, auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer war.

Dann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Dumbledore in der Halle stand und wartete bis ruhe einkehrte, was auch augenblicklich geschah, als sie den Schulleiter sahen.  
„Liebe Schüler, schön das ihr alle gekommen seit und meinen Wunsch in angemessene Kleidung zu erscheinen auch realisieren konntet. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn, ich wünsche euch allen viel Spass beim Ball. Noch mal ein großes Dankeschön, an die diesjährigen Schulsprechen, die den Ball organisiert haben." sagte er freundlich und die ganze Halle fing an zu applaudieren.

Mit einem Schnippser, fiel ein Vorhang auf der rechten Seiten der Halle zu Boden und die Schicksalsschwester, die Dumbledore schon mal organisiert hatte, standen auf der Bühne und fingen an zu spielen.  
Die Ersten, rannten gleich auf die Tanzflächen und legten gleich super Tänze auf die Matte.  
Harry wahr sich bewusst, dass Ginny später wohl auch Tanzen wollte, und er würde ihr den Wunsch auch nicht abschlagen, auch wenn er sich bis auf die Knochen blamieren würde.  
Aber zum ersten, wollte er erst mal was essen, stand auf und wollte grade zu Büfett.

„Ich hol was zu essen, will noch wer was?" fragte er in die Runde, doch alle schüttelten ihren Kopf.  
„Bringst du mir bitte ein Butterbier mit?" fragte Ginny nach und bekam ein liebes lächeln von ihrem Freund, als Antwort.  
Harry stiefelte nach vorn und nahm sich einen Teller, legte sich verschiedene Sachen drauf und nahm zwei Butterbier mit zum Tisch.  
Er reichte Ginny ihr Butterbier, setzte sich und fing an zu essen. Als er aufblickte, war Joey verschwunden.

„Wo ist den Joey?" fragte Harry die anderen, die irgendwie sehr angespannt wirkten.  
„Irgendein Kerl aus Ravenclaw, hat sie zum Tanzen aufgefordert" sagte Hermine und beobachtete die beiden.  
„Sie ist wirklich sehr gut" meinte Ginny als sie Hermines Blick folgte. Harry drehte sich um, und staunte nicht schlecht, wie sie sich bewegte, so leichtfüßig und graziös. Sie hatte ein wunderschönes dunkelrotes Kleid an, was wunderbar zu ihren blonden Haaren passte. Als er fertig war mit essen, drehte er sich zu Ginny und grinste.  
„Möchtest du vielleicht Tanzen, Kleines?" fragte Harry und verbeugte sich vor ihr.  
Ginny musste lachen, als sie sah, wie lächerlich sich ihr Freund machte.  
„Sehr gern" sagte sie und legt ihre Hand ihn seine.

Sie gingen beiden zur Tanzfläche und wirbelten gleich drauf los. Ist ja gar nicht so schwer, dachte Harry. Es machte sogar richtig Spass. Als das schnelle Lied vorbei war, kam ein langsames Lied, es blieben fast nur noch Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche. Na das kann ja nicht allzu schwierig sein, dachte sich Ron und forderte Hermine zum Tanzen auf, die dankend annahm. Ron war beigeistert, wie einfach es sich Tanzen lies, er fühlte sich so Wohl in seiner Haut, er war bei Hermine, er liebte sie über alles, auch wenn sie sich auch noch oft, wegen Kleinigkeiten stritten, aber das ist doch normal, dachte er und genoss, dass Tanzen.

Joey, tanzte grad, mit ihrem Onkel, er war wirklich ein hervorragender Tänzer, er schwebt schon fast über die Tanzfläche. Als Harry das sah, musste er lachen. Ginny drehte sich um und musste unweigerlich auch grinsen.  
„Es sieht so komisch aus" sagte Ginny und ihr grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
„Ja, wenn man den großen Professor Dumbledore und die kleine Joey sieht. Das ist echt ein Bild für Götter" meinte er glucksend.  
„Und Joey ist schon sehr groß, für eine Frau. Ich schätze sie ungefähr auf 1.75 m" sagte Harry schlicht, worauf Ginny die Augenbraue hochzog.  
„Ja sie ist wirklich ziemlich groß" meinte diese und warf ihrem Freund noch einem bösen Blick zu. Doch den Blick merkte Harry nicht, er war so faszinieren von Joey, sie strahlte eine unsagbare Macht aus, er konnte sie regelrecht spüren.

Doch Ginny hatte Harry schnell verziehen und die beiden tanzten, wie die Wilden und wirbelten über die Tanzfläche, wie ein Wirbelsturm. Doch nach einiger Zeit, brauchten beide eine Pause, Harry holte was zu trinken und beiden setzten sich an den Tisch und erzählten, zwischen durch warfen sie ein Blick auf Ron und Hermine, die jetzt tanzten, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Als beide das sahen, schüttelten sie nur den Kopf und grinsten sich an.  
„Jetzt habe ich Hunger" meinte Ginny stand auf und ging zum Büfett.  
Harry musste grinsen, obwohl er auch wieder etwas hungrig wurde vom Tanzen.  
Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich eine ihm wohlbekannte Stimme.  
„Was willst du, Malfoy?" fragte Harry, aber drehte sich nicht um.  
„Gucken, was du so machst, Potter" sagte er und setzte sich zu ihm.

Erst jetzt drehte sich Harry in seine Richtung und beäugte ihn von oben bis unter, er hatte einen giftgrünen Festumhang an, und seine Haare, die er schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr nach hinten Gellte, fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Kurz um, er sah nicht schlecht aus, auch das bemerkten die weiblichen Geschöpfe der Schule, doch Draco, schien das nicht zu interessieren. Jetzt sah Malfoy ihn direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Was haste den?" fragte er verdutzt.  
„Das könnte ich dich genau so fragen. Bist du Krank, oder warum sitzt du neben einem Gryffindor?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Tja" sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern „ich weiß auch nicht Potter, aber du hast irgendwas an dir, was mich interessiert." sagte er und sah ihn mit seinen grau, blauen Augen an.  
„Was sollte ich an mir haben, was dich interessiert" meinte Harry nun skeptisch.  
„Das Potter, werde ich noch rausfinden" sagte dieser und verabschiedete sich mit einem zwinkern und war verschwunden.  
Was ist den mit dem los, fragte sich Harry in Gedanken. Was soll ich bitte schön haben, dass ihm interessiert? Meint er vielleicht meine Macht? Kann er sie spüren? Nein sicher nicht, dachte er sich und verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder schnell als Ginny vom Büfett wieder kam.

Jetzt bekam auch Harry Hunger und holte sich auch etwas zu essen. Dort traf er auf Joey, die völlig außer Puste am Büfett stand und krampfhaft überlegte, was sie essen sollte.  
„Na wie gefällt es dir?" fragte Harry amüsiert, als er ihr rotes Gesicht sah.  
„Oh, wunderbar, dass ist echt mal eine super Abwechslung" sagte sie.  
„Oh, dass glaub ich dir gerne, ich glaube ich würde eingehen, wenn ich von Morgens, bis spät Abends lernen müsste." sagte er und setzte einen gespielt entrüsteten Gesichtausdruck auf.  
„Ja schon klar, aber nein im ernst, es macht Spass. Aber dir wird es bald nicht anders ergehen. Ich werde dich quälen, bis du umfällst" sagte sie und schwelgte mit ihren Gedanken davon.  
Harry fand das zu lustig, wie sie es so darstellt und fing an sie zu kitzeln, doch das lies sich Joey nicht gefallen und kitzelte zurück. Beide sahen nicht wie Ginny wutentbrannt aus der Halle lief. Erst als Ron auf die beiden zustürmte, der das beobachtete, hörten sie auf.

„Man, ihr zwei, reist euch doch mal zusammen. Ginny ist wutentbrannt aus der Halle gerannt"  
sagte er und warf beide einen tödlichen Blick zu.  
„Ist sie Eifersüchtig?" fragte Joey, der das ganze anscheinend Leid tat.  
„Ja, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen" meinte Harry und blickte sich Hilfesuchend um.  
„Was soll ich den jetzt machen" sagte er hilflos.  
„Such sie, du Dummkopf. Rede mit ihr, erklär ihr, dass das nicht so ist, wie es aussah." meinte Joey und schob ihn sanft Richtung Tür.  
„Ja aber wenn sie mich nicht sehen will" sagte nun Harry, völlig aufgelöst.  
Was hatte er angerichtet, er wusste, dass Ginny schnell Eifersüchtig werden würde, doch er hatte sich doch dabei nichts gedacht.  
„Geh schon" meinte Ron zu ihm.  
„Und wehe, du tröstest sie nicht, und erklärst ihr, dass ihr nichts miteinander habt!" setzte er noch hinzu und schob nun Harry auch Richtung Ausgang.

* * *

So jetzt, habe ich wieder mal einige Fragen offen gelassen, hoffe ich doch. Ich hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. 

Bis bald eure Pupp

P.S.: Bitte noch en paar schöne Reviews. Das ist auch etwas war die Schwarzeser tun können. HIHI!


	9. Der Zwischenfall

Hey ihr ich bin mal wieder ad und bring euch en neues Chap!

Wie immer gehört nicht mir, nicht die Geschichte und auch nicht die Figuren. Die FF gehört _Fragbecki,_ die mir freundlich erlaubt hat sie hier reinzustellen und euch so ´ne Freude zu machen und die Figuren gehören JKR, auch wenn ich manchmal wünschte das ich etwas abbekomme..

So jetzt habe ich noch eine kleine Beschwerde. So viele haben die FF schon gelesen ca.1500 , abernur einige schreiben mir ein Review. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich noch einige bekomme. Das ist auch etwas, was meine Schwarzleser tun können. Ich weiss das ihr da seit, also nicht hinter euren Stuhl verstecken, ich kann euch sehen. HAHA.

So jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Kapitel 9 **

**Der Zwischenfall**

* * *

Harry suchte Ginny im ganzen Schloss, doch er konnte sie nirgends finden, dann kam ihm eine Idee, er rannte so schnell er konnte zum Gemeinschaftsraum und holte die Karte der Rumtreiber. Er setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingssessel und entfaltete sie. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sagte „Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunicht- Gut bin!" und auf der Karte erschienen langsam die Umrisse, des Schlosses Hogwarts.  
Er suchte die Karte ganz genau ab und entdeckte sie draußen unter dem großen Baum, der dicht am See stand. Er faltete die Karte zusammen und steckte sie ein, dann lief er, wie vom Blitz getroffen Richtung Eingansportal. Er beachtete eine Trickstufe nicht und stolperte so, das er eine Luftrolle machte, weil er zu viel Tempo drauf hatte, an die Wand klatschte und dann regungslos daran herunter rutschte.

Joey hatte plötzlich keine Lust mehr aufs Essen und wartete auf Harry oder Ginny, doch keiner von beiden kam. Sie machte sich unheimliche Vorwürfe, mit Harry geflirtet zu haben, sie konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie gleich so austicken würde, aber trotzdem tat es ihr furchtbar leid. Sie wusste wie dass ist, sie hatte sich erst vor einem Monat von ihrem Freund getrennt, und sie vermisste ihn furchtbar.  
Sie sah auf ihre Uhr, und stellte fest, dass es schon eine Stunde her war, als Ron und sie Harry los schickten, langsam machte sie sich doch große Sorgen.  
Sie stand auf und ging in die Eingangshalle, sie stand da und überlegte wo sie als erste gucken könnte, leider kannte sie das Schloss nicht so gut und hoffte nur, dass sie sich nicht verlaufen würde. Nach kurzem Grübeln stieg sie die Treppen hoch und lief durch den Korridor, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo der genau hinführte. Als sie um die nächste Biegung kam, sah sie etwas im hinteren Teil liegen und lief drauf zu, als sie näher kam erkannte sie, wer dort lag und beugte sich schnell über ihn.

„Oh Gott, Harry, was ist passiert" sagte sie und tastete nach seinem Puls.  
Sie drehte ihn ganz vorsichtig zu ihr hin und untersuchte ihn. Nach kurzer Zeit konnte sie feststellen, das er mehrere gebrochene Rippen hatte, sich ein Bein ausgerenkt hat und wahrscheinlich einen schweres Gehirnschädeltrauma hatte.  
Er hatte eine Mordsmäßige Platzwunde am Kopf und mehrere Schürfwunden im Gesicht, sie überlegte was sie tun sollte, dann drehte sie sich in alle Himmelrichtungen um zu gucken, ob auch kein Schüler kam.

Schließlich drehte sie sich wieder zu Harry und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Oberkörper, schloss ihre Augen und konzentrierte sie auf den bewusstlosen Körper vor ihr. Dann fing ihre Hand an zu Leuchten und eine unglaubliche Energie wurde freigesetzt. Harrys bewusstloser Körper hob sich einige Zentimeter vom Boden und fing an, silbrig, weiß zu Schimmern. Man konnte sehen, wie seine Wunden in Sekunden schnelle heilten, auch die inneren Verletzungen heilten wie von geister Hand. Langsam sank Harry wieder zu Boden, Joey zog langsam ihre Hand von seinem Körper und wartete bis er aufwachte, was keine 20 Sekunden dauerte. Doch plötzlich ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr, die sie kannte aber nicht zuordnen konnte, als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie in die erstaunten Gesichter von Ron und Hermine.

„Wie hast du das gemacht" fragte Ron völlig überwältigt.  
„Später Ron, nicht jetzt" sagte sie und drehte sich wieder Harry zu, der jetzt die Augen öffnete.  
„Was mache ich den hier?" fragte er mit amüsierender Stimme.  
„Frag mich nicht, ich habe dich hier schwerverletzt gefunden" sagte sie besorgt und musterte ihn auf noch übrig gebliebene Verletzungen. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen, er wollte zu Ginny, er ist schnell gerannt, über eine Trickstufe gestolpert und der Länge nach an die Wand geklatscht. Er stand blitzschnell auf, murmelte ein „Danke" und rannte raus zu Ginny. Die anderen drei guckten sie verwirrt an und zuckten mit den Schultern.  
Ron ging jetzt auf Joey zu und sah sie bewundernd an.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, ich meine, wieso hat deine Hand geleuchtet?" fragte er interessiert nach.  
„Nicht hier Ron, können wir nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, ich weiß sowie so nicht wo der ist, bei der Gelegenheit, könnt ihr mir noch ein bisschen das Schloss zeigen" sagte sie grinsend und legte den Kopf schief.  
Auf die Frau konnte man einfach nicht böse sein, dachte sich Hermine. Sie hat wirklich außergewöhnliche Kräfte, sie kann uns noch sehr behilflich sein. Hermine ging auf sie zu, fasste sie an der Hand und zog sie mit sich. Ron, auf dieses Situation nicht gefasst, stand immer noch wie blöd da und sah den Mädchen hinterher.

„Kommst du nun, oder willst du da übernachten?" fragte Hermine amüsiert.  
Ron überlegte kurz und rannte den beiden hinterher, als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, bekam Joey den Mund gar nicht mehr zu.  
„Ich glaube hier lässt es sich gut aushalten" meinte sie und lies sich ihn einen Sessel plumpsen. Die anderen beiden setzten sich und starrten Joey an. Joey musste sich das Lachen, bei den beiden fragenden Gesichtsausdrücken verkneifen und fing ohne Umschweife an zu erzählen. Als sie endlich fertig war, sah sie in zwei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Das hast du mit deiner Kraft gemacht" sagte Ron und sah sie mit großen Augen an. Sie nickte nur und grinste die beiden an.  
„Was kann den deine Macht noch so?" fragte Hermine wissbegierig.  
„Eine ganze Menge. Ich kann halt Menschen heilen, die schwer verletzt sind, sogar, wenn der Tod schon nach ihnen greift. Ich kann Energie und Feuerkugeln in meinen Händen entstehen lassen und Zaubern ohne Zauberstab, stablose Magie eben." meinte sie lässig, als wenn das jeder könnte und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Und das ist schon alles?" fragte Ron nach.  
„Nein, lieber Ron, dass ist noch nicht alles, aber ein Teil meiner Fähigkeiten" meinte sie lächelnd.  
„Aber, gibt den dein Körper nicht Energie ab, wenn du jemanden heilst?" fragte Hermine mit einem besorgten Blick auf Joey, die nun ziemlich blass wirkte.  
„Natürlich, geben ich meine Kraft an den jeweiligen Körper ab, doch in Harrys Fall, war das nicht all zu fiel, aber es reicht, dass ich mich jetzt Müde fühle. Aber auch das geht vorbei" meinte sie und lies sich nach hinten in den Sessel fallen.  
„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, fertig zu werden, bevor jemand kommt" sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Wieso das den?" fragte Hermine und blickte sie an.  
„Na, was glaubst, wie die anderen Schüler darauf reagiert hätten. Ich habe eure Anwesenheit gemerkt und wusste das ihr es seit. Ich habe eure Aura gespürt." Sagte sie und sah nun in zwei verdutzte Gesichter und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Also, mit dir auf unserer Seite, kann Voldemort zusammen packen" meinte nun Hermine strahlend und überging Rons gezitter bei dem Namen.  
Ron nickte nur und gab Hermine einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ihr zwei seit schon ein komisches Paar" sagte Joey und lächelte die beiden an.  
„Ich hoffe nur, Harry kann Ginny das alles erklären" sagte nun Ron wieder besorgter.

Harry fand Ginny unter dem alten Baum sitzend, wie es ihm die Karte schon vor über einer Stunde angezeigt hatte. Er schritt vorsichtig auf sie zu. Harry hatte keinen blassen Schimmer was er ihr überhaupt erzählen sollte, er bereute es nur, ihr so Weh getan zu haben.  
„Ginny" sagte er leise in der Hoffnung sie nicht zu erschrecken.  
„Was willst du?" fragte sie schluchzend.  
„Ginny, es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei nur Gedacht hab. Ich habe doch nur mit ihr herum gealbert" sagte er verzweifelt.  
„Das sah aber nicht so aus" meinte sie und eine neue Woge der Verzweiflung brach über sie hinein, wie ein stürmischer Wind.

„Ginny bitte verzeih mir" meinte er aufrichtig.  
Sie antwortete nicht, sie hatte ihre Stimme verloren, da sie so verzweifelt war.  
Harry ging auf sie zu und leckte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann sagte sie kaum hörbar,  
„Du hast mir sehr Weh getan, Harry Potter. Du sagtest du liebst mich und ich sei dir das wichtigste auf der Welt, hast du das schon wieder vergessen?" fragte sie mit erstickender Stimme.

Harry wusste, dass er sie über alles liebte, er wollte sie nicht verlieren.  
„Es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich dir so Weh getan habe, dass wollte ich doch nicht. Ich habe nicht nachgedacht. Ginny ich liebe dich so sehr, du bist der letzte Gedanke bevor ich einschlafe und der erste wenn ich wieder aufwache. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde. Ich würde dir die Sterne vom Himmel holen wenn ich könnte, ich würde ans Ende der Welt reisen, nur um dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich liebe" sagte er und spürte, wie ihm langsam einzelne Tränen übers Gesicht kullerten, doch das war ihm egal, er wollte seine Ginny wieder zurück haben, koste es was es wolle.

„Das würdest du für mich tun?" fragte sie und drehte sich endlich zu ihm um.  
Als er ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht sah, zerriss ihm das fast das Herz. Er war unfähig ein Ton von sich zu geben, statt dessen nickte er nur.  
„Harry, du weißt nicht wie ich mich gefühlt habe, als ich euch dort so sah. Es war ein unerträglicher Schmerz. Wie kann ein Mensch, der jemanden so liebt, wie du das grad gesagt hast antun?" fragte sie ihn und erneute Tränen bannte sich ihren Weg.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Kleines. Ich weiß nur, dass ich es bereue und ich werde dir versprechen, so was nie wieder zu tun. Ich mag Joey, ja, aber nur als gute Freundin. Und dich liebe ich, ich habe noch nie einen Menschen so geliebt wie dich" sagte er und streckte seinen Arme nach ihr aus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich von ihm umarmen lassen würde.

Sie zögerte erst, doch dann, ganz langsam, schmiegte sie sich in seine Umarmung. Und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, sie fühlte die Aufrichtigkeit, die Geborgenheit, Zuwendung, Leidenschaft und die Liebe, es ist wunderschön geliebt zu werden und das zu fühlen, was Harry für mich fühlt, dachte sie.  
„Ginny, bitte verzeih mir, ich weiß nicht was ich noch tun soll, dass du mir glaubst" sagte er mit verzweifelter Stimme und hielt sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt.  
„Ich verzeihe dir. Du musst mir eins versprechen, dass du nie wieder so mit irgend ein weibliches Wesen so flirtest, so wie du es bei Joey getan hast. Es sei den ich bin das, dann habe ich nichts dagegen" sagte sie und musste lächeln.

„Das versprechen ich der, Kleines. Nie wieder flirten mit Joey oder jemand anderes, außer mit dir natürlich" sagte er grinsend und hob ihr Kinn so, dass er ihr in die verweinten Augen sehen konnte.  
„Kleines, ich liebe dich so doll, dass es schon fast weg tut" sagte er und näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. Als sich ihrer Lippen trafen, war das wie ein riesiges Feuerwerk in Harrys Bauch, es fühlte sie an, als würden sie Schweben. Er spielte mit ihren Lippen, bis sie in Einlass und dann wurde der Kuss Leidenschaftlicher, als je zu vor. Ginny merkte, dass sie sich mächtig zusammen reißen musste um ihm nicht die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen. Sie fühlte sich so unendlich schwerelos. Als sie den Kuss löste, sah sie in seinen wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen, die so viel Wärme, Liebe, Geborgenheit und Leidenschaft ausstrahlten, das sie es schon fast spüren konnte.

„Ich will heute Nacht nicht alleine schlafen" sagte sie und blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Kein Problem, ich habe da schon eine Idee" sagte er spitzbübisch.  
Als sie sich an seine Schulter lehnte, sah sie, das sie in der Höhe der Äste waren und blickte fragend nach unten. Plötzlich stieß sie einen lauten, spitzen Schrei aus und sah Harry an.  
„Was ist den?" fragte er besorgt und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Wir Schweben" sagte sie klein laut.  
„Was" meinte Harry und blickte ganz langsam nach unten. Tatsache, sie schwebten ungefähr einen Meter über den Boden. Er wurde bleich, er wusste nicht wieso.

Er konzentrierte sich, auf die Erde und merkte, wie sie langsam runter schwebten.  
„Coole Showeinlage, oder?" fragte er und grinste.  
„Harry James Potter, wie hast du das gemacht?" antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.  
„Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Es wird was mit meiner Macht zu tun haben" meinte er und blickte nachdenklich übers Land. Er roch an Ginnys Haar und ihm war wieder so, als würde er Schweben. Er blickte nach unten und sah, dass sie schon wieder einen halben Meter über dem Boden waren. Doch Ginny schien das nicht mitzubekommen.

Er konzentrierte sich auf das Schloss, und es klappte. Beide Arm in Arm schwebten langsam Richtung Schloss davon. Von weiten, musste es ungewöhnlich komisch aussehen, dachte er sich. Am Schlossportal, ging er wieder ganz langsam runter und gab Ginny noch einen Kuss auf ihre Haare.  
„Lass uns rein gehen, es wird kalt" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
Beide gingen ins Schloss, doch nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum, Harry lief Richtung Raum der Wünsche, blieb davor stehen, überlegte kurz was er brauchte, ging dann dreimal hin und zurück und schon erschien einen wunderschöne dunkel Eichentür aus dem nichts.  
Als er ins Zimmer trat, befand sich ein riesen großer Kamin, ein über großes Himmelbett und eine kalte Flasche Champagner im Zimmer. Er dachte an ein bisschen Romantische Musik und schon erschien eine Anlage mit zahlreichen CDs.

Er ging drauf zu, legte eine in den CD- Player und forderte Ginny zum Tanzen auf.  
Sie tanzten einige Lieder lang, dann fing Harry an sie zu Küssen, langsam zog Ginny Harry zum Bett. Es lagen überall Rosenblätter verteilt und rieselten auch langsam, von der Decke des Himmelbettes. Langsam zog Ginny Harry den Umhang aus, und Harry versuchte sich an dem Reisverschluss an Ginnys Kleid, zum Glück, geht der ohne Probleme auf, dachte er sich und grinste. Ginny zog langsam Harrys Hemd über seinen Kopf und verstrubelte seine Haare noch mehr, dann machte sie seine Knöpfe an der Hose auf und zog sie ihm aus.  
Harry nahm sie in den Arm, hob sie hoch und deckte sie dann zu und schlüpfte selber unter die Bettdecke.

Er küsste sie erst stürmisch, dann leidenschaftlich, beide merkten, dass das Feuer in ihnen anfing zu brennen, wie nie zu vor. Harry machte sich an Ginnys BH zu schaffen, doch irgendwie ging da nichts. Scheiße, nicht das noch, dachte er, wie peinlich.  
Doch nach kurzer Zeit ging er endlich auf und entblüsste ihre wunderschönen, rundlichen Brüste. Er sah sie an und sah ihre Leidenschaft in ihre Augen, wie sie loderte.  
„Meinst du wir sollten es tun?" fragte er leise an Ginny gewandt.  
„Nur wenn du auch willst" meinte sie und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.  
Er nickte „Aber nur wenn du auch willst" sagte er. Sie lächelte ihn an und nickte, zog ihn langsam zu sich und küsste ihn. Auf dem Nachttisch erschien einen Packung Kondome, die sie sicherlich brauchen werden.

„Wo bleiben die den so lange" fragte Ron und machte sich langsam Sorgen.  
Sie haben sie vorhin vom Turmfenster aus beobachtet, und sahen, wie sie zum Schlossportal schwebten, darauf hin musste Joey wieder Rede und Antwort stehen.  
„Ron sie werden noch auftauchen" sagte Hermine, konnte aber ihren besorgten Unterton nicht unterdrücken und blickte nun hilflos zu Joey, die nun anfing zu grinsen.  
„Ich glaube, die zwei werden heute nicht mehr kommen" meinte sie und grinste spitzbübisch.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte Ron mit verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ich sage es mal so, sie haben sich zurück gezogen und wollen alleine sein" sagte sie und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Rons verdutzte Gesichtsform, glich nun der Hilflosigkeit. „Meinst du wirklich?" fragte Hermine und lächelte ebenfalls.

Ron sah von einem zum andern und wusste nicht von was sie sprachen.  
„Hey, könnte einer von euch beiden, mir mal erklären, was ihr damit meint" sagte er nun und wurde langsam wütend. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und sagte  
„Sie haben sich zurück gezogen, na ja, um sich zu vergnügen"  
„Meinst du wirklich" sagte Ron der es nun endlich geschnallt hatte.  
Hermine und Joey nickten ihm zu, seine Miene besserte sich ganz schnell wieder, „Dann hat Ginny ihm verziehen, oder" meinte er und blickte die beiden an.  
„Sieht wohl ganz so aus" meinte Hermine.  
„Aber woher willst du das wissen?" fragte Ron skeptisch.  
„Ich kann Harrys Aura spüren, und sie ist ziemlich nervös und aufgeregt" sagte sie lächelnd und stand auf.  
„Ich geh schlafen, Leute" sagte sie und winkte kurz zum Abschied.  
Hermine ging auf Ron zu und küsste ihn.  
„Gehen wir auch schlafen?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und sah ihn freudig an. Er nickte nur und fing an zu grinsen.

Am nächsten Morgen standen alle spät auf. Harry und Ginny lagen aneinander gekuschelt im Bett und schliefen noch, in den Schlafsälen der Jungen im Gryffindorturm sah es nicht anders aus. Hermine wurde langsam wach und sah einen rothaarigen Schopf vor sich liegen. Er sieht so unschuldig aus, dachte sie, doch er hat es Faust dick hinter den Ohren, sie lächelte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Langsam regte er sich und blinzelte sie an. Als er sie sah, musste er lächeln, sie haben ihre erste Nacht miteinander verbracht und es war wunderschön.  
„Morgen Schlafmütze" sagte Hermine breit grinsend.  
„Morgen, wie hast du geschlafen?" fragte er nicht minder grinsend.  
„Wie ein Baby" sagte sie darauf und wuschelte durch seine Haare.  
„Hey, lass das" maulte er noch verschlafen.  
Sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf ihn drauf.

„Hey, schlechte Laune?" fragte sie und funkelte ihn an.  
„Nein wie kommst du darauf" meinte er verbissen.  
Hermine sah ihn spitzbübisch an, darauf machte Ron große Augen.  
„Was hast du vor?" fragte dieser.  
„Das lieber Ronald, wirst du noch sehen" grinste sie und ohne Vorwarnung kitzelte sie ihn ab. „Hör auf, bitte" brachte er grade so raus.

„Dann hör auf schlechte Laune zu haben" meinte sie und lies nicht locker. Doch er sah sie verblüffte an und mit einem Ruck lag sie auf den Rücken.  
„So mein Schatz, jetzt wird der Spies mal umgedreht" sagte er.  
„Oh nein, Ron bitte nicht" sagte sie verzweifelt und versuchte seine Arme festzuhalten.  
Doch Ron war zu stark, in Null komme Nix hatte er sich aus ihren Klammergriff befreit und kitzelte Wild drauf los.  
„Ron...haha...bitte…..haha...lass das" sagte sie keuchend.

„Erst wenn du versprichst, dass du so was am frühen Morgen nie wieder machst" sagte er und kitzelte weiter, ohne auf ihr flehen einzugehen.  
„Ja...haha...ich verspreche...haha...es"  
Dann hörte er auf, „Das wollen wir auch hoffen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren" sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er legte sich wieder neben sie, mit einem breiten Siegergrinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Ron, was gestern Nacht zwischen uns war, fand ich wunderschön" sagte sie immer noch nach Luft ringend.  
„Ja das fand ich auch" sagte er und lächelte vor sich hin.  
Es war wirklich wunderbar, wir haben zwar nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber es war genau so gut, dachte er bei sich und drehte sich zu ihr.  
„Hermy, ich liebe dich" sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Und ich dich erst mal" sagte sie und sah direkt in die Augen.  
„Wann wiederholen wir das?" fragte er grinsend.  
„Wann immer du willst" sagte sie und schmiegte sich an ihm.

Harry wachte auf und als er Ginny neben sich liegen sah, breitete sich ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht auf. Er beobachtete ihrer gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, ihr Gesicht sah so wunderschön aus, eine Strähne ihres feuerroten Haares fiel ihr ins Gesicht. Er streckte ganz vorsichtig seine Hand aus und streichelte über ihre Wange, dann näherte er sich diesen und küsste sie.  
Langsam wurde sie wach, als sie ihre Augen aufmachte, blickte sie ihn zwei smaragdgrüne Augen, die ihr förmlich ins Gesicht lachten.  
„Morgen, Kleines. Na gut geschlafen?" fragte er und küsste sie noch mal flüchtig auf den Mund. „Ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, und du?" fragte sie an ihn gewandt.  
„Herrlich" war das einzige, was er sagen konnte, den schon wieder merkte er, wie seine Leidenschaft ihn ihm stieg. Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder lösten, blickte Ginny ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Bereust du es, was gestern Nacht passiert ist?" fragte sie.  
„Kein bisschen, und du?" fragte er sie und sah sie besorgt an.

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf „Nein, es war wunderschön".  
„Ja, das fand ich auch" meinte er und erinnerte sich noch mal an die schönen Stunden mit ihr.  
Sie hat einen wunderschönen Körper, ihre Rundungen sind der absolute Wahnsinn, dachte er und musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln.  
„Warum grinst du so?" fragte Ginny und zog einen Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ach, nichts. Ich dachte nur an gestern Abend. Ich liebe dich, ich liebe alles an dir" meinte er.  
Er zog sie dichter an sich ran und küsste sie stürmisch. Als sie sich wieder von einander lösten, blickten sie sich in die Augen und sahen, die Wärme und Güte des anderen.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Brust und machte die Augen zu. Ginny zog mit jedem Atemzug den wunderbaren Geruch seines Körpers auf und fühlte sich Geborgen.  
Harry küsste ihre Haare und schon stieg ihm wieder der angenehme Duft in die Nase, er atmete tief ein und genoss es so richtig.

Als sie in die große Halle kamen, setzten sie sich zu Joey, die sie schon von weiten angrinste.  
„Morgen ihr beiden Turteltauben" sagte sie lächelnd und schenkte Ginny einen aufmunternden Blick, ihr war völlig klar, dass sie noch Sauer war.  
„Ginny, hör mal, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, wegen gestern. Ich wusste nicht, dass wir dich damit verletzten würden. Ich mag Harry ja, aber nur als Freund und nicht mehr." sagte sie in der Hoffnung das Ginny ihr glaubte, den sie mochte sie sehr.

„Ist schon gut. Ich habe mich Kindisch benommen, und es tut mir Leid, dass ich an so was nur gedacht habe, mir war klar, dass du nichts von Harry willst. Verzeihst du mir noch mal, dass ich dir ein schlechtes Gewissen gemacht habe?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
„Na klar, weißst du was, wir sollten uns über Weihnachten besser kennen lernen" sagte sie und grinste übern Tisch und zwinkerte ihr zu.  
„Gerne, ich würde wirklich gern mehr von dir erfahren" meinte sie und grinste zurück.

„Danke, das du mich gestern wieder aufgepäppelt hast" sagte nun Harry und sah sie direkt an.  
„Ach kein Problem" meinte sie und machte ein Handbewegung, die sagen sollte, ist schon vergessen.  
„Werde ich so was auch können?" fragte er und sah sie interessiert an.  
„Ja, wenn du gelernt hast, deine Macht zu gebrauchen" sagte sie leise und beugte sich weiter über den Tisch, das sie niemand hören konnte.  
„Wo sind Ron und Hermine eigentlich?" fragte nun Ginny.  
„Ich würde sagen, die sind noch Müde von ihrem Schäferstündchen" grinste sie die anderen beiden an, die nur verdutzte Gesichter machten.  
„Du meinst sie haben?" fragte Ginny und sah sie mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der hätte Fotografiert werden müssen.  
„Nein, sie haben nicht miteinander geschlafen, aber sie haben sich anderweitig vergnügt. Geht ja nicht jeder gleich so an die Sache wie ihr" sagte sie und blickte in zwei erstaunte Gesichter.

„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Harry und wurde überall im Gesicht rot.  
„Harry ich kann sehr viel mit meiner Macht, ich habe deine Aura gestern Abend gespürt" sagte sie und amüsierte sich prächtig.  
„Aber keine Angst, ich sag es keinem. Na ja Ron und Hermine wissen das schon, sie haben sich gestern Sorgen gemacht, als ihr nicht mehr aufgetaucht seit. Na ja und irgendwie musste ich sie beruhigen." Meinte sie und sah sie aufmuntern an.  
Harry und Ginny schluckten den Kloß, den sie im Hals hatte runter und nahmen sich was zu Essen. Als sie fast fertig waren, kamen endlich Ron und Hermine in die Halle geschlürft, beide mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Morgen ihr drei" kam es von beide.  
„Na ihr gut geschlafen" meinte Joey und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

„Bestens" meinte Ron und nahm sich was zu essen.  
Joey blickte auf ihre Uhr, drehte sich wieder den anderen zu und meinte „Ich muss los Leute, wir sehen uns im Hauptquartier heute Abend. Seit brav und macht keine Blödsinn." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu und rauschte aus der Halle.  
Die vier sahen sich an und mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen, bei den Abgang. Da viel ihnen auch wieder ein, dass sie ja noch packen müssen. Der Zug würde ihn 1 ½ Stunden los gehen. Sie aßen schnell zu Ende und stürmte in die Schlafsäle, als sie endlich fertig waren, hatten sie noch zwanzig Minuten Zeit. Also versuchte jeder jeden auszuquetschen. Doch keiner wollte so recht irgendwas sagen, also mussten sie sich mit dem zufrieden geben, was sie wussten. Die Fahrt im Hogwarts- Express verlief ruhig, sie unterhielten sich über verschiedene Sachen und spielten Zauberschach und Snape Explodiert.

Als sie im Hauptquartier ankamen, kam gleich Molly auf sie zu und umarmten jeden.  
„Na wie geht's euch den so?" fragte sie und sah in die Runde.  
„Sehr gut" kam von jedem.  
„Schön, ich freu mich ja so für euch" meinte sie und sah in verwirrte Gesichter.  
„Warum das den?" fragte Harry irritiert.  
„Na, dass du mit Ginny zusammen bist und Ron mit Hermine. Mir war das von Anfang an klar, doch bei euch hat es länger gebraucht" sagte sie lächelnd und wuselte Richtung Küche davon. Die anderen sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern und schlürften hinter her.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, kam gleich ein freundliches „Hallo" von jeden.  
Harry setzte sich neben Remus und grinste ihn an.  
„Was ist den?" fragte dieser und sah ihn verwirrt an.  
„Ach nichts, ich freu mich bloß riesig wieder hier bei dir zu sein" meinte er und sah verlegen auf den Tisch. Remus strahlte wie ein Honigkuchen Pferd, damit hätte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Ich freu mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, du musst mir alles erzählen" meinte dieser und umarmte Harry von der Seite. Bei dieser Umarmung, fühlte sich Harry, so richtig Geborgen und Geliebt. Er fühlte das auch bei Ginny, doch das hier war was anderes. Als die anderen das sahen, grinsten sie alle. Hermine kullerten gleich die Tränen, in Ginny fing an zu schluchzen, es sah so herzzerreißend, die beiden so zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile gingen die vier erst mal hoch in ihre Zimmer und verstauten ihre Klamotten. Harry legte sich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Es tut wirklich gut, wieder hier zu sein, dachte er und fing unweigerlich an zu grinsen.  
„An was denkst du den?" fragte Ron spitzbübisch, dem das grinsen seines Freundes nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Ach an nichts weiter" meinte dieser.  
„Ach komm schon, sag es mir" meinte er beleidig.  
„Ich hab nur daran gedacht, das es schön ist wieder hier zu sein" sagte er, und wusste das die Antwort Ron nicht genügen würde.  
„Das war alle? Das glaub ich dir nicht" sagte Ron wieder und sah ihn interessiert an.  
„Doch, dass ist die Wahrheit. Oder hast du gedacht, ich dachte an Ginny?" fragte er und wusste er hatte damit voll ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Ja, dass dachte ich. Und hast du?" fragte er nun wieder.  
„Zum Teil" meinte Harry und drehte sich zu ihm, dass er ihn besser sehen konnte.  
„Wusste ich es doch. Sag mir bitte wie es war" sagte Ron flehend.  
„Wie was war" sagte er und brachte Ron zur Weißglut.  
„Ach Harry, nun lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen" meinte Ron und sah seinen besten Freund, durchdringend an.  
„Na gut, aber behalt es für dich, klar!" sagte Harry und Ron nickte darauf hin.  
„Es war wunderschön, wir wollten es beide, und ich bereue nichts." sagte er und strahlte seinen Gegenüber an.  
„Das wusste ich schon vorher" meinte Ron und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
„Warum fragst du dann? Denkst du ich erzähl dir alles bis ins kleinste Detail" meinte Harry gespielt entrüstet. Ron nickte nur und hoffte mehr zu erfahren.  
„Mehr erzähl ich dir nicht, Ronnilein" meinte Harry.

Darauf hin bekam Harry ein Kissen an den Kopf, Harry war so verdattert, das er nicht wusste was los war. Er zog die Augenbraue hoch, schnappte sich sein Kissen und feuerte es in Rons Richtung. Der hatte mit diesem Gegenangriff nicht gerechnet und wurde mitten ins Gesicht getroffen. Dann ging es richtig los, beide bewarfen sich mit Kissen, Decken und was sonst noch so rum lag. Hermine und Ginny kamen ins Zimmer, weil sie den Tumult gehört hatte, als sie die beiden am Boden keuchend sahen, mussten sie unweigerlich anfangen zu Lachen. Ron und Harry sahen auf, beide ausser Puste sahen sich an, nickten sich kurz zu, dann standen sie so schnell wie möglich auf, wobei Ron auf einem Kissen ausrutschte und der Größe nach auf die Nase fiel.

Doch er stand gleich wieder auf, stürmte mit Harry auf die Mädels zu und kitzelten sie ab, was das Zeug hielt.  
Von dem Geschreie ausgehend, ging Joey den Flur ab und blieb vor dem Zimmer stehen, öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit und luckte ins Zimmer. Was sie dort sah, lies ein grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht erscheinen, sie machte die Tür auf und sah den vier Jugendlichen zu, bis sie sich nicht mehr halten konnte, dann ohne Vorwarnung, pustete sie los. Als sie sich wieder etwas eingekriegt hatte meinte sie „Kaum seit ihr da, schon ist es wieder laut im Haus".  
Die Vier sahen sich an und stürmten auf Joey los, die völlig verdattert dastand, als sie realisiert hatte, was sie vorhaben, nahm sie ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte Richtung Küche. Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine folgten ihr im Laufschritt.

Als sie in die Küche kamen, versteckte sie sich hinter Remus und hoffte, dass sie, sie nicht sehen würden. Doch Harry erblickte sie und gab den anderen ein Zeichen. Sie schlichen sich unbemerkt an sie ran und erschreckten sie so doll, das sie seitlich vom Stuhl fiel. Alle Anwesenden in der Küche pusteten los.  
„Hey, dass ist wirklich nicht nett von euch" meinte sie gespielt Sauer, konnte sich jedoch ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Remus half ihr wieder hoch und die anderen setzten sich an den Tisch.  
„Schön das ihr wieder hier seit" meinte sie nach einer Weile.  
„Es tut gut wieder hier zu sein" sagte Harry und meinte das auch so.  
„Es gibt gleich essen" rief Molly vom Herd und bat die anderen ihr zu helfen.  
Hermine und Ginny, deckten den Tisch, Ron und Harry sorgten für Getränke.  
Joey ging zu Molly und half ihr mit dem Essen, eine viertel Stunde später stand das Essen auf den Tisch. Tonks, Moody, Artur, Remus, Molly, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermine und die Zwillinge nahmen Platz und luden sich die Teller voll.

Joey ging noch schnell sich andere Sachen anziehen und kam dann auch nach 10 Minuten später in die Küche geschlürft und setzte sich zu den Zwillingen.  
Das Essen war köstlich, leckeren Lammbraten mit Gemüse. Zum Nachtisch gab es Schokoladen Pudding, alle stopften sich noch was rein, obwohl sie schon alle satt waren, doch Mollys Pudding, wollte sich keiner entgehen lassen.  
„Molly, das Essen war mal wieder lecker" meinte Joey und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Oh, dass freut mich zu hören" sagte sie strahlend.  
„Wenn du so weiter kochst, dann Platz ich noch aus allen Nähten" fügte Joey noch hinzu.  
„Ach, du kannst es gebrauchen" meinte nun Remus, und musste Lachen, als er Joey Gesicht sah. „Hey, ich hab schon 3 Kilo zugenommen, seit dem ich hier bin" meinte sie gespielt ernst, was ihr aber nicht so recht gelang.  
Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile am Tisch und unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, bis sich die Jungend verabschiedete. Joey jedoch blieb noch unten und unterhielt sich weiter mit Remus.

Es war schon kurz vor Mitternacht, als Joey Remus am Arm packte und ihn zu den Sesseln am Kamin schleifte.  
„Was hast du den auf einmal?" fragte er amüsiert.  
„Remus, ich weiß, dass du mich noch nicht lange genug kennst. Ich kann dir helfen" sagte sie und sah in das verwirrte Gesicht, ihres Gegenüber.  
„Wobei kannst du mir helfen?" fragte er verdutzt.  
„Ich weiß über dein kleines Werwolfs- Problem Bescheid. Keine Sorge, ich habe keine Angst vor dir" sagte sie sehr leise und sah ihn ernst an.  
„Und wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte er skeptisch.  
„Ich kann dich heilen, das Problem dabei ist, es geht nur bei Vollmond, wenn du dich verwandelst" meinte sie.

„Du machst Witze? Du weißt nicht auf was du dich da einlässt" sagte er etwas lauter.  
„Remus, ich weiß das es Gefährlich ist, sehr Gefährlich. Aber du musst mir Vertrauen, ich habe Fähigkeiten, von denen du nie zu Träumen gewagt hast."  
„Ich soll dir Vertrauen? Ich meine ich vertraue dir. Ich meine es wäre schön, nicht mehr sein Leben als Werwolf fristen zu müssen, aber es ist zu Gefährlich für dich. Ich kenn dich zwar noch nicht lange, aber ich mag dich sehr Joey und wenn ich dir was antun würde, könnt ich mir das nie verzeihen. Das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen" sagte er sehr ernst.  
„Du verlasst es ja nicht, ich biete dir lediglich meine Hilfe an." sagte sie und grinste leicht. Und er konnte die Ernsthaftigkeit ihn ihren Augen sehen.  
„Warum tust du das?" fragte er interessiert nach.

„Weil es mein Job ist. Ich hab Albus mein Wort gegeben, aber um was es sich genau dabei handelt, will ich dir nicht sagen, noch nicht. Und außerdem mag ich dich auch sehr" meinte sie und sah ihn dabei direkt in die Augen.  
„Du willst das wirklich tun? Ich meine, weiß Dumbledore davon?" fragte er nun nach, den ohne sein Einverständnis, würde er es nicht zulassen, das Joey ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzt.  
„Noch nicht, aber ich werde es ihm sagen, und ja ich möchte es tun. Ich habe viel von deine Schulzeit erfahren, und ich kann mir nur zu gut die Schmerzen bei deinen monatlichen Verwandlungen verstellen. Du hattest damals sehr gute Freunde, die dir beigestanden haben, du kannst wirklich sehr stolz auf sie sein." sagte sie anerkennend.  
„Oh, das bin ich, dass kannst du mir glauben" sagte er und musste grinsen, als er an dem Tag erfuhr, das seine Freunde Animagi sind.  
„Wie wird das ungefähr aussehen?" fragte er nun nach.

„Wenn Vollmond ist, werden wir zwei in einem Raum gehen, der von mir persönlich abgeriegelt wird, und denn auch nur ich wieder öffnen kann. Wenn du dich verwandelst, werde ich über mich ein Schutzschild erscheinen lassen, dass heißt wenn du mich Angriffst, was du nicht unversucht lassen wirst, prallst du gegen das Schild und wirst wieder zurück geschleudert, dir wird aber nichts passieren. Dann warte ich auf einen günstigen Zeitpunkt, und zwar, wenn du am wütensten bist, dann versetzt ich dich ihn ein Statusfeld, dann werde ich mit der Heilung beginnen. Ich werde versuchen, deine Werwolfszellen in deinen Körper zu zerstören, keine Angst, du merkst davon nichts. Dann werde ich, dass Gift was in deinen Adern fliest rausbrennen. Es hört sich schlimmer an, wie es überhaupt ist" sagte sie auf den etwas ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck hin.  
„Gift verbrennen" sagte er nur und wirkte aufs äußerste angespannt.

„Als du damals als Kind von einem Wehrwolf gebissen wurdest, hat er eine Art Gift abgesondert und das fliest immer noch in deinem Blut und das werde ich mittels starker Hitze aus deinem Körper verbrennen" meinte sie fachmännisch und musste leicht grinsen.  
„Und du bist sicher, dass du das wirklich kannst?" fragte er besorgt.  
„Ja, aber du musst mir vertrauen" meinte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Ich vertrauen dir. Gibt es den irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?" fragte er nach.  
„Ja, aber die sind nicht schlimm" meinte sie gespielt lässig.  
„Ja und welche?" fragte er ungeduldig.  
„Zu Vollmond, wirst du dich nur etwas schlapp und ausgelaugt fühlen, sonst nichts weiter" meinte sie und sah, wie sich sein Gesicht entspannte.  
„Aber ich würde erst noch mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen" sagte er und sah sie dankend an. „Kein Problem, mach was du nicht lassen kannst" sagte sie amüsiert.

Und in diesem Moment, ging die Küchentür auf und ein besorgter Albus Dumbledore schritt auf sie zu.  
„Wir müssen sofort in Londons Innenstadt. Es gibt einen Angriff auf eine Muggelsiedlung. Es sind an die 30 Todesser und Fawkes meinte zu mir, Voldemort höchst persönlich würde da sein. Wir müssen sofort los." sagte er mit in die Falten gelegte Stirn.  
„Joey, wir könnten dich dort gut gebrauen" sagte Albus zu ihr und sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Ich bin dabei" kam es von ihr.  
„Ich muss nur noch schnell hoch, bin gleich wieder da" und schon war sie verschwunden. Die anderen sahen sich an und wirkten verdutzt über das verschwinden Joeys.  
„Wie hat sie das gemacht, Albus?" knurrte Moody und sah in interessiert an.  
„Sie ist Teleportiert, Alastor. Das ist nur eine ihrer vielen Fähigkeiten" meinte er grinsend.  
Und ehe sie sich versahen, war Joey auch schon wieder da, mit eine Handvoll Umhänge in den Armen.

„So, jeder von euch, zieht einen dieser Umhänge an, sie halten Flüche ab, und zwar jeden, allerdings nur fünf mal. Ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, die Zauber die auf sie liegen, zu verstärken." sagte sie und warf jeden einer dieser dunkelblauen Umhänge zu.  
Dumbledore fing seinen geschickt auf und zog ihn an, dann entdeckte er an der Brust einen aufgestickten Phönix und fing an zu grinsend.  
„Joey, du hast an alles gedacht, oder" sagte er und deutete auf den Phönix.  
„Na ja, ich dachte, es würde dir gefallen und wie ich sehe tun es das auch." meinte sie und strahlte ihren Groß, groß, groß, groß Onkel an.  
„Lass uns gehen" kam es von Remus.

„Molly, du bleibst hier" meinte Albus, ging auf sie zu und umarte sie flüchtig.  
Er drehte sich zu den anderen und gab ihnen ein nicken. Joey, ging schnell auf Molly zu und umarte sie auch ganz fest.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir kommen alle heil wieder, dass verspreche ich dir, pass auf die Kids auf" meinte sie und schenke ihr noch mal ein aufrichtiges lächeln und ging wieder zu den anderen.  
„Ihr kommt jetzt alle zu mir, und fast mich an".  
Jeder ging schnell auf Joey zu und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, dann Teleportierte sie in die Innenstadt Londons.

Als sie die Augen auf machten, stand ihnen das Entsetzen in den Gesichtern geschrieben, überall lagen Leichen, ob nun Kinder oder Erwachsene. Einige waren Blutverschmiert, anderen, lagen mit offenen entsetzten Augen da.  
Die Todesser haben in wenigen Minuten, fast eine ganze Wohnsiedlung ausgerottet.  
„Ich werde einen Disapparierschild über diese Siedlung legen und ihr, bietet den Todessern dort hinten Einhalt." Sagte sie Ernst und sehr angespannt.  
Sie setzte sich im Schneidersitz und schloss die Augen, schon wenige Sekunden später, schwebte sie einen halben Meter über den Boden und am Himmel konnte man ein leichten Goldschimmer erkennen.

Dann stand sie auf und rannte zu den anderen, die sich ganz leise anschlichen. Sie ging zu jeden und gab jedem einen Schutzzauber, den sie über jeden legte.  
„So, ihr seit versorgt, auf in den Kampf" meinte sie und deutete auf die vielen Todesser.  
Sie selber hatte keinen Schutzzauber über sich gelegt.  
Sie waren noch nicht mal richtig an die Todesser ran, kamen schon die ersten Flüche auf sie zu, instinktiv ging jeder in Deckung. Joey ging locker und lässig auf drei Todesser zu, die sie unaufhaltsam mit Flüchen bombardierten.

Ohne auch nur den Zauberstab zu benutzen, rief sie Expelliarmus und entwaffnete gleich alle drei, die Zauberstäbe der jeweiligen Todesser, landeten in ihrer Hand. Sie sah zu den Todesser und dann zerbrach sie die Zauberstäbe mit einem breitem Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Anschließend murmelte sie noch was, und schon wurden die Todesser gefesselt, dann rannte sie auf Remus zu, der ein kleines Problem mit vier Todessern hatte, geschickt im rennen, schockte sie die vermummten Gestalten und sprintete weiter. Remus fesselte sie und zerbrach ebenfalls die Zauberstäbe. Von weiten sah Joey, das alle aus dem Orden klar kamen, Dumbledore hatte sich gleich mit sechs Todessern angelegt und hatte sie voll im Griff.

Tonks und Arthur, kämpfte gegen vier, Moody hatte zwei zur Auswahl. Remus rannte hinter Joey hinter her, wurde aber von zwei Todesser aufgehalten und duellierte sich dann mit ihnen.  
Joey bekam einige Flüche ab, die sie verletzten, doch das störte sie nicht, sie wollte zu Voldemort, sie wollte ihn stellen und mit ihm kämpfen.  
Langsam tauchten auch mehr Auroren aus dem Ministerium auf und nahmen die Duelle auf oder nahmen die Todesser fest, die gefesselt am Boden lagen.  
Joey rannte weiter, wurde dann aber von einem Fluch getroffen und sackte zu Boden, der Fluch, hatte ihre Bauchaorter verletzt, langsam sickerte Blut durch ihrem Pullover und tränkte ihn in ein dunkelrotes Tuch. Doch sie gab nicht auf. Joey rappelte sich wieder auf, den Zauberstab immer noch nicht erhoben rannte sie weiter im vorbei rennen, setzte sie noch sieben Todesser ausser Gefecht und dann stand sie endlich vor Voldemort, der sie von weitem schon beobachtet hatte.  
„Hallo Tom" sagte sie ruhig, obwohl sie innerlich kochte vor Wut.  
„Hallo Joey, schön dich wiederzusehen" röchelte er und sah sie mit seinen roten Augen an.

„Es war keine gute Idee hier her zu kommen" sagte sie kühl und sah ihn mit versteinerte Miene an.  
„Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, wie geht es dir den, nach dem kleinen zwischen Fall?" fragte er gespielt interessiert nach.  
„Mir geht es gut, im Gegensatz zu dir" meinte sie und konnte ihre Wut aus ihrer Stimme nur schwer zurück halten.  
„Wieso, kleine Joey, mir geht es blendend. Endlich treffen wir uns wieder und ich kann dich vernichten" sagte er und lachte los.

Joey hasste dieses gespielte Lachen, sie hasste alles an ihm, sie will ihn Töten ihn Leiden sehen. „Darauf kannst du lange warten, lieber Tom. Du wirst mich nicht vernichten, eher vernichte ich dich, mit einem breiten lächeln auf dem Gesicht" meinte sie und stellte sich ihn Kampfstellung hin, sie wusste er wurde langsam unruhig.  
„Wenn du es nicht anders willst, du dummes Ding" zischte er und stellte sich auch in Kampfstellung auf und wartete, bis sie Angriff.  
Als Dumbledore dieses Schauspiel von weitem sah, dachte er sein Herz würde aussetzten, was hatte er sich dabei gedacht, Joey zu bitten mit zu kommen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, sie wollte Rache und nichts anderes, er musst ihr helfen, auf der Stelle.

Joey grinste ihm frech ins Gesicht und rief laut und deutlich Stupor und schleuderte ihm den Fluch entgegen. Voldemort machte große Augen, er hatte zwar schon von Leuten gehört, die stablose Magie beherrschen, hatte aber nie damit gerechnet, dass Joey Elaine Dumbledore sie beherrschen würde. Voldemort konnte grade noch so ausweichen, er hatte zu viel Zeit vergeudet, über diese Frau nachzudenken.  
„Na, bin ich zu schnell für dich, Tom" feigste sie und grinste ihm blöd ins Gesicht.

„Nein, ich dachte bloß nicht, das du so töricht bist und dich wirklich mit mir Duellieren willst" erwiderte dieser und schoss ein Impedimenta ab, den Joey gekonnt auswich.  
Schon beim weg drehen, sagte sie Pertrificus Totalus, es kam so überraschen für ihn, das seine Arme und Beine zur Seite klappten und er umfiel wie ein steifes Bett.  
„Na Tom, Runde 2 geht dann wohl auch an mich, meinst du nicht auch" meinte sie höhnisch und ging auf ihn zu und beugte sich ganz tief über ihn.  
„Du wirst mich noch kennen lernen, du wirst dafür bezahlen was du mir angetan hast, aber noch nicht heute, ich will dich Leiden sehen." sagte sie genüsslich kalt.

Sie sah direkt ihn seinen Augen und was sie dort sah, erschreckte sie doch sehr, sie sah Panik, Angst, sehr große Angst in diesen roten Augen.  
Sie ging einige Schritt zurück, doch dann befreite er sich aus der Ganzkörperklammer und stand auf und heftete den Zauberstab genau auf ihre Brust.  
„Du wirst jetzt sterben, dann siehst du ihn wieder und du kommst mir nicht mehr ihn die Quere" sagte er und holte tief Luft. Na das werden wir ja noch sehen, dachte sich Joey.  
„Avada Kedavra" rief Voldemort aus Leibeskräften. Joey hörte dieses Rauschen des Todes, doch kurz bevor der Fluch sie traf, hob sie ihre Hand und fing ihn auf, ballte die Hand zur Faust und machte sie wieder auf, man sah nur noch Rauch aus ihrer Hand aufsteigen.  
„Das ist alles, was du zu bieten hast, dass ist schwach" sagte sie und lachte höhnisch auf.  
Sie wusste, dass würde ihm zur Weißglut bringen, und dass wollte sie auch.  
„Du wirst es noch bereuen, mich Angegriffen zu haben" zischte er, erhob seinen Zauberstab und sagte Crucio.

Joey, die darauf nicht gefasst war, sackte zu Boden, der Schmerz breitete sich in Sekunden schnelle in ihrem Körper aus. Sie wünschte sich Tod zu sein, sie konnte nicht mehr Atmen, überall dieser stechender Schmerz an ihrem Körper, doch sie unterdrückte ein Schreien, sie würde ihm die Genugtuung nicht geben.  
Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und grinste sie an, „Na hat es dir gefallen?" zischte er.  
„Ja aber du konntest es schon mal besser" keuchte sie.  
„Willst du noch eine Kostprobe haben, Elaine" sagte er und dann lies er wieder sein höhnisches grinsen über seinem Gesicht ziehen.  
„Nein heute nicht mehr, vielleicht ein anderes Mal" meinte sie und rappelte sich wieder auf.  
Als Dumbledore das sah, wusste er, das Joey sich nicht mehr lange beherrschen würde und ein Teil ihrer Macht präsentieren würde, er hoffte nur, dass sie das bleiben ließe.

Sie sah Voldemort in die Augen und murmelte unverständliche Wörter. Sie sah sein verdutztes Gesicht, hielt ihrer Hände vor sich und darauf erschienen zwei kleine Energiekugeln, die sie mit einem lächeln auf Voldemort abfeuerte.  
Die Kugeln rasten mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit auf Voldemort zu und trafen ihn genau im Brustkorb. Er sackte zu Boden, wie ein nasser Sack. Joey ging auf ihn zu, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und sagte, „Lege dich niemals mit einer Dumbledore an".  
Sie drehte sich um und ging zu den anderen, die das Schauspiel von weiten beobachtet haben.  
Im gehen, drehte sie sich noch mal um und sah, das Voldemort nicht mehr da wahr, doch es war einen Genugtuung für sie gewesen. Die anderen sahen, sie mit verblüfften und anerkennenden Gesichter an.  
„Joey, was sollte das?" meinte Albus besorgt.

„Keine Angst, ich habe meine Wut gezügelt" meinte sie mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.  
„Mach so was nie wieder, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Bist du verletzt?" fragte er nach und musterte sie von oben bis unten. Sie allerdings zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Sorgen machen.  
Sie fühlte sich schwach und sehr schlapp, der Pullover, war nun schon sehr durchtränkt mit ihrem Blut, doch sie zog ihren Umhang enger, dass das keiner sah.  
Sie blickte sich um und sah, dass die Leichen, schon Größenteil nicht mehr da waren, auch die gefangenen Todesser, wurden sicherlich schon nach Askaban gebracht.  
„Sind alle okay?" fragte sie in die Runde.

Jeder nickte ihr zu und sah sie immer noch verblüfft an, doch auf Albus Gesicht, trat ein Ausdruck des Entsetzens, als er die Blutlache auf ihrem Mantel sah.  
„Du bist ja verletzt!" sagte er besorgt und kam auf sie zu.  
„Keine Angst, ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Ich bringe euch erst mal zurück" sagte sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Wiederspruch zuließ.  
Jeder fasste Joey wieder an die Schulter und im nächsten Augenblick waren sie schon wieder im Hauptquartier, wo Molly auf sie zu kam und jeden genauestes unter die Lupe nahm.  
Als Joey sich setzte, fing Dumbledore gleich mit einer Standpauke an. Sie sah ihn mit einem leichtem lächeln an und sagte „Lass mal gut sein" und dann sackte sie in sich zusammen.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe das es euch gefallen hat. Ja alle haben sich wieder. Es heißt doch Ende gut alles Gut.

So jetzt hoffe ich das es euch gefallen hat. Ich werde mich bald wieder meden.

Bis bald eure Pupp

P.S.: Den "GO" Knopf nicht vergessen!


	10. Weihnachten

Hey ihr alle!

Ich bin wieder da! Ja ja ich weiß das es lange her ist, aber ging leider nicht anders. Ich löde Kuh habe meine Internetrechnung nicht rechzeitig bezahl und naja, da war den mein Problem, keine Verbindung mehr. Amoglauf, das könnt ihr glauben.

So jetz aber, habe ich einen neues Chap für euch und ich hoffe das es euch gefällt.

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen! _

* * *

**_Kapitel 10 _**

**_Weihnachten_**

* * *

Sie brachten Joey auf ihr Zimmer und legten sie vorsichtig ins Bett. Arthur ging zum Kamin und rief einen Heiler aus dem St. Mungos. Dumbledore saß die ganze Zeit auf dem Bett und streichelte zärtlich über Joey Wange.  
„Sie wird wieder gesund" sagte Remus, doch er konnte den traurigen Unterton in seine Stimme nicht verbergen.  
Sie hatten die Blutungen an der Bauchaorter stoppen können und Professor Snape hatte ihr inzwischen auch eine starke Dosis seines Stärkungstrankes eingeflößt.  
Als der Heiler kam, bat er darum, dass alle das Zimmer verlassen sollen. Albus ging vor dem Zimmer auf und ab, legte die Stirn in Falten und machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, ihr nicht geholfen zu haben. Die anderen, lehnte an der Wand und sahen genauso besorgt aus wie er.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so kam es den Wartenden vor, kam der Heiler raus, und machte ein erleichtertes Gesicht. 

„Ihr geht es ganz gut. Sie ist wieder bei Bewusstsein, doch noch sehr schwach. Ich habe die Bauchaorter und die gebrochenen Rippen geheilt. Sie ist noch sehr schwach und braucht Ruhe. Sie sollte sich auf keinen Fall aufregen." meinte er in die Runde.  
Von allem kam ein Puh. Albus Gesicht, entspannte sich schlagartig, genauso wie bei den anderen.  
„Wer hat ihr ein Stärkungstrank gegeben?" fragte er.  
„Das war ich" sagte Snape selbst sicher.  
„Das war eine sehr gute Idee, sie hat ziemlich viel Energie verbraucht. Doch hat sie ihr Level schon wieder weit aufgefüllt. Ziemlich erstaunlich, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, sie muss was sehr besonderes sein" meinte er verwundert.

„Das ist sie auch" meinte nun Remus. Der Heiler nickte nur und lächelte in die Runde.  
„Also das schlimmste hat sie überstanden. Sie sollte trotzdem noch 2 Tage im Bett bleiben und sich verwöhnen lassen, und ein Schlaftrunk, wäre auch nicht schlecht" sagte er und sah zu Snape, der nickte und davon rauschte.  
Molly ging mit geschwellter Brust in die Küche, um Joey noch einen kleinen Snack fertig zu machen.  
„Darf ich zu ihr?" fragte Dumbledore den Heiler besorgt.  
„Aber natürlich, und muss auch wieder los, wir haben heute alle Hände voll zu tut" meinte er und ging zusammen mit Arthur wieder in die Küche zum Kamin.

Albus machte die Tür ein Spaltbreit auf und luckte hinein.  
„Du kannst ruhig rein kommen" meinte Joey lächelnd, doch noch sehr schwach.  
„Wie geht es dir ?" fragte ihr Groß, groß, groß, groß Onkel besorgt.  
„Schon besser als vorhin" sagte sie mad, doch es war die Wahrheit.  
„Albus es tut mir leid. Ich hätte vorsichtiger seien sollen" meinte sie und sah ihn entschuldigend an.  
„Es ist schon gut. Aber tue so was nie wieder, ich habe mir furchtbare Vorwürfe gemacht" sagte er ernst, doch erleichtert, dass es ihr wieder etwas besser ging.  
„Ich verspreche dir, in Zukunft besser aufzupassen" meinte sie ehrlich.  
„Tom hatte Angst vor dir, stimmts?" fragte er und grinste leicht.  
„Oh ja, die hatte er. Aber ich musste mich so zusammen reißen, um nicht meiner Wut freien Lauf zu lassen" sagte sie verbittert.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es gespürt. Joey, du bist mit deinen Kräften eine Bereicherung für den Orden, doch pass bitte auf und übernimm dich nicht" sagte er und sah sie mit einem seiner durchbohrenden Blicken direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Onkelchen, Onkelchen, du brauchst bei mir nicht Legilimentik anwenden, das bringt nichts, und das weißt du auch" sagte sich lächelnd.  
„Ein Versuch war es wert" meinte er breit grinsend.  
„Joey, er hat dir schlimmes angetan, aber mir auch. Bitte versuche, deine Macht im Griff zu haben, wen du Tom gegenüber stehst" sagte er wieder mit ernster Miene.  
„Ich werde es versuchen. Aber er wird dafür bezahlen, da kannst du nun sagen was du willst. Niemand bringt meinen Bruder so kaltblütig um wie er, ich werde mich dafür Rächen" sagte sie mit sehr eiskalte Stimme. Selbst ihrem Onkel, ging ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

„Meinst du Rache, verdient er?" fragte er sie.  
„Ich will ihm Schmerzen bereiten, genau so wie er es mit Brian getan hat. Niemand verdient so was, aber er schon, da kannst du sagen was du willst. Und wie ich dich kenne, geht es dir nicht anders" sagte sie und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Du hast ja recht, aber es gibt andere Wege, Menschen Leid zu zufügen."  
„Das weiß ich auch, aber ich will, dass er es auf meine Weise lernt."  
„Ich liebe dich Joey, bitte werde schnell wieder gesund oder soll ich mich um Harry kümmern" sagte er und grinste sie an.

„Wage es ja nicht, dass mach ich schon" meinte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Darauf hin, ging die Tür auf und Molly und Snape kamen herein. Molly stellte ihr ein Tablett mit einem Sandwich und Kürbissaft hin und Snape den Schlaftrunk.  
Dann gingen sie wieder raus und warteten vor der Tür auf Albus. Joey aß ihren Sandwich und trank den Kürbissaft, und dann den Schlaftrunk, sie schaffte es grade noch so den Kelch wieder auf den Nachtisch zu stellen, bevor sie einschlief.  
Albus gab ihr ein Kuss auf die Stirn, sagte Schlaf gut und ging wieder zu den anderen.

Am nächsten Tag, wachte Joey ausgeruht auf, sie streckt sich und sah auf ihrem Wecker.  
Es war bereits schon 14.30 Uhr am Nachmittag.  
„Man habe ich lange geschlafen" sagte sie zu sich selbst, stand auf und ging ins Bad. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, zog sie sich an und ging in die Küche.  
Als sie rein kam, wurde sie von den anderen freundlich begrüßt und setzte sich an den Tisch.  
Molly wuselte gleich zum Herd um ihr was anständiges zu Kochen, damit sie wieder zu Kräften kam.  
„Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte Remus und musterte sie aufmerksam.  
„Oh schon wieder sehr gut, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen, dank dem Schlaftrunk" meinte sie und lächelte ihn an. Bei dem Lächeln, konnte man glatt dahin schmelzen, dachte Remus und sah dann verlegen auf die Tischplatte.  
„Sie haben uns diesmal alles erzählt. Und das du mit Voldemort gekämpft hast" sagte Ron beeindruckt.

„Ja ich habe mit ihm gekämpft aber es war kein Vergnügen" meinte sie und ihre Miene verfinsterte sich schlagartig.  
„Wieso dürftest du mit?" fragte Harry interessiert aber auch ein wenig Sauer.  
„Weil ich im Orden bin" meinte sie lässig und legte ihren Kopf schief.  
„Aber du gehst doch theoretisch noch zu Schule" sagte er verdattert.  
„Das eigentlich schon, aber ich bin Volljährig und habe äußergewöhnliche Kräfte" sagte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Harry nickte nur niedergeschlagen.  
„Wann fangen wir an zu trainieren?" fragte er wissbegierig.  
„Morgen ist Weihnachten, ich denke in vier Tagen" meinte sie und lächelte, bei dem Gedanken. Molly kam mit einem Teller voll Gemüse, Kartoffeln, leckerer Soße und einem Schnitzel angewuselt und stellte es lächelnd vor ihr ab.

Als sie fertig war, sah sie Remus an, da sie merkte, dass er ihr etwas fragen wollte.  
„Was hast du?" fragte sie beruhigend.  
„Ich muss mit dir reden" meinte er. Sie nickte und stand auf und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo sie sich in einem gemütlichen Sessel setzte.  
„Was gibt es den?" fragte sie satt und streichelte ihren Bauch.  
„Ich habe mit Albus geredet, wegen dem Werwolfsproblem. Er ist Einverstanden, aber nur wenn du versprichst vorsichtig zu sein." meinte er grinsend.  
„Ich bin doch immer vorsichtig" sagte sie gespielt beleidig und schob die Unterlippe vor.  
Darauf hin fing Remus an zu Lachen.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Mir geht's ganz gut, fühl mich ein bisschen schlapp, doch das liegt daran, das in zwei Tagen Vollmond ist." Sie nickte und sah ihn aufmuntern an.

„Du wirst dich bald nie wieder verwandeln" meinte sie aufrichtig und strahlte.  
„Das freut mich auch jetzt schon, aber ich mach mir Sorgen um dich. Du solltest eigentlich noch im Bett liegen" sagte er besorgt.  
„Remus mir geht es wirklich gut" meinte sie und gab ihm einen Klapps auf den Arm.  
„Joey, versprich mir vorsichtig zu sein. Ich habe mir gestern wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht. Joey ich mag dich, ich mag dich sogar sehr, versprich mir vorsichtig zu sein. Ich könnte es mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich dir etwas antue" meinte er und sah zu Boden, weil seine Augen feucht wurden. Joey sah ihn lächelnd an und nahm sein Kinn und drückte es sanft hoch, so das sie in seine Augen sehen konnte.  
„Remus, ich verspreche dir, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde, vertraue mir. Und ich mag dich auch sehr." sagte sie grinsend und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange und lies ihn dort verdattert sitzen.

Als sie in die Halle kam, waren die Kids dabei den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken.  
„Hey, warum wartet ihr nicht auf mich?" fragte sie beleidigt.  
„Du hast dich ja mit Remus verdrückt" meinte Hermine salomonisch.  
„Was soll das den heißen" sagte sie grinsend.  
„Na, dass was ich gesagt habe" meinte sie und hing eine Kugel auf.  
„Ihr dachtet sicherlich, ich verbringe mit ihm nette Stunden" sagte sie und konnte sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen, bei den Gesichtern.

Sie nickten alle, und die Gesichter verzogen sich immer mehr.  
„Leute ich mag ihn, ich mag ihn sogar mehr als mir lieb ist, und das weiß er auch. Ich habe es ihm schließlich grade gesagt, aber mehr ist da nicht" sagte sie und fing an den Baum zu schmücken. Als sie fast fertig waren, kam Remus, „Will wer mit Einkaufen kommen, nach London?" fragte er in die Runde, und hoffte das auch Joey mitkommen würde.  
Alle nickte, auch Joey, sie gingen schnell nach oben und zogen sich um, mit dem schmücken waren sie fertig, den Rest würde Joey erledigen, wenn sie wieder da ist. Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie wieder unten in der Eingangshalle und machten sich auf den Weg in Londons Innenstadt.

Sie waren auf einer belebten Muggeleinkaufsstraße und es war die Hölle los, viele kauften noch die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke, dem zufolge waren die Läden völlig überfüllt.  
Aber, die Stadt, war herrlich weihnachtlich geschmückt, ein Traum aus Lichtern und Weihnachtsbäume, überall wurden Weihnachtslieder gesungen und alle merkten, wie sie der Weihnachtstimmung verfielen.  
„Okay Leute, wo wollt ihr als erstes hin?" fragte Joey und sah in die Runde.  
„Ich brauch noch ein paar Klamotten" meinte Harry, auch Ron und Hermine meinten, dass sie sich neue Klamotten kaufen wollten. Also gingen sie auf H&M zu, wo Joey gerne Muggelkleidung kaufte.

„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde vor der Kasse" sagte sie und grinste die anderen an. Alle nickten ihr zu und verschwanden in alle Himmelsrichtungen.  
Nur Remus stand noch bei ihr und sah sie strahlend an.  
„Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie und legte ihren Kopf schief.  
„Ich brauch auch ein paar neue Sachen, aber weiß nicht so recht, welche mir stehen. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht behilflich sein kannst" sagte er und sah verlegen auf den Boden. „Klar, komm dann gehen wir erst in die Männerabteilung" sagte sie, nahm sein Arm und schleifte ihn mit.

Joey ging zielstrebig auf einen Ständer mit verschieden farbigen Jeans zu, überlegte kurz und nahm zehn verschiedene Hose und drückte sie Remus in die Hand.  
„Und was jetzt" meinte dieser verdattert.  
„Du geht's in die Umkleidekabine und probierst sie an" sagte sie und schupste ihn Richtung Kabine. Er sah sie ungläubig an und ging die Sachen anprobieren.  
In der Zeit guckte Joey weiter, nach passenden Pullovern und Hemden, nahm wieder einige und brachte sie Remus in die Umkleidekabine.  
„Hier" meinte sie und machte die Kabinentür einen Spaltbreit auf und gab ihm die Sachen.  
„Was sollen ich den damit?" fragte Remus und sah sich die Sachen genauer an.  
„Dir den Hintern abwischen natürlich. Du sollst sie anprobieren und die dir gefallen kaufst du, die anderen hängst du wieder an" sagte sie und verschwand wieder. Jetzt guckte sie nach Klamotten für sich selber.

Harry stöberte in einem Regal voller Jeans, nahm einige in die Hand und sah sie sich genauer an. „Die würde dir nicht stehen" sagte ihm einen bekannte Stimme, doch konnte er sie nicht einordnen. Er drehte sich um und wenn er dort sah, lies sein Herz für Sekunden still stehen.  
„Sam, was machst du den hier?" fragte er. Der angesprochene grinste und sagte „Na auf dich aufpassen und noch ein paar Weihnachtseinkäufe machen".  
„Du machst mir echt Angst, tauchst einfach auf und plauderst, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Aber heute bist du wenigstens nicht in deinem üblichen Umhang" meinte Harry und musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
„Ja weißst du, ich glaube das hätte zu sehr aufsehen erregt" sagte er strahlend.  
Sam sah in Harrys Augen und sah darin seine Mutter.  
„Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter" meinte er zu Harry.  
„Das weiß ich, aber woher kennst du sie?" fragte er erstarrt.

„Wir haben uns kennen gelernt, noch bevor du geboren wurdest, Harry. Ungefähr drei Jahre davor. Ich war ein guter Freund deiner Eltern" meinte dieser und als er das sagte verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht. Der Gesichtsausdruck machte Harry Angst, er sah Wut, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung, Rache, Ehrlichkeit, Aufrichtigkeit und Liebe.  
„Du hast sie gekannt" meinte Harry und versuchte verzweifelt seinen Kloß im Hals runter zuschlucken, was nicht so recht gelingen wollte.  
„Ja ich kannte sie, auch Remus, Sirius und Peter" meinte er.  
„Ich habe schon erfahren, das Sirius durch einen Versuch dich zu Retten starb, und es tut mir aufrichtig Leid" sagte er und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry war ihm dafür dankbar, auch wenn er ihn nicht wirklich kannte, fühlte er sich mit ihm tief verbunden.  
„Warum hab ich schon früher nichts von dir erfahren?" fragte Harry ihn interessiert.

„Das Harry wirst du schon bald erfahren, sehr bald, hab noch ein bisschen Geduld. Pass auf dich auf, und trainiere fleißig" sagte er und verschwand.  
Warum taucht der immer wie von Geisterhand auf und verschwinden auch wieder so, wie er gekommen ist, dachte er sich. Und immer wenn ich weiter Nachfrage sagt er nur, die Zeit wird bald kommen, dir das zu erzählen. Wann ist die Zeit den nun endlich gekommen, fragte er sich im stillen und merkte wie sich jemand an ihm heranschlich.

Im nu drehte er sich um und sah ihn Joeys wunderschönen blauen Augen.  
„Man hast du mich erschreckt" sagte Harry und atmete tief durch.  
„Alles okay mit dir, du wirkst so zerstreut" meinte sie und musterte ihn.  
„Ja, ja, alles okay. Ich find keine vernünftige Jeans" meinte er um abzulenken.  
Joey bemerkte dies, aber tat so als merke sie das nicht.  
„Hier sind doch verschiedene, warte mal kurz" sagte sie und fing an im Regal rumzustöbern und zog auch gleich fünf verschiedene Jeans raus.  
„Hier, probier die mal an" meinte sie und gab sie ihm lächelnd.  
Harry nahm sie ihr ab und verschwand Richtung Umkleidekabine.

Irgendetwas stimmt mit ihm nicht, es bedrückt ihm etwas, aber ich möchte ihn nicht drängen er wird es mir irgendwann erzählen, wenn er bereit dazu ist, dachte sie. Er wird sicher kommen wenn er Hilfe braucht, ohne es zu merken stand sie in der Frauenabteilung. Sie verwarf den Gedanken schnell und kramte nach Klamotten. Als sie ein paar gefunden hatte, ging sie die Sachen anprobieren und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kasse. Als sie dort ankam, sah sie Remus, der alle Hände voller Sachen hatte.  
„Na fündig geworden?" fragte sie. Darauf hin dreht sich Remus erschrocken herum und sah sie mit aufgerissenen Augen an und ließ ein paar Sachen zu Boden fallen.  
„Du kannst ein ja vielleicht erschrecken" meinte dieser und hob die Sachen wieder auf.  
„Tja, immer stehst zu ihren Diensten" sagte sie und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, worauf hin Remus anfing zu Lachen.

Die anderen kamen auch schnell und bezahlten ihre Sachen. Anschließen verließen sie den Laden und waren wieder auf der belebten Muggelstraße angekommen.  
„Wo als nächstes hin?" fragte Remus die anderen.  
„Ich wollte noch in einen Buchladen" sagten Hermine und Joey wie aus einem Munde.  
Sie sahen sich an und grinsten über beide Ohren.  
So machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Buchladen, der gleich um die Ecke war. Sie verbrachten eine geschlagene Stunde da drin, Ron wurde schon ungeduldig und fing an rum zumaulen.  
„Wie lange dauert das den noch?" fragte er Remus, der mit den Schultern zuckte und nach den beiden Ausschau hielt.  
„Ah, da sind sie, sie bezahlen" meinte er und sah wieder zu Ron.  
„Na Merlin sei dank" meinte dieser und grinste Remus an, der sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Da sind wir schon" meinte Joey.  
„Schon, ist gut" meinte Ron und sah sie verdattert an.  
„Reg dich ab, Ron es geht ja schon los." sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wangen und strahlte ihn an.  
Sie wollten noch in einem Plattenladen und anschließend noch in einem Schuhladen. Um Punkt 20 Uhr waren sie zu Hause.  
„Man, 4 Stunden einkaufen" stöhnte Ron und ließ sich auf einen Sessel in der Küche fallen.  
„Hör auf zu meckern, du hättest doch gar nicht mitkommen brauchen" sagte nun Ginny und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Ich bring mein Zeug nach oben" meinte Joey und Hermine und Ginny ging mit.

Als sie oben ankamen, gingen sie schnell mit in Joeys Zimmer. Sie stellte schnell die zwei Beutel auf einem Stuhl und zog sich ihre Jacke aus, dann drehte sie sich zur Tür, sah die zwei Mädels mit offenen Mündern im Türrahmen stehen.  
„Was isn mit euch los?" fragte sie und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen.  
„Dein Zimmer ist ja der absolute Wahnsinn" brachte Ginny grade so hervor.  
„Gefällts euch" meinte sie verlegen und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht.  
„Es ist wunderbar" meinte nun Hermine, die sich etwas gefangen hatte.

In der Mitte im Zimmer stand ein riesen großes Himmelbett, das Zimmer war völlig ihn blau Tönen gehalten, an der Wand waren verschiedene Farbmuster zu sehen, die einen super Kontrast bildeten. Ihn einer Ecke des Zimmer stand eine große blaue rund Coach, an der anderen Zimmer Mitte, war ein riesiger Kamin in der Wand eingelassen, der fröhlich vor sich hin prasselte. In einer anderen Zimmerecke, befand sich eine Tür, die zum Bad führte, dort befand sich ein riesen große Badewanne, die einem Swimmingpool glich und der anderem Seite, war ein großes Waschbecken und in der hintersten Ecke war eine Toilette angebracht.

„Na gefällt euch wohl" meinte Joey zu den beiden.  
„Ja, können wir mit einziehen" sagte Ginny und grinste.  
„Nee, nee, wir können aber mal gern einen Weiberabend machen und dann könnt ihr auch bei mir schlafen." sagte Joey freudestrahlend und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche.  
Die Mädels rannten noch schnell ihn ihre Zimmer um ihre Sachen wegzubringen. Als sie wieder in der Küche ankamen, stand das Essen schon auf dem Tisch.  
Das Essen war eine lustige Angelegenheit, es wurde viel erzählt, gescherzt und gelacht, jeder hatte seinen Spass. Gegen 23 Uhr gingen alle zu Bett, sie waren Müde vom Einkaufen oder einfach nur überarbeitet.

Am nächsten Tag standen alle spät auf, doch Harry wurde unsanft von Ron aus seinem Traum gerissen.  
„Hey, du Langschläfer, aufstehen, Geschenke auspacken" rief er Harry zu.  
Der richtete sich mühselig auf und rieb sich die verschlafenen Augen.  
„Morgen" murmelte er und sah zu seinem Bettrand, wo ein großer Haufen Geschenke lang.  
Erst jetzt realisierte er, das es Weihnachten war und machte sich ans Geschenke auspacken.  
Von Ron und den Zwillingen bekam er Haufenweise Scherzartikel und Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf.  
„Danke Ron, du willst wohl, dass ich schlechte Zähne kriege" sagte er grinsend.

Ron sah ihn an und grinste zurück, dann nahm er das Geschenk von Harry und packte es aus.  
Es war ein Buch über Quidditch, der Titel hieß Taktiken eines guten Hüters.  
„Danke Alter, das Buch ist echt klasse" meinte er und blätterte es durch.  
Harry grinste ihn an und packte die nächsten Geschenke aus.  
Von Ginny bekam er ein Armband, wo vorne sein Name und hinten eine Gravur war, die da hieß I Love you forever and for always. Als er das sah, machte sein Herz einen riesigen Hüpfer und er versuchte gleich, das Armband anzulegen. Als er das geschafft hatte, packte er weiter aus, das Geschenk von Tonks und Moody war eine Reihe von Verteidigungsbücher, die er gleich durchblätterte und am liebsten einige Zauber probiert hätte.  
Von Remus bekam er den alten Kampfumhang seines Vaters, er war dunkelrot und an der linken Brusthälfte war ein Phönix drauf gestickt worden. Ein kleiner Zettel lag bei und den nahm er sich und fing an zu lesen.

_Alles Liebe und Gute zum Weihnachtsfest, Harry. Dieser Umhang, gehörte deinem Vater und ich dachte, du würdest ihn noch gebrauchen können. Auf diesen Kampfumhang liegen alten Zauber, die dich im Kampf beschützen werden. _

_In liebe Remus_

In Harry Brust wuchs eine große Blase mit Stolz gefüllt heran, er stand auf und zog in an.  
Er konnte die Magie, die in dem Umhang steckte förmlich spüren. Der Umhang passte auch wie angegossen.  
„Wow, von wem ist der den?" fragte Ron ehrfürchtig.  
„Von Remus, es ist der alte Kampfumhang meines Vaters" sagte er stolz und wirbelte herum.  
Plötzlich war er verschwunden und tauchte zwei Meter vor dem Fenster wieder auf. Ron machte große Augen und sah Harry mit offenen Mund an. Harry der das bemerkte machte nicht minder große Augen und musste, das er damit Unsichtbar wurde, sobald er sich schnell um die eigene Achse drehte. „Cool" kam es von Ron. Harry wirbelte wieder herum uns stand wieder vor seinem Bett, „Das könnte im Kampf endscheidend sein" meinte er glücklich und setzte sich um weitere Geschenke aufzumachen.

Von Hermine bekam er ein Buch über Quidditch, genau auf den Sucher abgestimmt. Er blätterte es durch und vertiefte sich schon in die ersten Zeilen, bis die Tür aufging und Ginny und Hermine reingestürmt kamen und jeder seinem Freund um den Hals fiel und sich für das jeweilige Geschenke bedankten.  
„Danke mein Schatz, für dieses wunderschöne Armband" sagte Harry und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Augen sprachen Bände, das ist das schönste, dachte Ginny, wir brauchen kaum miteinander zu reden und verstehen uns auch so.  
„Danke für das Fotoalbum und die bezaubernde Kette, mein Hase" meinte sie und drückte ihn so fest sie konnte an sich.

„Gern geschehen, schön das es dir gefällt" meinte er.  
Nach ewigen rum geknutsche und rum geturtel gingen die Mädels zum Frühstück, Harry packte seine restlichen Geschenke aus und Ron ging ins Bad. Von Molly und Arthur bekam er wie jedes Jahr den roten Pullover und eine Menge Pasteten und einen neuen wunderschönen Festumhang, den er zu jeder Gelegenheit tragen konnte.  
Von Joey bekam er eine Kette, die ihn ihm Kampf beschützen soll, doch wie wusste er nicht, er würde sie fragen, wenn das Training mit ihr beginnt. Von Hagrid bekam er seine felsenharten Kekse und ein Buch über Verteidigung, es war anders als die Bücher von Tonks und Moody, es waren ältere Flüche darin, die fast schon in Vergessenheit geraten sind.  
Und dann lagen dort noch zwei Umschläge, einer war von Dumbledore und von dem anderen kannte er die Handschrift nicht. Erst nahm er sich Dumbledores Brief machte ihn auf und fing an zu lesen.

_Lieber Harry, _

_erst mal alles Liebe zum Weihnachtsfest und mein Geschenk an dich ist folgendes, __  
__du dürfst ab jetzt in den Ferien Zaubern, wie sonst, sollst du von Joey unterrichtet __  
__werden. Bitte höre auf sie und lerne fleißig, sie hat besondere Fähigkeiten und die Kette von ihr, wird dich noch zusätzlich behilflich sein und dich auch schützen, näheres wirst du noch von Joey erfahren. Noch mal alles Liebe zum Weihnachtsfest. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, er darf jetzt in den Ferien Zaubern, ein ganzes Jahr früher, als die anderen, aber er wusste, dass er hart an sich und seinen Fähigkeiten arbeiten musste.  
Dumbledore musste mit dem Zaubereiminister diskutiert haben, damit er einen Sondergenehmigung bekommt. Nun nahm er den anderen Brief machte ihn auf und fing an zu lesen, sein Gesicht änderte von Angst in Glück und Zufriedenheit, es war ein Brief von Sam. Er schrieb, dass er bald mehr erfahren würde und wünschte ihm ein schönes und erholsames Weihnachtsfest und er schrieb noch, das er fleißig lernen solle.  
Irgendwie freute er sich da rüber, aber irgendwie hatte er auch Angst, was die Zukunft bringen wird. Er räumte seine Sachen beiseite und zog sich an, als Ron fertig war, ging Harry ins Bad und machte sich frisch. Als er fertig war, ging er mit Ron in die Küche zum Frühstück, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten.

„Morgen" meinte beiden und strahlten die anderen an. Ron setzte sich zu Hermine und gab ihr einen Kuss. Harry ging auf Remus zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Danke für den Umhang" sagte er glücklich.  
„Gefällt er dir? Ich wusste nichts besseres und dachte mir, das er dir noch sehr nützlich sein kann" sagte er und freute sich, über Harrys Reaktion.  
„Oh, der Umhang ist klasse, ich konnte mich vorhin beim anprobieren schon Unsichtbar machen" sagte er und grinste spitzbübisch.  
„Ah, dann wird es nicht lange dauern und du wirst noch die anderen Fähigkeiten dieses Umhangs kennenlernen." meinte dieser und grinste zurück.  
Dann kam Joey in die Küche und rief jeden ein fröhliches „Morgen" zu. Harry ging auf sie zu und umarmte auch sie.

„Danke für die Kette, sie ist wunderschön" sagte er und sah in ihre stahlblauen Augen.  
„Kein Problem, Großer. Den Brief von Albus hast du bekommen?" fragte sie und lächelte.  
„Ja allerdings" meinte er und lächelte zurück.  
„Na dann hast du sicherlich eine Menge Fragen an mich, oder sehe ich das falsch?" sagte sie gespielt langweilig.  
„Wie Recht du hast, kleines Joeylein" meinte nun Harry und setzte einem seiner fiesesten grinsen auf.  
„Na warte, dir wert ich es schon zeigen" meinte sie und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klapps auf die Schulter. Als alle sich bei jedem bedankt hatten, setzten sie sich und aßen alle ihr verspätetes Frühstück. Anschließend machte jeder wozu er gerade Lust hatte. Die Jugend verzog sich nach oben und die Erwachsenen blieben in der Küche und erzählten über alles mögliche.  
Joey machte es sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem und starrte in das Feuer und dachte angestrengt nach. Heute Nacht, würde sie Remus von seinem Werwolfs dasein befreien.

„Hey Kleines, darf ich mich setzten?" fragte Remus und lächelte sich an.  
„Klar setzt dich ruhig" meinte sie ohne aufzusehen.  
„Hast du Angst?" fragte er und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Nein, Angst habe ich nicht. Ich gehe nur noch mal den Plan in Gedanken durch" meinte sie und lächelte schwach.  
„Wie fühlst du sich?" fragte sie ihn und musterte in genau.  
„Etwas geschwächt und angespannt. Ich hab ein wenig Schiss aber ich vertraue dir vollkommen" meinte er und leckte ihr seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und streichelte sie.

Erst jetzt drehte sie sich zu Remus und spürte plötzlich ein kleines Feuerwerk in ihrem inneren starten. Was ist das den? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken, ich bin doch wohl nicht in Remus verliebt, oder doch? Nein das darf nicht sein, ich muss ihn Heilen, ich darf mich nicht ablenken lassen, schallte sie sich selbst. Remus der bemerkt hatte, das sie ganz komisch war fragte sie „Alles in Ordnung mit dir". Sie war nicht im stande etwas zu sagen, sie nickte nur und stand auf.  
„Ich will noch ein bisschen alleine sein, sei mir nicht böse" sagte sie und schwang zu sich zu einem grinsen, was ihr aber nicht recht gelingen wollte.  
Sie ging in die Eingangshalle und atmete tief durch, dann stieg sie die Treffen rauf in den zweiten Stock, ging den Korridore bis zum Ende und dann links zur Tür, die in die Bibliothek führte. Dort angekommen, ging sie zum Fenster und starrte raus, sie beobachtete die Schneeflocken, die langsam das Land bedeckten und es aussehen ließen, wie im Märchen.

Sie hörte nicht, wie hinter ihr die Tür aufging und jemand rein kam, sie spürte nur die Aura, die diese Person umgab.  
„Was gib es Harry?" fragte sie ohne sich umzudrehen.  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden" sagte er und sah verlegen zu Boden, er hatte den Unterton in ihrer Stimme keineswegs überhört.  
„Schon okay, Harry, setzt dich doch" meinte sie freundlicher, drehte sich zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln.  
„Woher wusstest du das ich es bin?" fragte Harry nun nach.  
„Ich habe deine Aura gespürt" meinte sie nur und setzte sich auf die große bequeme Coach. Harry setzte sich ihr gegenüber in den Sessel, und sah sie an und lächelte ihr zu.  
„Okay Großer, was gibt es den?" fragte sie und sah ihn genau an.

„Ich möchte dich Fragen, was es mit der Kette auf sich hat?" meinte er holte die Kette vor.  
„Also wenn du in wirklich großer Gefahr schwebst, sagen wir du kämpfst und bist verletzt, so das du deine anderen Fähigkeiten nur noch geteilt einsetzten kannst, wird dir diese Kette Kraft und neue Energie spenden. Oder wenn du angegriffen wirst und nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren kannst, wird sich ein Schutzwall über dich ausbreiten, der aus der Kette kommt. Sie beinhalten uralte Magie, diese Magie, ist sehr mächtig, wie du vielleicht schon gespürt hast und der beste Schutz in einem Kampf. Ich habe auch eine" sagte sie und holte sie vor.  
Die Kette hatte genau so einen blauen Edelstein, wie Harry seine. Und er konnte die Magie spüren, sie wahr wirklich sehr mächtig und langsam glaubte er wirklich er könnte eine reale Chance gegen Voldi habe, so wie er ihn in seinen Gedanken nannte.

„Danke Joey, sie ist wirklich wunderschön und ich spüre die Macht die von ihr ausgeht in meinen Adern fließen" sagte er und sah sie ehrfürchtig an.  
„Was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt und musterte sie aufmerksam. Irgendwie ist sie sehr nachdenklich und vorschlossen, dachte er sich.  
„Nichts, mir geht's gut" meinte sie, klang jedoch nicht wirklich überzeugend.  
„Du warst gestern ziemlich verstreut, als ich dich im Kaufhaus ansprach, was war den mit dir?" fragte sie ihn und legte ihren Kopf schief.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich war ein wenig verwirrt" sagte er, er wusste aber ihr würde das nicht ausreichen.  
„Ja, das habe ich mitbekommen und darf man Fragen wieso?"  
„Fragen darf man, aber ob du eine Antwort bekommst ist eine andere Sachen" meinte er und grinste sie an. Joey zog eine Grimasse und steckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Wer nicht will dir hat schon" meinte sie nur gespielt beleidigt und schob die Unterlippe vor. Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann brach Joey das schweigen.  
„Harry, wie geht es dir, ich meine wegen Sirius?" fragte sie und wusste, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Er sagte erst nichts, dann sah er sie an und merkte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Ich vermisse ihn, ich vermisse ihn sehr, ich mache mir immer noch Vorwürfe, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich nichts mehr daran ändern kann. Ich weiß auch, das er immer bei mir sein wird, er wird mir immer zu Seite stehen" sagte er und senkte seinen Kopf, dass Joey seine Tränen nicht sah. Harry wollte sich nicht vor ihr die Blöße geben!  
„Harry, ich habe Sirius nicht gekannt, auch nicht deine Eltern, aber ich weiß von den Erzählungen, das sie gute, aufrichtige, nette, warmherzige und für jeden Spass zu habende Menschen waren. Behalte sie immer gut in Erinnerung, den das wird dir helfen, über den Verlust hinweg zu kommen" meinte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an.  
„Woher willst du den das wissen" meinte Harry verbissen und wusste, dass er so unhöflich klang, doch das war ihm völlig egal, jeder sagte das gleiche, er hatte die Schnauze voll.

„Harry, ich habe auch einen geliebten Menschen verloren und ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, glaub mir, ich wünsche niemanden solche Schmerzen" sagte sie und sah in das Kaminfeuer.  
„Wenn hast du den verloren" sagte er und klang jetzt schon verbittert.  
„Ich habe meinen Bruder an Voldemort verloren, er war ein Auror, einer der besten die es jemals gab. Er war acht Jahre älter als ich, doch wir waren wie Pech und Schwefel, haben alles zusammen gemacht, haben uns geholfen wo es nur geht. Dann eines Tages, wurde er zu einem Einsatz in einem kleinen Vorort gerufen. Voldemort und seine Todesser zerstörten eine kleine Wohnsiedlung und der Nähe von Nottigham. Er kam nicht wieder zurück. Er hat gekämpft um sein Leben und hat viele andere gerettet, er wurde von Voldemort gequält bis er starb. Er hat ihn nicht erlöst mit den Avada Kedavra, nein er hat ihn zu Tode gequält. Und dafür wird er eines Tages bezahlen" sagte sie und ihr Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Harry hatte richtig Angst vor ihr, die Magie die sie umgab, wurde immer stärker, man konnte es förmlich knistern hören.

„Das wusste ich nicht, es tut mir Leid, das ich dich so angefahren hab" sagte er aufrichtig und sah beschämt zu Boden.  
„Ist schon gut, woher solltest du das auch wissen. Ich verstehen dich, dass du verbittert bist. Ich habe Voldemort schon viermal gegenüber gestanden, und jedes Mal sah ich in seinem Gesicht pure Angst, wenn ich ihn ein Teil meiner Magie zeigte. Ich werde ihn Quälen genau so wie er es bei meinem Bruder getan hat. Danach hat er versucht meine Familie auszurotten, jedes Mal kam ich ihm in die Quere, ich spürte wie in mir eine mächtig Magie heran wuchs, ich spürte sie jeden Tag mehr und sie wurde immer stärker, ich wies schon vor zwei Jahren magische Fähigkeiten auf, doch das wusste keiner, nicht einmal Albus weiß das. Seit dem hatte ich angefangen zu trainieren und jedes bisschen Magie in mich aufzusaugen, deshalb bin ich jetzt auch schon so weit. Doch die leichten Dinge muss man mir erst noch beibringen, ich hab gleich mit dem schwierigen Teil angefangen" meinte sie und ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich wieder allmählich, die Magie um sie nahm ab.

„Ich hab grad starke Magie um dich gespürt" meinte Harry neugierig.  
„Ja, das passiert mir immer, wenn ich wütend werde, dann nehme ich unsagbare Kräfte an, dann wird es auch schwer sie für mich zu kontrollieren. Deswegen hatte Albus auch solche Angst, als ich gegen Tom kämpfte, doch ich hielt mich sehr zurück" sagte sie und fing an zu grinsen. Harry fand diese Person bemerkenswert, sie war sehr Selbstbewusst und hatte Wahnsinns Kräfte, doch war sie ein Rätsel, dass fast unmöglich schien es zu lösen.  
„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit Ron los. Er benimmt sich zwar normal, aber er zieht ziemlich abgemagert aus und er ist immer Müde" sagte sie und sah Harry fragend an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er sagte schon vor ungefähr zwei Monaten, er sei ständig Müde und fühle sich schlapp. Er wollte eigentlich auch zu Madam Pomfrey gehen, ich weiß aber nicht ob er das auch getan hat" sagte er und sah Joey dabei an.  
„Ich werde nachher mal zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden. Ich habe da so einen Verdacht, was er hat" meinte sie und sah wieder ins Feuer.  
„Darf ich dich was Fragen, Joey?" meinte er und sah sie bittend an.  
„Du darfst, aber ob du eine Antwort bekommst ist die andere Frage" meinte sie und grinste ihn an. Harry grinste zurück und streckte die Zunge raus.

„Ich wollte fragen, wann das mit deinem Bruder passiert ist" sagte er und sah sie Mitfühlend an. Sie sah zu ihm und dann gleich wieder zum Feuer.  
„Vor ca. 6 Jahren passierte es, ich habe mich nie wieder jemanden so geöffnet wie ihm, außer, außer bei meinem Freund" sagte sie und musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
„Wieso grinst du so? fragte Harry nach und konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Ach ich weiß auch nicht, ich vermisse ihn" sagte sie und merkte wie ihre Augen langsam feucht wurden.  
„Wieso, habt ihr euch getrennt?" fragte er weiter.  
„Ja, ungefähr vor einem halben Jahr. Es ging einfach nicht mehr, wir haben uns wegen Kleinigkeiten gestritten, er hatte in einigen Sachen andere Ansichten als ich und außerdem hat meine Ausbildung zur Hexe begonnen und ich musste hier her. Deswegen hab ich mich von ihm getrennt, ich hielt es für besser, wenn ich hier jemanden kennen lerne, brauch ich mir keine Vorwürfe machen und umgedreht ist es genau so. Er liebt mich immer noch, das spüre ich, aber meine Liebe zu ihm erlöscht allmählig" sagte sie und einzelne Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter und benetzten ihren roten Pullover.

„Vermisst du ihn?" fragte Harry.  
„Ja ich vermisse ihn sehr, aber nur als guten Freund, verstehst du" sagte sie und sah das Harry nickte.  
„Als wir uns kennen lernten, dachte ich, ich wäre im Himmel, es hat sofort gefunkt zwischen uns und die Zeit war wundervoll mit ihm. Ich war so tierisch verschossen, es war einfach wunderbar dieses Gefühl zu haben, da ist jemand der dich von ganzen Herzen liebt.  
Es waren eine Million winziger kleiner Dinge und wenn man die alle zusammen zählt, heißt das, dass man füreinander bestimmt ist. Ich wusste es, seit dem Augenblick als ich ihn das erst mal berührte. Es was, als würde ich nach Hause kommen, ein zu Hause was ich vorher nicht kannte. Als ich ihm tief in die Augen sah, spürte ich, dass er mich nie verletzten würde. Ich habe seine Hand genommen und es war, ...es war wie Magie" sagte sie und ihre Tränen bannte sich den Weg über ihre Wangen.

Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört, auch bei ihm kullerten auch die Tränen.  
„Wow" brachte er nur heraus.  
Sie sah zu ihm und lächelte in an, sie nahm ihre Hand und wischte die Tränen ab.  
„Ja es war eine schöne Zeit, und ich werde sie immer ihn Erinnerung behalten" meinte sie.  
„Und was willst du jetzt machen?" fragte er.  
„Ich werde erst mal einem guten Freund behilflich sein und dann weiß ich auch noch nicht." sagte sie und sah ihn an, dann drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder zum Kamin. Nach einer Weile brach sie das Schweigen.  
„Ich werde aufstehen und zwar jeden Morgen und ein- und ausatmen den ganzen Tag lang, und dann nach einer Weile werde ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern jeden Morgen aufzustehen und ein- und auszuatmen. Und dann nach einer Weile werde ich nicht mehr darüber nachdenken müssen, wie schön und wundervoll ich es mal hatte" sagte sie und sah wieder zu Harry, den wieder Tränen über den Wangen liefen. Sie stand auf und kniete sich vor Harry hin.

„Hey Großer, du hast keinen Grund zu weinen. Ich danke dir das du mir zugehört hast, dass hat wirklich gut getan. Ich möchte das du weißst, dass du auch jederzeit zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast oder nicht mehr weiter weist."  
Harry nickte, er war unfähig nur einen Ton rauszubringen. Was Joey im erzählt hatte, hatte ihn wirklich zutiefst berührt, sie war ihm eine gute Freundin geworden, er hatte sie jetzt erst so richtig schätzen gelernt.  
„Harry du hast wunderbare Freunde, die alles für dich tun würden, und ich weiß wie sehr es dich wurmt, dass sie in Gefahr sind, nur weil du sie zu deinen Freunden zählst, aber lass nicht zu, dass eure Freundschaft irgendwann daran zerbricht. Sie brauchen dich, genau so wie du sie" sagte sie und wischte seinen Tränen mit ihrem Daum ab.

Dann fiel ihr Harry plötzlich um den Hals, sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht was sie machen sollte, doch als sie es realisierte, umarmte sie ihn und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Wörter zu.  
„Danke" sagt er und löste sich von ihr.  
„Danke, dass du grade für mich da warst und danke, dass du mir etwas aus deinem Leben erzählt hast" meinte er aufrichtig und lächelte sie an.  
„Kein Problem, für meine Freunde würde ich durch die Hölle gehen, nur um ihnen zu helfen" meinte sie und lächelte ebenfalls. Sie saßen beide noch eine ganze Weile da, bis sie dann zum Weihnachtstee runter in die Küche gingen.

Als sie in der Küche ankamen, konnte man eine fröhlich, festliche Stimmung erkennen und die beiden ließen sich mitreißen. Harry setzte sich zu Ginny und Joey ging zu Remus und Dumbledore, sie wusste, das sie noch eine ordentliche Standpauke von ihrem Onkel bekommen würde.  
„Hi ihr zwei hübschen" sagte sie und schenkte beiden ein warmes lächeln.  
„Danke für dein Weihnachtsgeschenk, Onkel Albus. Es ist echt klasse" sagte sie und umarmte in.  
„Schön das es dir gefällt, Kleines" meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Wo warst du den die ganze Zeit?" fragte Remus nach, der sich Sorgen machte.  
„Keine Angst, ich habe mit Harry geredet. Wieso, hast du mich vermisst?" meinte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Albus beobachtete die beiden und musste schmunzeln, als er sah, wie verlegen Remus wirkte. Die beiden würden echt gut zusammen passen, dachte er und grinste schon über beide Ohren. Joey die das bemerkte, setzte gleich mal ihre neue erworbene Fähigkeit ein, die Telepathie. „Untersteh dich auch nur ein Gedanken daran zu verschwenden" sandte Joey an ihn.  
Aus Albus Gesicht wich jegliche Farbe.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er verdattert in Gedanken.  
Joey grinste hinterlistig und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.  
„Tja mein Lieber Onkel, nicht nur du kannst das" meinte sie belustig.  
Albus fing an zu lächeln und zwinkerte ihr zu, dass könnte äußerst bedeutsam im Kampf sein, dacht er.

„Ja ich habe dich vermisst" sagte Remus etwas verlegen und sah wieder zu Joey.  
Joey lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einem Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Sorry für vorhin, aber ich war etwas verwirrt" sagte sie ernst und sah in seine wunderschönen Augen, wo man sich drin verlieren konnte. Nach dem Weihnachtstee, ging sie rauf auf ihr Zimmer und zog sich ihre Trainingssachen an, ging dann wieder Richtung Küche. Als sie in die Küche kam, war dort eine heitere Stimmung, sie lies den Blick schweifen und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Ron, der grade einige Butterbier aus dem Kühlschrank holte, er sah blasser aus als sonst, doch bevor sie richtig zu Ende denken konnte, brach er zusammen und blieb Bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Plötzlich war es Totenstill im Raum, keiner lachte oder scherzte mehr, alle Augen waren auf Ron gerichtet.  
Joey zögerte nicht lange und rannte zu ihm, drehte ihn auf den Rücken, stützte seinen Kopf und fing an ihn zu untersuchen. Sie murmelte einige Zauberformel, allerdings ohne Zauberstab und fuhr mit der Hand einige Zentimeter über Rons Körper hoch und runter.  
Dann rief sie nach Harry und Remus und erklärte ihnen was sie tun sollten.

„Also hört mir genau zu, Ron hat einen sehr starken Eisenmangel, ein Wunder, dass er sich überhaupt noch auf den Beinen halten konnte, ich werde im Eisen zufügen, aber es wird sehr Schmerzvoll für ihn sein, eure Aufgaben besteht darin, ihn so gut festzuhalten wie möglich, klar?" sagte sie und sah beide an. Beide nickten ihr zu und machten was sie sagte. Joey drehte sich um und sah Molly, die sich an Arthur gelehnt hatte und ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ.  
„Keine Angst Molly, es ist nichts ernstes, ich werde ihn heilen" sagte sie und schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.  
„Seid ihr fertig?" fragte sie an Harry und Remus gewannt. Beide nickte ihr zu und machten sich Startklar, einer hielt den Kopf der andere die Beine.

Joey konzentrierte sich und um Ron, Harry und Remus legte sich ein goldenes Schild. Sie lies ihre Hand wieder über Rons Körper fahren, und murmelte unverständliche Zaubersprüche.  
Ron begann sich zu winden und zu drehen, er schrie auch leise auf, doch für die Anwesenden musste es schrecklich aussehen. Das Schild wurde immer goldener und undurchlässiger, bald hatte man keinen Blick mehr auf das Geschehen, man hörte nur die Schmerzensschreie von Ron. Molly schluchzte unaufhaltsam und Hermine und Ginny umarmten sich beiden und weinten um Ron. Die anderen hatten alle bleiche Gesichter, dann plötzlich fiel das goldene Schild in sich zusammen und man konnte die vier wieder sehen.

Ron hatte bedeutend mehr Farbe im Gesicht, dafür sah Joey ziemlich geschwächt aus. Sie beugte sich über Ron und rief leise seinen Namen, er reagierte nicht. Sie fühlte seinen Puls, der ganz normal war, dann rief sie wieder seinen Namen, aber etwas lauter, wieder keine Reaktion. Dann gab sie ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige, plötzlich sass er kerzengrade auf den Boden und meinte nur „Aua" und hielt sich verdattert die Wange.  
Den anderen, stand die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern geschrieben, Hermine rannte gleich auf Ron zu und umarmte ihn und weinte an seiner Schulter. Molly war glücklich, das ihr Sohn wieder gesund war und ging auf Joey zu.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du meinen Sohn geheilt hast, ich weiß nicht, was wir ohne dich machen würden, danke Joey" sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen und umarmte sie.

Remus sah, dass mit Joey etwas nicht stimmte, er ging auf sie zu, blieb vor ihr stehen und musterte sie genau.  
„Alles okay?" fragte er besorgt.  
Sie nickte nur, sie war unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie ging Richtung Vorratskammer, hinten links befand sich eine Tür, die auf einen langen Korridore führte, den rannte sie entlang, dann die vierte Tür von rechts, machte sie auf und knallte sie hinter sich zu, sie verriegelte sie mit einem Zauberspruch, den sie nur selber wieder brechen könnte. Sie lehnte sich mit den Rücken an die Tür und sank ganz langsam an ihr herunter und fing an hemmungslos zu weinen. Ihr ist bei der Heilung erst klargeworden, das sie beinahe einen ihrer Freunde verloren hätte, sie erinnerte sich wieder an ihren Bruder, das keiner da war um ihm zu helfen.

Sie hatte Albus ihr Wort gegeben, sie dürfte nicht noch mal so knapp vor dem Versagen stehen, einer ihrer Freunde wäre beinahe drauf gegangen, sie hätte ihn ja schon mal viel früher untersuchen können, dachte sie sich und Ohrfeigte sich selber in Gedanken.  
Sie zog ihre Beine an ihrem Körper und umschlang sie mit den Händen, dann vergrub sie das Gesicht an den Knien und weinte sich die ganze Wut, die Vorwürfe, die ganze Last, die auf ihr lastete von der Seele. Nach einer Weile hörte sie Albus ihn ihren Gedanken sprechen.  
„Joey Kleines, wo bist du?" sagte Albus in ihrem Kopf.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe, mir geht's gut. Ich will alleine sein" meinte sie.  
„Bist du dir sicher?" fragte er wieder nach und wusste, dass ihr so was zur Weißglut brachte.  
„Ja verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe" meinte sie und wusste, dass sie sehr unhöflich klang, doch das war ihr scheiß egal. Langsam stand sie auf und ging zu einer riesen Pflanze, die sie in ihrem Trainingsraum hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf ein Blatt und entzog ihr einen Teil ihrer Energie, aber nicht soviel, dass sie eingehen würde.

Dann nahm sie sich ihren Boxhandschuhe, zog sie an und prügelte den Sack windelweich.  
Sie verausgabte sich völlig, sie wusste aber, dass sie noch genügend Kraft hatte um Remus zu befreien. Nach zwei Stunden Boxsack verprügelns, ging sie wieder Richtung Küche, so schnell wie möglich durchquerte sie den besagten Raum und verschwand. Remus sah sie, stand auf und ging ihr hinterher, er sah sie in der Eingangshalle.  
„Joey warte mal bitte" rief er ihr nach. Joey bliebt stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
„Was ist den?" fragte sie berechnet aber höflich.  
„Geht es dir den wirklich gut?" fragte Remus und legte ihr sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Joey wollte sich wehren, doch sie konnte es nicht, es fühlte sich so wunderbar an Remus Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu spüren. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihn seine wunderschönen Augen. Als er die Trauer und Hilflosigkeit in ihren Augen sah, nahm er sie ohne zu zögern in den Arm. Seit langer Zeit, fühlte Joey sich wieder geborgen und gebraucht, sie schwor sich in Gedanken, alles zu tun um Remus zu helfen. Remus küsste ihre verschwitze Stirn und spürte ein riesiges Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch starten, er wusste es schon seit längerem, das er sich in Joey verliebt hatte, doch er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, es ihr sagen? Er wusste ja nicht mal wie sie zu ihm stand, irgendwann werde ich es ihr sagen, dachte er sich und streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken. Langsam löste sich Joey, wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, würden sie immer noch in dieser Umarmung verschlungen da stehen, aber sie wollte unbedingt Baden gehen.  
„Danke Remus, dass habe ich jetzt echt gebraucht. Ich mag dich, ich mag dich sogar sehr, ich werde alles tun um dich zu heilen" meinte sie, schenkte ihm eines ihrer warmherzigsten lächeln und Teleportierte in ihr Zimmer.

Als sie aus der Badewanne kam und sich neue und vor allen Dingen frische Sachen angezogen hat, ging sie wieder runter in die Küche. Alle sahen sie besorgt an und warteten drauf, dass sie was sagen würde.  
„Mir geht es wirklich gut" meinte sie genervt und setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Kurze Zeit später kam Ron zu ihr und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Joey ihn besorgt.  
„Mir geht es wieder wunderbar, dank dir. Ich hätte schon vorher mein Mund aufmachen sollen, danke das du mich geheilt hast, Joey. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen." sagte er und schenkte ihr ein warmes lächeln. Sie beugte sich nach vorn und breitete die Arme aus, ohne zu zögern, umarmte Ron sie und bedankte sich noch ein paar mal bei ihr. Als er wieder ging, blickte sie wieder ins Feuer und ging noch mal den Plan für heute Nacht durch, als sie wieder aufsah, sass Albus ihr gegenüber und lächelte ihr zu.

„Geht es dir wieder besser, Kleines?" fragte er besorgt, doch musste er schmunzeln.  
„Ja mir geht es wieder gut, es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorhin so unhöflich zu dir war".  
„Ach schon okay, Kleines. Du dachtest an Brian, als Ron vor dir lang stimmts?" fragte er nach. Sie nickte nur, sie wollte nicht sprechen, sie wusste, dass er sie auch ohne Worte verstehen würde.  
„Mir ging es genau so. Du dachtest, du würdest ihn verlieren. Und deswegen, wusstest du hier raus" sagte der alte Mann Weise.  
„Ja, du hast Recht, ich musste hier raus, ich musste mich abreagieren und wollte alleine sein" meinte sie und sah ihren Onkel ganz tief in die stahlblauen Augen.  
„Meinst du, du schaffst das heute mit Remus?" fragte er nach, er wusste aber bereits die Antwort, sie konnte sehr Stur sein, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat.  
„Ja, ich schaffe das, und das weißt du auch, Albus" sagte sie grinsend.  
„Ja, ja ich weiß. Komm her, Kleines" sagte er und umarte sie und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf ihre zarten Wangen.

„Sei vorsichtig und pass auf dich auf. Benachrichtige mich bitte, mittels Telephatie." Meinte er grinsend und stand auf und verschwand.  
Remus kam nun auf sie zu und setzte sich.  
„Alles okay, Joey"" fragte er noch mal nach.  
Sie nickte nur und grinste ihn an.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie nun etwas ernster.  
„Schwächer als den ganzen Tag über, aber das ist normal" meinte er und lächelte.  
„Ich habe den Raum schon eingerichtet, die Ecken und Wände habe ich gepolstert, falls ich mit dir kämpfen muss" meinte sie genüsslich und grinste frech zurück. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, es war viertel nach neun. Und wie auf Kommando, stand das Essen endlich auf den Tisch, Joey hatte wahnsinnigen Hunger, der Tag war doch sehr anstrengend und er würde noch anstrengender werden.

Als sie mit dem Abendbrot fertig waren, unterhielten sie sich noch langen, gegen 23 Uhr machte Molly noch mal für jeden einen heiße Schokolade.  
Joey liebte heiße Schokolade und freute sich schon wie ein kleines Kind. Sie sass neben Remus und unterhielten sich über verschiedene Sachen, er hatte im laufe des Abends den Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und ihn nicht wieder entfernt. Sie fühlte sich Wohl dabei, sie wusste nun mittlerweile, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte, doch sie hatte es ihm noch nicht gesagt. Die anderen warfen ihr und Remus schon verheizungsvolle Blicke zu.  
Harry und Ron machten sich einen Spass und zwinkerten ihr ständig zu und nickten in Remus Richtung. Remus sind diese Blicke keineswegs entgangen, trotzdem spielte er den Blöden, aber innerlich freute er sich über diese Reaktion von Joey, vielleicht hatte er ja eine Chance.

Joey war derweilen am grübeln, erst mal stand seine Heilung an, da musste sie Gefühle aussen vorlassen, doch genoss sie es sichtlich. Als Molly die heiße Schokolade servierte, nahm sie gleich einen großen Schluck und verbrannte sich auch gleich dabei die Zunge.  
Remus wurde immer blasser und er hatte sichtlich schon Schmerzen.  
„Alles okay bei dir?" fragte Joey mit besorgter Miene.  
„Ich werde mich bald verwandeln, ich habe schon Schmerzen" meinte er und schenkte ihr ein ehrliches lächeln. Sie trank so schnell sie konnte ihre Schokolade aus. Beide verabschiedeten sich von den anderen, sie wünschten ihnen viel Glück und Joey wurde ermahnt vorsichtig zu sein, die Jugend schenkte ihnen viele aufmunternde Lächeln.  
„Ich hoffe, sie schafft es" meinte Ron besorgt. Hermine und Ginny nickten nur, sie hatten beide Angst um Remus und um Joey.  
„Sie wird es schaffen, glaub mir, sie schafft es" meinte Harry und sah die anderen mit großen Augen an.

Joey führte Remus den selben Gang entlang, wo es zu ihrem Trainingraum ging, nur das der Raum, den sie jetzt benutzen, ganz hinten rechts lag.  
Sie machte sie Tür auf und beide traten ein, es war ein ziemlich großes Zimmer. Die gepolsterten Wände erinnerten Remus an eine Gummizelle in einem Irrenhaus, die er Mal gesehen hatte, darüber wusste er unweigerlich grinsen.  
Er setzen in eine Ecke des Zimmers auf den Boden und beobachtete Joey, wie sie sich in einem Schneidersitz in der Mitte des Raumes nieder lies und die Augen schloss.  
Sie schien sich zu konzentrieren, den sie fing an einige Zentimeter über den Boden zu schweben, langsam aber sicher, umgab sie ein stahlblaues Schild, was immer stärker leuchtete. Remus blickte auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, das es gleich so weit sein müsste.  
„Hast du die Tür verriegelt?" fragte er leise, den er wollte auf keinen Fall stören.

„Ja, ich habe sie so verriegelt, das auch nur ich den Zauber wieder aufheben kann, dass heißt, solltest du versuchen abzuhauen, wird dir das nicht gelingen, weil du dann geschockt wirst, und der Schocker, reicht völlig aus um einem der stärkstes Werwölfe Stundenlang ausser Gefecht zu setzten." sagte sie zu ihm und warf ihm einen Blick so. Remus lächelte leicht, er war ziemlich beeindruckt.  
„Remus, das einzigste was du tut musst, ist mir vertrauen" meinte sie.  
„Ich vertrauen dir, ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen." sagte er und spürte starke Schmerzen. Mir einer Handbewegung von Joey, waren die Schmerzen verschwunden.

Sie lächelte in an und er wusste, er kann sich auf sie verlassen. Er spürte, wie seine Hände sich zu Klauenartigen und Tot bringenden Pranken verwandelten, seine Gesicht wuchs zu einer mächtigen Schnauze heran, seine Hinterläufe wurden kräftiger und seine Sachen lagen zerfetzt neben ihm auf den Boden.  
„Lets Showtime" meinte Joey und musste selber über sich Lachen und schon Griff der Werwolf an. Er wurde zurück geschleudert gegen die Wand, doch er lies sich nicht ab bringen, wieder Griff er an. Und wieder wurde er zurück geschleudert, das ging noch einige Male so weiter, bis er selber merkte das es nichts bringt, dann lief er auf und ab vor Joey.  
Sie schwebte immer noch über den Boden und lies sich nicht beirren, sie muss einen günstigen Moment abwarten und zwar wenn er am wütensten ist, um mit der Prozedur begingen zu können.

Zur Zeit in der Küche an Grimmauldplatz

„Wie lange sind sie schon da drin?" fragte Hermine besorgt.  
Harry sah auf seine Uhr, „Ungefähr 1 ½ Stunden" sagte er und sah nun auch ziemlich besorgt aus, doch er spürte, das alles okay war.  
„Wenn irgendwas vorgefallen wäre, hätte ich es schon gespürt" sagte er und blickte in die Runde. Selbst Dumbledore war gekommen, er hielt es in Hogwarts einfach nicht aus, hatte er vorhin gesagt.  
„Sie wird es schaffen" sagte nun Molly sehr standhaft.  
Alles nickten ihr zu, sie zweifelten keinesfalls an Joey Fähigkeiten, doch waren sie besorgt, sie alleine mit einem Werwolf gelassen zu haben.  
Dumbledore ging in der Küche ständig auf und ab, versuche sich an seine telepatischen Fähigkeiten, um Joey was mitzuteilen, doch sie muss sich so auf die Sache konzentrieren, dass sie auf keinerlei solcher Dingen an sich ranlässt.

Wieder im Raum

Joey sah Remus aufmerksam zu, wie er seine Kreise um sie zog und ihm schon der Speichel aus dem Mund tropfte.  
„Remus mein Lieber, ich schmecke nicht, glaub mir" sagte sie und grinste den Werwolf an. Darauf hin gab er ein Markerschütterndes Jaulen von sich.  
Er griff wieder an, Joey sah ihre Chance, mit einer Handbewegung, hatte sie ihn. Nun schwebte der Werwolf direkt vor ihr und Jaulte was das Zeug hielt.  
Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung, lies sie ihn in einem Schlaf fallen. Sie dachte sich, das wäre das beste so. Langsam färbte sich das stahlblaue Schild in ein leuchtendes Gold.

Sie murmelte leise Zauberformel vor sich hin. Nun war sie direkt neben ihm und legte eine Hand über seinem Brustkorb und lies sie am Körper auf und ab fahren.  
Sie konnte das Werwolfsgift schon fast spüren, sie suchte nach der Stelle, wo es am konzentriertesten war. Sie fand sie Stelle, direkt in der Armbeuge, da wurde er also gebissen, dacht sie sich. Nun würde der schwere Teil kommen, das Gift aus dem Körper rausbrennen.  
Sie hielt ihre Hand über die Armbeuge und konzentrierte sich auf das Gift, dann befahl sie das Feuer in ihr, langsam das Gift aus dem Körper des Werwolfes zu brennen, und es entstand in dem Raum eine unsagbare Hitze. Joey hatte Schweizperlen auf der Stirn, so sehr wollte sie ihn Heilen. Sie spürte wie das Gift langsam aus seinem Körper drang, sie befahl dem Feuer, heiser zu werden, aber nicht die Person hinter dem Werwolf schaden zu zufügen.

Sie konzentriert sich wieder voll auf das Gift und nach und nach, stieg, silbriger Dampf aus der Werwolf auf und plötzlich verpuffte es, das Gift war vernichtet. Joey lies wieder ihre Hand über den Oberkörper von Remus wandern, er hatte sich inzwischen wieder zurück verwandeln. Sie suchte nach mehr Gift im Körper.  
Sie konnte keinerlei Gift mehr im Körper spüren, jetzt kommt der unangenehme Teil, dachte sie und suchte nach den Werwolfszellen in seinem Körper. Als sie welche fand, begann sie wieder mit ihren Zauberformel, die aber in einer uralten Sprache gesprochen werden mussten.  
Wenn sie auch nur eine Werwolfszelle vergisst oder übersieht, hat sich der ganze Aufwand nicht gelohnt.

Sie suchte sehr sorgfältig seinen Körper ab, dann lies sie ihre Hand Richtung Gehirn gleiten, und erschrak als sie das sah, fast das komplette Gehirn war befallen, zum Glück sieht es nur so aus, wenn er sich Verwandelt, dachte sie und fing an die Zellen im Gehirn zu beseitigen.  
Dort musste sie sehr vorsichtig sein, macht sie auch nur ein Fehler, würde er sterben, Beziehungsweise, nie wieder aus diesem Statusfeld erwachen. Als sie dann am Kopf endlich fertig war, durchsuchte sie noch mehrmals seinen gesamten Körper.  
Als sie damit fertig war, lies sie ihn mit sich zu Boden schweben und löste das Statusfeld um sich und Remus auf.  
Sie kniete sich hin und beobachtete ihn, auf seinem Gesicht trat ein breites lächeln.  
„Remus" sagte sie leise und grinste immer breiter, als er langsam die Augen öffnete.  
„Ist jetzt alles vorbei?" fragte er schwach und lächelte sie an. Sie war nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen, sie freute sich so sehr, das sie es geschafft hatte, sie nickte nur und sackte plötzlich zu Boden.

Remus sass nun kerzengrade, als er das sah.  
„Nein Joey, bitte wach auf, bitte lass mich jetzt nicht allein. Joey komm schon, tu mir das nicht an, nicht jetzt wo ich geheilt bin und ich mich in dich verliebt habe" sagte er und Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg über seinen Wangen.  
Sie benetzten Joey Gesicht und plötzlich leuchtete sie beiden, sie hoben einige Zentimeter vom Boden ab und Remus spürte plötzlich starke Energie um sich herum. Die Energie schien auf Joey übertragen zu werden und dann schweben sie wieder auf den Boden zurück.  
Langsam machte Joey ihre Augen wieder auf und als sie Remus so putzmunter vor sich sah, musste sie grinsen.

„Kannst du das letzte noch mal wiederholen?" fragte sie ihn etwas schwach lächelte aber.  
Remus, der ganz verdutzt aussah wusste erst nicht was sie meinte, doch dann fiel es ihm ein.  
„Ich liebe dich, Joey" sagte er verlegen und grinste sie an.  
„Ich liebe dich auch Remus" sagte sie und umarmte ihn.  
Als sie sich wieder lösten, sah er ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Warum haben wir beide geschwebt?" fragte er sie.  
„Ja drücken wir es mal so aus, du hast geweint um mich und mir gleichzeitig deine Liebe zu mir gestanden, als deine Tränen mein Gesicht trafen, haben sie mir neue Kraft gegeben" sagte sie und rappelte sich auf. Ein bisschen schwach, fühlten sich beide noch.  
„Das heißt ich habe dir das Leben gerettet?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich habe nichts von Leben retten gesagt, ich sagte lediglich, deine Tränen und deine Liebe zu mir, gaben mir neue Kraft" meinte sie Weise und zog ihn an sich.  
Langsam kamen ihre Lippen sich näher und als sie sich trafen, starteten in Joeys Bauch tausende Raketen. Der Kuss war wunderschön, erst spielte er mit ihren Lippen, bis sie ihm Einlass gebot, der Kuss wurde immer Leidenschaftlicher. Als sie sich lösten, sah Remus sie bewundern an. „Danke das du mir geholfen hast, Kleines. Darf ich dich was Fragen?" sagte er verlegen. Sie nickte und wartete auf das kommende.  
„Darf ich heute Nacht in deinem Bett verbringen?" fragte er und leichte röte trat ihm ins Gesicht. „Aber natürlich" sagte sie und gab im noch einen Kuss. Mit einer Handbewegung, ging die Tür des Raumes auf und beide spazierten raus auf den Korridore.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, die anderen warten alle in der Küche auf uns" sagte sie zu ihm und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Und tatsächlich, als sie in die Küche kamen, saßen alle da und warteten auf die beiden, doch keiner bemerkte sie. Joey lehnte sich lässig in den Türrahmen und beobachtete all die trübe Stimmung.  
„Was macht ihr den alle für lange Gesichter?" fragte sie in die Runde.  
Alle erschreckten sich so doll, das einige vom Stuhl fielen oder sich den Hals verknacksten, weil sie sich so schnell umdrehen wollten oder wieder einige schraken aus ihrem Schlaf auf.  
Dumbledore lächelte die beiden an.  
„Und alles glatt gegangen?" fragte er seine Nichte.  
„Alles klar bei uns. Es geht uns gut, könnten nur was zu Essen vertragen". Das war das Stichwort für Molly, die gleich darauf hinter den Herd wuselte und was zu essen machen wollte.  
„Nee Molly, komm lass mal gut sein" sagte Remus. Joey schwang ihren Zauberstab und große Tablette mit Sandwichs und Butterbier, Kürbissaft und heiße Schokolade erschien, ein weiterer Schlenker und Schokopudding und Kuchen stand auf den Tisch.

Alle setzten sich und aßen was, Joey und Remus mussten berichten was sich im Raum abgespielt hat, wobei Remus nicht viel erzählen konnte, da er die meiste Zeit versuchte Joey anzugreifen, oder zu schlafen.  
Insgesamt, waren sie rund vier Stunden in diesem Raum, erzählte ihnen Hermine, und das sie sich alle wahnsinnige Sorgen gemacht haben.  
Als Remus und Joey sich küssten, fingen die anderen an zu klatschen und beglückwünschten sie. Albus kam auf sie zu und umarte die beiden.  
„Hat aber ziemlich lange gebraucht, bis ihr es kapiert habt!" meinte er und sah die beiden an.  
„Joey ich bin so stolz auf dich" sagte er voller Respekt und Bewunderung, „und Remus, sei gut zu ihr und pass auf sie auf" meinte er an ihn gewand.  
„Das werde ich machen" sagte er strahlend und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Nach weiteren zwei Stunden, gingen alle ins Bett, viele schliefen die Nacht nicht alleine.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich, das es euch wieder einmal gefallen hat und ihr Spaß bei lesen hattet. Ich werde versuchen so schnell wie möglich weiter zu machen.

Und ihr schribt mir daci bitte ein nettes kleines Review. BITTE! BITTE!

Bis bals eure Pupp


	11. Training mit Joey

Hey ihr alle!

Ich dachte ich mach euch zum Wochenende noch ein Geschenk und lade ein weiteres Chap, seit ihr damit einverstanden?

So wie immer gehört nichts mit, die FF gehört _**Fragbecki**_, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, die für euch zu laden und ich freue mich, das auch so viele sie lesen. Auch wenn mir leider nicht so viele ein Review schreiben. Die Figuren sind **JKR** vorbehalten.

**_Mr. Unknown:_** Um deine Frage zu beantworten, muß du das Chap lesen, dann bekommst du einen Einblick. Viel Spaß!

**_silvertrust:_** Ob Remus der gleiche sein wir, aber sicher doch das kann ich dir verraten. Was aber deine Vermutung angeht, wer der geheimnisvolle Fremde ist? Leider kann ich dir das nicht sagen, aber ich kann die verraten, das es nicht mehr lange dauert und du bekommst es raus.

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch vie Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel 11_**

**_Training bei Joey_**

* * *

Als Joey am frühen Nachmittag des Tages aufwachte, sah sie als erstes Remus s wuschel Kopf. Als sie sah, dass er ein breites lächeln auf seinen Lippen hatte, musste sie selber grinsen. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig, löste sie sich aus der Umarmung, und ging zur Coach, nahm sich ihre Kuscheldecke, murmelte sich darin ein und machte das Fenster auf.  
Die kühle Winterluft spielte mit ihren Haare, doch fühlte es sich angenehm auf der Haut an.  
Sie beobachtete wie die Schneeflocken langsam und leise sich auf ihren langen Weg zur Erde begaben. Als sie an den gestrigen Tag dachte, musste sie unweigerlich grinsen. 

Remus öffnete verschlafen die Augen und suchte nach Joey, als er den Kopf nach links drehte, sah er sie vor dem Fenster stehen. Sein Herz machte ein kleinen Hüpfer, langsam stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.  
„Morgen mein Engel" sagte es und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Na du, gut geschlafen" fragte sie ihn.  
„Wunderbar, du warst ja bei mir" meinte er lächelnd.  
„Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie ihn besorgt und musterte ihn genau.  
„Ich fühl mich ganz gut, noch etwas schwach, aber sonst Pudelwohl" meinte er grinsend, nahm sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis.

Joey hatte damit nicht gerechnet und sah im ersten Moment ziemlich verdattert aus der Wäsche. Doch dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und genoss dieses wunderbare Gefühl in der Magengegend. Als er sie wieder absetzte, sah Remus ihr tief in die Augen und wusste, dass er das richtige getan hatte.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Joey" sagte er ehrlich und schenkte ihr eines seiner charmantesten Lächeln.  
„Na und ich dich erst mal" meinte sie und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Kommst du mit in die Badewanne" fragte sie verschwörerisch. Er blickte sie ungläubig an.  
„Erst ein paar Stunden ein Paar, und schon willst du mich verführen?" fragte er scheinheilig. „Wenn es unbedingt sein muss" gab sie feixend zurück.  
„Wenn du unbedingt drauf bestehst" meinte er und zog sich dabei seine Boxershorts aus.  
„Also wirklich, mir erst Vorwürfe machen, und dann so was" meinte sie und kniff ihm zärtlich in den Oberarm.  
„Hey, was soll das den" meinte er gespielt entrüstet. Sie lachte nur und ging ins Bad um schon mal Badewasser einzulassen.

Als die Wanne dann voll war, ging Remus als erster rein und blickte Joey hoffnungsvoll an.  
Joey hatte sich bereits ausgezogen, doch einen flauschigen Bademantel übergestreift und blickte Remus verführerisch an.  
Als sie ganz langsam ihren Bademantel abstreifte, stockte Remus der Atem.  
Er wusste zwar, dass sie eine atemberaubende Figur hatte, aber dieser wohlgeformten Körper, übertraf wirklich alles. Er merkte, wie langsam das Feuer der Leidenschaft in ihm aufstieg.  
Ganz langsam stieg sie in die Wanne und näherte sich seinen Lippen. Als sie sich trafen, konnte man die Magie ringsum förmlich anfassen.  
Remus fuhr langsam mit seinen Händen über ihren Körper, bis er ihr ein kleines Stöhnen entlockte. Auch Joey, folgte seinem Beispiel und begab sich langsam auf Erkundungstour, bis sich schließlich beide ihrer Leidenschaft füreinander hingaben.

Als sie frisch gebatet und sich frische Sachen angezogen hatten, gingen sie mit strahlenden Gesichtern in die Küche. Als sie die müden Gemüter sahen, mussten sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Ich glaub, ihr könnt alle einen kleinen Tropfen Stärkungstrank vertragen" meinte sie und flitze in ihrem Trainingsraum, um eine kleine Phiole mit einer roten Flüssigkeit zu holen. Als jeder ein Tropfen bekommen hatte, blickten sie ihr dankbar an. Die Stimmung hellte sich schlagartig auf und alle aßen gemütlich Mittag.  
„Harry, heute geht's los. Bist du bereit?" fragte sie strahlend, obwohl sie die Antwort kannte.  
„Na klar. Ich weiß, du wirst es genießen mich zu hetzen" sagte er grinsend.  
„Wie recht du hast. Erst mal esse ordentlich, du brauchst Kraft nachher" sagte sie und widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.

„Was machen wir heute?" fragte Remus, der das Gespräch gerade nicht mitbekommen hatte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Sorry Moony, aber das Training mit Harry steht heut ganz oben auf der Liste" sagte sie und sah kurz einen traurigen Schatten über dein Gesicht huschen.  
„Aber heut Abend, stehst du doch wohl wieder zu meinen Diensten?" fragte er jetzt grinsend.  
„Wenn du dich benimmst, dann ja" sagte sie mit funkelnden Augen.  
Die anderen, die das Wortspiel beobachtete hatten, mussten sich das Lachen gewaltig verkneifen.  
„Also Harry, fertig?" fragte sie strahlend und voller Tatendrang.  
„Kann los gehen" meinte dieser.  
„Okay, zieh dir deine Trainingsklamotten an. Wir treffen uns in 10 min. wieder hier".

Harry ging rasch in sein Zimmer und zog sich um. Anschließend ging er wieder runter in die Küche. Joey wartete schon auf ihn.  
„Wo sind deine Trainingssachen?" fragte Harry.  
„Ach das, Moment" meinte sie und mit einer Handbewegung über ihrem Körper, hatte sie ihre Trainingsachen an.  
„Fertig" meinte sie und grinste Harry frech an.  
Die anderen sahen sie verdattert an.  
„Warum wundern wir uns da immer wieder" knurrte Moody und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Joey streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus und verschwand Richtung Trainingsraum. Harry rannte noch schnell zu Ginny, gab ihr einen Kuss und flitzte dann hinter Joey hinterher.  
„Und das mit der Zunge hab ich gesehen" rief Moody ihr gespielt verärgert hinterher, konnte sich aber ein leichtes lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Als sie an der Tür des Trainingsraumes ankamen, machte Joey eine Handbewegung und die Tür öffnete sich von alleine. Dann als Harry eintrat, stockte ihm der Atem, so einen bestaussehensten Fitnessraum hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es hingen vier verschiedene Boxsäcke an der Wand. An einer Seite des Raumes, waren Spiegel angebracht, an der anderen Seite war ein großes Hantelregal und noch viele verschiedene Dinge, wie ein Laufrad, ein Fahrrad und Trainingsbänke, wo man spezial die Arme, Beine oder den Bauch trainieren konnte.  
„Mach den Mund wieder zu" meinte sie grinsend und schloss hinter ihm die Tür.

„Wow, dass sieht ja besser aus, wie in einem Fitnessstudio" sagte Harry und bewunderte immer noch die verschiedenen Fitnessgeräte.  
„Setz dich erst mal Harry" sagte Joey freundlich aber bestimmt.  
„Also heute beginnen wir mit deinem Training. Albus hatte mir schon verraten, dass du in den Ferien trainiert hast und in Hogwarts um so härter. Und ich muss sagen Respekt. Also erstes werden wir uns aufwärmen, ich würde sagen eine Stunde Krafttraining und dann sehen wir weiter" meinte sie und stand wieder auf.

Gesagt, getan. Als erstes, lief Harry 20km auf dem Laufband, danach, nahm er sich Hanteln und machte verschiedene Übungen. Joey sah, dass er einige Erfahrungen hatte und das war auch gut so, sonst hätte sie von ganz vorn Anfangen müssen.  
Nach einer Stunde, machten beide Stretchübungen um Muskelkater zu vermeiden.  
„So, setz dich" meinte sie etwas verschwitzt.  
Harry setzte sich ihr Gegenüber in einem gemütlichen Schneidersitz.

„Also Großer, ich weiß du beherrscht Okklumentik, und du weißt auch, dass man sich dafür entspannen muss. Und du wirst jetzt versuchen, dich langsam zu entspannen und an nichts mehr zu denken. Schließe deine Augen und atme tief ein und wieder aus. Lass deinen Puls sich wieder beruhigen, entspann dich" sagte sie mit ihrer freundlichen Stimme.  
Als sie sah, dass Harrys Gesicht einen zufriedenen Eindruck machte, entspannte sie sich selber. Langsam fing sie an einige Zentimeter über den Boden zu Schweben. Sie öffnete ganz langsam ihre Augen und sah, dass Harry ihr Gegenüber auch zu schweben begann, als er auf gleicher Höhe war, meinte sie, er solle langsam die Augen öffnen, sich aber weiter entspannen. Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde, er hatte das Gefühl zu Schweben und es war ein angenehmes, schwereloses Gefühl.

Als er die Augen ganz langsam öffnete, und sah das er wirklich schwebte, machte er große Augen. Joey hingegen, konnte sich ein Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.  
„Wenn du dich voll und ganz entspannst, schwebst du, wie jetzt. Du kannst es steuern, wenn du dich konzentrierst und nach oben willst, schwebst du auch nach oben. Versuch es mal"  
Harry schloss wieder die Augen um sich richtig konzentrieren zu können. Dann sagte er in Gedanken, das er etwas höher schweben wollte und er merkte wie er langsam nach oben stieg.  
Er machte die Augen wieder auf und sah, dass er ca. 1m höher war als Joey.

„Gut gemacht. Jetzt schwebe wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück" meinte sie strahlend. Als Harry wieder unten war, blickte Joey ihn stolz an.  
„Schließe deine Augen, atme tief ein und aus." Sie machte eine Pause und beobachtete ihn. „Jetzt versuche deine innere Macht zu spüren" sagte sie leise aber hörbar.  
Harry konzentrierte sich wieder und fing augenblicklich an seine Macht zu spüren, stärker als jemals zuvor.  
„Wenn du sie spürst, Bündel sie und stell dir den Zauberspruch das Lähmzaubers vor. Sage ihn in Gedanken und mach dann eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung, als hättest du deinen Zauberstab in der Hand" meinte sie.

Harry versuchte seine Macht zu bündeln, konzentrierte sich auf den Zauberspruch, machte dann eine Handbewegung in Joeys Richtung und öffnete seine Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie ein gleißend roter Lichtstrahl aus seiner rechten Hand mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit auf Joey zu flog. Sie lächelte und ließ den roten Lichtstrahl in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand verpuffen.  
„Wow" meinte Harry und blickte sie ehrfürtig an.  
„Kann ich das auch später?" fragte er sie interessiert.  
„Ja, du hast eben schon stablose Magie gegen mich angewandt. Du scheinst ein wahres Naturtalent zu sein" sagte sie grinsend.

„Jetzt versuchen wir das ganze noch mal in Kampfstellung." sagte sie und grinste frech.  
Harry versuchte diesmal seine Macht ohne geschlossene Augen zu spüren, und es klappte, es brauchte zwar etwas länger aber es ging. Wieder dachte er an die Zauberformel und machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Joey, und wieder schoss ein gleißend roter Lichtstrahl auf sie zu, doch diesmal grinste sie immer noch so frech und Harry wusste nicht warum.  
Sie lies den Fluch diesmal nicht verpuffen, nein, sie erzeugte ein Schild, der den Fluch reflektiert und auf Harry zurück schleuderte. Er völlig verdattert über das grad geschehende, wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Im letzten Moment beschwor er auch ein Schild herauf und dieses lies es verpuffen.

„Na hast ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt, mein Lieber. Auch auf so was solltest du gefasst sein" meinte sie und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Es ist unglaublich so zu Zaubern" sagte er beeindruckt.  
„Ja das stimmt. Ich denke, wenn wir da heute anknüpfen reicht das fürs erste" meinte sie lachend. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, als ob es ihm egal wäre. Joey bemerkte dies und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte die ihn besorgt.  
„Ja alles bestes, wieso?" meinte er lässig.  
„Auch ich frag nur. Sah grad so aus" sagte sie und ging wieder einige Schritte zurück.  
„Also pass auf, wir werden uns hier jetzt ein eisernen Kampf liefere, keine Rücksicht auf Verluste, klar? Aber keine Todesflüche oder dunkle Magie" setzte sie noch hinzu.  
„Was heißt hier eiserne Kampf?" fragte Harry verdutzt nach.

Und mit einem Schlenker ihrer Hand, verwandelte sich der Fitnessraum in einem Wald, sie standen beide auf einer Lichtung und ringsum waren Bäume und Felsbrocken, hinter denen man sich gut verstecken konnte.  
„Also Harry, wir beide werden jetzt gegen eine Horde Todesser kämpfen, sie sind nur Abbildungen aber auch gefährlich, sie werden aber den Avada Kedavra und den Crucio nicht einsetzten. Sie haben noch andere kleine Schmerzflüche auf Lager, aber keine Angst, die Zauber sind abgeschwächt. Du wirst dich jetzt vielleicht fragen, wieso wir nicht richtig trainieren? Ich bin der Meinung, das du das so am besten und am schnellsten lernst. Die Macht hast du und beherrschen, tust du sie auch schon fast, du darfst dich dabei bloß nicht zu doll von deinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, sonst geht das nach hinten los. Alles klar?" fragte sie nach und Harry hatte einen komischen Gesichtsausdruck auf gelegt, dass sie sich richtig zurück halten musste um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Okay Harry, geh in Deckung" sagte sie und er suchte hinter einem Felsbrocken Schutz.  
„Und was machst du?" fragte er sie.  
„Na irgend jemand, muss sie doch anlocken, oder meinst du nicht? fragte sie und setzte einen fiesen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Harry verstand absolut nicht, was sie da grade gesagt hatte.  
Mit einer Handbewegung ihrerseits, hörte er sie schon. Die Todesser kamen näher und sowie es sich anhörte, gingen sie genau auf Joey zu.  
„Was machst du den da noch?" fragte er sie mit einem verzerrtem Gesicht. Sie winkte bloß ab und schien auf die Todesser zu warten.

„Hallo Lucius" sagte Joey zu Malfoy, der plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb.  
„Lange nicht gesehen, Dumbledore" meinte er höhnisch.  
„Nicht lange genau, wenn du mich fragst" meinte sie gehässig.  
„Was willst du?" fragte Bellatrix. Als Harry diese Stimme hörte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt zugleich. Sie hat Sirius getötet? Ging ihm ständig durch den Kopf.  
„Ich? Ich will mit euch Spielen" sagte sie genüsslich weich und wartete auf ihrer Reaktion.  
„Auch du willst Spielen, du kleines Miststück. Okay, lass uns spielen" meinte sie und lies eins ihrer verabscheuersten Lachen hören, die sie überhaupt auf Lager hatte.

„Na komm schon Bella, oder traust du dich nicht?" fragte sie gespielt langweilig und unterdrückte gekonnt ein Gähnen. Was macht sie da bloß, wozu soll das überhaupt gut sein? fragte sich Harry immer wieder.  
Und ohne Vorwarnung schoss Bellatrix einen Fluch auf Joey.  
„Jetzt kann das Spiel ja losgehen" meinte sie, als sie hinter den Felsen Schutz suchte.  
„Was sollte das?" fragte Harry.  
„Na irgendwie musste ich sie doch provozieren. Und jetzt, geht das erst richtig los" meinte sie immer noch grinsend.  
„Also Harry, wir zwei heißen denen mal so richtig ein, mit allem was du hast, und keine Rücksicht auf Verluste, sie sind nur Abbildungen, denk daran" sagte sie nun ernster und Harry nickte.

Harry guckte von wo die ganze Flüche kamen und sah dann seine Chance, er musste irgendwie auf die andere Seite des Raumes kommen um sie zu umzingeln.  
Er huschte los und beschwor ein Schild vor sich herauf, damit ihm die Flüche, die zahlreich auf ihn einschossen nichts anrichten konnten.  
Joey gab ihm Rückendeckung und befeuerte sie mit Lähmflüchen.  
Harry auf der anderen Seite angekommen, suchte sich einen Felsvorsprung um etwas Deckung zu haben und fing an die Todesser zu bombardieren, und ihm machte es großen Spass, sie standen genau in der Schusslinie, erließ seine ganze Wut und den Zorn und die Trauer über Sirius an sie aus, und er merkte, dass es ihm gut tat.

Joey hatte einige Todesser ausgeschalten, in dem sie, sie so lange mit Lähmzaubern beschossen hat, dass sie ihr Bewusstsein verloren.  
Dann kam sie aus ihrem Versteck und nahm es gleich mit sechs Todesser gleichzeitig auf.  
Man konnte nicht mehr viel erkennen, außer zahlreiche Flüche, die zwischen Joey und den Todesser hin und her gingen.  
Plötzlich hörte Harry einen Schmerzensschrei, als sich der Staub etwas gelegt hatte, sah er wie Joey am Boden lag und Lucius über ihr stand und höhnisch Lachte.  
„Das war das letzte was du getan hast, Dumbledore" sagte er genüsslich.

„Meinst du wirklich, Lucius. Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest mich besiegt" meinte sich und grinste frech in sein Gesicht.  
„Was willst du den gegen mich ausrichten?" fragte er sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Das, mein Lieber wirst du schon sehen" meinte sie und verschwand vor seinen Augen.  
Sie tauchte hinter ihm geräuschlos wieder auf und tippte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Lucius Malfoy, drehte sich um und riss die Augen auf.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er verdattert.  
„Tja, das verrat ich dir nicht" meinte sie lächelnd und schlug ihm mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Malfoy flog im hohen Bogen gegen einen Felsbrocken und blieb dort regungslos liegen. Bellatrix riss die Augen auf und starrte von Joey zu Malfoy und wieder zurück.

Erst jetzt bemerkten auch die anderen, dass Glühen in ihren Augen. Und schon ging es weiter, Joey kämpfte was das Zeug hielt.  
Harry hingegen, sass immer noch auf seinen Felsvorsprung und beobachtete wie Joey einen nach den anderen Todesser fertig macht, er merkte, wie die Magie im Raum immer stärker wurde. Harry konzentrierte sich und flog zu Joey hinunter und landete geräuschlos und grinste sie an. Joey lächelte zurück und nickte ihm zu, plötzlich, umgab beide ein blaues Schild, das alle Flüche schluckte. Die übriggebliebenden Todesser, standen da mit aufgerissenen Augen und starrten die beiden an.  
„Was meinst du, Harry, wollen wir den mal zeigen, was wir können?" fragte sie ihn grinsend.  
„Aber mit vergnügen" sagte er und grinste zurück, mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen, ging es los. Es waren noch insgesamt acht Todesser übrig und Joey schnappt sich bewusst Bella.  
Beide kämpften als würde es um ihr Leben gehen, nach einer Weile, sah man nur noch Staub um sie herum und alle Todesser lagen bewusstlos auf den Boden.  
„Alles Klar bei dir?" rief Joey Harry zu.

„Ja und bei dir?" rief er zurück.  
„Alle erledigt" gab sie als Antwort.  
Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung ihrerseits, sah der Raum genau so aus wie vorher.  
„Und bist du klargekommen?" fragte sie nun Harry.  
„Ja, es war gut. Ich merkte wie in mir die Macht immer weiter anstieg" sagte er und sah ihr in die stahlblauen Augen.  
„Das ist ganz normal, keine Sorge" sagte sie, als sie sein besorgtes Gesicht sah.  
„Ich denke das reicht für heut" sagte sie und winkte ihn zu den Blumen rüber.  
„Und jetzt?" fragte er verdattert, als er die Blumen sah.  
„Du sollst die Blumen gießen, natürlich. Nein, du legst eine Hand auf ein Blatt und entziehst der Blume etwas Energie, aber nicht so viel das sie eingeht" sagte sie.

Und Harry probierte es, sobald er seine Hand auf das Blumenblatt hatte und er an neue Energie dachte, spürte er wie sie über seine Hand in den Körper floss. Und er merkte auch, wie viel er ihr nehmen durfte, als er spürte es reicht, nahm er die Hand wieder weg.  
„Gut gemacht, genau richtig" meinte Joey und legte auch ihre Hand auf eine andere Blume.  
Gleich als die neue Energie in ihrem Körper strömte, merkte sie, wie sich ihre Wunde am Oberarm schloss, die ihr Lucius verpasst hatte.  
Anschließend gingen beiden Richtung Küche um etwas zu trinken.

Als sie beide wieder frisch geduscht in die Küche kamen, stand das Abendessen auf den Tisch. Beide setzten sich schnell, sie hatten großen Hunger vom Training.  
Harry musste Ron, Hermine und Ginny alles erzählen, und natürlich hörte der Rest des Tisches aufmerksam zu. Als er an die Stelle mit den Todesser kam, schlug sich Hermine und Ginny ängstlich die Hände vor dem Mund.  
„Joey das kannst du doch nicht machen" sagte Molly blass.  
„Doch Molly, dass kann ich. Der Junge lernt es am besten so, er lernt das Duellieren und noch andere Dingen, die ihm Hilfreich sein werden, die werde ich ihm aber erst Morgen zeigen. Macht dir keine Sorgen, es waren keine echten Todesser, sondern nur Abbildungen. Sie konnten den Todesfluch und auch einige Schmerzflüche nicht aussprechen, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt" sagte sie mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ach so, aber trotzdem halte ich es für keine gute Idee" meinte sie wieder immer noch etwas weiß im Gesicht.  
„Ich finde die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht" knurrte nun Moody, „So ähnlich lernen das die zukünftigen Auroren bei uns in der Ausbildung" setzte er noch hinzu.  
„Genau, und es ist sehr effektive" sagte Joey und setzte ein lächeln auf.

Als Joey und Harry, dass Training ausführlich erzählt haben, lockerte sich die Stimmung bei Tisch wieder etwas auf. Molly lief zwar immer noch mit einer gewaltigen Sorgenfalte im Gesicht rum, aber sie hatte zugegeben, dass Harry so am besten lernen würde.  
Nach dem Essen, verabschiedeten sich die Jugendlichen und verschwanden nach oben. Joey machte es sich im Sessel vor dem Kamin bequem, kurz danach kam Remus und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie sahen beide in das Feuer und waren völlig in Gedanken vertief, bis Joey plötzlich so eine Art Vision bekam, sie kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Bilder vor ihren Augen.

Es waren eine Menge Todesser, die ein Dorf angriffen. Sie gingen auf Häuser zu, wahrscheinlich Muggelfamilien und brachten einen nach den anderen um. Sie sah Snape, der bei einem Kampf mit einem Auror schwer verletzt wurde, sie nahmen ihn gefangen.  
Dann erwachte sie wieder, vor ihr sass ein bleicher Remus und sprach beruhigende Worte auf sie ein. Als sie wieder zu sich kam, dröhnte ihr Kopf, als würde er gleich Explodieren.  
„Was war den los, mein Engel?" fragte Remus besorgt.  
„Ich muss zu Albus" sagte sie und war auch schon verschwunden. Die anderen sahen sich verdattert an.  
„Was war den?" fragte Tonks Remus.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung" meinte dieser.  
„Bestimmt nichts gutes, wenn sie gleich so aufspringt und verschwindet" knurrte Moody.

Albus Dumbledore, sass ganz ruhig in seinem Schreibtischstuhl und sah nach draußen.  
Joey tauchte vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Was ist los?" fragte er als er ihr Gesicht sah.  
„Ich hatte eine Vision, Albus. In einer Stunde wird ein Muggeldorf angegriffen und Professor Snape wird verletzt und festgenommen, wir müssen was unternehme" sagte sie ernst.  
Der Schulleiter stand auf, ging zum Kamin und rief nach Kingsley, der sofort im Kamin erschien. „Kingsley, würden sie so freundlich sein und auf der Stelle her kommen?" fragte der Professor an ihn gewandt.  
„Aber natürlich Albus" meinte dieser. Mit einem Plopp war es verschwunden.

Albus ging zu Fawkes und streichelte ihm über sein wunderschönes Gefieder.  
„Es muss eine Warnung verbreitet werden" meinte er leise und Fawkes verschwand Augenblicklich in einer großen Stickflamme.  
Plötzlich färbte sich das Feuer im Kamin grün und kurz danach, stand Kingsley im Raum.  
„Was gib es Albus?" fragte der Auror besorgt.  
„Joey hatte eine Vision. In einer Stunde wird ein Angriff auf ein Muggeldorf erfolgen. Severus wird verletzt im Kampf und festgenommen. Bitte Kingsley, sehen sie zu, das sie Severus festnehmen, dann schöpfen die anderen keinen Verdacht" meinte der alte Mann Weise.  
„Ich werde alles tun was in meiner Macht steht" meinte er und setzte sich erst mal.  
„Ich werde Professor Snape holen" meinte Joey und verlies das Büro.

Sie rannte durch das Schloss und fand auf Anhieb den Weg zu den Kerkern. Sie merkte nicht wie ihre Macht ins unermessliche stieg. Als sie an der Bürotür ankam, klopfte sie, worauf ein Herein folgte. Langsam öffnete sie die Tür. Hinter seinen Schreibtisch sass wie immer, der griesgrämige Severus Snape.  
„Was führt sie zu mir, Miss Dumbledore?" fragte Snape überaus freundlich aber in seiner gewohnten kalten Art.  
Joey zog bei dieser etwas zu freundlichen Fragestellung die Augenbraue hoch.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Snape, als er Joeys Gesichtsausdruck sah.  
„Geht es ihnen auch wirklich gut?" fragte Joey nach.  
„Ja mir geht es überaus gut. Wieso fragen sie?" meinte dieser verdutzt.  
„Ach nur so, ich hab mich bloß gewundert" sagte sie und sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung, Miss Dumbledore?" fragte er nun noch mal.  
„Doch Professor, fast alles bestens. Folgendes, sie sollen sofort zum Schulleiter kommen, es ist überaus wichtig" meinte sie und sah ihn direkt ins Gesicht, wo sich ein kleiner Hauch Besorgnis wiederspiegelte. Ohne Anstalten zu machen, erhob er sich und folgte ihr ins Büro des Schulleiters.

Dort angekommen, zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. Mittlerweile, waren Moody, Arthur, Remus, Tonks und Kingsley im Raum und sahen sich nach den Neuankömmlingen um.  
Remus ging zielstrebig auf Joey zu und nahm sie in die Arme.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, Kleines?" fragte er und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
„Ich hatte keine Zeit. Es tut mir Leid" meinte sie und gab ihm schnell einen Kuss.  
Als Snape das sah, zog er verwirrt eine Augenbraue hoch und warf Remus einen verächtlichen Blick zu, den aber keiner bemerkte, bis auf Joey.  
„Setz dich Severus" sagte Albus freundlich aber bestimmt.  
„Was gibt es den so dringendes?" fragte er in das plötzlich sehr alt wirkende Gesicht, seines guten alten Freundes.

„Joey hatte eine Vision. Du wirst in ca. einer dreiviertel Stunde gerufen. Ihr greift ein Muggeldorf an. Du wirst im Kampf mit Auroren verletzt und festgenommen.  
Kingsley wird das so arrangieren, dass ihr beide Kämpft und er dich festnimmt. So schöpfen sie keinen Verdacht" meinte er eindringlich sah ihn genau in die Augen.  
„Ach, Miss Dumbledore hatte also eine Vision, in der ich verletzt und festgenommen werde, ist ja interessant" meinte Snape höhnisch und dreht sich zu Joey.  
„Ja, die hatte ich" sagte sie kalt und gefühllos zu ihm.  
Den Anwesenden, lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken, bei diesen Worten.

„Wenn sie mir nicht glauben Professor, dann können sie ja gehen. Ich wollte sie lediglich warnen. Sie sind zu wichtig für den Orden, dass ihnen was passiert. Sie müssen mir keinen Glauben schenken, ich wollte bloß behilflich sein" sagte sie nun etwas freundlicher. Albus zwinkerte ihr kaum merklich zu. Er wusste das sie sich beide ständig wegen irgendwelchen Sachen in den Haaren lagen. Am schlimmsten waren die Ordensversammlungen mit beide.

„Und sie meinen, das ich verletzt werde?" fragte er nach und sah sie berechnet an.  
„So ist es, Professor" antwortete sie und hielt seinen Blick stand.  
„Also gut" meinte er „dann will ich ihnen mal glauben".  
Sie nickte kaum merklich und drehte sich nun zu Kingsley.  
„Es sind rund dreißig Todesser, in einem Vorort von London, nicht weit ab, von Harrys Verwandten. Sie haben den Auftrag, alle Muggel umzubringen, egal wie. Tuen sie ihr bestes, ich werde diesmal nicht mit gehen, sie schaffen das auch alleine. Viel Glück" sagte sie und Teleportiert wieder zum Grimmauldplatz. Sie ging in die Küche, um sie ein Butterbier zu holen und traf dort auf einen völlig aufgelöste Molly Weasley.

„Molly, alles okay. Wie haben die Sache im Griff" sagte sie und nahm sie in den Arm.  
Kurz danach erschienen Remus, Arthur und Tonks.  
„Was macht ihr den hier?" fragte Joey und zog die Augenbraue hoch.  
„Wir werden heute nicht gebraucht. Wir sollen hier die Stellung halten" sagte Remus und ging auf sie zu. Arthur ging auf seine Frau zu und umarmte sie.  
„Alles okay?" fragte Remus und sah Joey an, die ziemlich mitgenommen wirkte.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich glaube ich gehen ins Bett" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Ich komme mit, Kleines" sagte er und sagte den anderen schnell gute Nacht und rannte ihr hinterher in ihr Zimmer.  
Joey ging noch schnell Duschen und anschließend ins Bett, wo sie sich ganz dicht an Remus rankuschelte, der fürsorglich einen Arm um sie legte.

Joey hatte eine unruhige Nacht, immer wieder sah sie Bilder von ihrem Bruders vor sich, wie er von Voldemort gequält wurden. Sie drehte und schlug um sich, bis sie kerzengrade im Bett sass. Sie drehte sich zu Remus, der ganz friedlich neben ihr lag und schlummerte.  
Sie wischte sich die schweißnasse Stirn und stand auf, ging ins Bad und stieg unter die Dusche. Als sie sich ihre Trainingsachen anzog, blickte sie erstmals auf die Uhr, es war fünf Uhr in der Früh. Ganz leise schlich sie durchs Haus, in ihren Trainingraum und machte sich erst mal warm. Dann beschwor sie einen Dummy herauf und trainierte so den Schwertkampf.

Sie war Erbarmungslos, der Dummy hatte keine Chance, Joey hatte ihn binnen Sekunden entwaffnet und erledigt. Wieder beschwor sie einen Dummy herauf und wieder erledigte sie ihn, nur in Sekundenbruchteilen. Dann zog sie ihre Boxhandschuhe an und prügelte auf den Sack ein, bis er am Boden lag und einen langen Ries, von oben bis unten hatte.  
Joey war völlig am Boden zerstört, immer wieder gehen ihr diese furchtbaren Bilder durch den Kopf, obwohl sie nicht mal sah, wie sie ihren Bruder quälten, dass sind ihre eigenen Gehirnspinste, aber trotzdem ziemlich wirkungsvoll, dacht sie und könnte sich selber Ohrfeigen. Sie musste versuchen loszulassen, doch das war gar nicht so einfach.

Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie machen sollte, statt die Wut und den Zorn auf Voldemort abzubauen, stieg sie, mit jeden Schlag. Die versuchte sich ein wenig in Karate und schlug auf einen Imaginären Feind ein, und es klappt ganz gut, ihre Wut und der Zorn, wurden zur puren Energie. Anschließend machte sie Entspannungsübungen und gegen sieben, ging sie wieder rauf und duschte sich ab. Sie hauchte Remus einen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging wieder runter in die Küche. Das Haus war immer noch vollkommen ruhig. So beschloss sie das Frühstück herzurichten.

Kurz bevor sie fertig war, trat kein anderer als Severus Snape in die Küche.  
„Guten Morgen, Professor" sagte sie überaus freundlich und deutete ihn an, Platz zu nehmen.  
Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und lies sich einen Kaffee eingießen.  
Joey nahm sich ihren Tee und setzte sich ihm Gegenüber.  
„Haben Sie alles gut überstanden?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn mit etwas besorgt an.  
„Ja, es hat alles geklappt und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich großen Spass gegen Kingsley zu Kämpfen und ich muss leider zugeben, der Mann kann wirklich gut mit dem Zauberstab umgehen" meinte er kalt, aber irgendwie anders als sonst.

Joey lächelte bei dieser Wortwahl, dass wahr ganz eindeutig nicht Severus Snape.  
Woher kam plötzlich dieser Wandel? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken und sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Zum Glück lief alles nach Plan, nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn sie mich enttarnt hätten" sagte er und griff instinkttief nach ihrer Hand, da sie grad aufstehen wollte  
Joey setzte sich wieder und sah Snape verdattert und verwirrt zugleich an.  
„Ich möchte ihnen noch einmal Danken, das sie mich gewarnt haben, Miss Dumbledore."  
Joey war völlig verdattert, sie lies es zu, das er ihre Hand berührte und sah in seine Augen. Sie konnte sich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht erklären, er war so undefinierbar, so anders, es passte einfach nicht zu den Severus Snape den sie kannte. Was ist bloß ihn ihm gefahren? War das Liebe, was sie in seinen Augen kurz aufblitzen? Spiegelten seine Augen Liebe wieder? Nein wohl eher nicht, dieser Eisbrocken von einem Mann habt doch keine Ahnung wie sich das anfühlt.

Joey und Severus, saßen beiden in der Küche am Tisch und sahen sich beide Tief in die Augen. Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten, etwas zu sagen, bis sich Joey zusammen riss, aufstand und Richtung Kühlschrank ging.  
„Möchten Sie was essen, Professor?" fragte Joey höflich aber bestimmt.  
„Nein danke. Ich wollte ihnen nur sagen, dass gestern alles gut gegangen ist und mich bedanken" sagte er und sah verlegen auf die Tischplatte. Severus Snape und verlegen? Dachte sich Joey und musste bei dem Gedanken unweigerlich grinsen.  
„Danke Miss Dumbledore für die Warnung ihrerseits" sagte er nun wieder kalt.  
„Kein Problem, Professor" meinte sie lässig und atmete wieder auf, dass er sich wieder für seine Verhältnisse normal benahm.  
„Ich...ich glaub,...ich sollte gehen" stotterte er wieder, als er sie ansah.  
Joey konnte nichts sagen, sie nickte nur und hoffte inständig, er würde endlich verschwinden.  
Als sie abblickte, sah sie noch seinen Umhang im Türrahmen verschwinden.  
„Merlin sei dank" sagte sie und setzte sich wieder an die Küchentisch und atmete tief ein und aus.

Nach einigen Minuten kam die Jugend völlig verschlafen und murmelt in die Küche.  
Als Joey die vier sah, musste sie auf einmal laut los lachen. Die Vier sahen sie an und wussten nicht was los war. Joey sah ihre verdatterten Gesichter und riss sich wieder zusammen.  
„Sorry Leute, aber ihr sah einfach zum schreien aus" meinte sie nach Luft ringend.  
Die Vier warfen ihr ein bösen Blick zu und schon war sie ruhig.  
„Was zu essen" meinte sie in die Runde. Sie nickten nur, und mit einen Schnippser, stand das Frühstück auf den Tisch.  
Nach und nach, trudelten die anderen ein und setzten sich. Langsam hob sich auch die Stimmung wieder an. Remus und Joey waren so in einem Gespräch vertief, dass Joey nicht mitbekam, wie Harry sie versuchte was zu Fragen.  
„Hallo Joey" sagte Harry und sah sie von der Seite her an.  
Doch von ihrerseits, war keinerlei Reaktion.  
„Erde an Joey" sagte Harry jetzt etwas lauter, doch wieder keine Reaktion.

„JOEY ELAINE DUMBLDORE" brüllte Harry und prompt drehte sie sich zu ihm und sah ihn verärgert an.  
„Was ist den?" fragte sie zu ihm.  
„Wann fangen wir heute an?" fragte Harry jetzt wieder freundlich.  
Joey sah auf ihre Uhr und sprang plötzlich auf, sie hatte vollkommen die Zeit vergessen.  
Sie gab Remus schnell einen Kuss und ging schon Richtung Trainingsraum. Harry sah ihr verdattert hinter her.  
„Was ist nun, willst du da Wurzel schlagen" rief sie ihm zu. Harry ganz von der Rolle, drückte Ginny schnell einen Kuss auf und rannte zu ihr. Mit einer Handbewegung von Joey, hatten beide ihre Trainingssachen an.

„So Harry, heute, werden wir den Schwertkampf trainieren" sagte sie und schloss die Tür.  
„Wozu den Schwertkampf?" fragte Harry.  
„Weil du auch so genug Verwirrung stiften kannst" gab sie zurück und beschwor zwei Langschwerter.  
„Wir werden mit schweren Schwertern trainieren, so fällt uns es nachher leichter, mit leichten Schwertern umzugehen, und wir sind dann 10x schnell" grinste sie.  
Sie gab Harry sein Langschwert und bei dem Gewicht, brach er fast zusammen.  
„Das sind noch eins meiner leichtsten" meinte sie.

„Na wenn die leicht sind, will ich gar nicht wissen, wie schwer die schweren sind" meinte er sarkastisch und funkelte sie an.  
„Also das erste ist was du lernst, ein Gefühl für das Schwert zu bekommen. Dann werden wir ein paar kleine Übungen machen, damit du lernst mit dem Schwert zu kämpfen und zum Schluss machen wir etwas Krafttraining" sagte sie genüsslich und sah Harrys Gesichtsausdruck.  
Harry hatte sich etwas an das Gewicht, des Langschwertes gewöhnt und machte schon einige Übungen. Er attackierte einen imaginären Feind. Er blockte Schläge, Parierte und Konterte Joey sah, dass Harry schon seine Übungen machte und lächelte bei dem Anblick.  
„Lust, dass wir es drauf ankommen lassen?" fragte sie ihn grinsend.  
„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er zurück.  
„Ein Duell mit den Schwerter. Keine Angst, die Klingen sind nicht scharf und ich werde Nachsicht mit dir haben" meinte sie und Harry nickte.

Sie stand auf, stellte sich ihm gegenüber und verbeugte sich, Harry tat es ihr gleich.  
Sie griff ihn direkt und mit einer scheinbar angeborenen Eleganz an. Er parierte geschickt den Schlag und schlug ihr gleichzeitig das Schwert aus der Hand.  
„Man, du bist wirklich gut. Hätte ich nicht Gedacht, dass du mich gleich beim ersten Versuch entwaffnest. Noch ne Runde" meinte sie und Harry gab ihr, dass Schwert zurück. Beide stellten sich wieder hin und bebeugten sich voreinander.  
Dann begann der Kampf, diesmal schenkte sie ihm nichts, sondern ging voll auf Ganze.  
Harry hatte Probleme ihren Schlagen auszuweichen.

Joey ging es dann wieder langsam an und nun konterte Harry. Er attackierte sie vehement und wendete alles an, was er schon mal heimlich im Fernseher oder am Computer bei Dudley gesehen hatte. Das Problem war nur, das Schwert war unendlich schwer, doch Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen, ihr den Sieg nicht so einfach zu schenken. So gewann keiner einen wahren Vorteil, in der Spiegelwand, konnte man nur noch das flirren der Schwerter sehen. Attacke, Parade, Finte, Konter...so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter. Schließlich wurde es Joey zu bunt und dann machte sie einfach kurzen Prozess. Sie konzentrierte sich auf ihre Macht. Ihr Schwert war kaum mehr ein Schemen blitzendes Metalls, als sie sich wand und drehte, zuschlug und parierte. Harry konnte nur noch blocken, doch schließlich durchbrach Joey den Block, mit einem komplizierten Drehung und entwaffnete ihn.  
Beide ziemlich verschwitzt und außer Puste, grinsten sich an.

„Das war echt sehr gut, Harry. Hast du schon Erfahrung im Schwertkampf?" fragte sie ihn und half ihm hoch.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht, ich hab aber schon heimlich ein bisschen von Dudleys Computerspielen mitbekommen" sagte er und lächelte.  
„Das war wirklich gut" meinte er zu ihr.  
„Danke, du warst aber wirklich ein starker Gegner, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du brachst nur noch etwas Übung, und dann kannst du es genau so gut wie ich" sagte sie und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Los, lass und wieder zu Ruhe kommen" meinte sie und setzte sich auf den Boden und fing an zu Meditieren. Harry tat es ihr gleich und er spürte sofort, die Ruhe durch seinen Körper fließen. Sein Puls beruhigte sich langsam wieder und er spürte, wie er anfing zu schweben.  
Er machte langsam die Augen auf und sah Joey ihm gegenüber.  
Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen und dachte an die Zauberformel, des Lähmfluches und schickte ihn auf Joey. Joey, spürte was er vorhatte und blockte gekonnt den Fluch ab.  
Sie grinste ihn frech an, und schwebte nach hinten in den Raum hinein und schoss, drei Flüche auf einmal ab. Harry, konzentrierte sich ganz schnell und beschwor ein Schild um sich herum. Er konterte und die Flüche rasten mit einer Wahnsinns Geschwindigkeit auf Joey zu.  
Sie schwebte gekonnt zur Seite und feuerte eine Energiekugel auf Harry ab.

Er spürte, wie in Sekundenbruchteilen seine Macht ins unermesslich stieg und mit einer Handbewegung, hatte er die Energiekugel aufgefangen und spielte mit der Kugel jetzt fange Ball. Harry grinste frech und schoss die Kugel auf Joey zurück, sie lies sie lässig verpuffen. Sie feuerte wieder einige Flüche hintereinander auf Harry ab, einer traf und verpasste ihm eine kleine Schnittwunde am linken Oberarm, doch er lies sich nicht beirrte und schleuderte einen Gegenfluch auf sie ab. Sie schwebte zur Seite, rollte sich in der Luft ab und konterte mit einem schnellen Bindezauber. Der fesselte Harry überraschend, ehe dieser etwas tun konnte.  
„Tja mein Großer, unterschätze niemals deinen Gegner" meinte sich lächelnd und befreite Harry. Dann gingen sie zum Kampftraining über und trainierten ein bisschen ihre Muskel und die Ausdauer, anschließend waren Stretchübungen angesagt. Und zum Schluss, ging es wieder zu den Blumen, um ihnen etwas Energie zu klauen.

Beide völlig verschwitz und durstig, gingen in die Küche etwas trinken, dann ging jeder in sein Bad um sich zu Duschen, anschließend war Essen angesagt.  
Beide setzten sich wieder an den Küchentisch und mit einem Schnippser, erschienen leckere Speisen, beide unterhielten sie über das Training. Joey machte Harry klar, dass er noch etwas Training brauchte, aber das sie auch wahnsinnig Stolz auf ihn ist, er lernt schnell und ist sehr Diszipliniert. Nach dem Essen, würden sie noch einige Flüche und Gegenflüche üben.  
Remus und Molly saßen an der anderen Seite des Tisches und tuschelten angeregt miteinander. Als Joey das sah, versetzte es ihr ein Stich in ihr Herz, wie sie da beide die Köpfe zusammen steckten und tuschelten und immer wieder lachten.

Joey hatte das Gefühl, eine eisige Hand würde sich um ihr Herz schließen und zu drücken.  
„Bist du fertig, Großer?" fragte Joey plötzlich. Sie wollte hier raus, sie wollte nicht mit ansehen, wie Remus und Molly flirteten.  
Harry ganz verdattert, nickte und schluckte noch schnell das Stück Fleisch runter. Und schon stürmten Joey aus der Küche. Bin ich Eifersüchtig? Nein das kann nicht sein, nicht auf Molly, sie ist eine verheiratete Frau und hat ne handvoll Kinder, dachte sich.  
Aber du kannst es nicht ertragen sie zusammen zu sehen. Hörte sie eine Stimme im Kopf.  
Na toll, dacht sie, jetzt muss mir mein Gewissen auch noch Schuldgefühle machen.  
Er liebt mich, dass weiß ich, ja er liebt mich, versuchte sich Joey immer wieder einzureden.  
Aber ob es was bringt, wusste sie nicht, es fühlte sich jedenfalls nicht so an.

Harry und Joey gingen nach oben in die Bibliothek. Joey ließ sich als erstes in den Sessel fallen und starrte in das gemütlich prasselnde Kaminfeuer.  
„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Harry sie und musterte sie von oben bis unten.  
Er hatte die Sache mit Remus und Molly in der Küche zum Glück nicht mitbekommen, dachte sie, und sah zu ihm hoch.  
„Ja, alles bestens" meinte sie zu ihm.  
Harry nahm ihr das nicht ganz ab, fragte aber nicht weiter. Joey starrte weiter ins Kaminfeuer und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
„Mit was wollen wir anfangen" meinte Harry und sah sie an. Joey völlig in Trance, schreckte hoch und sah ihn überrascht an.  
„Ach so, ich denke mit Abwehrzaubern" sagte sie und stand auf und deutete Harry an, es ihr gleich zu tun.

„Also, wir lassen erst mal die stablose Magie bei Seite und üben die Zauber mit dem Zauberstab. Die stablose Magie trainieren wir erst wieder in Hogwarts" sagte sie und lächelte.  
„Wir fangen jetzt an uns zu duellieren, mit allem was du kannst, klar" sagte sie und grinste immer noch. Harry nickte nur und fragte sich was sie jetzt schon wieder vor hatte.  
Beide gingen in Kampfstellung und verbeugten sich, dann ging jeder fünf Schritt zurück und wartete auf das kommende. Harry sah sie berechnet an, und dann rief er Expelliarmus.  
Joey beschwor ein Schild und es reflektierte den Fluch und schickte ihn zu Harry zurück.  
Harry wich gekonnt aus und schleuderte ihr ein Stupor entgegen.  
Sie sprang gekonnt zur Seite und rollte sich ab und rief Stupor, Expelliarmus, Accio Zauberstab. Harry auf das nicht gefasst, wurde geschockt, entwaffnet und der Zauberstab, flog in Joeys ausgestreckter Hand.

„Mensch Harry, auf so was musst du gefasst sein" sagte sie, ging auf ihn zu, half ihm hoch und gab ihm seinen Zauberstab wieder.  
„Tut mir Leid, ich hatte damit wirklich nicht gerechnet. Noch mal?" fragte er und lächelte verschmitzt. Joey nickte, ging wieder in Kampfstellung und wartete auf Harrys Reaktion.  
Er überlegte kurz, dann schlug er zu. Stupor, Versiglus Komparde rief er sehr laut.  
Joey war beeindruckt, konnte jedoch den Flüchen ausweichen, die hinter ihr in die Wand einschlugen und riesig, klaffendes Loch hinterließen. Joey grinste, dann rief sie Petrificus Totalus, Locomotor mortis, und der Fluch hat wieder gesessen.

Harry klappten die Arme und Beine zusammen und fiel nach hinten, der Beinklammerfluch, verfehlte zwar sein Ziel, trotzdem lag Harry schon wieder auf den Boden.  
„Ich würde sagen, zwei zu null für mich. Noch ne Runde?" fragte sie und befreite Harry, aus der Ganzkörperklammer. Harry nickt, stand auf und stellte sich wieder Kampfbereit hin.  
Er wartete nicht erst, bis Joey auf ihren Platz war, und feuerte schon vorher einen Fluch auf sie ab. Der Fluch verfehlte sie nur knapp, sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und rief Rictusempra. Harry duckte sicht und schrie schon fast Stupor, Expelliarmus, Versiglus Komparde.  
Alle drei Flüche trafen ihr Ziel, erst wurde zu geschockt, entwaffnet und am rechten Oberarm verwundet. Sie lang hilflos auf den Boden, wie eine Schildkröte auf den Rücken. Harry ging zu ihr und grinste breit übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich würde sagen, zwei zu eins für dich" meinte er.  
„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte sie immer noch geschockt. Harry wusste nicht, was sie damit meinte, plötzlich sprang sie auf und befeuerte ihn mit einige Energiekugeln, die ihn direkt in den Bauch trafen. Er sah sie an und sackte Bewusstlos zu Boden.  
„Shit" meinte sie und rannte schnell zu ihm. Sie fühlten seinen Puls, untersuchte ihn und stellte fest, das er nur ein paar blaue Flecke und eine angeknackste Rippe hatte. Die Rippe heilte sie im Handumdrehen, dann rief sie leise seinen Namen, doch er reagierte nicht.

Sie schlug ihm leicht auf die Wange und rief wieder seinen Namen, diesmal machte er langsam die Augen auf und grinste sie leicht an.  
„Toller Konter" meinte er und grinste immer breiter.  
„Danke, aber wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Ach ganz gut, etwas schlapp und ausgelaugt" sagte er und rappelte sich auf.  
Doch stehen, konnte er nicht wirklich, gleich knickte er wieder ein und fiel zu Boden.  
Joey griff ihm unter die Arme und schleifte ihn zum Sessel vor den Kamin.  
„Gib mir bitte deine Hand" sagte sie zu ihm. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig steckte er seine Hand aus. Joey legte sie auf ihre und schloss die Augen. Sie schien sich wahnsinnig zu konzentrieren, den plötzlich stieg der Energiepegel im Raum schnell an. Man konnte die Magie schon fast sehen, so stark war sie.

Harry spürte sofort, wie neue frische Energie seinen Körper durchflutete, und er fühlte sich schon viel besser. Joey gab ihm seine Hand wieder und lächelte ihn an.  
„Na, wie geht's dir jetzt?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Schon viel, viel besser" sagte er und grinste frech.  
„Ich glaub, war heut ein bisschen viel für dich. Wir werden Morgen eine Pause machen. Mach was du willst, lerne oder unternehme mal wieder was mit Ron, Hermine und deiner Herzensdame" sagte sie spitzbübisch und knuffte ihm freundschaftlich in die Schulter.  
„Danke Joeylein." sagte er und umarmte sich stürmisch.  
„Danke das du da bist und mir hilfst. Das finde ich echt großartig von dir, du bist wie eine große Schwester zu mir" meinte er und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Hey Großer, jetzt werde mal noch sentimental" sagte sie gespielt entrüstet, konnte aber nicht vermeiden, das sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Ich hab dich lieb, große Schwester" meinte er und umarmte sie wieder.  
„Ich dich auch, kleiner Bruder" sagte sie und machte sich schon auf seine Reaktion gefasst.  
„Hey, ich bin nicht klein" meinte er entrüstet und sprang so schnell auf, dass Joey nach hinten kippte und sich ordentlich den Kopf stieß. Harry lachte und half ihr auf.  
„Schuldigen, wollte dir nicht wehtun" sagte er und sah verlegen zum Boden.  
„Nicht so schlimm, hast du den Spruch, EIN SCHLAG AUF DEN HINTERKOPF ERHÖHT DAS DENKVERMÖGEN noch nie gehört?" fragte sie ihn und grinste.  
„Na dann musst du aber noch viele Schläge kriegen" sagte Harry und nahm liebers ein kleinen Sicherheitsabstand ein.  
„Hey, na warte" meinte sie und rannte hinter ihm hinterher, als sie ihn hatte, kniff sie ihm sachte in den Oberarm und schlug freundschaftlich auf seine Schulter.

„War nicht so gemeint" sagte er und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Ich weiß. Dachtest du ich nehme dir das übel?" fragte sie ihn und musterte ihn genau.  
„Ja, dass dachte sich" gab er als Antwort.  
„Ach Harry, du musst noch sehr viel über mich lernen. Ich bin die letzte, die keinen Spass verstehen würde" sagte sie und umarte ihn noch mal.  
In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Remus kam rein.  
„Hey Engelchen, wann se..., weiter kam er nicht, als er die Szene, da mit Harry und Joey sah, blieb ihm ja fast das Herz stehen. Wie sie da beide eng umschlungen standen.  
„Ähm...tut mir leid" brachte er noch heraus und knallte die Tür zu.

Joey blickte überrascht auf und sah noch im letzten Moment, wie Remus aus dem Raum verschwand und die Tür zuknallte.  
„Shit" sagte sie und sah Harry an.  
„Was ist den?" fragte er sie besorgt.  
„Remus, hat uns so zusammen stehen sehen" meinte sie nur und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Du meinst doch nicht etwa, dass er Eifersüchtig ist, oder?" fragte er sie und sah ihr direkt in ihre stahlblauen Augen, die große Besorgnis ausdrückten.  
„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen. Überleg doch mal, wie sich Ginny benommen hat. Für ihn sah das genau so aus. Manchmal ist er echt ein Volltrottel" sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Raum. Sie rannte schnell einen Stock tiefer, da sah sie Remus Richtung Küche eilen.

„Remus" rief sie ihm nach, doch er hörte nicht.  
„Remus" rief sie noch mal, doch immer noch keine Reaktion.  
„Remus J. Lupin, bleib doch mal stehen" rief sie jetzt so laut, das jeder andere sie eigentlich gehört haben musste. Remus drehte sich Wutentbannt um und sah ihr genau ihn die Augen.  
„Was läuft da zwischen dir und Harry?" fragte er ziemlich laut und unhöflich.  
„Es läuft gar nicht und bei mir brauchst du so einen Ton gar nicht an den Tag legen" meinte sie kalt an ihn gewandt.  
„Ach, komm schon, hör doch auf. Die Umarmung hat doch wohl alles gesagt, oder?" fragte er sie sarkastisch und blickte sie von oben bis unten herablassend an.  
„Wenn du meinst." sagte sie immer noch in einem kühlen Unterton, der ihn spüren lies, das er auf die Tour bei ihr nichts erreichte.

„Was soll eigentlich diese ganze Kinderkacken? Ich denke wir sind zwei Erwachsene Menschen. Und was machst du mir überhaupt Vorwürfe? Du und Molly seit doch selber nicht besser" schrie sie ihm ins Gesicht, sie konnte ihre Wut nur noch langsam unterdrücken.  
„Was soll den bitte mit Molly und mir sein? Und was heißt hier Kinderkacke?" fragte er sie.  
„Sag mal tust du so Doof oder bist du so Blöd. Du flirtest doch selber mit Molly. Und da machst du jetzt so ein Aufstand, weil ich Harry wie einen Bruder umart hab. Mein Gott, wie alt bist du?" warf sie ihn wieder an den Kopf.  
„Das mit Molly tut hier nichts zur Sachen klar, dass geht nur mich und ihr was an." meinte er Wutentbrannt und sein Gesicht, nahm langsam die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an.

Die anderen steckten auch schon ihre Köpfe aus den Zimmern und lauschten den Streit.  
„Erst das mit Snape heute Morgen, den du und Molly und jetzt machst du mir Vorwürfe wegen Harry" meinte sie und lief in der Eingangshalle hin und her.  
„Was war mit Snape?" fragte Remus nun hellhörig.  
„Das, mein lieber geht dich ein Scheiß (Sorry, wegen meiner Ausdrucksweise) an" meinte sie und sah, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich.  
„Was war mit Snape, Joey?" fragte er mit herrschenden Ton.  
„Nichts, was interessiert es dich. Ich muss hier raus, sonst sag ich noch was, was mir später leid tun würde" meinte sie und stürmte an ihm vorbei Richtung Dachboden.  
„Ich will mit dir jetzt Reden" rief Remus ihr nach.  
„Was du willst, interessiert mich nicht" rief sie ihn kalt entgegen.  
„Joey Elaine Dumbledore, komm sofort hier her, du kleines Balg" setzte er noch hinzu.

Plötzlich stieg die Wut in Joey ins unermessliche, sie flog schon fast wieder zu Remus.  
„Ich glaub, ich hab mich da verhört, oder? Wie kann ein Mensch, der den anderen angeblich so liebt, so sehr wehtun, wie du es grad getan hast" meinte sie und rannte noch oben, an den anderen vorbei, mit Tränen in den Augen.  
Endlich kam sie da an, wo sie hin wollte. Sie machte die Tür langsam auf und ging hinein.  
Schon kam ein lautes Krächzen aus der Ecke.  
„Sch...ist ja schon gut" sagte sie und verbeugt sich. Dann wartete sie bis sich ihr gegenüber auch verbeugte. Als er das tat, rannte sie auf ihn zu und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Hi Schnäbelchen, du hast mir gefehlt" sagte sie und gab die Hippogreif einen Kuss auf den Schnabel.

„Geht's dir den auch gut, Großer?" fragte sie ihm und bekomm ein fröhliches nicken. Seidenschnabel, blickte ihr ganz tief in die Augen und erkannte den Schmerz und die Enttäuschung. Wieder krächzte er laut auf und schmiegte seinen Kopf an ihre Wange.  
„Ach, Schnäbelchen, du weißt ganz genau, das was nicht stimmt?" fragte sie ihn und streichelte ihn sanft über seinen geschmeidigen Federn. Wieder nickte er und schubste sie leicht an. Darauf hin musste sie lachen.  
„Hast du Lust auf einen Ausflug?" fragte sie den Hippogreifen, der sofort nickte.  
Sie schwang sich auf Seidenschnabel drauf, mit einem Schnippser, ging das Fenster auf, und mit dem nächsten Schnippser, wurde das Fenster größer, so das Seidenschnabel, genügend Platz hatte um durch zu fliegen.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich, das ich euch viele offene Fragen gelassen habe. Wenn ja, könnt ihr ja versuchen, von mir ein paar antworten zu kriegen? 

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir mal ein nette Review schreibt, kann auch ein ganz kleines sein. Das ist etwas, was übrigens auch meine _Schwarzleser _können! Grins!

So ich sage erst mal Tschau, bis zu nächsten mal. Ich denke in zwei bis drei Tagen, wenn ich Lust habe, auch früher.

Bis dann eure Pupp


	12. Geburtstag

Hey ihr alle!

Ich bin mal wieder da. Ich hoffe das ich euch eine Freude machen kann, mit diesem Chap.

_Ich wünsche such jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel12_**

**_Geburtstag_**

* * *

Schneidenschnabel war glücklich mal wieder rauszukommen und Joey fühlte sich unendlich frei. Sie konnte für einen kleinen Moment ihre Sorgen und Probleme vergessen. Sie flogen eine ganze Weile, bis Joey einen kleinen Abhang entdeckte, dann wies sie Schnäbelchen an, dort zu landen. Seidenschnabel landete sanft auf den Boden, Joey stieg ab und betrachtete die kleinen Wiesen und das abgelegene Waldstück.  
„Hi Schnäbelchen, du kannst dort jagen gehen" meinte sie und zeigte mit den Finger Richtung Wald. Der Hippogreif, lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und war verschwunden.  
Joey ging etwas näher an den Abhang heran und erkannte unten eine kleine Vorstadt, sie hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Sie ging zu einen Baum der in der Nähe stand und setzte sich hin. Sie lies ihren Blick über das schöne Fleckchen Erde schweifen und beobachtete die Sonnenuntergang. Der Himmel war in einem wunderschönen orange, gelb getaucht.

Und ohne es zu merken, flossen ihre Tränen unaufhaltsam ihren Wangen hinunter.  
Sie merkte auch nicht wie sich Seidenschnabel an sie ranschlich, doch als er sah, dass sie weinte, wollte er sie nicht mehr erschrecken.  
Er ging langsam auf sie zu und schmiegte seinen Adlerkopf an ihren Wangen um sie so zu trösten.  
Joey sah den Hippogreif dankend an und streichelte ihm über den Schnabel.  
„Danke, mein gefiederte Freund" meinte sie unter tränenerstickende Stimme.  
Von ihm kam nur ein mitfühlendes krächzen.  
„Hast du schon genug gejagt, mein Großer?" fragte sie ihn und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er nickte ihr zu und krächze so laut, das Joey sich die Hände vor den Ohren halten musste. Danach sah er beschämt zu Boden.  
„Hey, ist schon gut" meinte sie und sah ihn liebevoll an.  
„Wollen wir wieder zurück?" fragte sie und er nickte ihr nur zu.  
Joey schwang sich auf seinen Rücken, hielt sich gut fest und er flog mit einen Affenzahn davon.

„Was habe ich nur getan?" fragte sich Remus immer wieder.  
Die anderen waren alle noch mal in die Küche gegangen um ihn zu beruhigen, alle wusste das er das nicht mit Absicht gesagt hatte. Dafür liebt er sie einfach zu sehr, um ihr so weh zu tun.  
Er war wütend über sich, wegen Harry und Joey, aber das rechtfertigt nicht, solche Ausdrücke seiner Liebsten an den Kopf zu werfen. Harry hatte mit ihm auch geredet, und ihm klar gemacht, dass da nichts läuft.  
„Remus, ich dachte du weißst das besser" meinte er und sah ihn Böse an.  
„Ich weiß und es tut mir auch wirklich sehr doll leid" meinte er und war den Tränen nahe.  
„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll" sagte er an Harry gewandt.  
„Du wartest, bis sie zurück kommt, wo auch immer sie ist und redest ganz vernünftig mit ihr".

„Ja, aber wenn sie mich gar nicht sehen will" meinte dieser nun wieder.  
„Glaub mir, sie wird das verstehen. Sie hat ein gutes Herz" sagte Harry darauf hin.  
„Ja, dass stimmt schon, aber du hast sie nicht gesehen, als ich sie Balg nannte. Ihren Ausdruck in den Augen, werde ich nie vergessen. Ich habe sie so sehr verletzt. Ich fühl mich so beschissen, so blöd, ich...es ist als wäre das Band, was vorher zwischen uns war nicht mehr da" sagte er niedergeschlagen.  
„Hör mir mal gut zu, Remus Lupin. Ich weiß, das ihr das sehr weh getan hat. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sie ein gutes Herz hat, und das sie dich über alles liebt. Soll ich dir mal einen guten Ratschlag geben" meinte dieser und sah ihn an.  
„Ja bitte, tu das" meinte er und hörte gespannt, was Harry zu sagen hatte.  
„Wenn du einen Menschen liebst, muss du ihn verstehen, und nicht hier, dort und da seine Fehler sehen. Schau mit Liebe und verzeih, den man selber ist auch nicht Fehlerfrei" sagte er und ging dann wieder ins Bett.  
„Sehr Weise" meinte nun Remus und lies sich das gerade gesagte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Warum kennt Harry sich besser aus mit Frauen, wie ich, dachte Remus und musste dabei schmunzeln.

Joey und Seidenschnabel landete sanft im Grimmauldplatz in seinen Zimmer. Mit einen Wink war das Fenster wieder in der Originalgröße und mit dem zweiten, war es wieder zu.  
„Na, hat dir der kleine Ausflug gefallen?" fragte sie an den Hippogreif gewandt.  
Dieser nickte und schubste sie liebevoll an. Joey gab ihm frisches Wasser und machte seinen Schlafplatz sauber. Seidenschnabel legte sich schon hin, nachdem er noch einen großen Schluck getrunken hatte und machte bereits die Augen zu.

„Ach weißt du was, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier" meinte sie und kuschelte sich an seine Seite.  
Seidenschnabel war so entzückt, dass er ihr gleich einen seiner Flügel um sie rum legte und zufrieden seufzte. Joey braucht nicht lange um einzuschlafen, sie war so fertig von den ganzen Strapazen heute und von dem Streit mir Remus. Sie wusste das Remus das nicht ernst meinte, als er sie als Balg beschimpft hat, er war wütend, und auch sie hätte keine freundlichen Ausdrücke benutzt, wäre sie noch eine Sekunde länger geblieben.

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte sie gegen acht Uhr in der früh auf. Sie befreite sie von Seidenschnabels Flügel und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer.  
Kurz bevor sie die Türklinke runterdrückte, drehte sie sich noch mal um und schnipste einmal ganz leise und schon erschien ein Haufen mit toten Fredchen und Ratten.  
Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer, als erstes wollte sie Duschen und das tat sie auch.

Als sie fertig war, fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren, sie zog sich frische und warme Sachen an, es war doch ziemlich kalt in dem Zimmer. Joey machte noch ein gemütliches Feuer und setzte sich vor den prasselnden Kamin. Es dauerte nicht lange und es klopfte an der Zimmertür.  
Ganz langsam wurde sie aufgemacht und Remus lugte hinein.  
„Hey kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte er sie vorsichtig.  
„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht mit dir reden will" sagte sie kalt und berechnet.  
„Joey bitte, hör mich an" meinte er verzweifelt.

Joey sah jetzt auf und sah, das er tiefe Augenringe hatte, und das die Verzweiflung aus seinen Augen sprach.  
„Was willst du?" fragt sie ihn nun.  
„Joey ich hab die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan. Ich hab mir solchen Sorgen um dich gemacht. Ich hab mich wie ein totaler Idiot aufgeführt, es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich so verletzt hab. Harry hat mir das auch klar gemacht, ich muss sagen, er versteh mehr von Frauen als ich. Joey bitte verzeih mir, ich wollte dir nie so weh tun, ich könnte mich dafür Ohrfeigen. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte er sie und sah ihr direkt in den Augen.

Was sie da grade hörte, rührte sie sehr, doch sie wollte es ihm nicht zeigen, nein sie wollte ihn noch etwas zappeln lassen.  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich dir jemals das verzeihen kann. Du hast mir damit wirklich sehr wehgetan. Ich weiß das es dir leid tut, dass sehe ich dir an. Ich hab mich so ausgenutzt gefühlt, ich dacht nie das ein Mensch einen anderen mit Worten so sehr verletzten kann. Es tut so weh" sagte sie und brach ab, sie konnte nicht mehr sprechen, sie hatte einen großen Kloß im Hals, der sich einfach nicht runterschlucken lies.

Sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster, sie wollte nicht, das Remus ihre Tränen sah. Remus war völlig fertig, es wusste nicht was er noch tun sollte.  
„Willst du noch mit mir zusammen sein?" fragte er und war auf das schlimmste gefasst. Joey nickte nur, sie konnte den Kloß einfach nicht los werden.  
„Ja ich will noch mit dir zusammen sein. Ich liebe dich über alle, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das jemals verzeihen kann, aber deine Entschuldigung nehme ich an" sagte sie.  
Remus Herz machte so einen Hüpfen, dass er dachte jeden Moment vor Freude abzuheben.  
Doch er merkte, dass sie nicht glücklich schien. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und drehte sie um.  
Doch sie sah ihn nicht an, sie schämte sich für ihre Tränen.  
„Hey Kleines, guck mich mal an" sagte er liebevoll.  
Ganz langsam hob Joey den Kopf und sah ihn mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an.

„Oh Kleines, ich verspreche dir, dir nie wieder weh zutun. Es tut mir so unendlich leid und zwischen mir und Molly läuft wirklich nichts, dass hatte einen anderen Grund, denn du auch bald erfahren wirst" meinte er und lächelte sie an.  
Sie konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, und warf sich ihn um den Hals und fing an unaufhaltsam zu schluchzen. Remus trug sie vorsichtig zu ihrem Bett, setzte sie ab und kniete sich vor ihr hin. „Schau mich an" sagte er und drückte sanft ihr Kinn hoch.  
„Kleines, du bist mein ein und alles. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde, auch wenn wir erst seit kurzem zusammen sind, spüre ich, dass uns ein starkes Band umgibt. Du bist mein Sonnenschein in dunklen Tagen" sagte er und küsste sie ganz vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und es fühlte sich wunderbar an. Sie war wieder so glücklich, dass zwischen ihnen wieder alles klar ist.

„Geht es wieder, mein Engelchen?" fragte er.  
„Ja ich muss mal noch schnell ins Bad" sagte sie und stand auf.  
Joey haute sich ein bisschen kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um ihre Tränenspuren zu verwischen.  
Als sie wieder raus kam, ging sie auf Remus zu und umarmte ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich so sehr" sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange.  
„Na und ich dich erst mal" meinte sie und lächelte.  
„Wollen wir runter in die Küche, ich sterbe gleich vor Hunger" meinte sie und plötzlich trat ein spitzbübisches grinsen auf Remus Gesicht.  
„Was ist den?" fragte sie ihn und sah ihn sich von der Seite an.  
„Nichts, alles bestens" meinte dieser und schmunzelte immer breiter.

Als die zwei in die Küche kamen, setzte Joeys Herz ne ganze Weile aus. In der Küche standen mindestens 40 Personen und ein riesiges Spruchband hing in der Küche, mit der Aufschrift „Happy Birthsday Joey". Sie war überwältig, sie hatte ihren Geburtstag völlig vergessen und nun wurde ihr auch klar, warum Molly und Remus gestern so getuschelt haben.  
„Alles gute mein Schatz" sagte Remus. Joey hatte immer noch nicht realisiert, was hier vor sich geht. Sie guckte Remus ungläubig an und find dann an zu lächeln.  
„Ihr hab ne Geburtstagsparty organisiert" rief sie fröhlich und sprang Remus an den Hals.  
„Na was glaubst du den" meinte dieser und war genau so glücklich wie sie.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dachte, dass zwischen dir und Molly was läuft" sagte sie und sah ihn an. „Ach, ist schon gut" sagte er und küsste sie auf den Mund.  
Dann wurde sie von jeden beglückwünscht und erhielt haufenweise Blumen. Ihre Eltern waren da, ihre ganzen Freunde, sie wusste gar nicht was sie sagen sollte, sie war einfach nur überwältig. Als erste ging sie auf Molly zu, um sich bei ihr zu Entschuldigen.  
„Hi Molly, es tut mir leid, dass ich dachte, dass zwischen dir und Remus was läuft. Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid!" meinte sie und lächelte ihr zu.  
„Kein Problem, wir haben uns auch wirklich daneben benommen" sagte sie zu ihr und umarmte sie wie eine Tochter.  
„Danke für die Party" sagte sie noch und löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
Dann ging sie auf ihre Eltern zu und erzählte kurz mit ihnen, bis Remus dazu stoß.  
„Mum, Dad, darf ich euch meinen Freund Remus Lupin vorstellen" sagte sie strahlend.

Remus gab ihrem Vater die Hand und schenkte ihm ein lächeln, was er auch erwiderte.  
„Es freut mich Sie kennen zulernen" sagte er.  
„Das Vergnügen ist ganz auf meiner Seite" meinte Michael Dumbledore.  
Dann drehte Remus sich zu Joeys Mutter und küsste ihre Hand.  
„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, genau wie ihre Tochter" sagte er und schenke Joey ein grinsen.  
„Na Schleimen kannst du aber gut" meinte sie spitzbübisch und grinste.  
Darauf hin fingen alle vier an zu Lachen. Joey ging nach vorne und stellte sich auf einen Stuhl um die Menge besser überblicken zu können.  
„Darf ich kurz um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitte" sagte sie etwas lauter.

Das Getuschel erstarb in gesamten Salon und alle Blicke fielen auf Joey.  
„Danke das ihr alle zu meinem Geburtstag gekommen seit, und danke an diejenigen, die diese wunderschöne Party organisiert haben" sagte sie und strahlte in die Gesichter.  
„Ich wünsch euch einen wunderschönen Tag, trinkt und esst so viel wie ihr könnt" meinte sie und wollte schon von Stuhl runter springen als ihr plötzlich was einfiel.  
„Wo sind den eigentlich meine Geschenke?" fragte sie in die Runde und schalendes Gelächter war zu hören.  
„Dreh dich doch mal um" rief ihr Harry nach Luft ringend zu.  
Sie drehte sich um und wurde rot, sie hatte den Haufen Geschenke gar nicht gesehen.  
„Oh, danke" meinte sie und sprang vom Stuhl und stürmte zu den Geschenken.

Von ihren Eltern bekomm sie eine spezielle Kampfrobe, der alle Flüche abhält und Unsichtbar macht. Von Harry bekomm sie eine wunderschöne braune Eule, die gesprenkelte weiße Flecken hatte, sie taufte sie auf den Namen Pünktchen. Von Ginny, Hermine und Ron bekam sie eine Bücherreihe über uralte Ahnen Magie. Tonks, Moody und Kingsley schenkten ihr ein Training für die Aurorausbildung, ein Schnuppertag sozusagen.

Von Remus bekomm sie einen wunderschönen Ring, mit der Gravur Ich liebe dich von Tag zu Tag mehr, mein Sonnenschein. Und von Albus bekam sie ein Schüssel mit Asche. Sie sah sich im Raum um und erblickte Albus, der schmunzelte und ging auf sie zu, als er ihren skeptischen Blick sah.  
„Was gibt es den, Kleines?" fragte er sie grinsend.  
„Willst du mich verarschen" meinte sie und zeigte auf die Schüssel mit der Asche.

„Nein, wieso?" fragte er gespielt schockiert.  
„Na, was soll ich den mit einer Schüssel voll Asche" fragte sie ihn und warf ihm ein bösen Blick zu. Albus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und deutete auf die Schüssel.  
Als Joey genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen, das sich was in der Schüssel bewegt, sie machte sie Asche etwas zur Seite und sah ein kleines hässliches Küken darin.  
„Ein Phönix" brüllte sie auf einmal und fiel ihren Groß, groß, groß, groß Onkel um den Hals.  
„Und ich dachte schon, dir gefällt es nicht" meinte dieser und löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
„Ich dachte du willst mich verarschen" sagte sie und grinste nun.  
„Sag mal ist das Fawkes?" fragte sie verdattert.

„Nein, denkst du wirklich ich würde dir meinen guten alten Freund schenken" fragte er amüsiert. „Nein ich dachte ja nur" sagte sie und betrachtete wieder den kleinen Phönix.  
„Ein guter Freund hat ihn mir besorgt" sagte er und warf einen Seitenblick auf Remus, der lächelte zufrieden.  
„Er ist so süß. Hat er schon einen Namen?" fragte sie Albus ohne den Blick abzuwenden.  
„Nein so weit ich weiß nicht" meinte dieser.  
„Ich werde dich auf den Namen Freakes taufen" meinte sie und streichelte ihn vorsichtig, an seinen kleinen geschrumpelten Kopf.  
„Auch ein schöner Name" sagte Albus und ging Richtung Büffet davon.  
Joey bedankte sich noch mal bei allen für die tollen Geschenke. Der Tag wurde einfach wunderbar, es wurde viel gelacht, getanzt, gegessen und getrunken.

Etwas später am Abend, ging die Salontür auf und Severus Snape kam herein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf Joey.  
Er ging auf sie zu und lächelte kaum merklich.  
„Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?" fragte er höflich aber ihn einem kalten Ton.  
Sie nickte und warf Remus und ihren Eltern einen Entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann folgte sie ihm in die Küche und setzte sich dort in den Sessel vor dem Kamin.  
„Was gibt es den? War irgendwas mit meinem letzten Aufsatz nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Joey amüsiert und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.

Da sah sie es schon wieder, diesen komischen Ausdruck, den sie nicht zuordnen konnte.  
„Nein, nein, der Aufsatz war völlig in Ordnung und sehr gut muss ich sagen. Aber darum geht es nicht, ich wollte mit ihnen Reden und ihnen zum Geburtstag gratulieren" meinte er und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber und sah sie an.  
„Das ist wirklich sehr nett. Über was wollen Sie den mit mir reden?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Über mein Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber" sagte er und schaute Beabsichtig nicht in ihre stahlblauen Augen, die ihn so faszinierten.

Er konnte es nicht ertragen, sie anzusehen. Sie ist so wunderschön, er hatte dieses Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr gespürt, es wusste gar nicht, dass er noch zu solchen Gefühle imstande ist.  
„Also, erst mal möchte ich Ihnen gratulieren. Mein herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte er und holte eine wunderschöne rote Rose aus seinem Umhang und gab sie ihr.  
„Danke schön, die Rose ist wirklich bezaubernd" sagte sie, und zog ihren Duft ein.  
„Ja genau wie sie" meinte er verträumt. Er hätte sich dafür selber Ohrfeigen können.  
„Wie bitte?" fragte sie verdattert.  
„Joey, ich glaube, ich...ich" stotterte er und sah zu Boden.  
Joey musste grinsen, so was hätte sie nicht von ihm erwartet, nicht von Snape.  
Sie wusste ganz genau was er sagen wollte, aber sie wollte ihn zappeln lassen und ihn nicht alles vorweg nehmen.  
„Ja" sagte sie und grinste immer noch, fröhlich vor sich hin, bis er sie wieder an sah, dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie, fühl ich mich zu Ihnen hingezogen" sagte er und errötete kaum merklich. Joey konnte darauf nichts sagen, sie war doch ziemlich überrascht. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte.  
„Ich habe so ein komisches Gefühl wenn ich ihn Ihrer Nähe bin. Ich weiß auch nicht was das ist, ich hatte solche Gefühle schon seit...seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr für jemanden gehabt" sagte er und sah sie wieder an. Joey wich den Blick nicht aus.  
„Professor, ich fühle mich geehrt, aber ich empfinde nicht das selbe für Sie. Ich liebe jemand anderen und das wissen Sie auch. Bitte verstehen sie mich jetzt nicht falsch, ich habe das bemerkt, dass Sie in meiner Gegenwart anderes sind als sonst. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie das ganz schnell wieder vergessen sollten" sagte sie zu ihm.  
„Ich weiß was Sie meinen, aber so einfach ist das nicht" sagte er und sah wieder zu Boden.  
„Doch, ich weiß wie schwierig so was ist, glauben Sie mir. Aber ich empfinde nicht mehr als Freundschaft oder so was in der Art für Sie. Und es würde sowie so nichts aus uns werden können, Sie sind mein Professor und solche Beziehungen sind einfach Vorboten und das ist auch gut so. Verstehen Sie was ich meine?" sagte sie und versuchte ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

Als er den Kopf hob, konnte man deutlich die Verzweiflung und die Enttäuschung ihn seinen Augen sehen, doch schnell war seine kalte undurchdringbarer Maske wieder da.  
„Sie sind sich selber nicht über ihre Gefühle bewusst, stimmts?" fragte sie und er gab ein kleines nicken von sich.  
„Hören Sie mir zu, Professor. Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt, es ist schön für eine Frau zu wissen, dass sie geliebt wird, aber ich erwider diese Gefühle nicht. Ich habe mein Herz jemand anderen geschenkt. Und ich möchte, dass Sie mich ganz schnell aus ihrem Kopf schlagen, den Sie wissen selber, dass es nie zwischen uns funktionieren würde. Sie sollten sich jemanden suchen, der die gleichen Gefühle hat wie Sie für mich, und glücklich werden. Aber ich möchte, auf keinen Fall, dass Sie sich jetzt von mir Abseilen oder mich Ignorieren. Ich möchte weiterhin über alles was den Orden betrifft informiert werden" sagte sie ruhig und gelassen.

„Danke, dass Sie für so was Verständnis haben" meinte er.  
„Ich werde versuchen, Sie nicht zu enttäuschen" setzte er noch hinzu und stand auf.  
„Wollen sie schon wieder gehen?" fragte sie ihn traurig.  
„Ja, ich hab noch eine Menge zu tun" meinte er mit einem kleinen lächeln auf dem Gesicht und wendete seine Blick ab.  
„Schade, ich dachte, Sie Trinken noch einen mit mir zusammen" sagte sie gespielt beleidigt.  
„Das ist wirklich lieb gemeint, aber ich muss wirklich gehen. Könnten wir so tun als wenn dieses Gespräch nie stattgefunden hätte?" fragte er und ging Richtung Tür.  
„Kein Problem" kam es verdattert zurück.  
Dann drehte er sich noch mal zu ihr um und lächelte kaum merklich.  
„Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas geben?" fragte er, als würde es sich um eine wichtige Besprechung handeln.  
„Natürlich dürfen Sie das" sagte sie und stand nun auch auf.

Er ging ganz langsam auf sie zu und blieb unsicher vor ihr stehen, beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Ganz langsam näherten sich seine Lippen die ihren, als sie sich trafen, spürte er tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch starten. Doch sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht, nein sie ließ ihn nicht den Kuss beenden, sie löste sich abrupt von ihm und sah ihn vernichtend an, dann ohne Vorwarnung schlug sie zu, aber nicht mit der flachen Hand, sondern mit der Faust.  
Snape war gar nicht auf das vorbereitet und ging zu Boden.

„Habe ich nicht gerade eben meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht?" fragte sie ihn kalt und wütend. Severus Snape rappelte sich wieder auf und sah sie an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß auch nicht was mich dazu geritten hat" sagte er.  
„Professor, zum letzten mal, ich EMPFINDE nichts für Sie. Ich empfinde nicht das gleich, bitte akzeptieren sie da doch" sagte sie und wurde langsam sehr wütend. Er nickt, sein Gesicht hatte sich wieder verdunkelt, er sah sie nach mal an und verschwand dann wütend aus der Küche. Joey völlig aufgelöst und stink Sauer, ließ sich wieder ihn den Sessel fallen.  
„Na toll, dass wird er mich noch spüren lassen, spätestens wenn ich ihn Hogwarts bin" sagte sie zu sich gewandt und beschwor ein Butterbier.

Als sie es aus hatte, ging sie wieder in den Salon. Sie wurde von vielen zum Tanzen aufgefordert. Es wurde doch noch ein sehr lustiger Abend für sie.  
Albus kam auf sie zu und zog sie sanft zur Seite.  
„Was wollte Severus von dir?" fragte er und hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Er hat mich über meinen Stundenplan aufgeklärt" meinte sie.  
„Joey, ich sehe, dass es nicht die Wahrheit ist. Was wollte er wirklich?" fragte er nun eindringender.  
„Nichts, ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen, wenn du das meinst" sagte sie und warf ihm einen ihrer bösen Blicke zu.  
„Sollte er dir nur etwas angetan haben, schmeiße ich ihn raus" sagte er.  
„Du brauchst ihn nicht rausschmeißen, er hat mir nichts angetan und außerdem, weiß ich mich zu wehren" sagte sie und ging wieder zu Remus, der ihr einen besorgten Blick zu warf.

Später, als sie schon mit Remus ihm Bett lag, dachte sie noch mal über das Gespräch mit Snape nach und grübelte vor sich hin.  
„Ich mag deine Eltern" meinte Remus und riss Joey aus ihrer Trance.  
„Das freut mich wirklich sehr, manchmal, sind sie etwas schwierig" sagte sie und musste grinsen. Remus sah sie von der Seite her an und lächelte übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Sie mögen dich auch sehr" sagte sie dann, als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Ja, meinst du wirklich" sagte er und sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Na klar, sie haben es mir gesagt" meinte sie lässig und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Na Merlin sei Dank" meinte er und atmete tief durch.  
„Wieso?" fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Na, ich muss doch mit meinen zukünftigen Schwiegereltern klarkommen" meinte dieser und gab ihr einen langen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Meinst du nicht, dafür ist es noch etwas zu früh" sagte sie und sah in skeptisch an.  
„Für so was ist es nie zu früh" antwortet er und zog sie an sie heran.  
„Was wollte eigentlich Snape von dir?" fragte er sie.  
„Ach, er wollte mich nur über meinen neuen Stundenplan informieren" sagte sie.  
„Stimmt, du geht's ja jetzt nicht Hogwarts. Oh verdammt, werd ich dich vermissen" sagte er und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich dich auch. Wir können uns an den Hogmeadewochenenden in die Drei Besen treffen" sagte sie und auf sein Gesicht huschte ein lächeln.  
„Stimmt, daran hab ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht" meinte er und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
„Ich liebe dich Joey Elaine Dumbledore" sagte er und drückte sie noch mal ganz fest an sich.  
„Ich dich auch Remus J. Lupin" sagte sie und küsste ihn noch mal auf den Mund und sagte dann Gute Nacht.  
Nach einer Weile schliefen beide glücklich und seelenruhig ein.

Albus sass in seinem Büro und redete mit Severus Snape. Er versuchte ihn regelrecht auszuquetschen, was er mit Joey zu besprechen hatte. Doch auch aus ihm bekam man nichts raus. Er machte ihm nur klar, das er die Finger von ihr lassen sollte.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich wie immer, das es euch gefallen hat. Mir hatte es das. ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal etwas schreiben würdet!

Bis dann eure Pupp!


	13. Zurück nach Hause

Hey Ihr!

Ich hab hier was schönes für euch und ich hoffe das ihr euch Freud?

Die FF gehört wie mmer nichte mir, sondern _Fragbecki_. Die Figuren, auch wenn ich mir sie manchmal wünsche gehören _JKR_.

**_silvertrust: _**Snapi böse? Na dann warte mal ab, was er wird! Leider kann ich es dir nicht sagen, denn sonst würde ich zu viel verraten.

_**Bass Sultan HengZt:**_ Ich freu mich, das die die Geschichte gefällt. Sich bei dieser FF, auf ein bestimmtes Paar zu berufen ist schwer, den es sind zu viele Figuren, die eine Hauptrolle spielen. Was Ginny angeht, ne so Eifersüchtig ist sie nicht.

_So jetzt wünsche ich euch vie Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

_**Kapitel 13**_

_**Zurück nach Hause**_

* * *

Die nächste Woche verging wie im Flug. Remus und Joey verbrachten mehr Zeit zusammen, häufig saßen beide in der Bibliothek. Harry unternahm was mit seinen Freunden, sie spielten Zauberschach, Snape explodiert oder machten sich über den neuen Fernseher her, den Remus ihnen spendiert hatte. In der Woche, gab es drei Ordenstreffen, wo Joey auch mit einbezogen wurde. Sie musste ständig Berichte abgeben, wie Harry sich in ihrem Training machte.  
Joey hatte bereits ihre Prüfung für die fünfte Jahrganzstufe abgeschlossen und alle mit einem Ohnegleichen bestanden, bis auf Wahrsagen, da hatte sie ein Annehmbar.  
„Wofür braucht man den Mist überhaupt? Ich meine die Professoren hat doch sowie so keinen blassen Schimmer was sie erzählt" meinte sie an dem Tag wo sie ihre Ergebnisse bekam.  
Remus und Albus die das hörten, musste sich das Lachen gewaltig verkneifen. 

Dann kam es wieder zu einen Zwischenfall, die Winkelgasse wurde von Todessern angegriffen, der ganze Orden war stundenlang beschäftig. Moody und Tonks wurden schwer verletzt und liegen im St. Mungos. Joey hatte Remus und Snape das Leben gerettet, sie waren einen Moment nicht aufmerksam genug, da sie sich mal wieder Streiten mussten und boten so einen willkommene Zielscheibe. Sie hatte alle Verletzten im Kampf versorgt, obwohl sie selber schwer verletzt war, hatte sie bis zum Schluss gekämpft. Ihre Beziehung zu Snape, lief wie immer, er war wieder der „Alte" und ließ es auch Joey spüren, dass er ihr das niemals verzeihen würde, dass sie ihm einem Korb gegeben hat. Ständig stritten sie sich, weil Snape andere Ansichten hatte als sie.  
„Er denkt einfach viel zu Kompliziert" war ihr Kommentar bei einer Versammlung, dies allerdings erwähnte sie nur beiläufig. Albus wusste auch nicht recht, warum die zwei sich ständig anfauchten, doch amüsierte er sich köstlich, endlich mal jemand der es mit Severus aufnehmen konnte, war so sein Gedanke dazu. Remus regte sich jedes Mal aufs neue über Snapes Verhalten auf.

Dieser Vorfall in der Winkelgasse gab Joey wieder ziemlich zu denken. Sie trainierte mit Harry so, dass er sich Abends kaum noch rühren konnte. Zwei Tage bevor sie wieder zurück zur Schule fuhren, war das letzte Ordenstreffen. Nach dem Treffen musste sie unbedingt noch mit Albus reden.

Der Salon leerte sich langsam und Joey ging auf Albus zu.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Aber natürlich. Setzt dich, Kleines" meinte er und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Also, ich habe nachgedacht. Harry macht sich im Training absolut klasse, aber ich dachte, das Ron, Hermine und Ginny auch trainieren sollten. Ich meine, sie stehen doch Harry bei jeden Abendteuer bei, und dann wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn sie vorbereitet wären" sagte sie.  
„Hm...du hast recht, von der Seite aus, hab ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet" meinte er und strahlte sie an.

„Meinst du, du schaffst das?" fragte er und musterte sie einständig.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Harry, wird mir bestimmt helfen, das sie erst mal alle auf einen Level sind, dann fällt mir das Training mit ihnen auch leichter" sagte sie und grinste.  
„Er würde sich bestimmt freuen, eine kleine Pause einlegen zu dürfen" sagte sie frech.  
„Du hast aus ihm das beste rausgeholt, was?" fragte er und schmunzelte. Er musste wie hartnäckig sie sein kann.  
„Na was denkst du den" sagte sie und lachte.  
„Also ich habe nichts dagegen, frag die drei und sag mir Bescheid" sagte er und stand auf.  
„Auch noch was, ich denke, du solltest Harry bei der DA unterstützen. Ihr könnt ja die Gruppe Teilen, dann wird es leichter" sagte er bestimmt, gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und verabschiedete sich.

Joey machte sich auf den Weg zu den Jugendlichen, um ihnen die freudige Nachricht zu überbringen. Als sie vor der Tür zu Harrys Zimmer stand, hörte sie einen großen Tumult.  
Sie klopfte an und wartete bis sie, sie einlassen würden.  
„Komm rein Joey" kam Harry Stimme.  
Sie machte die Tür auf und sah warum es hier so laut war, die vier veranstalten eine Kissenschlacht. Als sie, sie sah, flogen auch schon die ersten Kissen auf sie zu.  
Joey konnte sich nicht mehr rechtzeitig ducken, so bekam sie ein Kissen direkt ins Gesicht.  
Sie teleportiert hinter Ron und schlug ihm das Kissen um die Ohren.  
„Hey, dass war voll unfair" kam es von ihm.

„Wieso unfair, ich bin noch nicht mal richtig im Zimmer, schon kommen Kissen geflogen" sagte sie gespielt entrüstet, konnte sich jedoch ein kleines grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Ich wollte eigentlich mit euch reden" meinte sie und lies den Blick über das Chaos was im Zimmer herrschte schweifen.  
„Um was geht es den?" fragte Hermine neugierig.  
„Um euch, natürlich, sonst wäre ich wohl kaum hier" meinte sie und grinste.  
„Also ich hab grade mit Albus geredet. Ich hatte da so eine Idee. Ich weiß aber nicht ob ihr das wollt" sagte sie und druckste gespielt rum.  
Harry wusste genau was sie sagen wollte, sie hatten sich Ende der letzten Trainingstunde darüber unterhalten.

„Über was den, sag schon" meinte Ron völlig hippelich.  
„Also ich denke, ihr sollte am Training teilnehmen, da ihr Harry sowie so immer bei seinen Abenteuern begleitet, halte ich das für eine gute Idee. Albus hat nichts dagegen, also was sagt ihr?" fragte sie in die Runde und ein Gesicht nach den anderen strahlte sie an.  
„Meinst du das erst?" fragte Ginny und grinste.  
„Natürlich meine ich das Ernst, sonst wäre ich nicht hier" sagte sie und grinste zurück.  
„Also was ist jetzt" mischte sich Harry ein.  
„Du wusstest es, oder?" fragte Ron.  
„Na klar, sie hat mich gefragt ob ihr Interesse hättet" meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Klar machen wir mit" kam es von Hermine.  
Ron und Ginny nickten ihr freudig zu, man sah ihnen an, dass es ihnen eine Menge bedeutet.

„Ach Harry, woher wusstest du, dass ich vor der Tür stehe?" fragte Joey neugierig.  
„Ich hab deine Aura gespürt" meinte ihr freudig.  
„Du hast es also endlich geschafft" meinte sie skeptisch. Harry nickte und grinste.  
„Oh man, das freut mich für dich" meinte sie und umarmte ihn.  
„Harry kann Auren spüren?" fragte Hermine mit einem unschlüssigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Ja, dass kann er, endlich. Wir trainieren das seit einer Woche, ich dachte schon, er kann das nicht. Nur wenige mächtige Zauberer können die Auren anderer Menschen spüren" meinte sie und setzte sich wieder.  
„Okay, hört mir mal zu. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, dann werden wir zwei Abende die Woche trainieren, Harry wird mir dabei helfen, euch auf einen Level zu bringen.

Ach Harry, ich soll dir bei der DA helfen. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir trennen die Gruppe.  
Ich weiß auch das Hermine und Ron dir Tatkräftig zur Seite stehen. Ich denke, wir zwei nehmen die Älteren und ihr zwei nehmt die Jüngeren. Seit ihr damit Einverstanden?" fragte sie. Die anderen überlegten kurz, dann nickten sie ihr zu.  
„Sag mal Joey, woher willst du Wissen, dass wir das alles können?" fragte nun Hermine.  
„Also ich spüre, dass ihr eine größere, stärkere und mächtigere Aura hab, wie bei normalen Zauberern. Ihr hab Wissen, Mut, ihr besitzt Entschlossenheit und alle habt ihr den drang, Regeln zu brechen" sagte sie lachend. Alle sahen beschämt zu Boden und schmunzelten.  
„Ihr werdet es schaffen, ich sehe bei euch zwar nicht, die Macht, die ich und Harry besitzen,  
aber ich denke ihr werdet trotzdem einiges können was wir zwei auch können" sagte sie stand auf und verließ den Raum.

„Voll krass" kam es von Ron, der große Augen machte.  
„Ich freu mich schon voll auf Hogwarts" meinte Ginny und gab ihrem Harry einen Kuss.  
„Wow, ich dachte nicht, dass sie uns auch trainieren wird" sagte sie und sah Harry ehrfürchtig an. Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und gab Ginny einen Kuss.  
„Ich glaub ich muss das erst noch verdauen" sagte Ron und stand auf.  
„Mine, kommst du mit?" fragte er grinsend.  
„Ja, ich komme mit" sagte sie strahlend.  
„Nacht ihr zwei" kam es von Harry und Ginny.  
„Nacht" riefen Hermine und Ron über die Schulter und verschwanden.  
„Denkst du Harry, wir schaffen das?" fragte Ginny besorgt.  
„Na klar, schafft ihr das. Ich müsst nur an euch glauben."

Am nächsten Tag ging das Suchen von unzähligen Gegenständen die sie für die Schule brauchen los. In jedem Zimmer lag irgendetwas von ihnen rum.  
Joey war völlig durch den Wind, sie war total aufgeregt und rannte im Haus hin und her.  
Das Training würde heute ausfallen, da alle genug zu tun hatte ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Joey jedoch ging in ihren Trainingsraum und schlug auf den Boxsack ein, als wenn es um ihr Leben ginge, irgendwie wusste sie sich ablenken.  
Sie war so aufgeregt endlich nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Abends besuchte sie mit Remus noch mal ihre Eltern. Sie wünschten ihr viel Glück und ließen sie schwören sich wenigstens einmal die Woche zu melden. Als sie dann Abends im Bett lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen.  
Sie stand wieder auf und guckte ob der Käfig von Pünktchen ihrer Eule auch richtig zu war.  
Dann ging sie zu Freakes ihrem Phönix, der schon ziemlich gewachsen war und gab ihm noch einen Weintraube die er so liebte. Sie streichelte ihn und er begann einen leisen sing sang um sie zu beruhigen. Joey spürte augenblicklich, wie sich ihre Nervosität legte. Langsam stieg sie wieder ins Bett und kuschelte sich an Remus, der schon lange tief und fest schlief.

Am nächsten Tag, standen diesmal alle pünktlich auf. Sie aßen alle in ruhe Frühstück und alberten rum. Remus und Joey waren an diesem Morgen unzertrennlich. Sie würden sich für eine ganze Weile nicht sehen und verbrachten die letzten Stunden vor der Abreise zusammen.  
Um 09.45 Uhr ging es dann los. Joey hatte sich ihren grünen Rollkragen Pullover, den sie auch von Remus zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte angezogen. Sie trug eine dunkelblaue enge Jeans, die ihre Figur wunderbar betonte. Dann zog sie ihren Mantel und dicke Boots an.  
Die Wagen vom Zaubereiministerium standen schon vor der Tür und warteten. Joey stieg mit Remus, Kingsley und Molly in den ersten Wagen. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Arthur stiegen in den zweiten Wagen. Die Fahrt nach Kings Cross verlief ruhig.  
Als sie ankamen, hatten sie noch genug Zeit. Remus und Arthur holten Gepäckkarren und die anderen scherzten herzhaft rum.

Nach 10 Minuten standen sie dann vor der Absperrung zum Gleis 9 ¾ . Harry und Ginny gingen vor, dann folgten Ron und Hermine. Joey ging mit Remus und Kingsley durch, der Rest folgte zum Schluss. Remus half der Jugend beim verstauen der Koffer. Als sie das erledigt hatten, gingen sie wieder raus zum Bahnsteig.  
Remus stand die ganze Zeit neben Joey und umarmte sie.  
„Ich weiß gar nicht was ich ohne dich machen soll" sagte Remus und gab seiner Liebsten einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ach, du wirst schon ohne mich klar kommen" meinte sich und strahlte ihn an.  
„Ihr zwei seit schon ein Pärchen" meinte Molly und lächelte.  
Langsam füllte sich der Bahnsteig und immer mehr Schüler kamen mit ihren Eltern oder Freunden. Remus, Harry und Ron entging nicht, dass die männliche Geschöpfe, die sich zur Zeit auf den Bahnstieg befanden, Joey verheizungsvolle Blicke zuwarfen.  
Joey, Hermine und Ginny standen etwas abseits von den anderen und unterhielten sich über den Unterricht. Man merkt sofort, das Hermine in ihrem Element ist, dachte Joey und musste grinsen.

Die Pfiffe ertönten und alle drängten sich zu den Wagons.  
„Hey Jungs, hört mir mal kurz zu. Passt bitte auf Joey auf, ich meine sie ist einen bezaubernde Frau und die Typen haben sie jetzt schon geistig ausgezogen" sagte er und warf ihnen einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu.  
„Wir versuchen es, Remus" meinte Ron und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
„Remus meinst du nicht, sie kann auf sich allein aufpassen" meinte Harry und grinste.

„Du weißt wie ich das meine, Harry" sagte er und lächelte.  
„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann" meinte er.  
Dann umarmte er Remus noch mal und ging zu den anderen um sich zu verabschieden.  
Remus ging auf Joey zu, die sich grad von Molly verabschiedete.  
„Hi Kleines, pass auf dich auf und schrieb mir mal" sagte er und küsste sie.  
„Das mache ich. Und du sei vorsichtig" meinte sie und drückte ihn noch mal fest an sich.  
Dann ging sie mit den anderen zum Zug und stieg ein, langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Joey ging schnell zu ihrem Abteil und winkte ihnen zu, bis sie, sie aus den Augen verlor.

Die Fahrt verlief ziemlich ruhig, sie wurde einigen Schülern vorgestellt, die auch gleich mit ihr ein Gespräch anfingen und einiges von Harrys Abenteuern erzählten.  
Nach einer Weile, wurde es Joey zu langweilig und sie wollte noch etwas vom Zug sehen.  
„Ich geh mich mal umsehen" sagte sie und stand auf.  
„Ja ist okay, nehme dich aber vor Draco Malfoy in acht" meinte Ron und musterte sie.  
Joey nickte, schob die Abteiltür auf und verschwand nach links.  
Sie sah eine Menge Schüler, die ihr sehr bekannt vorkamen. Nach einer Weile blieb sie vor einem Fenster stehen und beobachtete die Landschaft, die vor dem Fenster davon zog.  
„Du bist neu hier, oder?" fragte jemand mit einer kalte Stimme.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah in kalte graue Augen. Der junge Mann vor ihr, war groß und Blond.

„Ja ich bin neu hier. Ich bin ein Spätzünder, ich hab meine Fähigkeiten erst vor 1 ½ Jahren entdeckt. Ich habe meine Prüfungen bis zur fünften Klasse abgeschlossen und bin jetzt Sechsklässler. Ich bin übriges Joey und du bist?" fragte sie freundlich.  
„Ich heiße Draco Malfoy und bin ebenfalls Sechstklässler" sagte er und zeigte ebenfalls ein lächeln. Joey kannte ihn, er sieht genau so aus wie sein Vater.  
„In welchen Haus bist du?" fragte Draco.  
„In Gryffindor, und du sicher in Slytherin?" fragte Joey nach und legte ihren Kopf schief.  
„Ja, ist das so offensichtlich" meinte er verschmitzt.

„Ganz ehrlich?" fragte sie und lächelte.  
„Ja" meinte er.  
„Ja, ist ziemlich offensichtlich" sagte sie und wandte sich zum gehen.  
„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Draco.  
„Ich muss wieder, war nett dich kennen zulernen, wir sehen uns" meinte sich und schenkte ihm noch ein lächeln.  
Draco war fasziniert von dieser Frau, sie war ihm schon am Bahnstieg aufgefallen.  
Sie ist wunderschön und hat ein bezauberndes lächeln, dacht er.  
„Leider ist sie in Gryffindor" sagte er zu sich selbst und drehte sich um und verschwand.

Joey ging wieder zu den anderen, draußen wurde es langsam dunkel.  
„Na, wo warst du überall?" fragte Ginny.  
„Ach, ich hab mir den Zug genauer angeguckt" meinte sie grinsend und ließ sich auf ihren Sitz fallen. Ron beobachtete sie und ihm fiel auf, dass sie ziemlich nachdenklich wirkte.  
„Du bist Malfoy über den Weg gerannt, stimmts?" fragte er sie.  
„Ja, und ich hab mich mit ihm unterhalten" sagte sie und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Worauf willst du hinaus?" fragte sie Ron, der komisch guckte.  
„Er ist böse, sein Vater ist ein Todesser" meinte Ron und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.

„Ron das weiß ich, er ist mir nicht zu nahe gekommen und außerdem kann ich mich wehren" sagte sie bestimmt und sah aus den Fenster.  
„Was regst du dich da eigentlich so auf" sagte Hermine skeptisch.  
„Ich reg mich gar nicht auf" meinte Ron und sah sie liebevoll an.  
„Sie hat recht, sie kann auf sich allein aufpassen" sagte nun Ginny.  
Harry schlief, und hatte den Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter gelegt.  
„Wir sind gleich da" meinte Hermine als sie einen Blick auf die Uhr warf. Ginny machte Harry langsam wach. Dann ging das gekrame los, sie schnappten sich ihr Umhänge und verschwanden auf die Toilette. Neville kam noch mal bei ihnen vorbei und setzte sich zu Ron und dem ziemlich verschlafenen Harry.

Der Zug stoppte und alle drängten sich auf die Gänge. Ron, Hermine und Ginny wussten als Vertrauensschüler aufpassen, dass auch alles seinen Gang lief.  
Harry, Neville und Joey suchten sich eine Kutsche und verstauten ihre Sachen und das Gepäck ihrer Freunde.  
Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry nahmen einen Kutsche und Neville und Joey stiegen in die nächste. Kurz bevor sich die Kutschen in Bewegung setzten, stieß Luna zu ihnen.  
Dann ging es los, sie fuhren den Weg zum Schloss empor und Joey starrte gefesselt aus dem Fenster. Sie liebte dieses Schloss jetzt schon.  
„Beeindruckend nicht?" fragte Luna mit ihrem üblichen verträumten Blick.  
„Ja, es ist wunderbar" meinte Neville der ebenfalls aus dem Fenster sah.  
Für Joeys Geschmack, ging die Kutschfahrt fiel zu schnell vorüber.  
Erst als sie ausstiegen, sah sie die prächtigen Thestrals, die, die Kutsche zogen.  
Sie ging auf sie zu und streichelte sie an den Nüstern.

„Du kannst die sehen?" fragte Neville.  
„Ja, ich kann sie sehen. Es ist wundervolle Tiere" meinte sie und ließ von ihnen ab.  
Sie gingen zum Schlossportal und trafen da wieder auf die anderen. Von weiten sah sie Draco mit seinen Bodyguards. Er nickte ihr kaum merklich zu.  
„Wollen wir in die große Halle gehen?" fragte Ron, dem mächtig der Magen knurrte.  
„Ja, kommt" meinte Harry und zog Ginny hinter sich her.

Langsam füllte sich die Halle und Albus Dumbledore ließ den Blick über die Tische schweifen. Als sich endlich alle hingesetzt hatten, erhob er sich.  
„Willkommen zurück. Ich hoffe er habt einige ruhige Weihnachtstag verbracht. Ich möchte euch noch jemanden vorstellen. Sie hat vor kurzem ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt, und hat in einem dreiviertel Jahr den ganzen Schulstoff bis zur sechsten Klasse nachgeholt.  
Bitte heißt sie herzlich willkommen. Joey, würdest du bitte aufstehen" sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. Joey völlig überrumpelt, stand auf und verneigte sich ganz leicht vor die Schüler, die sie aufmerksam musterten und dann anfingen zu applaudieren.

Als sie sich wieder gesetzt hatte, ging das Essen los, sie hatte einen wahnsinnigen Hunger.  
Sie tat sich von allen was auf. Ron stopfte schon wieder förmlich alles in sich rein.  
„Ron, esse langsam, sonst kriegst du nachher Bauchschmerzen" meinte Joey.  
„Ihc abe son unger" kam es von ihm.  
„Wie bitte?" fragte Joey und grinste.  
„Ich habe so einen Hunger" sagte er noch mal und grinste zurück.  
Joey zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verwickelte sich in ein Gespräch mit Dean Thomas.

Als der Nachtisch vorbei war, leerte sich die Halle langsam. Professor McGonagall kam auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu und überreichte Joey ihren neuen Stundenplan.  
„Oh man, morgen gleich zwei Stunden Zaubertränke, na das wird ein Spass" meinte sie.  
„Ach halb so schlimm, wir sind ja auch noch da" sagte Hermine und stand auf.  
Joey erhob sich auch und schloss sich ihr an. Die Jungs blieben noch sitzen. Ginny war schon vorgegangen, sie meinte sie sei Müde. Hermine und Joey unterhielten sich noch über den Stundenplan und über die verschiedenen Professoren.  
Als sie vor dem Porträt ankamen, nannte Hermine das Passwort (Knalltüte) und beide stiegen die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hinauf.  
Harry und Ron kamen gleich nach den beiden an und gingen auch unverzüglich ins Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen, stand Joey mit Hermine zusammen auf, sie zogen sich an, gingen ins Bad und anschließend warteten sie auf die Jungs und auf Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Am Frühstückstisch ging es sehr ruhig zu. Joey hatte ihre bedenken bei Snape, gleich in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke zu haben. Harry ging es nicht anderes, doch die anderen drei waren sehr optimistisch.  
„Joey keine Angst, er wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen" sagte Hermine und schenke ihr ein aufmunterndes lächeln.

„Wenn du wüstest" meinte sie und trank einen Schluck Kürbissaft.  
„Ach, so schlimm wird es nicht werden" sagte nun Ginny.  
„Was hast du jetzt eigentlich?" fragte Joey an Ginny gewandt.  
„Verwandlung bei McGonagall" meinte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten los" meinte Harry und sprang auf.  
Die große Halle leerte sich langsam, doch bevor Joey aufstand, wandte sie sich noch mal kurz zum Lehrertisch, wo Albus ihr zu zwinkerte. Ganz langsam erhob sie sich und trottete den anderen hinter her.

Bei den Kerkern angekommen, standen schon einige Schüler davor und warteten auf Professor Snape. Malfoy sah Joey an und lächelte ihr kaum merklich zu.  
Sie erwiderte das lächeln, aber es wollte nicht so recht gelingen.  
Irgendwie hatte sie Schiss, sie wusste, dass Snape sich noch etwas besonderes für sie ausdachte, um ihr die Abfuhr heimzuzahlen.  
Und schon kam er, der Umhang schwang bei jedem Schritt mit, es sah so aus, als wenn Dracula persönlich erscheinen würde. Er schien blasser als sonst zu sein und dazu hatte er auch noch tiefe Augenringe. Er schloss den Kerker auf und huschte rein, die Schüler folgten ihm.  
„Du kannst nehmen mir sitzen" meinte Hermine und deutete auf den Platz zu ihrer Rechten.  
Joey ließ sich regelrecht auf den Stuhl plumpsen. Snape ließ den Blick über die Schüler schweifen, bis ihm Harry ins Auge fiel.

„Mister Potter, was sind die Zutaten des Fliderustrankes?" fragte er und grinste ihn amüsant an. Harry überlegte kurz, er hatte in den Ferien in der Bibliothek darüber gelesen.  
„Ähm...Florfliegen, Ingwerwurzel, getrocknete Spinnenbeine, ein Tropfen Schlangenblut und das wichtigste die Haut einer toten Kröte" sagte Harry und sah seinen Zaubertranklehrer direkt in die Augen.  
„Das, Mister Potter ist leider richtig. Auch wenn mir schleierhaft ist, woher sie das wissen" meinte er kalt und ließ seinen Blick weiter schweifen, bis er auf Joey fiel.  
„Miss Dumbledore, können sie mir die Eigenschaften des Vielsafttrankes nennen?" fragte er und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.

„Natürlich Professor. Der Vielsafttrank ermöglich für kurze Zeit, um genau zu sein eine Stunde die vollständigen Verwandlung in einen anderen beliebige Person" sagte sie und lächelte ihm zu. Snape wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, dieses lächeln, geht ihm schon seit Tagen nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und jetzt, sitzt sie hier, in seinem Unterricht und lächelt ihm direkt ins Gesicht.  
„Das ist vollkommen richtig. Heute werden wir den Fliderustrank brauen, er ist sehr wirksam gegen starke Schmerzen und Verletzungen jeder Art. Sie haben 90 Minuten Zeit" sagte er und huschte wie eine unheilbringende Fledermaus zu seinem Pult.  
Joey machte sich sofort an die Arbeit und fing an, die Ingwerwurzel in kleine Stücken zu schneiden.  
„Siehst du, war doch gar nicht so schlimm" meinte Hermine und achtete genau darauf, dass Snape sie nicht beobachtete.

Joey schenkte ihr nur ein lächeln. Wenn die wüsste, dachte sich Joey und musste grinsen.  
Der Trank war ziemlich schwer, doch Joey und die anderen drei kamen klar. Ron zierte sich bei den Spinnenbeinen und zog eine Grimasse. Joey musste sich so das Lachen verkneifen bei den Gesichtsausdruck. Wenn Hermine ihr nicht in die Rippen gestoßen hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich laut los Lachen müssen.  
Snape, der das bemerkte, kam gleich nach hinten gerauscht.  
„Was ist den so komisch, Miss Dumbledore?" fragte er und sah in Joeys Kessel.  
„Nichts Professor, entschuldigen Sie bitte" meinte sie wieder ernst.  
„Ihr Trank müsste nun langsam eine dunkelgrüne Färbung haben und nach Rosenblättern duften" sagte er und rauschte wieder mit wehenden Umhang nach vorne.  
Die Vier hatten alle etwas ins Probefläschen gefüllt und brachten es nun nach vorne.

„Hallo Joey" meinte Draco freundlicher als sonst.  
„Hallo Draco, na fertig geworden?" fragte sie und deutete auf sein Probefläschen.  
„Na ja, mein Trank ist nicht ganz so dunkelgrün wie deiner" sagte er verschmitzt.  
„Du hättest die Ingwerwurzelstücken kleiner Schneiden müssen" sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Was ist das den für ein Getuschel?" fragte Snape, der jetzt neben Joey und Draco stand.  
Harry der hinter den dreien stand, hätte Snape am liebsten eine reingehauen, Joey hat doch Malfoy nur drauf hingewiesen, was er falsch gemacht hätte.  
„Ich habe mich mit Draco über die Farbe des Trankes unterhalten und ihm gesagt, dass er die Ingwerwurzelstücke etwas feiner Schneiden sollen, dann wäre auch die entsprechende Farbe entstanden" meinte sich lässig und grinste Snape höhnisch ins Gesicht.

Harry konnte nur noch grinsen und freute sich, dass es endlich mal jemand mit Snape aufnehmen konnte.  
„Was grinsen Sie so, Potter" raunte Snape durch die Klasse.  
„Nichts Sir" sagte er und sah in seinen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen.  
„10 Punkte Abzug, wegen dem widerlichen Grinsen, Potter" bellte Snape und grinste nun höhnisch in die Runde.  
„Aber Professor, dass können sie nicht machen" sagte Harry aufgebracht.  
„Ach kann ich nicht Potter. Wenn Sie nicht ihren vorlauten Mund halten, werden es noch mehr" meinte er und ging zum Pult.  
„Mach dir nichts draus Harry, er wird schon sehen was er davon hat" sagte Joey und funkelte Snape an.

Draco der das Schauspiel beobachtete hatte, fühlte sich hin und her gerissen.  
Er hätte es sich niemals gewagt den Mund so weit aufzureißen wie Joey und Potter, irgendwie war er beeindruckt und irgendwie ging ihm das auch gewaltig gegen den Stich.  
Joey und Harry brachte die Fläschen nach vorne, gingen wieder zu ihrem Platz und räumten die Sachen weg. Harry erzählte Ron und Hermine nun flüstert, was gerade geschehen ist.  
Ron regte sich auf, weil Joey überhaupt mit Malfoy geredet hatte und weil Snape Harry Punkte abgezogen hatte. Hermine gab Joey recht und half ihr dann beim Aufräumen.  
Als es klingelte, waren sie die ersten draußen und gingen Richtung Verwandlungsraum.  
Malfoy rannte hinter Joey hinter her, er wollte sie Fragen, ob sie nicht Lust hätte mit ihm das nächste mal nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

Er wusste, das dieses Mädchen, diese Frau etwas ganz besonderes ist. Er mag sie sehr, auch wenn er ein Slytherin ist.  
„Hey Joey, warte mal" rief Draco.  
„Was will der den?" fragte Ron und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, den Draco auch erwiderte.  
„Was ist den?" fragte Joey freundlich und schenke ihm ein lächeln.  
„Kann ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll, lies es sich aber nicht anmerken.  
„Klar" meinte sie und ging einige Schritte mit ihm um die Ecke.  
„Was will der den von ihr?" fragte Ron angewidert.  
„Ron, nun reiß dich mal zusammen" sagte Hermine und funkelte ihn an, worauf er nichts mehr erwiderte

„Ähm... ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mit mir nach Hogsmeade geht's?" meinte er und sah sie an. Er konnte den Blick von ihr nicht wirklich deuten, und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
„Ja, gerne. Wann ist den das nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende?" fragte sie in und grinste.  
„Ähm..., nächstes Woche glaub ich. Also ist das abgemacht?" fragte er noch mal und strahlte.  
So kannte Joey ihn gar nicht, sie hatte immer gehört, dass er eine große Klappe hatte und sich darauf was einbildet, dass sein Vater ein Todesser ist. Man soll ihm auch noch nicht wirklich Lachen gehört haben, und nun stand er vor ihr und strahlte sie an.  
„Ja, dass ist jetzt beschlossene Sache" sagte sie.  
Beide drehten sie wieder um und gingen zu den anderen.  
„Also wir sehen uns" meinte er nun wieder kalt und warf den anderen einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Was wollte er den?" fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Du kannst zwar alles Essen, aber nicht alles Wissen" meinte sie salomonisch und ging voran.  
Ron störte es total, dass sie sich mit dem Feind so gut verstand. Hermine und Harry hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach und Joey schien wie beflügelt zu sein.

Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, ihn umzubiegen, dachte sie sich. Wir sollten in den Zeiten zusammen halten und uns verbündete suchen und wenn Ron weiter so rum spinnt, dann kriegt der was von mir zu hören, dacht sich Joey und setzten einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Vor dem Verwandlungszimmer standen Seamus und Neville, mit denen sich Joey unterhielt bis McGonagall kam und sie einließ.  
Joey kam gut klar im Unterricht, die Transfugationsgeschichte war ihr bekannt und im praktischen konnte sie das auch anwenden. Die einzigen die wirklich große Probleme hatten, waren Harry und Ron. Hermine half Ron und Joey versuchte ihr Glück bei Harry.  
„Du musst du richtig darauf konzentrieren, sonst schaffst du das nie" meinte sie und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Man ich schaff das einfach nicht" maulte er und warf seinen Zauberstab in die Ecke.  
McGonagall schaute schon ziemlich besorgt, doch ein Blick von Joey reichte um ihr wieder Hoffnung zu geben.  
„Jetzt hör mir mal zu junger Mann, ich reiß mir den Arsch auf, um dir zu helfen, nun tu mal was für dich und konzentriere dich richtig. Leere deinen Geist und konzentriere dich auf die Sache, dann klappt es auch" sagte sie leise und sehr bestimmt.  
Harry nahm sein Zauberstab, leerte seinen Geist und stellt sich alles in Gedanken genau vor, dann sprach er die Zauberformel und es klappte.  
„Na siehst du, geht doch. Man muss dir erst immer drohen" meinte sie lässig.  
Harry antwortete ihr, indem er ihr die Zunge rausstreckte. McGonagall, die, die Szene beobachtete hatte, war nur am schmunzeln. Das Ende der Stunde war schnell ran und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Nach dem Mittagessen, verschwand Joey und Hermine in die Bibliothek und Ron und Harry gingen mit Ginny in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Hey Hermine, lies dir mal schnell den Aufsatz für Zaubertränke durch und sag mir was du davon hälst" sagte Joey und hielt Hermine ihren Aufsatz unter die Nase.  
Hermine überflog den Aufsatz und ihre Augen wurden immer größer.  
„Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte sie.  
„Auch weißt du, ich lese eigentlich so jedes Buch, was mir unter die Nase kommt" meinte sie und wurde leicht rosa auf den Wangen. Hermine fing an zu grinsen.  
„Na dann können wir uns zusammen tuen".  
„Hey Mine, wir müssen los" sagte Joey und packte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
„Aber ich bin doch noch nicht fertig" jammerte sie.  
„Ich helfe dir heute Abend" meinte Joey und schleifte sie hinter sich her.

Vor dem Zauberkunst Klassenzimmer ungekommen, warteten schon Ron und Harry auf die beiden. Malfoy stand in der Nähe und beobachtete Joey eingänglich.  
„Na Hausaufgaben fertig?" fragte Ron schmunzelnd.  
„Ja, alles erledigt" meinte Hermine fröhlich und gab ihm einen langen Kuss.  
„Hey Leute, ich will ja nichts sagen, aber sucht euch ein Zimmer" sagt Joey grinsend und erntete einen bösen Blick von Hermine, Harry konnte sich kaum noch halten, zum Glück kam nun endlich Professor Flitwick und schloss den Raum auf.  
„Heute werden wir mit den Desillusionierungszauber anfangen" sagte der kleine Professor, als er auf seinen Bücherstapel kletterte.  
„Kann mir jemand sagen, wozu der Zauber benötigt wird, ja Mister Weasley!" meinte er.  
„Also, man kann sich so unbemerkbar machen, man ist den so zu sagen ein menschliches Chamäleon. Man nimmt die Farbe und Schattierungen der Umgebung an. Dieser Zauber ist sehr hilfreich, wenn man unentdeckt bleiben will, zur Tarnung." sagte Ron fachmännisch und entlockte Harry ein grinsen.

„10 Punkte für Gryffindor, sie haben vollkommen recht Mister Weasley" freute sich der Professor.  
„Jeder übt jetzt für sich diesen Zauber, die Zauberformel steht hier an der Tafel".  
Harry kannte dieser Gefühl, es war nicht gerade angenehm, doch dieser Zauber ist sehr nützlich, dacht er und fing an zu üben. Joey bekam es gleich nach dem zweiten Mal hin, genau so wie Hermine, selbst Ron schaffte es vor ihm, was ist bloß mit mir los, maulte er in Gedanken. Joey kam wieder zu ihm.  
„Harry, wie vorhin schon, du musst dich sehr konzentrieren" sagte sie und berührte kurz seine Hand, und gab ihm etwas von ihrer Energie ab.

„Jetzt versuch es mal" meinte sie.  
Harry versuchte es und langsam klappte es auch, erst war nur sein Oberkörper verschwunden, dann nur seine Arme und zum Schluss der ganze Körper.  
„Harry kann ich dich heute Abend mal sprechen? fragte sie ihn und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Harry nickte, er wusste genau was sie wollte.  
Die restlichen Stunden des Tages vergingen wie im Flug, ehe sich Harry versah, sass er Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum Joey gegenüber.

„Harry was ist los mit dir, du warst so unkonzentriert" meinte sie.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich war heut nicht wirklich bei dir Sache" sagte er und traute sich nicht in ihr Gesicht zu gucken.  
„Hast du schlecht geschlafen, schlecht geträumt? fragte sie ihn und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Harry blickte auf und nichts als Besorgnis sprach aus ihrem Blick. Es tat ihm so weg, Joey so zu sehen, sie sah ziemlich hilflos aus, wie sie da saß und mit ihm versuchte zu reden.  
„Nein, ich hab eigentlich wunderbar geschlafen" sagte er und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Ich glaube, wir lassen das Training die Woche für dich ausfallen, ich werde schon mit den dreien alleine fertig und du ruh dich bitte aus" sagte sie und grinste.

„Meinst du wirklich?" fragte er.  
„Ja, das ist mein voller Ernst, entschuldige mich, ich muss noch mal weg" sagte sie und stand auf. Harry sah ihren enttäuschten Blick und hielt sie fest.  
„Bist du mir böse oder wieso siehst du so aus?" fragte er und bereute es schon.  
„Harry nun hör mir mal gut zu. Ich haben meine gesamte Freizeit für das Training geopfert und du bist in den letzten drei Tagen schon so unkonzentriert, du weißt, egal was ist, du kannst zu mir kommen. Ich bin die letzte auf dieser Welt, die kein Verständnis hat und das weißt du. Ich bin dir nicht böse, ich bin traurig und enttäuscht. Denk mal darüber nach, ich reiß mir den Arsch nicht um sonst auf. Ich weiß nur zu gut wie du dich fühlst, aber Harry, bitte versteh mich auch" und mit diesen Worten war sie verschwunden.

Harry wusste warum sie so war, er ist wirklich sehr unkonzentriert gewesen und nicht nur heute, es war einfach zu viel auf einmal für ihn. Er würde Joeys Rat annehmen, sich entspannen und nebenbei sein Training ohne sie weiter führen.  
„Sie hat vollkommen recht. Sie opfert ihre Freizeit um mir zu zeigen, wie man diese Macht in den Griff bekommt und ich danke es ihr mit so was" sagte er zu sich und schnappte sich seine Hausaufgaben. Ihm fällt das Lernen in letzter Zeit eigentlich nicht schwer, doch es lastet ein sagenhafter Druck auf ihn.

* * *

So ich hoffe mal wieder, eigendlich wie immer, das euch das Chap gefallen hat! Wenn nicht, knnt ihr euh gerne beschweren, habe nichts dagegen. HAHA

So ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag und ich werde versuchen bald das nächst Chap zu laden.

Bis dann eure Pupp.

P.S.: Bitte den kleinen lila Knopf _**"GO"**_ drüchen und eure Meinung schreiben.


	14. Hogsmead

Hey Leutchen, ich bin wieder da.

Ich habe ein schönes neues Chap für euch!

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel 14 _**

**_Hogsmeade_**

* * *

Joey wollte zu Albus, er hatte seine Telepathie eingesetzt, um ihr mitzuteilen, noch mal zu ihm zu kommen. Als sie durch die Gänge des Schlosse ging, spürte sie Unmut und Zorn in sich aufsteigen, sie war irgendwie durch das Gespräch mit Harry ziemlich durch den Wind.  
Sie weiß, dass es für ihn in letzter Zeit viel war, sie hat überreagiert.  
Ich werde mit ihm noch mal reden, dachte sie sich und ohne es zu merken, stand sie vor der Bürotür des Schulleiters, sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Passwort gesagt zu haben. 

Sie klopfte an und wartete bin ihr Großonkel sie einließ.  
„Komm rein, Joey" war zu hören und sie trat ein.  
Kaum das sie drin war, sah sie Severus Snape auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sitzen.  
Sie setzte sich neben ihm und wartete auf das kommende.  
„Was gibt es den Albus?" fragte sie und sah ihn abschätzend an.  
„Ich wollte dich nur über das heute stattgefundene Treffen des Ordens Informieren. Severus hat berichtet, das Voldemort etwas großes vor hat, einen Angriff um genauer zu sein, doch keiner weiß wo er angreifen wird" sagte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Er wird Hogsmeade angreifen" meinte sie und sah Snape an.  
„Ja, dass habe ich auch schon vermutet" meinte dieser.  
„Aber nicht dieses Hogsmeade- Wochenende, er sammelt noch seine Truppen" sagte sie und sah wieder zu Dumbledore.  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen, Miss Dumbledore?" fragte Snape mit funkelnden Augen.  
„Ich weiß es einfach, darauf können sie sich verlassen" meinte sie und nickte Albus zu.

„Es könnte aber auch sein, dass hier nur ein kleiner Angriff stattfindet, ein Ablenkungsmanöver vielleicht" meinte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu den beiden Professoren.  
„Woher wissen Sie das verdammt?" schrie Snape aufgebracht.  
„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten, ich spüren es einfach, ich spüre seine aufgebrachte Aura, daher weiß ich es" meinte sie ohne Snape eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Na klar, dass hätte ich mir ja denken können" kam es sarkastisch von Snape zurück.  
„Warum Fragen sie dann" meinte Joey grinsend, was Snape die röte der Wut ins Gesicht trieb.

Albus saß auf seinem Stuhl hinter den Schreibtisch und beobachtete das verbale Gerangel mit amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Zügeln sie ihre Zunge, Miss Dumbledore" fauchte Snape zurück.  
„Nun ist aber gut" kam es bestimmend von Albus.  
„Lass mal Onkel Albus" meinte Joey mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.  
„Ich kann mich im Notfall auch alleine wehren und das weißt du" meinte sie und drehte ihren Kopf zu Snape, den sie einen vernichtenden Blick schenkte.  
Albus konnte kaum noch ein Lachen unterdrücken, so einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck hatte Severus noch nie, dachte er.  
„War das alles?" fragte sie.  
„Ja, du kannst gehen" meinte Albus und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen.  
„Ich wünsche die Herren Professoren eine Gute Nacht!" sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Büro. Schnell ging sie wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum und anschließend gleich zu Bett.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry recht früh auf, er streckte sich und stand auf, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück. Ich der Halle traf er Joey, sie saß ganz alleine am Tisch und Frühstückte.  
„Morgen Schwesterchen" sagte Harry und setzte sich ihr Gegenüber.  
„Morgen Bruderherz" meinte sie und schenkte ihm ein lächeln.  
„Hör zu wegen gestern" meinten beide gleichzeitig, sie sahen sich an und grinsten.  
„Du zu erst" sagte wieder beide.

„Nein du" sagte nun Joey.  
„Okay, also, es tut mir leid dich Enttäuscht zu haben. Es war in letzter Zeit bloß ein bisschen viel für mich, ich bin etwas ausgelaugt und gestresst. Sorry wenn ich den Erwartungen nicht entsprochen habe" sagte er und sah auf die Tischplatte.  
„Harry, ist schon in Ordnung, ich war etwas zu Streng. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so rangenommen habe. Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie wollte ich nur, dass du dich ordentlich vorbereitest, verstehst du. Wir lassen es ab jetzt ruhiger angehen" sagte sie und grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Harry lächelte sie an und nahm einen großen Schluck vom Kürbissaft.

Langsam füllt sich die Halle. Hermine, Ron und Ginny kamen angeschlürft und setzten sich zu den beiden.  
„Morgen ihr Langschläfer" mampfte Harry und grinste.  
„Was gibt es neues?" fragte Joey Hermine, die gerade den Tagespropheten aufgeschlagen hat.  
„Nichts, wirklich rein gar nichts" meinte sie und packte die Zeitung bei Seite.  
„Das wundert mich nicht" sagte Joey salomonisch und biss von ihrem Toast ab.  
„Was meinst du damit" kam es von Ginny.

„Na ja, ich war gestern Abend noch mal bei Albus, und der meinte, es wird bald einen Angriff auf Hogsmeade geben. Aber noch nicht bald, Voldemort wird erst mal seine Verbündeten holen, bevor er angreift" sagte sie leise, so das nur die vier was verstehen konnten.  
„Woher weißt du das?" fragte Ron mit großen Augen.  
„Snape, war gestern auch da" sagte sie.  
„Woher wollen wir wissen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt" fragte Ron die anderen, die mit den Augen rollten.  
„Man Ron, Professor Snape arbeitet für unsere Seite, hör auf ihn ständig zu verdächtigen" sagte Hermine und warf ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.  
„Leute, ich will euch nur ungern unterbrechen, aber wir sollten uns auf die Socken machen, sonst kommen wir zu spät" sagte Joey und stand auf.

So gingen sie von einem Unterricht zum anderen. Heute Abend war auch noch Quidditchtraining, Harry hatte seinen Job als Kapitän an den Nagel gehangen. Er hat den Job an Ron abgeben, Harry hatte andere Sorgen und Ron war nun mal der jenige, der mehr von Taktiken versteht. Er hatte sich riesig darüber gefreut, als Harry ihm das gesagt hatte. Ron hat jahrelang im Schatten seiner älteren Brüder gestanden, dann kann er jetzt mal zeigen was in ihm steckt, dachte sich Harry und grinste bei den Gedanken.  
Und er machte sich als Kapitän wirklich einsame Spitze, er wusste ganz genau worauf es anzukommen hat. Ron war diesen Abend völlig in seinem Element und trainierte die Mannschaft auf Höchstleistung. Nach dem Abendessen, trafen sie sich im Raum der Wünsch.  
Das Training von Ron, Hermine und Ginny sollte heute anfangen.

„Also wir machen heute erst mal Entspannungsübungen, damit ihr euren Ruhepunkt kennen lernt und eure Magie versucht zu spüren" meinte Joey und setzte sich auf ein rotes Kissen.  
Ron der bei diesem Beitrag gleich rum stöhnen musste, weil er dachte es geht heut gleich los, handelte sich einen bösen Blick von Hermine ein.  
„Schließt eure Augen, atmet tief ein und aus, versucht die Magie in euch wahrzunehmen" sagte sie leise aber hörbar. Joey begann nach wenigen Sekunden an zu Schweben.  
Sie merkte wie die anderen sich entspannten, sie umgab eine wunderbare Ruhe.  
„Versucht eure Magie zu greifen, sie zu fühlen" sagte sie leise und beobachtete sie.  
Sie sah die Auren der drei heftig pulsieren, sie wurden immer stärker und stärker.

„Versucht mal an die Zauberformal der Ganzkörperklammer zu denken, konzentriert euch nur auf die Zauberformel und sprecht sie in Gedanken, dann macht ihr eine Handbewegung in meine Richtung, als wenn ihr Zaubern würdet." sagte sie und schwebte etwas zurück um ihre angestrengten Gesichter besser beobachten zu können.  
Man konnte fast sehen, wie es in ihren Gehirnen arbeitete, sie hatte alle die Gesichter zu komisch aussehende Grimassen verzogen, dass Joey sich das Lachen verkneifen musste.  
Plötzlich kam der erste Fluch von Ginny, dann folgte Ron und anschließend Hermine.  
Joey konnte die Flüche gerade noch so abwehren, sie war mehr damit beschäftig sich über ihre Gesichter zu amüsieren.

„Man, dass war einsame Spitze. Das war grade stablose Magie Leute" sagte sie mit verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, die anderen hatte ihre Augen wieder aufgemacht und starrte sie ungläubig an.  
„Wir...wie hab ...en geschafft ohne Zauberstab zu Zaubern" stotterte Ron.  
„Sieht wohl so aus, das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht" sagte Joey und zog die Stirn kraus.  
„Tut mir ein gefallen und entspannt euch mal wieder, ich muss mir eure Auren mal genauer angucken" sagte sie und schwebte zu Boden. Sie beobachtete wie einer nach den anderen die Augen schloss.  
Sie entspannten sich wirklich schnell, zu schnell für Joeys Geschmack, irgendetwas war faul.  
Sie sah sich die Auren näher an und erschrak, die Aura von jedem ist fast auf das doppelte gewachsen, sie sind schon fast so stark wie Harry. Das gibt es doch nicht, dacht sie sich. Wie kann das möglich sein? Es sei den, sie sind alle untereinander verbunden. Das wäre möglich, sie stecken immer zusammen, bestehen jedes Abendteuer.

„Hört mir mal zu" sagte sie leise und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Was ist den?" fragte Ginny die ihr besorgtes Gesicht sah.  
„Es ist nichts schlimmes. Eure Auren sind auf das doppelte gewachsen, ich denke ihr hab ein starkes Band unter euch geschaffen, und ihr hab im Unterbewusstsein, ein Teil der Macht von Harry, das erklärt, warum ihr so urplötzlich stablose Magie könnt. Durch eure Abendteuer, die ihr immer zusammen durchgestanden habt, ist ein Band zwischen euch entstanden, und dieses Band kann niemand mehr zerstören, niemand, nicht einmal Voldemort" sagte sich und sah jeden nach der Reihe an.  
„Ist das dein Ernst?" fragte Ron mit blasierte Miene.  
„Mein voller Ernst, Ron. Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, ich muss noch mal zu Albus und ihm das erzählen, der wird Augen machen" grinste sie und teleportierte ins Büro des Schulleiters.

Als sie Albus alles berichtet hatte, ging sie wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo ein glücklicher Harry saß.  
„Freut euch nicht zu früh, es wird harte Arbeit. Und ich beführte Harry, ich brauch dich diese Woche doch noch" sagte sie verschmitzt und grinste frech.  
„Kein Problem. Meinst du das Ernst mit den dreien?" fragte er und deutete auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny.  
„Ja ich meine das ernst, Harry, du kannst jetzt die Auren anderes Menschen sehen. Sieh es dir selbst an, wenn du mir nicht glaubst" meinte sie spitzbübisch und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf sie Personen, die vor ihm saßen, als er ihre Auren sah, war er sprachlos.

„Na, ich glaub nach deinem Gesichtsausdruck zufolge, hast du sie gesehen" sagte Joey und schenkte ihnen ein lächeln.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn, sie sind so stark und mächtig" meinte er immer noch überwältig.  
„Genau deswegen, werden sie lernen, sie zu verbergen" sagte sie.  
„Wenn Voldemort weiß das sie und du so stark sind, lässt er sich was einfallen und ich will gar nicht wissen was. Also aus dem Grund werden sie lernen, sie zu verbergen, und daran werden wir Morgen gleich anfangen zu arbeiten. Ach und Albus lässt euch ausrichten, dass ihr euch keine Gedanken machen braucht, wir kriegen das hin" sagte sie und sah in Entschlossene Gesichter.  
„Ich würde Vorschlagen, wir gehen ins Bett" sagte Ginny völlig überrumpelt und machte sich auf, doch bevor sie gänzlich verschwand, gab sie Harry noch einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug, dass Hogsmeade- Wochenende stand vor der Tür und Quidditch war am Sonntag angesagt, Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor. Das Training mit den dreien lief hervorragend, sie lernten wirklich schnell, sie sind jetzt fast auf ein Level. Ihre Auren können sie verbergen, sie sind sehr gut in stablose Magie und im Schwertkampf hapert es noch ein bisschen, doch Joey ist Optimistisch, sie lernen sehr schnell, hatte sie eines Abends zu Harry gesagt.

Am Samstag Morgen zog sich ein Junge besonders sorgfältig an, er hatte heute ein Date, mit einem Mädchen, oder besser gesagt einer jungen und wunderschönen Frau aus Gryffindor, Joey Elaine Dumbledore.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors war an diesem Morgen ganz schön was los. Es herrschte ein ziemlich lautes Treiben bei Tisch. Joey ging mit Hermine und Ginny rüber zum Tisch und setzten sich zu Ron, Harry, Seamus und Dean.  
„Was ist den heut hier los?" fragte Ginny und gab Harry einen Kuss.  
„Keine Ahnung, ich denke sie sind alle ziemlich aufgeregt, hier mal wieder raus zu kommen" sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Und du, unternimmst heut was mit Malfoy" kam es abwertend von Ron.  
„Ja, hast du was dagegen" sagte sie kühl.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht" meinte er und nahm ein Schluck Kürbissaft.  
„Wisst ihr zwei schon was ihr heute macht?" fragte Hermine.

„Nee, keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur soviel, dass ich heute mit Draco verabredet bin."  
„Treffen wir uns in den drei Besen?" fragte Ginny.  
„Wenn Draco nichts dagegen hat, klar warum nicht" sagte sie und schenkte ihr ein lächeln.  
Von Ron kam ein Schnauben. Joey drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn mit funkenden Augen an.  
„Ron, zum letzten Mal, es ist meine Sache, mit wem ich mich verabrede. Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpasse"" sagte sie leise aber bestimmt.  
Seamus und Dean, die das mit angehört hatte, machten große Augen, aber ein Blick von Harry, erstickte jede Frage im Keim.  
„Ich mach mich dann mal auf die Socken" sagte Joey als sie ein Blick auf ihre Uhr warf.  
„Viel Spass Leute, und seit vorsichtig" meinte sie und mit einem letzten lächeln war sie verschwunden. Sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl bei der Sache, vielleicht wird er heute doch noch angreifen, dachte sie.

In der Eingangshalle angekommen, sah sie auch schon Draco. Sie ging auf in zu und lächelte ihn an. Man konnte die Nervosität in von seinem Gesicht ablesen.  
„Na, bereit zum Ausflug" meinte Joey und grinste.  
Draco nickte nur, er kannte nicht sprechen, sein Mund war plötzlich unheimlich trocken.  
Sie gingen auf die anderen Schüler zu, und reihten sich ein, als ihre Namen auf der Liste, die Filch der Hausmeister genausten unter die Lupe nahm durchgestrichen waren, machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Dorf.  
„Na, bald spielt Gryffindor gegen Slytherin" sagte Joey und sah ihn von der Seite her an.  
„Ja, aber vorher spielt Hufflepuff gegen Gryffindor" meinte er lässig.  
„Ich habe gehört ihr seit eine starke Mannschaft"  
„Ja, dass stimmt, aber Gryffindor ist auch nicht ohne" sagte er und hätte sich Ohrfeigen können.

Hab ich das grade laut gesagt? Fragte er sich in Gedanken.  
Joey wusste, dass es nicht gewollt war und ging nicht näher drauf ein.  
„Du bist ein ziemlich guter Sucher" meinte sie und sah, das er etwas rosa im Gesicht wurde.  
„Ja kann schon sein".  
„Nicht so bescheiden, Draco" sagte sie und stupste ihn von der Seite her an.  
Er konnte nur grinsen und sie bewundern. Sie schafft es immer wieder einen zum Lachen zu bringen, ging ihm durch den Kopf.  
„Hast du schon irgendwelche Pläne für heut?" fragte sie ihn.  
„Nein, hast du einen besonderen Wunsch, wo du hin willst?" fragte er. Es war gar nicht schwer sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, dachte er und schmunzelte.  
„Ich würde gern alles sehen, ich war noch nie in Hogsmeade" sagte sie und strahlte als sie das kleine Dörfchen erreichten.

Zu erst gingen sie in den Honigtopf und kauften sich die leckersten Dinge. Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen haben es Joey besonders angetan. Anschließend machten sie einen Abstecher bei Zonkos und füllten ihre Scherzartikelsammlung wieder auf.  
„Bist du mit Dumbledore verwandt?" fragte Draco, als sie grade bei den Feuerwerkeskörpern angekommen sind.  
„Ja, er ist mein Onkel" sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
„Wieso?"  
„Na, dann solltest du nicht alles auf einmal los lassen" meinte er und deutete auf ihren vollbepackten Arm.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht" sagte sie grinsend.  
„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du nicht viel vom Schulleiter hälst" sagte sie und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Na ja, so ist es eigentlich nicht" meinte er und sah auf seine Füße, die grade ziemlich interessant wirkten.  
„Wie ist es dann? Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen, ich werde nicht Petzen gehen" meinte sie und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter, soweit dies möglich war, mit den ganzen Feuerwerkskörpern auf den Arm.  
„Na ja, er ist eigentlich ein sehr guter Direktor, aber ich muss es immer so aussehen lassen, als wenn ich ihn nicht leiden kann" sagte er und blickte wieder auf.  
„Wieso das den?" fragte sie verdattert.  
Bei dem Gesichtsaudruck, viel es Draco schwer, nicht laut los zu lachen.  
„Weil die anderen ihn verabscheuen. Sie meinen, er ist das schlimmste was der Schule je passiert ist. Ich dachte das auch eine Zeit lang. Später habe ich aber erkannt, dass ihm nur das Wohlergehen der Schüler am Herzen liegt" sagte er und sah ihr in die Augen.  
Aus seinen grauen kalten Augen, sprach nichts als die Wahrheit. Er wirkte sehr Selbstsicher, er klang sehr Entschlossen als er das sagte. Vielleicht schaff ich es ja, ihm zu zeigen, auf der richtigen Seite zu kämpfen, dachte sie und grinste.

Beide bezahlten und machten sich auf den Weg ins Postamt. Joey staunte nicht schlecht, soviel Eule auf einen Haufen hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Draco ging auf die völlig beeindruckte Joey zu und klappte ihren Unterkiefer wieder hoch.  
Darauf hin musste sie grinsen und sah ihn peinlich berührt an.  
„So was hab ich noch nie gesehen" sagte sie und lächelte.  
„Ja, das wusste ich in dem Moment, als dein Unterkiefer nach unter schnellte" sagte er und schmunzelte.

Diese Bemerkung brauchte ihm einen freundschaftliche Hieb auf den Oberarm ein.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie als sie aus der Postamt kamen.  
„Kennst du die Heulende Hütte?" fragte Draco.  
„Nein, aber ich hab von Harry schon eine Menge über sie gehört" sagte sie.  
Als sie den Name aussprach, verfinsterte sich sein freundliches Gesicht wieder.  
Joey sagte darauf hin nichts. Sie hackte sich bei ihm ein und dann schlenderten sie die Hauptstraße Richtung Heulende Hütte entlang.

Nach einer Weile, brach sie das Schweigen.  
„Hab ich was falsches gesagt?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Joey wusste nicht wie er reagieren würde.  
„Nein, ist schon okay" meinte er und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
„Du magst Harry nicht besonders, stimmts?" meinte sie und sah ihn an. Wenn sie bei ihm was erreichen wollte, musste sie sich vorsichtig an ihn ran Tasten.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und blickte stur gerade aus.  
„Warum?" fragte sie.  
„Weil er, der Harry Potter ist. Der Junge-der-überlebte, deswegen" sagte er jetzt etwas aufgebracht.  
„Wieso stört dich das? Ich meine er kann nichts dafür."

„Ja, dass stimmt schon, aber er muss sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund stellen" sagte er und fing an mit den Händen wild zu gestikulieren.  
„Er stellt sich nicht in den Vordergrund. Er hasst es, wenn er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Um genauer zu sein, er verabscheut es regelrecht" sagte sie.  
Draco blieb stehen und sah sie überrascht an.  
„Du hast schon richtig gehört" meinte sie.  
„Ich dachte immer, er macht das mit Absicht".  
„Wieso sollte er es mit Absicht machen. Jeder, der ihn sieht, starrt ihm auf die Narbe, jeder bewundert ihn, jeder. Ehrlich gesagt, würde ich es auch hassen. Es reicht mir ja jetzt schon" setzte sich noch hinzu und schon wurde Draco hellhörig.

„Hä, wie meinst du das?" fragte er.  
„Was meine ich wie?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Na, dass dir das jetzt schon reicht" meinte er und sah sie neugierig an.  
„Ach, nichts weiter, erzähl ich dir ein andermal" sagte sie.  
Schon zog er eine Schutte. Ihr erinnerte der Gesichtsausdruck an wenn, und nach kurzem Grübeln musste sie Lachen.  
„Das tut Ron auch immer, wenn er was wissen will, man es ihm aber nicht sagt" sagte sie nach Luft ringend.  
„Jetzt vergleichst du mich auch noch mit Wiesel" sagte er wieder Sauer.  
„Sag mal, was ist dein Problem?" fragte sie energisch und starrt ihn an.

Draco völlig baff, über die Reaktion, stolperte einige Schritte rückwärts.  
„Ron kann nichts dafür, das seine Eltern nicht so viel Geld haben. Sie sind aber glücklich, so wie es ist. Es ist nicht Geld was zähl, Draco. Es kommt auf die Menschen an, mit denen du dein Leben verbringst, seine Eltern sind die liebevollsten, ehrlichsten und gutmütigsten Menschen die ich kenne. Und wenn du gleich noch auf Hermine zu sprechen kommst, sag ich dir gleich was.  
Sie mag zwar Muggel als Eltern haben, doch sie ist die klügste Hexe der ganzen Sechsten Jahrgangsstufe. Sie ist fleißig, angasiert, hilfsbereit, sie gibt jeden Mensch eine Chance, selbst dir. Es zählt nicht, ob du Reinblüter, Vollblüter, Halbblut oder wir ihr es nennt ein Schlammblut ist, sondern es zählen nur die INNEREN Werte eines Menschen, nur darauf kommt es an" sagte sie kalt und sehr distanziert.  
Draco, der völlig verdattert einige Meter zurück gestolpert war, sah sie mit großen Augen an.

„Sie würde mir ne Chance geben, nach allem was ich ihr angetan habe?" fragte er ungläubig.  
„Was von meinem Vortrag hast du nicht verstanden, Draco" sagte sie nun wieder etwas freundlicher.  
„Natürlich würde sie dir eine Chance geben" meinte sie.  
„Meinst du das ehrlich?"  
Joey nickte und wusste, dass das eben gesagte Draco ganz schön zu denken geben würde.  
„Mit einem hattest du aber unrecht" meinte er grinsen.  
„Mit was den?" fragte sie und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Es gibt noch jemanden, der genau so klug, wenn nicht sogar klüger ist als Granger" sagte er.

„Und wer soll das sein?" fragte sie verdutzt.  
„Na du natürlich" sagte er und lächelte.  
Jetzt hatte er sie aber voll erwischt. Joey merkte, wie ihr die röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Du schmeichelst mir" meinte sie verlegen und grinste frech.  
Beiden setzten ihren Weg zur Heulenden Hütte fort.  
Unterwegs redeten sie noch über verschiedene Sachen. Joey hatte es geschafft, Draco neugierig zu machen, er fragte sie ständig nach den Abenteuern von Potter& Co wie er es nannte.  
Und sie erzählte ihm alles was er wissen wollte.  
Am späteren Nachmittag, gingen beide in den Tropfenden Kessel.

„Hier in der Ecke ist noch Platz" sagte Joey.  
„Willst du nicht zu deinen Freunden gegen?" fragte Draco und deutete auf Harry und die anderen.  
„Nein, mit denen häng ich doch jeden Tag rum. Es sei den, du willst unbedingt zu ihnen" meinte sie und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Nee, muss nicht unbedingt sein" sagte er und ging Richtung Theke und bestellte zwei Butterbier.  
In der zwischen Zeit, ging Joey schnell zu Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny.  
Sie unterhielten sich kurz über den vergangenen Vormittag.  
Als sie sah, dass Draco die Butterbier hatte, ging sie wieder zu ihm.  
Sie setzten sich an den letzten freien Tisch und unterhielten sich angeregt miteinander.  
Sie lachten und scherzten, kicherten und tuschelten.  
Ron der das sah, musste sich ganz schön zurück halten um Malfoy nicht eine rein zu hauen.

„Ron komm mal wieder runter" sagte Hermine als sie seinen Blick folgte.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir?" fragte Ginny.  
„Nichts, ich kann es bloß nicht ausstehen, wenn sich jemand mit den Feind verbündet" sagte er angewidert und drehte sich weg, um nicht sehen zu müssen, wie die beiden lachten.  
„Ach Ron, komm lass sie endlich in Ruhe. Sie weiß was sie tut, vertrau ihr" sagte Harry.  
„Ja wie denn, guckt euch das doch an" meinte er und deutete mit den Kopf in ihre Richtung.  
„Sie weiß schon was und wie sie es anstellt, Malfoy davon zu überzeugen, nicht ein Todesser zu werden" sagte Hermine leise und eindringlich zu ihm.

Plötzlich ging ihm eine Licht auf, er dachte die ganze Zeit, jetzt da Remus nicht mehr da ist, will sie sich mal so richtig austoben.  
Harry der diesen Gesichtsausdruck kannte schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.  
„Du dachtest du wohl nicht etwa, dass sie was mit ihm anfängt?" fragte er scheinheilig.  
Ron nickte und wurde über und über rot. Ginny und Hermine fingen an zu Lachen und Harry und Ron setzten mit ein.  
Ron deutete mit den Daumen nach oben als Malfoy zur Theke ging um noch zwei Butterbier zu bestellen. Joey über diese Reaktion völlig verdutzt, sah bloß in die lachenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde und konnte sich denken, warum Ron plötzlich so reagiert hatte.

Plötzlich hörten sie von draußen Geschrei und unsäglichen Lärm. Joey wusste sofort was das bedeutete, ein Angriff. Verflucht, sie war sich so sicher, dass der Angriff nicht heute stattfinden würde. Sie starrte Draco an und sah zu den anderen. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, sprang sie auf und rannte aus dem Pub, raus auf die Straße, was sie da sah, lies ihr Herz, für Minuten aussetzten.

Überall war Rauch, Leichen pflasterten den Boden. Von weiter vorne waren Schreie zu hören, dann folgte ein Knall und die Schreie verstummten. Es war ein grauenhaftes Bild was sich ihr bot, als sich der Qualm etwas legte.  
Die anderen waren ihr gefolgt ohne das sie es gemerkt hatte. Ihnen stand das blanke entsetzten in den Gesichtern geschrieben. Sie drehte sich um und sah Harry genau an.  
„Wir müssen hier weg, und zwar schnell" meinte sie.  
Die anderen starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.  
„Ron, Hermine, Ginny ihr schnappt euch die Schüler und führt sie durch den Geheimgang im Honigtopf in das Schloss. Harry und Draco ihr kommt mit mir, wir suchen nach Verletzten und schaffen sie hier weg. Falls wir noch irgendwelche Schüler sehen, schicken wir sie zu euch. Habt ihr mich verstanden" sagte sie und sah sie durchdringend an.

Von jedem kam langsam ein nicken.  
„Okay dann los. Falls euch Todesser begegnen, kämpft mit allem was ihr habt, klar" meinte sie noch und rannte los.  
Joey, Harry und Draco rannte Richtung Dorfausgang, von wo die Schreie gekommen sind.  
Überall waren Leichen, sie mussten aufpassen, dass sie nicht auf sie drauf traten.  
„Guckt ob sie Tod sind" rief Joey und stürmte auf einige Verletzte zu.  
Sie untersuchte sie schnell und heilte die inneren Verletzungen, soweit es ihr möglich war.  
Dann erschuf sie Portschüssel, die, die Verletzten direkt ins St. Mungos bringen sollten, an den ersten befestigte sie eine Nachricht, dass es einen Augriff gegeben hat und das noch mehrere Verletzte folgen werden. Draco betrachtete das was Joey machte mit Ehrfurcht, erst Harry ries ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
„Hey Malfoy, hilf mir mal mit dem hier" rief Harry ihm zu.

Draco völlig verdattert, sah ihn an und packte den Mann, den Harry versuchte aufzuhelfen unter die Arme.  
„Wie macht sie das nur?" fragte er ihn.  
„Lange Geschichte" kam es von Harry.  
Joey sah in einer Ecke noch Schüler sitzen, sie haben sich hier womöglich versteckt.  
„Hey, ihr da, kommt raus, und lauft zum Honigtopf, von dort könnt ihr zurück ins Schloss" meinte sie. Sie sahen sie erschrocken an und rannten dann los.  
Sie spürte, das noch immer Todesser hier sind. Sie ging zu Harry und Draco zurück und besprachen kurz die Situation.  
„Ihr bleibt hier und kümmert euch um die Verwundeten, ich mache mich auf den weg und gucke ob sich hier noch Todesser herum treiben" rief sie über den Lärm, der immer noch herrschte hinweg.  
„Ich komme mit" sagte Draco bestimmt.  
„Nein, du hilfst Harry" meinte sie in einem Ton der keinen Wiederspruch duldete.  
Als sie weg war meinte Draco an Harry gewandt „Ist sie immer so".  
„Manchmal" kam es von Harry, der breit grinste über den Gesichtsausdruck Malfoys.

Joey schickte Albus eine Nachricht per Telepathie, dann rief sie ihren Phönix und sagte ihm, dass er Harry und Draco helfen sollte, was er mit einem fröhlichen Piepen auch tat.  
Joey lief vorsichtig und auf jedes neue Geräusch achtend durch die Straße, kümmerte sich gelegentlich um Verwundete und suchte weiter.

Dann hörte sie Schreie, die Schreie kamen rechts von ihr aus einer Gasse.  
Als sie langsam durch den Qualm glitt, sah sie 10 Todesser, die einige Schüler quälten.  
Sie konzentrierte sich und bündelte ihre Macht, ringsum, knisterte es vor Magie.  
„Oh Miss Dumbledore, nett das sie zu uns stoßen" sagte einen ihr bekannte Stimme.  
„Tja mein Lieber, ihr sollte die Finger von diesen Schülern lassen, sonst kriegt ihr es mit mir zu tun" sagte sie ruhig und lässig.  
„Oh, mir schlottern schon die Knie" sagte der Todesser gespielt ängstlich.  
„Ja, tun sie das, dann solltest du sofort damit aufhören" meinte sie immer noch sehr ruhig.  
„Wenn du uns vielleicht einen Gefallen tun kannst, dann lassen wir sie gehen" sagte nun einen Frauenstimme, die Bellatrix Lestrang gehörte.

„Träum weiter, Bella" meinte sie und gähnte gespielt.  
Joey teilte den Schülern mit, was sie tun sollten, und bekam von jedem ein kaum merkliches nicken.  
„Also, lass sie laufen, nehmt mich, statt sie" sagte sie und grinste frech.  
„Oh, natürlich, wir nehmen das Großmaul Dumbledore und lassen die Feiglinge in Ruhe. Von was träumst du Nachts?" fragte wieder die Männerstimme.  
„Na bestimmt nicht von dir, mein lieber Lucius" sagte sie gespielt angewidert.  
Langsam wurde es ihr zu Bunt, sie bündelte ihre Magie, nickte den Schülern zu und schoss einen Fluche nach dem anderen auf die Todesser ab.  
Alle gingen Bewusstlos zu Boden, sie hatten mit diesem Angriff ihrerseits nicht gerechnet. Die Schüler rannten alle Richtung Honigtopf davon. Einer lag am Boden und atmete flach.  
Joey rannte zu ihm und erstarrt für einige Sekunden, als sie Ron dort liegen sah. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte ihr Herz aus, bevor es wieder mit voller Wucht gegen ihren Brustkorb bummerte.

„Was macht du den hier? Solltest du nicht im Honigtopf sein?" fragte sie ihn mit leicht angesäuerten Unterton in der Stimme.  
„Ich hab die Todesser hier gesehen, wie sie die anderen mit dem Crucios belegten, dann bin ich her gerannt um ihnen zu helfen, als ich durch den Qualm kam, sah ich das es mindestens 10 waren, sie hatte mich sofort mit einem Fluch belegt" sagte er schwach und sehr leise. Joey musste sich über seinen Mund beugen, um ihn zu verstehen.  
Mit einem Schnippser waren die Todesser gefesselt und nun untersuchte sie Ron.  
Er hatte viel innere Verletzungen, seine Organe, waren wie verbrannt, das hieß nur eins, „Der Lumortus- Fluch" sagte sie leise mit entsetzten Augen.

„Was macht der?" fragte Ron kaum hörbar.  
„Er...er verbrennt die Organe, es kann zum qualvollen Tod führen. Bei dir ist der Fluch schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten" sagte sie langsam.  
In Rons Augen spiegelten sich Entsetzten und Angst, pure Angst, Sterben zu müssen.  
„Hilf mir, bitte hilf mir" sagte er leise und verlor das Bewusstsein.  
„Oh Scheiße" schrie sie.  
„Nein, Ron, komm wieder zu dir. Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben, du musst an etwas glückliches Denken, dann kann ich dich schneller heilen, bitte denk an was glückliches" sagte sie mit tränenerstickender Stimme.

„Joey, wir haben..." weiter kam Harry nicht mehr. Als er Ron dort Bewusstlos liegen sah, schossen ihm sofort Tränen in die Augen.  
„Ron" sagte er leise und stürmte auf ihn zu.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte er an Joey gewandt.  
„Sie haben ihn mit den Lumortus- Fluch belegt, es sieht nicht gut aus Harry" sagte sie und sah in sein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht.  
Als Draco die beiden dort am Boden kniend vor ihrem Freund sah, wurde ihm ganz anders. Er begriff was Joey vorhin zu ihm sagte, es kommt auf die inneren Werte eines Menschen an.  
Im wurde schlecht, als er sich an die Dinge erinnerte, die er Harry, Ron, Hermine oder auch Ginny an den Kopf warf, er fühlte sich Elend. Eine Woge des Ekels erfaste ihn, als er sich an all die Dinge erinnerte. Er wusste, dass er solche Freunde nie haben würde. Freunde die sich um ihm sorgten, die ihm halfen oder die einfach nur zuhörten.

„Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?" fragte Draco. Ihm war klar geworden, dass er Menschen so etwas nie antun könnte, er wusste jetzt, dass er nie im Leben ein Todesser werden würde, und wenn sein Vater sich auf den Kopf stellte.  
„Ron, Ron, RON" rief Hermine und lief durch die Strassen.  
Draco drehte sich um, und sah in das Gesicht diese Mädchen. Sie rief nach ihrem Freund, doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass er diesen Fluch vielleicht nicht überleben wird.  
Draco wusste wie das ist, sein Vater hatte ihn oft genau Bestraft, er wusste was Schmerzen sind. Er wusste was es heißt nicht geliebt zu werden, immer seine Maske aufzubehalten, doch dazu war er im Moment nicht in der Lage.

Hermine sah Dracos erschütterten Gesichtsausdruck und rannte auf ihn zu.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.  
„Es tut mir Leid...es ist" weiter kam er nicht, Hermine stürmte an ihm vorbei auf Harry, Joey und Ron zu. Sie sah Rons leblosen Körper und bracht schluchzend über ihm zusammen.  
Draco ging auf sie zu und nahm sie mit sanfter Gewalt weg von ihm.  
Er trug sie ein Stück um die Ecke und zauberte eine Decke herbei, den sie hatte angefangen mächtig zu zittern.  
„Es ist noch nicht alles verloren" sagte er und sah ihr aufrichtig in die Augen.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte sie mit tränenerstickender Stimme.  
„Joey wird versuchen ihn zu Heilen" meinte er und sah weg. Er konnte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, so viel ist passiert, dass seine Gefühle drohten ihn zu übermahnen.

„Also Harry, du weißt was der Fluch anrichten kann und auch wie er wieder geheilt wird. Hilfst du mir unseren Freund zurück zuholen?" fragte sie und sah ihn direkt in die Augen.  
Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
Beide begannen ein uralten Sing Sang, sie ließen ihre Hände über Ron Körper gleiten und heilten mit vereinten Kräften die schweren Verletzungen.  
Als Freakes diesen Sing Sang hörte, stieg er in die Luft und eilte zu seinem Frauchen.  
Er setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und begann eine ruhige Melodie zu Singen.  
Joey und Harry spürten Augenblicklich, wie sie ruhiger wurden und sich ihre Kraft vereinte.  
Sie taten alles was in ihrer Macht stand um ihrem Freund das Leben zu retten.

Dumbledore, gefolgt von Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid und den kleinen Professor Flitwick kamen in Hogsmeade an und sahen das Trümmerfeld. McGonagall schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und Snape sah mit traurigen Blick die Leichen.  
„Wo sind sie?" fragte sich Albus selber und versuchte mit Joey Verbindung aufzunehmen,  
doch er scheiterte.  
„Das heißt nur eins, entweder ist sie Tod, Gott bewahre, oder sie hat sich verschlossen, das heißt Wiederrum, sie heilt jemanden".  
Es waren lauter leiser Plopps zu hören, Auroren und auch Ordensmitglieder Apparierten in Hogsmeade um nach Todesser zu suchen, Verletzte wegzuschaffen oder um Leuten im Kampf zu helfen. Doch als sie ankamen, blickten sie auf ein Trümmerfeld, gepflastert von Leichen.  
Selbst den erfahrenden Auroren wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick der Toten, die überall verstreut lagen. Remus spürte das etwas nicht in Ordnung war und machte sich auf den Weg, um Albus zu suchen.

Auch ein Mann apparierte nach Hogsmeade, er hatte gespürt das etwas Faul war.  
Er sah die Leichen um ihn herum und ihm wurde selber schlecht bei diesem Anblick, er hatte schon sehr viel Grauen gesehen, aber das hier übertraf alles.  
Sam Boddin machte sich auf den Weg, um Verletzten zu helfen.  
Als er an eine Gasse vorbei kam, spürte er starke Magie um sich herum. Langsam, ganz langsam glitt er durch den Qualm. Als er sah, vorher die Magie kam, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen.  
Er sah Harry und eine junge Frau, die eine sehr starke Aura besaß und einen jungen Mann der zwischen den beiden schwebte. Sie waren alle in einem Statusfeld eingehüllt und versuchten ihn zu heilen. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben was er da sah, dass konnte unmöglich sein, niemand beherrscht heut zu Tage noch solch alte Magie, dachte er und versteckte sich im Schatten einer Häuserwand als er hörte, dass sich mehrer Personen näherten.

„Wir müssen sie finden" sagte Snape und Schritt voran.  
Als sie in der Nähe der Gasse kamen, spürten sie mächtige Magie um sich rum.  
Sie war so stark, dass man sie hätte greifen können. Die Luft ringsum knisterte förmlich.  
„Sie müssen hier irgendwo seine" meldete sich Flitwick und hielt Ausschau.  
„In der Gasse" rief McGonagall und deutete auf den engen Spalt in der Straße.  
Als sie Harry und Joey sahen, blieb ihnen fast das Herz stehen.

Um sie herum, war ein Statusfeld, das in blau- gold leuchtete.  
Snape pfiff die Auroren zu sich und zeigte ihnen die gefesselten Todesser, sie machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und nahmen sie in Gewahrsam.  
Das Statusfeld wurde immer heller und mächtiger, die Professoren mussten sich die Hände vor den Augen halten um nicht geblendet zu werden.  
Remus kam an der Gasse vorbei, angelockt von dem starkes Licht.  
Er erschrak als er Joey, Harry und Ron dort im Statusfeld sah.

Hermine redetet leise mit Draco und stellte fest, dass er gar kein so schlechter Mensch ist wie sie immer dachten.  
„Danke, dass du uns heute geholfen hast" sagte Hermine.  
„Ach, nicht der Rede wert" winkte Draco ab.  
„Nein, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass der große Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz von Slytherin uns mutigen Gryffindors hilft" sagte sie und grinste.  
Draco fing an zu Lachen bei dieser Beschreibung, obwohl sie recht hatte.  
Plötzlich kam ein starkes Leuchten aus der Gasse. Sie spürten die Magie um sich und gingen rasch zu Joey und Harry.  
Als sie in die Gasse kamen, kam ihnen ein gleißend heller Lichtstrahl entgegen, schnell hielten sie ihre Hände schützend vor ihre Augen.

Als der Lichtstrahl schwächer wurde, sahen sie das Statusfeld um die drei und sahen, wie Ron zwischen Harry und Joey schwebte.  
Dann fiel das Feld zusammen und Ron schwebte langsam zum Boden zurück.  
Harry und Joey atmeten schwer und sahen sich an.  
„Gut gemacht, Großer" sagte Joey und grinste schwach.  
„Du aber auch, Joeylein" meinte nun Harry und erwiderte das grinsen.  
„Was meinst du, wird er wieder?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wenn er Leben will, dann wird er Leben" sagte sie und sah ihn an.  
„Er will Leben" sagte die Gestalt am Boden schwach und grinste ihnen zu.  
„RON" kam es von Hermine und löste sich aus der Umarmung von Draco.  
Hermine hatte sich an ihm festgekrallt als das Statusfeld in sich zusammen brach. Er konnte nicht anders und hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.  
„Mine, mein Engel" sagte Ron und hielt sie ganz fest an sich gedrückt.  
Die Lehrer atmeten auf und lächelten sich Gegenseitig zu.

Dumbledore ging auf Joey zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Alles klar, Kleines?" fragte er und lächelte.  
Joey blickte nach oben und sah Albus, sie war so glücklich ihn hier zu sehen und sprang ihm in die Arme.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut, noch etwas schwach auf den Beinen" sagte sie und löste sich aus der Umarmung. Sie blickte sich um und stutzte.  
„Wo ist Ginny?" fragte sie.

„Sie ist im Schloss, ich hab sie durch den Geheimgang geschickt" sagte Hermine mit Freudentränen in den Augen.  
Ron rappelte sich auf und umarte Harry, dann ging er zu Joey und umarte auch sie.  
„Ich danke dir, dass du mir wieder einmal das Leben gerettet hast" sagte er und grinste schwach.  
„Kein Problem, jeder Zeit wieder, aber ohne Harry und Draco hätte ich das nicht geschafft" sagte sie und grinste zurück.  
„Ich hab dir doch nicht geholfen" kam es von Draco.  
„Ach nein, und wer hat sich um Hermine gekümmert, als wir hier beschäftigt waren?" fragte sie ihn und lächelte ihm dankbar zu.

Ron ging auf Draco zu und blieb vor ihm stehen.  
„Also Malfoy, ich...ich...ich danke dir, dass du auf meine Hermine aufgepasst hast und sie getröstet hast" sagte Ron mit viel Überwindung.  
„Kein Problem Weasley" sagte er und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Ron ziemlich verdattert, drehte sich zu den anderen um und sah sie an, von ihnen kam nur ein aufmunterndes lächeln.  
Ron drehte sich wieder zu Draco und reichte ihm seine Hand und schüttelte sie.  
Beide sahen sich in die Augen, und wusste, dass das eben grade sie Verband und in ihren Blicken lag Mut, Entschlossenheit, Aufrichtigkeit, Ehrlichkeit und Respekt.

Remus ging auf Joey zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie realisierte erst nicht wer vor ihr stand.  
Als Remus den verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck bei ihr sah, musste er grinsen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich, mein Schatz?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihr Schulter.  
„Remus? Bist du das wirklich?" fragte sie völlig verwirrt.  
„Wie er Leibt und Lebt" meinte er.  
Plötzlich fing sie an zu strahlen und fiel im um den Hals.  
„Man tut das gut dich zu sehen" sagte sie und küsste ihn.  
Draco der das von weiten beobachtete, sah traurig drein. Harry ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Du wirst auch noch die richtige finden" sagte er brüderlich und schenkte ihm ein lächeln.

Als Sam diese auf einander folgenden Situationen mit ansah, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht länger verstecken kann. Er trat vorsichtig aus der schützenden Häuserwand und stand Albus Dumbledore genau gegenüber.  
„Hallo Albus, wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen" sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand zum Gruße entgegen.  
Albus Dumbledore dem eigentlich nichts so schnell die Sprache verschlag, starrte mit aufgerissenen Mund in das freundliche Gesicht von Sam Boddin.  
„Sam, bist du das wirklich?" fragte er skeptisch.

„Ja, in voller Lebensgröße" sagte er lächelnd.  
„Schön dich zu sehen, alter Freund" sagte Albus und umarmte ihn wie einen Sohn.  
„Aber was machst du hier? Ich meine ich freu mich riesig dich zu sehen, aber du warst damals so plötzlich verschwunden und jetzt bist du plötzlich wieder da" sagte er verblüfft.  
„Ja weißt du, ich hab euch vermisst. Und ich muss doch mein Versprechen, was ich Lilly und James gab auch halten, oder hast du das schon vergessen" meinte er und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Nein dieses Versprechen hab ich nicht vergessen. Ich dachte du bist Tod" sagte der alte Mann ihm Gegenüber und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Remus der Sam erst nicht erkannte, sah nur wie gebannt zwischen dem Fremde und Albus hin und her. Bis ihm die Geste mit dem Kopf, den der Fremde schief legte plötzlich sehr bekannt vorkam.  
„Nein, das kann doch nicht sein" sagte Remus und starrte ungläubig auf den Fremden und seinem dunkelroten Umhang, den er zu kennen schien.  
Langsam ging er auf die beiden Personen zu, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich.  
„Sam?" fragte Remus vorsichtig, als er neben diesem stand.  
Sam Boddin drehte sich ganz langsam um und starrte in das Gesicht seines alten Freundes.  
„Remus, bist du das?" fragte er zurück und ein lächeln machte sich auf seinen Gesicht breit.  
Remus nickte und strahlte ihn an, dann fielen sich beide brüderlich um den Hals

Die anderen, die diese Situationen beobachtet haben, verstanden gar nichts mehr.  
Harry stand neben Draco und Ron und starrt auf Sam.  
„Sam, was macht er den hier?" fragte er und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Joey völlig verdattert.  
Hermine, Ron und Draco starrte wie gebannt auf die Männer.  
Als Sam Harry sah, löste er sich aus der Umarmung und ging auf ihn zu.  
Er blieb vor ihm stehen und sah ihn an.  
„Harry, ich denke die Zeit ist gekommen um dir alles zu sagen was du wissen willst" sagte er und sah in das Gesicht eines starken jungen Mannes mit verstrubelten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen.

Sie machten sich langsam auf den weg zum Schloss. Auf den Weg dort hin, wurde gescherzt, gelacht und heftig diskutiert über die Ereignisse des Tages.  
Im Schloss angekommen, gingen alle zu Madam Pomfrey und ließen sich einen Stärkungstrank geben, dann verabschiedeten sie Draco wie einen Freund.  
Draco machte sich auf in den Kerker. Er war das erste Mal in seinem Leben so richtig glücklich, an Harry Potters Seite, für das Gute gekämpft zu haben. Draco hatte ihnen in der Zeit der Not beigestanden. Er hatte ihn und seine Freunde akzeptiert.  
Er spürte eine starke Verbindung zwischen allen vier Freunde, und diese Verbindung, hatte ihn heute auch ergriffen, er spürte sie ganz tief in sich drin.

Ja, er war jetzt so was wie ihr Freund, er hatte ihnen im Kampf beistanden und geholfen wo es nur geht. Ron wird ihm es nie vergessen, dass er auf seine Hermine aufgepasst hat, während er um Leben und Tod kämpfte. Diese Jungendlichen, verband ab diesem Tag ein noch stärkeres Band wie vor ein paar Tagen, sie hatten im Kampf einen neuen Freund gewonnen. Ein Band starker Magie, es war ein sehr starkes Band, was keiner mehr auf dieser Welt zerstören könnte, das Band der Freundschaft, der Akzeptanz und der Liebe.

Ron, Hermine, Harry und Joey machten sich auf den Weg zum Direktor. Harry freute sich endlich zu erfahren, was es mit Sam auf sich hatte.  
Remus scheint ihn zu kennen, dachte er sich. Klar, er hat mir ja auch erzählt, das er mit meinen Eltern befreundet war, Ohrfeigte sich Harry und Gedanken und musste unweigerlich grinsen.

* * *

_**So, das Geheimnis ist gelüftet!**_

Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel genausso gefalle wie mir. Was es jetzt mit Sam auf sich hat, werde ich euch noch nicht verraten, aber das kommt naoch raus. Ich werde versuchen schnell weiter zu machen.

Bis dann eure Pupp


	15. Sam´ versprechen

Hey ihr!

Ich bin wieder da und habe ein neues Chap für euch. Ich hoffe das es euch gefllt und ihr einige Fragen beantwortet bekommt.

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel 15_**

**_Sams versprechen_**

* * *

Als sie an der Eichentür zu Dumbledores Büro ankamen, hörte man drinnen schon aufgeregte Stimme. Ron zögerte nicht lange und klopfte breit grinsend an.  
„Kommt rein" kam die Stimme von Dumbledore.  
Ron machte die Tür auf und schlürfte Hand in Hand mit Hermine in das Büro des Schulleiters, gefolgt von einer lächelnden Joey und einem breit grinsenden Harry.  
„Setzt euch" meinte der Schulleiter über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.  
Joey ging schnurstracks auf Remus zu und gab ihm einen Kuss, sie hatte ihn sehr vermisst.  
Harry betrachtete Sam ausgiebig, bis ihm jemand um den Hals fiel.  
Er erkannte nur noch die langen nach Rosen duftenden roten Haare und wusste das es seine Ginny war. Sie drückte ihn so fest an sich, dass er fast keine Luft mehr bekam.  
„Alles okay mein Engel, mir geht es gut" sagte Harry und streichelte ihr liebevoll über den Rücken. 

„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht" sagte Ginny mit tränenerstickender Stimme und löste sich aus der Umarmung um Harry genauestens unter die Lupe zu nehmen.  
Remus der die Situation mit wohlvollen betrachtete musste unaufhörlich grinsen.  
„Denkst du das selbe was ich denke?" fragte Sam breit grinsend.  
„Oh ja" erwiderte Remus seinem alten Freund.  
„Was grinst ihr so?" fragte Harry, dem dies nicht verborgen blieb.  
„Na ja, als Ginny dich grade so anblickte, fiel mir ein wo ich diesen Blick schon mal gesehen hab" meinte Remus und lächelte ihn an.  
„Ja und wo?" fragte Harry verblüfft.  
„Bei deiner Mum, sie hat James auch immer so angestarrt als er was angestellt hatte" sagte nun Sam und konnte sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
Harry gefiel es gar nicht, jetzt an seine Eltern erinnert zu werden, aber bei dem Gedanken und der bildlichen Vorstellung, musste er unweigerlich grinsen.

„Schön das es euch allen gut geht" sagte Dumbledore schmunzelt.  
„Als erste muss ich euch allen Danken, dass ihr so schnell reagiert hab.  
Mein Dank gilt auch Joey, die nicht lange gezögert hat und die Verletzten ins St. Mungos brachte. Wie hast du das eigentlich getan?" fragte er und legte seine Stirn in Falten.  
„Ich hab Portschlüssel beschworen und an dem ersten Verletzten eine Nachricht befestig, dass es einen Angriff gab und noch mehr Verletzte folgen werden" sagte sie gelassen.  
„Ach so, ich dachte schon, du wärst immer hin und her Teleportiert. Danke noch mal an dich mein Engel, den Verwundeten konnte gleich geholfen werden, sie sind alle auf den Weg der Besserung. Leider gab es auch eine Menge Tote, aber die Zahl hält sich in Grenzen, Dank euch. Ihr hab mal wieder bewiesen, dass ihr leichtfertig mit solch einer Situation fertig werden könnt".  
„Ach, kein Problem" kam es von Joey.  
Harry, Hermine und Ginny nickten nur. Ron saß da und schaute beschämt zu Boden.  
„Mister Weasley, keiner kann ihnen verdenken, dass sie einigen Schüler retten wollten, es ist nicht ihrer Schuld, dass sie dabei fast ihr Leben verloren hätten. Doch muss ich sagen, wenn Joey und Harry sie nicht sofort geheilt hätten, dann hätten wir ihnen auch nicht mehr helfen können, sie waren etwas, übereifrig wird ich sagen, trotzdem auch mein Dank an sie" sagte der Schulleiter schmunzelt.

„Also, ich denke, Harry will jetzt alles Haarklein von mir wissen" sagte Sam als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.  
Harry nickte und ging mit Ginny auf einem Sessel zu. Er setzte sich und hob Ginny auf seinen Schoss, darauf hin klammerte sich Ginny so doll an Harry fest, das es schon weh tat.  
Als er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange gab, entspannte sie sich wieder.  
„Also Harry, schieß los. Was willst du wissen" meinte Sam während er sicht setzte.  
„Als erstes, woher kennst du meine Eltern, Sirius, Remus und Professor Dumbledore?" kam die erste Frage sogleich aus ihm heraus gesprudelt.

„Okay, dann fang ich mal ganz vorne an. Ich war damals eine Klasse höher als deine Eltern. Ich war auch in Gryffindor und ich habe Quidditch gespielt, daher kannte ich schon deinen Vater, der ein beeindruckender Sucher war. Sirius, Remus und Peter habe ich erst später kennen gelernt. Vorher hab ich nicht viel von ihnen gehalten, Remus kam mir immer irgendwie komisch vor, er war immer so blass und hat sich hinter seinen Büchern vergraben. Peter, war ein kleiner Wicht, der nur hinter James und Sirius hinterher stolziert ist, weil sie die begehrtesten Jungen der Schule waren, er dachte, dass er so auch an etwas Rum kommen könnte. Sirius hielt ich für einen kleinen verzogenen Bengel, er hatte immer eine große Klappe und hat mit James immer Blödsinn gemacht. Sie mussten fast jede Woche Nachsitzen, gelernt haben sie nicht draus, obwohl ich sagen muss, einige ihrer Späße waren wirklich hervorragend. Doch als ich mich später mit ihnen anfreundete, lernte ich sie erst richtig kennen. Sirius war kein verzogener Bengel, er ist von Zuhause abgehauen, weil seine Familie in den dunklen Künsten versank." sagte er und holte tief Luft um fortzufahren.

„Ich war immer der liebe, nette Junge von neben an. Ich war Vertrauensschüler und später Schulsprecher. Eines Tages hab ich mitbekommen, wie Remus mit Madam Pomfrey nach draußen ging und Remus unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwand, ich machte mir nichts draus, und ging weiter meine Runden im Schloss, später entdeckte ich James, Sirius und Peter, wie sie sich in Animagusse verwandelten und auch unter der Peitschenden Weide verschwanden.  
Ich wurde Neugierig und bin hinterher, ich haben gesehen, dass man den Knoten an der Weide drücken musste, damit sie einem nicht zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet, es war gar nicht so leicht dort ranzukommen muss ich sagen.  
Jedenfalls, als ich durch den Geheimgang bin und dann an einer Tür ankam und dahinter ein mörderischer Krach war, bin ich rein und als ich vor mir sah was den Krach verursacht hat, blieb mir fast das Herz stehen.

Mitten in der Heulenden Hütte stand ein ausgewachsener Werwolf. Ich sah James in der Ecke liegen, er war blutüberströmt, Sirius lag in der anderen Ecke und rührte sich nicht mehr und von Peter war keine Spur zu sehen.  
Ich habe mich schnell in ein Animagus verwandelt und mit Remus gekämpft bis er sich mir unterworfen hat. Dann hat er sich in eine Ecke gepackt und hat geschlafen. Ich bin zu James und Sirius und habe sie untersucht. James hatte schwere innere Verletzungen und Sirius war nur K.O. gegangen. Ich schaffte beide raus auf den Gang und schloss die Tür mit einem Zauber, falls Remus noch mal aufwachte.  
Dann hab ich James geheilt und Sirius einen Stärkungstrank gegeben. Als es wieder fit war haben wir James in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschafft und ich habe dort die Heilung fortgesetzt.  
Ab da an waren wir die besten Freunde" schloss er und sah nun zu Harry.

„Du hast meinem Vater das Leben gerettet?" fragte er ungläubig.  
„Ja, das hat er und nicht nur einmal" sagte Remus mit ernstem Gesicht.  
„Wenn man sich in einem Werwolf verwandelt, weiß man nicht mehr wer man ist, ich habe bei jeder Verwandlung deinen Vater oder Sirius angegriffen, aber ich habe beide nie wieder so doll verletzt. Es war in die ersten Zeiten wo die drei mir bei meinen monatlichen Verwandlungen zu Seite gestanden haben, es war neu für mich, deswegen hab ich sie angegriffen, ab da an ging es, seit dem an, haben wir nur noch, wie soll ich sagen freundschaftlich miteinander gekämpft" sagte er und grinste bei der Erinnerung.  
Harry hatte aufmerksam zugehört, er spürte das Sam ihm vertraut war, er hatte seine Eltern und Sirius gekannt, sie waren Freunde, er hatte seinem Vater das Leben gerettet.

„Darf ich fragen wie du James geheilt hast?" mischte sich nun Joey ein.  
„Mit der gleichen Magie, wie du heute mit Harry euren Freund geheilt hast" sagte Sam an Joey gewannt und lächelte sie an.  
„Du beherrscht solche Magie?" fragte Hermine ungläubig.  
„Ja, ich bin einer derjenigen, die diese uralte Magie beherrschen, man besitzt sie seit der Geburt, bei einem zeigt sie sich früher bei anderen erst später, allerdings ist sie nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie die von Harry und Joey" sagte er.  
„Woher kennst du mich?" fragte Joey perplex und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Ich kannte dich schon als du ein kleines Mädchen warst, Albus war wie ein Vater für mich, nein, er ist wie ein Vater für mich, er war der Vater den ich nie hatte. Er hat mir geholfen wo es nur ging, er hat mich oft zu sich und seiner Familie eingeladen. Daher kenne ich dich." meinte er lächelnd.

„Ich kann mich an dich nicht mehr erinnern" sagte sie peinlich berührt.  
„Du warst ungefähr 9 Jahre alt, als ich ihn öfters mitbrachte zum Essen" sagte Albus fröhlich.  
„Du hast ihn immer angesehen, wie ein Bruder. Damals war er gerade mal so alt wie Harry jetzt" setzte er hinzu.  
„Ja, dass kann sein, irgendwie war da immer einer mit blonden Haaren." meinte sie und grinste.  
„Samuel Boddin?" kam es plötzlich von ihr.  
„Ja" knurrte er. Sam konnte seinen Vollständigen Namen nicht wirklich leiden.  
„Du bist der Freund von Brian, der damals so urplötzlich verschwand" sagte sie mit großen Augen, langsam kehrten die alten Erinnerungen zurück.

„Ja, der bin ich" meinte er lächelnd.  
Plötzlich sprang sie ihm in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich, sie konnte es kaum fassen, dass ihr Sam wieder da war. Er war schon immer wie ein zweiter großer Bruder für sie gewesen.  
„Kleines, es tut mir so leid, was mit Brian passiert ist. Ich wünschte ich wäre hier gewesen um dir beizustehen" kam es leise von ihm.  
Sam zog den angenehmen Duft, der von ihren Haaren ausging ein, seine starken langen Arme hielten ihren zierlichen Körper fest umschlungen.  
„Es tut gut dich wieder zu sehen" meinte sie und grinste ihn ins Gesicht, als sie sich löste.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst" kam es zurück. Sanft hauchte er ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Wange.

Die anderen Anwesenden beobachtete die Situation mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht.  
Wenn Joey ihn kennt, ist er wirklich nicht der Feind, dachte Ron und gab Mine einen Kuss auf die Wange, was ihr wiederum leicht die röte ins Gesicht trieb.  
„Du bist ein Animagus" kam es leise von Harry, der nun aus seine Trance aufwachte.  
„Ja ich bin ein Animagus. Das habe ich reichlich früh gelernt, meine Mutter sagte immer, mir würde so was in den Schoss fallen" meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Was ist dein Gestalt?" fragte nun Ron.  
Sam stand auf und ging in die mitte des Raumes, drehte sich zu ihnen um und verwandelte sich in einen großen starken Löwen, mit heller Mähne.

Von allen kam ein „Oh" oder ein „Ah". Remus grinste vor sich hin über die Reaktion der Anwesenden. Sam ließ ein lautes Brüllen hören und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.  
„Wow" kam es von Ginny, die völlig beeindruckt auf Harrys Schoss saß.  
„Hast du Remus und den anderen geholfen bei den Verwandlungen?" fragte Hermine neugierig wie immer.  
„Nein, ich wusste nicht das sie das vorhatten, und ich wusste auch nicht, dass Remus ein Werwolf ist, anfangs. Sie haben das ganz alleine geschafft. Später habe ich meist Schmiere gestanden, dass sie von keinem gesehen werden" grinste er und setzte sich wieder.  
„Warum hat mir nie jemand erzählt, dass es noch jemanden gibt der meinen Eltern nahe stand" sagte Harry wütend.

„Weil wir dachten, er sei Tod. Er ist bevor Lily und James starben verschwunden, er hatte damals als Auror gearbeitet und musste nach Australien reisen, um dort irgendwelche Geschäfte mit den dortigen Ministerium abzuschließen, alles war streng Geheim. Er ist nie wieder gekommen. Deswegen haben wir dir nie etwas erzählt" meinte Remus und sah besorgt zu Harry.  
„Harry, es war meine Schuld. Mach die anderen nicht für etwas verantwortlich, für was sie nichts können" sagte Sam niedergeschlagen.

„Ach und wieso nicht? Sie hätten mir wenigstens erzählen können, dass es noch jemand gab, der mit meinen Eltern und mit deren Freunde befreundet war" sagte er.  
Harry spürte wie die Wut und der Zorn in ihm stieg. Er hatte es satt immer alles als Letzter zu erfahren, hatte er nicht mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er den Mumm hatte, so was zu ertragen. Innerlich kochte er vor Wut und der Pegel der Magie stieg im Raum unweigerlich an.  
„Harry beruhige dich, bitte, lass deine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen" hörte er Joeys Stimme in seinem Kopf. Er versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, was sehr schwer war, doch nach einer Weile sank der Magiepegel im Raum wieder und Sam begann zu erzählen.

„Ich habe als Auror gearbeitet, dein Vater wollte auch Auror werden, ich hab ihm öfters mitgenommen zur Arbeit, dann hat er sich entschlossen die Ausbildung zu beginnen, er hat sie aber nicht zu Ende bringen können. Ich war auch noch in der Ausbildung, ich war grad einige Wochen aus der Schule und habe die Ausbildung zum Auror angefangen, als James und deine Mutter fertig waren, zogen sie nach Godrics Hollow. Lily fing eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin an und James die zum Auror. Dann als fast anderthalb Jahre um waren, sollte ich nach Australien reisen und eine streng Geheime Sache durchziehen. Anschließend sollte ich zurück kommen und meine Ausbildung beenden.

Ich habe nie verstanden, warum sie grade mich ausgewählt haben. Jedenfalls reiste ich nach Australien, wickelte dort das Geschäft ab und schickte die Unterlagen sofort nach London zurück. Am nächsten Tag, kam eine Nachricht, das ich meine Ausbildung dort beenden solle, aber den Grund haben sie mir nicht genannt. Also habe ich getan was von mir verlang wurde. Dann kam eines Tages ein Brief von James und Lily. Dass sie mich unbedingt sehen müssten, es wäre dringend. Ich machte mich am gleichen Tag noch auf und Teleportierte nach Godrics Hollow, dort wurde mir erzählt, dass eine Prophezeiung gemacht wurde über dich und Voldemort. Sie hatte Angst, Sirius war dein Pate, Remus und Ich sollten auf dich aufpassen, wenn deinen Eltern und Sirius was zustößt. Natürlich haben wir beide sofort eingewilligt, sie waren unsere besten Freunde.

Ich blieb übers Wochenende und die Sache spitzte sich weiter zu, Dumbledore kam und erzählt sie müssten sich verstecken, Voldemort sei hinter ihnen her. Sie machten Sirius zum Geheimniswahrer, doch er lehnte im letzten Moment ab und schlug Peter vor, was ein großer Fehler war. Ich musste wieder zurück nach Australien meine Ausbildung ging weiter, ich war fast fertig, ich versprach ihnen, dass ich das nächstes Wochenende noch mal vorbei schaue. Doch dazu kam es nie, deine Eltern wurden verraten und Sirius kam nach Askaban, ich habe nie an seiner Unschuld gezweifelt. Er war der beste Freund deines Vaters, er hätte sie nicht verraten können.  
Ich habe nach Abschluss meiner Ausbildung herausgefunden, dass Sirius unschuldig ist und versucht es dem Ministerium klar zu machen, doch meine Versuche schlugen immer wieder fehl" sagte er und blickte Gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Im Raum herrschte eine drückende Stelle, jeder war gespannt auf die weitere Geschichte von Sam. Hermine und Ginny kullerten schon die ersten Tränen. Ron und Remus hatten auch schon feuchte Augen. Harry saß da und beobachtete Sam eindringlich.  
„Warum bist du nicht zurück gekommen?" fragte Harry ruhig.  
„Ich hab mich nicht getraut, Harry, ich hatte Schiss. Ich habe nur gehört das du lebst und bei deinen Verwandten bist und das war alles was zählt, ich wusste auch von den alten Zauber den deine Mum dir mitgegeben hatte, also wusste ich das du in Sicherheit warst. Ich habe tagtäglich an euch gedacht, ich hab mich immer gefragt was ihr macht und wie es euch geht. Aber den schneit her zu kommen und euch zu besuchen hatte ich nicht. Ich hatte Angst das ihr mich nicht haben wollt, dass ihr mich verstoßt, weil ich mich nicht mehr gemeldet habe. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid" sagte er, dann brach seine Stimme. Er merkte wie einzelne Tränen über seinen Wangen kullerten und zu Boden tropften.  
Nach einer kurzen Pausen redetet er weiter, keiner wagte es ihn zu unterbrechen. Remus wusste wie er sich fühlte, ihm ging es eine Zeitlang auch so.

„Doch vor anderthalb Jahren hab ich meinen Mut zusammen genommen und bin zurück gekommen. Ich habe mir eine Wohnung gesucht und mich ihm Zaubereiministerium beworben.  
Alle die mich noch von früher kannten habe ich gebeten nichts zu sagen. Ich hatte Angst euch gegenüber zu treten. Ich habe mir vorgenommen endlich das versprechen, das ich Lily und James damals gab, zu halten. Seit anderthalb Jahren beobachte ich dich und pass auf dich auf.  
Als ich dich zum ersten Mal sah, dachte ich James steht vor mir, du siehst genau so aus wie er, nur die Augen, hast du von deiner Mum.  
Ich habe von deinen Abenteuern gehört und von deinen Freunden, ich bin so Stolz auf dich und deine Eltern wären es mit Sicherheit auch. Dann habe ich gehört das Sirius starb um dir das Leben zu retten. Und so musste ich und Remus das Versprechen einlösen. Ich werde auf dich und deine Freunde aufpassen, und wenn ich es mit meinem Leben bezahlen muss" sagte er und drehte sich mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht um.

Als Harry ihn dort so stehen sah, wurde ihm ganz anders, ganz langsam hob er Ginny hoch, setzte sie in den Sessel und ging auf Sam zu.  
Kurze Zeit sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Aus Sams Augen sprach die Liebe und Zuneigung für ihn, als Harry das sah, traten auch Tränen in seine Augen.  
Dann ohne nachzudenken, umamte er Sam wie einen Vater.  
„Schön das du den Mut hattest her zu kommen und mir deine Geschichte zu erzählen" nuschelte Harry an seiner Brust.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst, Harry" sagte Sam und die Tränen der beiden vermischten sich und fielen glitzernd zu Boden.

Die anderen sahen mit Genugtuung diese herzerweichende Szene. Sie freuten sich, dass Harry nicht böse auf Sam war, weil er nichts über ihn wusste. Remus freute sich, dass sein Tod geglaubter Freund nach Hause gefunden hat. Albus Dumbledore ging es nicht anders. Er hatte Sam immer wie einen Sohn behandelt, er war wie ein Sohn für ihn. Sein Vater hat ihn misshandelt und geschlagen weil er ein Zauberer ist. Seine Mutter starb, als er 13 Jahre alt war. Danach lebte er mit seinem Vater zusammen. Als Albus mitbekam was man den Jungen antat, hatte er alles daran gesetzt, ihn zu sich zu nehmen und nach langem hin und her haben sie es geschafft. Zu seinem 15 Geburtstag bekam er ein wunderbares Geschenk von seinem Schulleiter, die Adoptionspapiere. Albus Dumbledore hatte Samuel Boddin adoptiert und ihn angenommen wie seinen eigenen Sohn.  
Als er daran zurück dachte, liefen ihm ebenfalls Tränen über seine Wangen und versickerten in seinen langen weißen Bart.

Langsam lösten sich Harry und Sam aus der Umarmung und lächelten sich an.  
„Du hast mir einen totalen Schreck eingejagt, als ich dich das erstemal in der Winkelgasse sah" sagte Harry und grinste.  
„Ich weiß, du bist gerannt wie ein geölter Blitz" lachte Sam scheinheilig, als er sich daran erinnerte. Für die Grimmasse die er zog, bekam er einen freundschaftlichen Hieb auf den Arm.  
„Du hast Sam schon mal gesehen?" fragte Remus verdattert.  
„Ja, in der Winkelgasse zwei mal und in Hogsmeade, da hat er auch mit mir gesprochen und zu Weihnachten im Kaufhaus" sagte Harry und zuckte mit den Schulter.  
„Du hättest etwas sagen müssen" kam es gleich wieder von Hermine, die einen bösen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte.  
„Bleib mal ganz ruhig Hermine" sagte Harry mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung „es ist doch nichts passiert".  
„Es hätte aber was passieren können" mischte sich Ginny ein.  
„Ist es aber nicht" sagte er breit grinsend, ging auf Ginny zu und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Sie ist tatsächlich wie Lily" lachte Sam herzlich.  
Die anderen stimmten mit ein, selbst Ginny, die erst ziemlich verdattert geschaut hatte.

„Ach, wenn wir schon bei Lily und James sind, ich hab noch was für dich" sagte Sam und wühlte in seinem Umhang rum, bis er einen etwas zu groß geratenden Brief rauszog.  
„Was ist das?" fragte Harry und nahm den Brief entgegen.  
„Das sollte ich dir geben, das hat mir Lily gegeben, bevor ich wieder zurück nach Australien musste, ich hab keine Ahnung was da drin ist" meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern, ging auf die Coach zu und setzte sich zwischen Remus und Joey.  
Harry betrachtete den Brief genauer und machte ihn nach längeren Grübeln auf.  
Heraus kam ein Hologramm von seinen Eltern. Sie saßen beide auf der Coach und Lily hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Hallo mein Sohn" kam es von James, der genau so wild verstrubelte Haare hatte wie Harry.  
„Wenn du diese Nachricht von Sam bekommst, werden wir vielleicht nicht mehr Leben. Wir wissen das Voldemort uns umbringen will, weil ich nicht auf seine Seite wechsle.  
Bitte, Harry, pass auf dich auf und egal was passiert, glaube an dich und deine Fähigkeiten.  
Sei ein lieber Junge und mach Sirius, Remus und Sam das Leben nicht so schwer" sagte seine Vater mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht.  
„Hör auf sie und denk ab und zu an uns. Wir werden immer bei dir sein und auf dich aufpassen, irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder" kam es jetzt von seiner weinenden Mum.  
„Lass dir nichts von Voldemort einreden, mein Junge. Wir wissen das er auch hinter dir her ist, trete ihm ordentlich von mir in den Arsch" sagte nun James mit kampflustiger Miene.  
„Vergesse eins nie, wir lieben dich über alles, wir werden immer bei dir sein, immer" kam es noch mal von Lily und das Hologramm war zu Ende.

Im Raum war es Mucksmäuschen Still geworden, keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen. Jeder hatte Tränen in den Augen. Ron hat um Hermine einen Arm gelegt und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
Ginny stand auf und ging zu Harry rüber, und nahm ihn in die Arme, er ließ es einfach passieren, er wollte sich dagegen nicht wehren.  
„Ich vermisse sie so" sagte Harry zu Ginny, die auch Tränen in den Augen hatte.  
„Ich weiß mein Schatz" kam es von ihr, während sie Harry behutsam den Rücken streichelte.  
Langsam löste er die Umarmung und blickte mit blutunterlaufenden Augen in die Runde.  
„Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, ich mache ihn fertig und wenn ich dabei drauf gehen, er hat meine Eltern kaltblütig ermordet und Sirius auf den Gewissen."

Alle Anwesenden sahen in das Entschlossene Gesicht des jungen Mannes, mit den verstrubelten Haaren und den smaragdgrünen Augen.  
„Harry, wir werden dir helfen diesem Idioten zu vernichten" sagte Ron entschlossen.  
„Ja, Harry, wir alle stehen hinter dir" kam es auch von Hermine.  
Die anderen lächelten glücklich und sahen sich der Reihe nach an.  
„Mit uns kannst du natürlich auch rechnen" kam es von Remus, Joey, Sam und Albus wie aus einem Munde.  
„Danke Leute, ihr glaubt nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet" sagte Harry und erneute Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen.  
Sam stand auf und ging auf ihn zu, blieb vor im stehen und umarte ihn.  
„Wir machen diesen Bastard fertig" sagte er zu Harry.

„Von welcher Prophezeiung hatte Sam vorhin gesprochen?" fragte Hermine mit noch nassen Gesicht und sah in die Runde. Irgendwie wurde sie jetzt doch stutzig. Fast alle wichen ihren Blicken aus, selbst Harry.  
Er wollte nicht, dass sie das auf diese Weise erfahren, und noch nicht jetzt, er konnte sich die Reaktionen seiner Freunde genau vorstellen.  
„Harry" sagte Ginny und sah ihn ängstlich an.  
„Um welche Prophezeiung geht es?".  
„Um die, die wir letztes Jahr aus der Mysteriumabteilung geholt haben" sagte Harry leise.  
„Ja aber, du sagtest doch, sie sei zerbrochen und keiner wusste, was sie beinhaltet" sagte nun Ron mit blasser Miene.  
„Das stimmt, aber ich weiß was sie beinhaltet, Albus hat es mir gezeigt" sagte er und wurde immer leiser.

„Und was sagt sie?" fragte Ginny mit erneuten Tränen in den Augen.  
„Albus darf ich dein Denkarium haben?" fragte Harry und den Schulleiter gewandt.  
Albus stand auf und ging zu seiner Vitrine, wo das Denkarium drin stand, holte es raus und stellte es auf den Tisch vor Harry.  
Harry sah seinen Schulleiter an, von dem ein aufmunterndes lächeln kam.  
„Denk an die Erinnerung die du haben willst" sagte Albus ruhig.  
Harry dachte angestrengt nach und hatte sie bildlich vor Augen. Dann legte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab bei ihm an die Schläfe und zog den Gedankenfaden ab und legte ihn in das mit Runen besetzte Denkarium.  
Die Flüssigkeit find an sich rasend schnell zu drehen, bis eine Gestalt aus ihr aufstieg und sich im Kreis drehte. Alle starrten gespannt auf die sich im Kreis drehende Professorin.

Als sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, blickte Harry in offenen Mündern und erschreckende Gesichter. Keiner traute sich irgendetwas zu sagen, Hermine war die erste die sich wieder faste.  
„Woher wollt ihr wissen, ob die Prophezeiung auch Wahr ist?" fragte sie ungläubig.  
„Sie ist Wahr Miss Granger, ich war dabei als sie gemacht wurde und die Hälfte hat sich schon bewahrheitet" schloss Albus und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.  
„Das heißt, heißt, dass du den dunklen Lord töten musst?" stotterte Ron.  
„Ja, sieht wohl so aus" sagte Harry und traute sich immer noch nicht seine Freunde anzusehen.  
„Du wirst es schaffen, dass weiß ich. Du musst an dich glauben und an deine Fähigkeiten" sagte Ginny und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Stimmt, dass haben auch deine Eltern gesagt" kam es wieder von Hermine, deren Augen schon wieder vor Tränen glänzten.  
„Wollt ihr immer noch mit mir befreundet sein, ich meine jeder der mit mir befreundet ist, mit den großen Harry Potter, ist in Lebensgefahr" sagte Harry und schaute nun endlich auf.

„Klar, wollen wir noch mit dir befreundet sein. Ich für meinen Teil, würde mein Leben für dich opfern, Kumpel" sagte Ron und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Harry, wir mögen dich nicht weniger, nur noch mehr" sagte Hermine.  
„Wir werden dir auf jeden Fall beistehen" meinte Ginny und umarte ihn.  
„Ihr seit mir nicht Böse, dass ich es euch nicht schon früher gesagt habe?" fragte er niedergeschlagen.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es war doch selbstverständlich, dass du erst mal selber mit fertig werden wolltest" sagte Ron und drückte ihn nun auch an sich.  
„Du hast wunderbare Freunde, Harry" sagte Sam und lächelte ihm zu.  
„Das weiß ich" kam von ihm und auch er strahlte, dass seine Freunde ihm beistanden.  
Nach dem langen Gespräch dieses Tages, gingen die jungendlichen in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Dumbledore lies das Abendessen für sie im Raum der Wünsch anrichten, er wollte ihnen die vielen Fragen ersparen.

Er ging runder in die große Halle und machte einen Ansprache, indem er sich noch mal bei den Schülern bedankten, die bei diesem Kampf tatkräftig mitgeholfen haben.  
Anschließend schickte er Draco auch in den Raum der Wünsch zum Abendessen, er sollte bei seinen neuen Freunden sein.  
Der Abend wurde noch lange und ausgiebig gefeiert. Sam und Remus erzählten ihnen Geschichten aus ihrer Schulzeit. Joey wollte unbedingt wissen, wie James Lily rumbekommen hatte und so wurde es für alle doch noch ein lustiger Abend.

Nach einer Weile wurde Ron langweilig und mit einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien eine Stereoanlage, die leise Musik spielt. Er grinste seine Hermine an und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Hast du Lust zu tanzen?" fragte er.  
„Gerne" kam es von ihr. Beide standen auf und gingen zur Tanzfläche, kurz danach machten es Ginny und Harry den beiden gleich.  
Joey saß verträumt am Tisch und sah aus dem Fenster, Remus und Sam unterhielten sich ausgelassen über alte Zeiten.  
Draco kam sich unerwünscht vor und starrte die ganze Zeit auf die Tischplatte.  
Joey lugte zu ihm rüber und musste schmunzeln.  
„Hast du Lust mit mir das Tanzbein zu schwingen?" fragte sie spitzbübisch. Draco sah erschrocken auf, weil er angesprochen wurde.  
„Ich...ich kann nicht Tanzen" kam es leise von ihm.  
„Ach, komm schon" sagte sie, stand auf, griff sich seine Hand und zerrte ihn Richtung Tanzfläche. Remus und Sam, die das beobachteten, konnten sich das Lachen kaum noch verkneifen.

Ein langsames Lied wurde angespielt und so schaffte es Draco auch mit den anderen Schritt zu halten. Er kam sich ein wenig blöd vor, er wusste das er mehr für Joey empfand, sie aber einen Freund hat, und nun steht sie hier, mit mir und tanzt, dachte er.  
„Joey, danke das du mir die Augen geöffnet hast" kam es von ihm.  
„Hey, kein Problem. Wozu sind den Freunde da" sagte sie lächelnd.  
„Ihr zählt mich zu euren Freunden" meinte er aufgeregt, danach hätte er sich Ohrfeigen können, er wollte nicht das es so offensichtlich klang.  
„Ja, gib den anderen noch Zeit. Ihr hab euch im Laufe der Jahre Gegenseitig so verletzt, das braucht noch etwas Zeit, denke ich, aber das wird schon werden. Ich habe bemerkt, dass du nicht glücklich warst in deiner Haut, Draco. Du setzt jeden Morgen aufs neue deine Maske auf, aber ich habe auch den Draco kennen gelernt ohne Maske, und der gefällt mir entschieden besser" meinte sich und kuschelte sich an seine Schulter.

„Danke, dass hast du schön gesagt" meinte er und wurde leicht rosa auf den Wangen.  
Joey spürte das es ihm unangenehm war, also wechselte sie das Thema.  
„Hey, du kannst doch Tanzen" sagte sie mit freudiger Stimme.  
„Na ja, so ist das auch nicht schwer" sagte er sarkastisch.  
„Keiner würde dich deswegen auslachen" meinte sie um ihn zu beruhigen.  
Als das Lied dann zu Ende war, ging sie auf Harry zu und klatschte Ginny ab.  
Draco stand da, völlig verwirrt, blickte er in die Runde. Ginny sah ihn, ging zu ihm und fragte ob er Tanzen wolle.  
„Gutes Mädchen" kam es von Joey.  
„Hä, wie meinsten das?" fragte Harry verdattert.

Joey zeigte auf Ginny und Draco und beide mussten schmunzeln.  
„Denkst, du, mit ihm könnte man es ne Weile aushalten?" fragte Harry lächelnd.  
„Ja, ich denke schon, er ist eigentlich ein herzensguter Mensch, gibt ihm ne Chance" sagte Joey flehend. Harry überlegte kurz, dann grinste er sie an.  
„Ich tu mein bestes und die anderen auch" sagte er und genoss den Tanz mit ihr.  
Als diese Lied dann zu Ende war, kam Remus und klatschte ab, nahm sich Joey etwas zur Seite und legte dann mit ihr ein flottes Solo aufs Parkett.  
Ginny ging zu Harry zurück und Draco stand schon wieder verdattert da.  
Sam sah das und ging auf ihm zu, er stellte sich vor und übte mit ihm die Tanzschritte, die er ziemlich schnell konnte.

Es wurde noch bis spät nach Mitternacht gefeiert, gelacht, getrunken und getanzt.  
Alle freuten sich auch das Draco noch zu ihnen kam, den schließlich hatte er ja im Kampf geholfen. Sie haben ihn angenommen wie einen Freund und er war glücklich darüber. Er entschuldigte sich bei Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny, das er all die Jahre so ein Arsch war. Es hatte ihm sehr viel Überwindung gekostet, aber die Sache war es ihm Wert. Als er dort saß, mit seinen neuen Freunden, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz, er wusste endlich was er die ganzen Jahre vermisst hatte, Liebe, Zuneigung und wahre Freundschaft.  
Draco hatte vorhin beim Essen, bevor Dumbledore die Ansage machte, seine beiden Bodyguards gesagt, dass er mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben will, sie haben ihn angeguckt, als wenn er eine anderen Sprache gesprochen hätte. Aber im nach hinein, hatte das sehr gut getan, er hatte sich für die richtige Seite entschieden und schon neue Freunde gewonnen, allen voran Harry Potter und Joey Elaine Dumbledore.

* * *

So ich hoffe das es euch allen gefallen hat!

Bis dann euer Baerchen (Pupp) !


	16. Quidditchspiele und andere

Halli Hallo!

Hab wieder ein Chap für euch.

Wie immer gehört mir an dieser FF nichts. Die FF gehört _Fragbecki_ und die Figuren _JKR_, außer Joey und Sam die stammen auch aus der Feder von _Fragbecki_.

_So viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

_**Kapitel16 **_

**_Quidditchspiele und andere Überraschungen_**

**_

* * *

_**Die Nacht verging viel zu schnell, um 9.30 Uhr macht Ron, Harry und Ginny wach.  
„Los du Faulpelz, steh auf. Wir haben in einer Stunde ein Quidditchspiele zu gewinnen" rief Ron.  
„Ach las mich doch in Ruhe" meinte Harry und drehte sich noch mal um.  
„Komm Schatz, Ron hat recht, wir sollten aufstehen" sagte Ginny und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„So ist es schon besser" meinte er, drehte sich wieder um und küsste sie zurück.  
„Ich flitze schnell hoch und mach mich fertig" sagte Ginny leise und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Harry, jetzt völlig wach und ausgeruht, obwohl sie erst spät ins Bett kamen, stand nun auf und schlürfte zum Bad.  
„Hermine schon weg?" fragte Harry.  
„Nee, sie schläft noch" meinte Ron und wusch sich das Gesicht.  
Harry tat es ihm gleich und haute sich eine Ladung kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.  
Anschließend zogen sich beide an und weckten dann Hermine. Völlig verschlafen, gab sie Ron einen Kuss und stand schweren Herzens auf.  
Ron und Harry begleiteten sie und den Gemeinschaftsraum, dann gingen sie zum Frühstück und Hermine sich anziehen. 

In der großen Halle angekommen, sahen sie schon das jeder Schüler seine Sachen für seine jeweilige Hausmannschaft rausgekramt hatte.  
Beide setzten sich und fingen an etwas zu Essen. Der Rest der Quidditchmannschaft trudelte auch langsam ein. Ron besprach noch mal ganz leise mit ihnen, was sie ihm Training gemacht haben und mit welcher Taktik sie spielen werden.  
Man merkt das Ron in seinem Element ist, dachte Harry und schmunzelte.  
Joey und Ginny betraten nun die Halle und setzten sich zu den anderen.  
„Na gut geschlafen?" fragte Joey und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein.  
„Ja, aber ein bisschen kurz wenn du mich fragst" meinte Harry und Ginny, wie aus einem Munde.  
„Und bereit fürs Spiel?" fragte Joey freudig und nahm sich einen Toast.  
„Jep" kam es von der ganzen Mannschaft.  
Alle aßen schnell ihr Frühstück und dann scheuchte Ron sie runter zum Spielfeld.

In den Umkleideräumen angekommen, begann Ron seine Rede als Kapitän.  
„Also, Leute, wir haben hart trainiert, sind bei jedem Wetter geflogen, und wir sind einfach Klasse. Ich will das ihr ihnen zeigt, wer das Spiel gewinnen wird, wir natürlich. Gebt euer bestes und zeigt ihnen was Gryffindor kann. Ich will diesen verdammten Quidditchpokal haben" das letztere hatte er geschrieen und erinnerte seine Mannschaftskameraden an Wood.  
„Also los, raus mit euch" sagte er und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Alle sprangen förmlich auf, er wusste wie man seine Mannschaft motiviert.  
„Tolle Rede" sagte Harry und strahlte ihn an.  
„Danke" sagte Ron und grinste zurück.  
„Viel Glück mein Engel und sei vorsichtig" sagte Harry an Ginny gewannt.  
„Ich bin immer vorsichtig. Du gib dein bestes" meinte sie und küsste ihn noch mal.  
Draußen angekommen, hörten sie schon die Schlachtrufe von den Tribünen. Joey und Hermine warteten vor den Umkleidekabine auf sie um ihnen viel Glück zu wünschen.  
Dann gingen sie und suchten sich einen schönen Platz und warteten bis das Spiel beginnt.

Die Spieler standen auf den Rasen und warteten auf Madam Hooch, als sie den Rasen betrat, herrschte stilles Schweigen.  
„Ich will ein schönes faires Quidditch" sagte sie und sah jeden der Reihe nach an.  
„Kapitäne, gibt euch die Hände".  
„Viel Glück" sagte Ernie Mcmillan, der jetzt der neue Kapitän war und grinste breit.  
„Euch auch" sagte Ron und lächelte zurück.  
„Besteig die Besen" rief Madam Hooch.  
Und schon ertönte ihr Pfiff und alle 14 Spieler flogen in den Himmel.  
Man konnte schon Lee Jordans Stimme durch das Stadion schallen hören.  
„Gryffindor im Ballbesitz, Weasley an Thomas, der wieder abgibt an Spinnet und wieder zurück, Thomas nun vor den Torringen, gibt noch mal ab an Weasley und sie wirft und Treffer, 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor."

Harry sah seiner Mannschaft zu und war Stolz in dieser Mannschaft spielen zu dürfen. Er lies seinen Blick über das Stadion streifen und suchte den Schnatz, auf der anderen Seite des Feldes tat es ihm Brian Miller gleich. Er war ein Zeitklässler und ein guter Sucher, aber für ihn nicht gut genug, dachte er und grinste.  
„Hufflepuff vor den Torringen, Mcmillan an Finch-Fletchley und wieder zurück, der wirft und Glanzparade von Ronald Weasley. Tja Pech gehabt Hufflepuff, war wohl nichts" meinte Lee.  
„Jordan, reißen sie sich zusammen" sagte McGonagall und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Okay Professor, war nur ein Spass" sagte er und grinste.  
„Weasley wieder am Ball, gibt ab an Spinet, sie schießt nach vorn zu den Ringen, ooohh nein, bekommt ein Klatscher ab und verliert den Quaffel. Hufflepuff schießt auf die anderen Seite zu und versenkt den Ball" murmelte Lee nur noch.

Harry hatte den Schnatz, kaum einen Meter über den Boden gesehen, er lugte rüber zu Brian, er hatte noch nichts bemerkt und schon schoss er auf den Boden zu. Sturzflüge waren ja seine Spezialität. Er sah einen Klatscher aus den Augenwinkeln und wich ihm gekonnt aus, er war nur noch 4 Meter von dem kleinen geflügelten Ball entfernt. Er sah kurz nach hinten und Brian war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Nur noch 2 Meter, nur noch 1Meter.  
„Komm schon" meinte Harry mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Die Menge stöhnte nun auf, Harry war knapp einen Meter über den Boden.  
Er streckte sich, fing den Schnatz und zog seinen Feuerblitz wieder steil nach oben. Er streifte mit seinen Zehenspitzen das Gras, doch das merkte er kaum.  
Er, Harry Potter, hatte wieder mal den Schnatz gefangen. Das Stadion platzte fast vor Jubelrufen. Gryffindor hatte mit 180 zu 120 gewonnen. Harry nahm gar nichts mehr war, er war so vertieft, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie er einige Runden um das Stadion flog und anschließend runter auf den Boden.

Er erwachte wieder als Ginny ihm voller Freude um den Hals fiel.  
„Ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht, was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, so einen Sturzflug an den Tag zu legen" sagte sie, als sie sich von ihm löste.  
„Tut mir leid, Engelchen, aber was sollte ich den machen" meinte er und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Ron kam und schlug seine besten Freund auf den Rücken.  
„Klasse fang, Kumpel" rief er breit grinsend. Joey kam auf ihm zu und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Toller Fang, Bruderherz" sagte sie und strahlte, genau wie Remus und Sam, die hinter ihr waren.  
„Du bist besser als dein Dad" sagte Sam leise zu ihm und lächelte.  
„Danke" sagte Harry und merkte wie er rot wurde.  
Ganz langsam beruhigte sich der Trubel wieder und alle gingen zum Schloss.  
Einer wartete noch, bis die meisten gegangen waren, dann ging er auf Harry zu, er wollte ihm zu seinem grandiosen Fang gratulieren.

„Hey, Potter, warte mal" kam es von Draco Malfoy.  
„Hi Malfoy" sagte Harry freudestrahlend als er sich umdrehte.  
„Das...das war...wirk...wirklich ein klasse Fang" stotterte Draco.  
„Danke, und das aus deinem Munde" sagte er und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
Ron, Hermine und Ginny lächelten, dass Draco zu ihnen kam um Harry zu gratulieren.  
„Ihr habt auch klasse gespielt" meinte er und lächelte in die Runde.  
„Danke, Malfoy. Sag mal haste du Lust etwas zu Feiern, im Raum der Wünsche in ner halben Stunde?" fragte Ron und legte beim gehen seinen Kopf schief.  
„Ich...äh...ja warum nicht" meinte er.  
„Gut, dann in ner halben Stunde" meinte Hermine und grinste ihm zum Abschied an.  
Draco völlig perplex vor Freude, ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins um sich umzuziehen.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er im Raum der Wünsche, alle Griffindors aus seinem Jahrgang waren da. Irgendwie fühlte er sie fehl am Patz, dass änderte sich aber, als Harry auf ihn zu ging.  
„Leute, hört mir mal kurz zu. Bitte lasst Draco in Ruhe, wir haben das Kriegsbeil begraben, er ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung" sagte er breit grinsend und drückte ihm eine Butterbier Flasche in die Hand. Draco konnte Harry nur anstarren, er war so gerührt über die Geste.  
„Meinst du das im Ernst?" fragte Draco und suchte seinen Blick.

„Ja, weißt du, Joey hat mir gesagt, das du eigentlich ein ganz netter Kerl bist, und weil ich ihr vertraue, mache ich dir auch. Du hast uns neulich ihm Kampf geholfen und das zeigt wirklich Stärke und Kurasche. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen noch mal ganz von vorne an, einverstanden?" meinte Harry und reichte ihm die Hand.  
Erst zögerte er, dann griff er zu. Alle applaudierten, einige beäugten Draco mit missbilligen Blicken, aber wenn Harry ihm vertraut, dachten sich viele, würden sie die blöden Bemerkungen über ihn seien lassen, sie wussten wie Harry reagierte, wenn er Sauer war.  
Der Nachmittag wurde noch sehr lustig, Sam und Remus stießen noch dazu und feierten kräftig mit. Zum Abendessen gingen aber alle runter in die große Halle.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, holte Joey und Harry ihre Hausaufgaben raus und fingen an zu Arbeiten.  
„Seit ihr noch nicht fertig damit?" fragte Ron und grinste.  
„Nein du etwa?" fragte Harry und sah ihn mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.  
„Ja, ich bin fertig, hab ich neulich mit Mine gemacht" sagte er und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Harry schmunzelte, Hermine hat Ron völlig im Griff, dachte er und widmete sich wieder seinen Aufsatz.  
Später am Abend stießen Remus und Sam dazu. Sam sah sich genau um und blickte in die freudigen Gesichter.

„Hat sich nichts verändert" meinte er und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen.  
„Nein nicht wirklich" meinte Remus.  
„Hi, na, was macht ihr hier?" fragte Joey und packte ihren fertigen Aufsatz bei Seite.  
„Ich wollte mich verabschieden, wir müssen wieder los" sagte Remus und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
Kurz dachte Remus einen traurigen Schatten über Joeys Gesicht gesehen zu haben, doch dann zwang sie sich zu einem lächeln.  
„Ich schreibe dir und schau mal gelegentlich vorbei" sagte Remus und umarte sie.  
„Versprochen?" nuschelte Joey an seiner Brust.  
„Versprochen mein Engelchen" meinte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Musst du wirklich schon wieder gehen?" fragte Harry und ging auf Sam zu.  
„Ja, leider. Aber ich Besuch euch mal, mit Remus zusammen" sagte er und zwinkerte Remus zu.  
„Versprichst du es mir?" fragte Harry und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne.  
„Ja, ich musst doch auf dich aufpassen" meinte er und knuffte Harry und die Seite.  
„Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen" meinte er entrüstet.  
Hermine und Ron die das Schauspiel beobachteten, konnten sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Ihr kommt doch Oster ins Hauptquartier?" fragte Sam leise und sah in die Runde.  
„Klar kommen wir" meinten alle im Chor.  
„Bist du jetzt auch im Orden?" fragte Ginny leise.  
„Ja, das bin ich" meinte Sam und grinste.  
Harry grinste, doch er wurde wieder ernst als er Ginnys Frage Bejahte.

„Sei vorsichtig, ich will nicht wieder jemanden verlieren" meinte er und sah zu Boden.  
„Hey, Kleiner, ich bin immer vorsichtig, ich pass auf mich auf. Und außerdem kann ich dich mit Remus nicht alleine lassen" meinte er und grinste.  
Remus warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und alle musste Lachen über die beiden.  
„Bitte passt auf euch auf" sagte Joey und küsste Remus noch mal, stand auf und ging zu Sam.  
„Du auch, ich weiß das du dich manchmal in halsbrecherische Situationen bringst" meinte sie und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich.  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein" sagte er ehrlich und erwiderte die Umarmung.

Dann ging er zu Harry und blieb vor ihm stehen, drückte sanft sein Kinn hoch, weil er immer noch auf den Boden starrte.  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein, versprochen" sagte er und sah wie Harrys Augen langsam feucht wurden. Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht zurück halten, er hatte panische Angst Sam oder Remus zu verlieren. Harry blickte in das freundliche Gesicht von Sam Boddin und lächelte schwach.  
Dann ohne länger nachzudenken, umarte er in und nuschelte „Ich hab dich lieb".  
„Ich dich auch, Großer" sagte Sam und küsste seine Haare.  
Dann verabschiedeten sich beide von den anderen und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hauptquartier des Phönixordens.

Am nächsten Morgen ging die Schule wieder los. Wieder maulte Joey weil sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke hatten.  
„Hey, so schlimm ist das doch auch wieder nicht" kam es von Hermine die den Tagespropheten grad zur Seite legte.  
„Nein eigentlich nicht, trotzdem hab ich keine Lust" sagte sich und genehmigte sich eine große Tasse schwarzen Kaffees um munter zu werden.  
„Ron esse doch mal wie ein zivilisierter Mensch" sagte Ginny über den Anblick, der sich ihr bot.  
„As mihc do" meinte Ron mit über vollen Mund.  
Joey und Harry konnten sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen und sahen deswegen weg.  
„Was meintest du bitte?" fragte Hermine und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ich sagte, lass mich doch" kam es gereizt von ihm.  
Hermine und Ginny schüttelten den Kopf und aßen ein wenig zum Frühstück.  
Als Ron endlich fertig war, gingen sie los zum Unterricht.  
„Ich muss noch mal aufs Klo" meinte Joey und flitzte los.  
„Mach aber hinne, sonst bekommst du ne Strafarbeit" rief ihr Ginny hinterher.  
„Na das wollen wir doch erst mal sehen" meinte sie.  
Professor McGonagall kam auf sie zu und bat Ron um einen Moment.  
Er nickte ihr zu und deutete den anderen an, das sie schon vorgehen sollten.  
Joey beeilte sich schnell aufs Klo zu kommen, erstens war ihre Blase bis oben hin voll und zweites wollte sie nicht zu spät kommen. Was sich aber nicht mehr vermeiden lies, als sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf, sie war bereits 8 Minuten zu spät. Deswegen entschied sie sich zum Kerker zu Teleportieren, das würde Zeit sparen, dachte sich.

Dort angekommen hörte sie drinnen, wie Snape Ron fertig machte. Er zog im 20 Hauspunkte ab und drückte ihm eine Woche Nachsitzen auf, weil er noch ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall hatte. Jetzt reichts aber, dachte sie und machte die Kerkertür auf.  
„Ron, du wirst nicht Nachsitzen" sagte Joey mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, der die gesamte Klasse zum zusammen zucken brachten.  
„Und warum kommen wir zu spät, Miss Dumbledore?" fragte Snape voller Wut.  
„Weil ich auf Toilette war, Professor" sagte sie gebieterisch.  
„Und das konnten sie nicht vor dem Frühstück erledigen" meinte er wieder etwas ruhiger.  
„Nein Professor, ich musste vorm Frühstück noch nicht".  
„Ach und deswegen denken sie, ach werd ich mal noch schnell die Toilette aufsuchen um zu spät zu kommen" zischte er und lief rot an.  
Die Schüler verfolgten den Wortwechsel zwischen ihrem Zaubertranklehrer und Joey wie beim Ballwechsel im Tennis.

Ron, Harry und Hermine starrte unablässig auf Joey, sie wussten, wenn sie nicht bald Ruhe gebe, würde sie das eine Menge Punkte kosten und mehr als eine Woche Nachsitzen.  
„Endschuldigen sie Professor, aber es lieg nun mal in der Natur des Menschen, seinen Bedürfnissen nachzugehen. Und wenn ich vor dem Frühstück nicht auf Klo musste, geh ich auch nicht" sagte sie zornig und funkelte ihren Gegenüber an.  
„Und wer oder was gibt ihnen eigentlich das Recht, meine Autorität zu untergraben?" schrie der aufgebracht Zaubertranklehrer.  
„Gleich explodiert er" meinte Harry leise zu Hermine und Ron.  
„Autorität untergraben, dass ich nicht Lache. Sie haben überhaupt kein Recht, Ronald Weasley Punkte abzuziehen, geschweige dann ihm Nachsitzen aufzuhalsen, wenn er einen triftigen Grund hatte zu spät zu kommen" sagte sie wütend und ihre Augen fingen an bedrohlich zu Leuchten.  
„Sie haben mir überhaupt nichts vorzuschreiben, dazu haben Sie überhaupt kein Recht" zischte Snape.

„Ach ja, und womit nehmen sie sich ständig das Recht, die Schüler nicht alle gleich zu behandeln. Jeder weiß das Sie, Professor Snape, ihre Schüler, sprich aus dem Hause Slytherin immer bevorzugen, sollten Sie mal zu spät kommen, wird das gar nicht erst erwähnt" sagte sie mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen.  
„Es geht ihnen überhaupt nichts an, wie ich die Schüler behandle" schrei er wieder und ein Glas hinter ihm zersplitterte in seine Einzelteile. Die Schüler schrieen erschrocken auf.  
„Oh doch Professor, es geht mich wohl was an. Weil ich eine Schülerin bin, die immer von ihnen bei jeder Gelegenheit rangenommen werde, in der Hoffnung das Sie mir Punkte abziehen können. Und nicht nur mich betrifft das, auch andere Schüler, sprich jeden Schüler der nicht aus ihrem Hause kommt" schrie sie wieder.

Der Magiepegel im Raum stieg stetig mehr an, Harry, Ron und Hermine wussten was das heißt, Joey würde bald explodieren (rein rhethorisch gemeint), wenn sie ihre Wut nicht ablassen würde.  
„Ron du wirst definitiv nicht nachsitzen" sagte sie und wandte sich Ron zu.  
„Das werden wir ja sehen" meinte Snape mit einen psychopathischen Blick.  
„Ja, genau, dass werden wir sehen, Professor. Den wenn Sie in trotzdem Nachsitzen lassen, denke werde ich den Schulleiter, genau so wie den Schulrat informieren müssen" sagte sie und funkelte ihn an.  
„Hüten Sie ihre Zunge, Miss Dumbledore" sagte er mit fieser Stimme.

„Ich werde gar nichts hüten, Professor. Sie sind so erbärmlich, und so was wurde Professor" sagte sie mit voller Wut in der Stimme und wusste das sie zu weit gegangen war.  
Snape ausser sich vor Zorn, zog in Windeseile seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Joey und brüllte RICTUSEMPRA. (ist eigentlich ein Kitzelfluch, aber im Film „Kammer des Schreckens", wurde Malfoy auch durch die Luft gewirbelt)  
Hermine schrie auf, genau wie einige anderen. Ron, Harry und Draco waren im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufgesprungen und schrieen NEIN. Doch es war zu spät, Snape hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen Fluch auf Joey gelegt.

Joey wirbelte in die Luft, klatschte mit dem Gesicht voran, gegen die schwere Kerkertür, die darauf hin aus den Angel bracht und in den dahinter liegenden Flur viel.  
Keiner rührte sich, keine traute sich auch nur einen Mucks von sich zu geben.  
Harry, Ron und Draco sahen geschockt zwischen Snape und Joey hin und her, sie dachten es wäre ein schlimmer Alptraum, sie hätten es nie für möglich gehalten, das Severus Snape einmal einen Schüler angreifen würde. Draco sah ihn mit einen verachtenden Blick an. Ron war wie versteinert, er konnte nichts sagen, geschweige dann irgendetwas tun, Harry ging es nicht anders. Hermine sass geschockt auf ihrem Stuhl, Tränen bannten sich ihren Weg über den Wangen.  
Ganz langsam regte sich Joey und raffte sich auf. Sie spürte das ihre Schulter gebrochen war und das sie eine mächtige Platzwunden an der Stirn hatte. Warmes Blut floss aus der Wunde und lief langsam über ihre Wangen und durchtränkte ihren Umhang.  
„Das Professor Snape, werden sie bitter böse Bereuen" sagte sie und schwangte gefährlich hin und her. Sie nickte kaum merklich den anderen zu und verschwand.

Sie teleportierte zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, auf dem Felsvorsprung wo sie schon war, als sie den Streit mit Remus hatte. Langsam schlürfte sie zum Baum und setzte sich hin. Ihr wurde plötzlich so schwarz vor Augen, dass sie drohte Ohnmächtig zu werden.  
„Nein, nicht umkippen" sagte sie zu sich.  
Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus, nach einer kurzen Zeit hatte sich der Ohnmachtsanfall gelegt.  
Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah sich den wolkenlosen Himmel genauer an. Die Sonne schien und wärmte die Erde, es war Ende Februar und die ersten Blümchen fingen an der Sonne entgegen zu wachsen. Joey lies ihre Schulter heilen, doch die Platzwunde um Kopf beachtete sie nicht.  
Immer noch floss warmes Blut über ihr Gesicht und benetzte ihren Umhang.  
Sie schloss wieder die Augen und regte den Kopf Richtung Sonne, sie versuchte die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres in ihren Gedanken einzufangen.

Langsam kam eine leichte Brise auf und fuhr ihr durch die Haare und zerrte etwas an ihrer Kleidung. Irgendwo zwitscherten die ersten Vögel wild herum und freuten sich, dass sich endlich der Frühling ankündigte.  
Joey machte die Augen auf und sah Gedankenverloren, den Felsvorsprung hinunter in die kleine Vorstadt.  
Wie konnte er so etwas tun, dieses Arschloch auf zwei Beinen. Ich wusste er würde sich Rächen wollen, dass ich ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt habe, aber ich dachte nicht, dass er auf mich los geht wie ein Bessernder, dachte sie und spürte wie einige kleine Tränen sich über ihr Gesicht stahlen.  
Sie war schon immer stark gewesen, sie hatte viel einstecken müssen, aber das war der Gipfel der Gemeinheiten, dachte sie und immer mehr Tränen kullerten ihre Wange hinab.  
Sie zog ihre Beine an und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen und summte ein Lied, dass ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte. Nach kurzer Zeit sang sie es (für euch schreib ich es in Deutsch )!

_Kalte dich an das was du zu sein versuchst. __  
__Wenn die Welt auf deine Schultern drückt, __  
__dann lächle einfach und kümmere dich nicht drum. __  
__Wenn die Leute dich mies behandeln wollen, __  
__dann geh einfach weiter, und dreh dich nicht um. __  
__Halte den Kopf hoch und erklimme den Gipfel. __  
__Lass die Welt wissen was in dir steckt. __  
__Genieße die schönen Zeiten, die das Leben bringen kann. __  
__Denke immer an sie und zeige deine Gefühle, auf deine Phantasie kommt es an. __  
__Denn du allein bestimmst dein Schicksal. __  
__Niemals solltest du einsam sein, wenn die Zeit gegen dich arbeitet._

Als sie verstummte, merkte sie, dass die Vögel die sie gehört hatte im Baum über ihr saßen und sie beobachteten.  
„Na, hat es euch gefallen?" fragte sie und lächelte.  
Ein fröhliches Piepen war zu hören und die Vögel flogen wieder davon.  
Sie drehte sich wieder um und dachte nach. Jemand hatte mal folgendes zu ihre gesagt.

_Dir macht es nichts aus, deinen Stolz zu vergessen, wenn du liebst oder wenn Du dich für eine Sache einsetzt. __  
__Wie oft hast du schon dein Gesicht verloren und dir ein neues __  
__geschnitten aus dem Stoff deiner Hoffnungen! __  
__Ich erlebe dich manchmal mit gemischten Gefühlen, doch in deiner Schwäche, liegt eine Stärke, die ich bewundere. _

Dieser jemand, ist ein sehr wichtiger Mensch in ihrem Leben, sie wüsste nicht was sie  
ohne ihn machen würde. Dieser jemand ist kein anderer als Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei in dem wunderschönen England.  
Er ist so gutmütig und fröhlich, intelligent und herzensgut. Er sieht das gute ihm Menschen und hat keine Vorurteile, wie die meisten Menschen und diesem alten, weisen Mann hatte sie ein Versprechen gegeben. Und sie wusste, das sie dieses Versprechen nie brechen würde

„So viel zum Thema, bestimme allein dein Schicksal" sagte sie und ein grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht. Dann dachte sie über ihre Freunde nach.  
Sie werden mich suchen. Es wird aus ihrer Perspektive noch viel schlimmer ausgesehen haben, dachte sie und musste an Hermine denken, die sicherlich einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe ist.  
Doch sie wollte noch nicht gehen, sie wusste das sie nachher dem Schulleiter Rede und Antwort stehen musste, doch sie hatte nicht vor ihm zu erzählen was zu ihrem Geburtstag zwischen ihr und Severus vorgefallen ist.

Bei der letzten Ordensversammlung hatte er ihr das DU angeboten und sie hat es angenommen.  
Es war zwar komisch ihn jetzt beim Vornamen zu nennen, aber man gewöhnt sich ja an fast alles, dachte sie und ein lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
Sie verstand nicht, warum er so ist, wie er ist. Irgendwas muss in seiner Vergangenheit passiert sein, dass er bis heute nicht richtig verarbeitet hat, vielleicht wollte er es auch nicht verarbeiten und ist deshalb so kalt, verbittert und ungerecht.

Sie stand auf und ging zum Felsvorsprung rüber, sie stand ganz nahe am Abgrund, kleine Steinchen lösten sich und fielen in die Tiefe.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ging einige Schritte zurück, schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus. Dann ohne Vorwarnung rannte sie los auf den Abhang zu und sprang ab.  
Einige Sekunden, fiel sie in die Tiefe, dann gleitete sie im Aufwind wieder nach oben.  
Sie hatte er geschafft, sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft zu Fliegen, dachte sie und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus.

Sie konnte schon so lange Schweben, hatte es aber noch nicht geschafft zu Fliegen, nun endlich hatte es geklappt. Joey dachte an die Muggel, was sie wohl sagen würde, jemanden hier oben Fliegen zu sehen ohne Fallschirm, der Gedanke lies sie schmunzeln und mit einer Handbewegung über ihrem Körper war sie unsichtbar geworden.  
Joey drehte noch ein paar Runden, machte einige Loopings, dann probierte sie Schrauben und zweimal wagte sie einen Sturzflug in die Tiefe, was ihr wieder einen Freudenschrei entlockte.  
Ganz sanft landete sie wieder bei dem Baum und atmete freudig ein.

„Dann hat gut getan" sagte sie zu sich und beschwor eine Flasche Wasser. Fliegen macht unheimlich durstig, dachte sie.  
Als sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf, meinte sie zu sich, dass es besser wäre wieder zurück zukehren.  
„Die anderen machen sie bestimmt Sorgen, sie werden das ganze Gelände schon abgesucht haben, so wie ich Ron, Hermine, Harry, Ginny und Draco kenne" meinte sie lächelnd und teleportiert wieder nach Hogwarts wo sie unter dem alten Baum am See wieder auftauchte.

Joey setzte sich und blickte gedankenversunken über den See und wurde wieder wütend als sie an Snape dachte.  
„Diese Hirnverbrannte, Egoistische, kleines Wiesel von einem Mann" fauchte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Er ist so ein riesen Arschloch, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege dann, dann...".  
Weiter kam sie nicht, den jemand stand genau hinter ihr, sie hatte ihn nicht gespürt weil sie viel zu wütend und zornig war um sich darauf zu konzentrieren.  
„Was dann?" fragte die männliche Stimme hinter ihr.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah in die traurigen Augen von Severus Snape.

„Werde ich ihn umbringen, wenn er mich noch mal angreift" meinte sie mit leuchtenden blauen Augen und drehte sich wieder um.  
„Du bist ja verletzt" sagte er mit sehr besorgter Stimme und kniete sich vor ihr hin.  
„Was willst du von mir?" fragte sie ihn wütend und funkelte ihn an.  
„Ich will mit dir reden" sagte er und fixierte sie.  
„Und was ist wenn ich nicht mit dir reden will?" fragte sie buttrig.  
„Lass mich wenigstens deine Wunde säubern" sagte er ruhig und wollte sie sich genauer ansehen.  
„Lass mich bloß in Ruhe und fass mich nicht an" schrei sie und sprang auf.  
„Joey bitte, hör mir zu" rief er ihr hinter her, weil sie schnellen Schrittes Richtung Schloss ging.  
„Leck mich" rief sie wutentbrannt über ihre Schulter und verschwand im Eingangsportal zum Schloss.

Sie schlürfte mit hängenden Schulter Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, obwohl sie überhaupt keine Lust hatte, die Fragen ihrer Freunde zu beantworten, die bestimmt kommen werden.  
Professor McGonagall stellte sich ihr in den Weg und hielt sie auf.  
„Joey, du sollst zum Schulleiter kommen" sagte sie mit besorgter Miene.  
„Was will er den?" fragte sie buttrig und wusste, dass sie sich im Ton vergriffen hatte.  
„Schuldigung, Minerva ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein."

„Ist schon gut, Joey, du solltest jetzt zu Albus gehen" sagte sie und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.  
Joey ging zum Wasserspeier, der sie ohne das Passwort zu nennen durchlies, oben vor der Tür angekommen klopfte sie und wartete bis sie eintreten durfte.  
„Komm rein, Joey" sagte Albus freundlich und besorgt zu gleich.  
„Was gibt es?" fragte Joey noch nicht mal ein Fuss über die Schwelle des Büros.  
„Komm erst mal rein und setzt dich" sagte er noch besorgter, als er ihr blasses und blutüberströmtes Gesicht sah.

Sie ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und setzte sich in den Sessel.  
„Was genau ist heut vorgefallen?" fragte er ruhig und sah sie durchdringend an.  
„Erstens, hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt, du brauchst bei mir nicht Legilimentik anwenden und zweitens will ich nicht darüber reden" sagte sie bestimmt und mit ein bisschen Zorn in ihren Stimme.  
Ihr Onkel sah sie an und legte die Stirn in Falten. Er betrachtete sie durchgängig und grübelte.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er.

„Wunderbar" sagte sie mit einem aufgesetzten lächeln.  
„Jetzt ist aber genug, Joey. Ich bin zwar alt, aber nicht blöd" rief er laut aus, so das sich Fawkes erschrocken von seiner Stange erhob und wie wild im Büro des Schulleiters herum flatterte.  
Joey jedoch schien das nicht zu beeindrucken, nein, nicht im geringsten, sie saß ganz ruhig auf ihren Platz und fixierte ihren Onkel genau.  
„Also mit dem Geschrei, erreichst du bei mir gar nichts, und das weißt du auch" meinte sie lässig.  
„Joey, ich will dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen müssen" sagte er wieder ruhig und etwas freundlicher als zuvor.

„Ich denke, Ron, Hermine und Harry und vielleicht auch Draco haben dir die Situation genauestens beschrieben" sagte sie und wartete auf einen Antwort.  
„Das stimmt vollkommen" kam von ihm.  
„Und Severus war sicher auch schon hier".  
„In der Tat" sagte er wieder und hörte sich sehr traurig an.  
„Also was willst du dann von mir, ich habe keine Lust über diesen Vorfall zu reden, du hast genug Visionen gehört und das reicht" meinte sie und stand auf und ging zum Fenster.  
Beide schwiegen und kämpften im inneren mit den jeweiligen Konflikten. Nach einer Weile brach Albus Dumbledore das Schweigen und sah sie an.  
„Ich hab ihn entlassen" sagte er ruhig.

Diese Information sickerte nur langsam in Joeys Gehirn. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und sah ihrem Schulleiter mit großen Augen an.  
„Wieso? Wegen dieser Kleinigkeit oder was?" sagte sie barsch.  
„Joey, für mich ist es keine Kleinigkeit. Er hat dich angegriffen ohne jeden Grund, was sollte ich machen" sagte ihr traurig und wich ihren Blicken aus.  
„Du kannst ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er braucht dich, genau wie du ihn brauchst. Er ist ein hervorragender Zaubertrankbrauer. Lass ihn nicht gehen, bitte, mir zu Liebe" flehte sie ihn an und kniete sich vor ihm auf den Boden.  
„Joey, er hat dich verletzt, er hat Ronald Weasley Punkte abgezogen und Nachsitzen aufgedrückt ohne Grund, sie haben es mir erzählt und ich bin Stolz auf dich, dass du Ron verteidigt hast".  
„Ach scheiß was drauf, bitte lass Severus nicht gehen. Dann haben wir ihn für immer verloren. Hast du ihn dir schon mal angesehen?" fragte sie.  
Der alte, weise Mann schüttelte langsam mit dem Kopf.  
„Dann komm mal her" meinte sie und zerrte ihn aus seinem Stuhl hoch.

Sie gingen zum Fenster und was beide dort sahen, ließ fast ihre Herzen in tausend Stücke zerbrechen.  
Unten am See auf dem Steg sah man ein großer Mann, mit schwarzem Umhang und schwarzen schulterlangen Haaren.  
Severus Snape saß Mutterselen alleine am See, in gedankenversunken, kauerte er seine letzten Stunden in Hogwarts ab.  
Joey könnte Schwören das er nicht mehr der starke und unberechenbarer Mensch ist, der er zu sein versucht. Er ist ein menschliches Frack.  
„Sieh in dir an, du kannst ihn nicht gehen lassen, dann hätten wir ihn für immer an die dunkle Seite verloren" sagte sie mit traurigen Blicken.

„Du hast recht, ich werde ihn sofort benachrichtigen, dass er seine Koffer wieder auspacken kann" sagte er und ging zum Schreibtisch.  
Joey griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest.  
„Lass mal, ich mach das. Ich hab sowie so noch ein Hühnchen mit ihm zu rupfen" meinte sie und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
„Sei lieb" sagte er und das alte funkeln kehrte in seinen blauen Augen zurück.  
„Bin ich doch immer" meinte sie und verschwand aus seinem Büro.  
Er war Glücklich, Joey beruhigt zu haben und das sie ihm vor einen schrecklichen Fehler bewahrt hat. Es stimmt, er brauchte Severus und Severus brauchte ihn. Er wäre zerbrochen, wenn er gegangen wäre und sie hätten ihn für immer verloren. Denn er war sich sicher, dass er sich wieder voll und ganz Voldemort angeschlossen hätte, er hätte ja nichts mehr zu verlieren gehabt.  
Er war so Glücklich das es Joey wieder gut ging und sie Severus eine neue Chance geben wird.

Sie nahm den langen Weg und lief durch das Schloss, sie fühlte sich zu ausgelaugt um zu Teleportieren. Als sie draußen ankam, sah sie ihn. Wie ein nasser Sack saß er auf dem Steg.  
Als sie näher kam, zauberte sie ein Decke hervor und belegte sie mit einem Wärmezauber und nahm sie unter den Arm und Schritt stetig auf Severus zu.  
Als sie hinter ihm ankam konnte sie nur schwer ihre Tränen unterdrücken, wie er dort sass und stumme Tränen über seine Wangen rollten, brach ihr fast das Herz.  
Ganz langsam näherte sie sich von hinten, und blieb kurz vor ihm stehen, deckte ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn hin.

Erst begriff er nicht, was passierte, dann sah er das sich jemand neben ihm setzten, als er durch den leichten Tränenschleier Joey erkannte, wischte er sich schnell die kleinen Tränen weg.  
„Du brauchst dich deswegen nicht zu schämen, Sev"  
„Ich will nicht das du mich so siehst" sagte er mit belegter Stimme.  
„Ich werde dich nicht auslachen" sagte sie und sah ihn seine dunkelbraunen, ja fast schwarzen Augen, die so geheimnisvoll sind wie er selber.  
„Es tut mir so Leid" meinte er und erneut liefen ihm zwei Tränen über sein noch junges Gesicht.  
„Ich weiß" sagte sie und ergriff seine Hand.  
Er sah ihre Hand auf seine und schon startete ein Feuerwerk in seinem Bauch, doch er wusste, dass sie ihn niemals so lieben würde, wie er sie liebt.

„Warum bist du zurück gekommen?" fragte er interessiert.  
„Ich hatte ein kleine Auseinandersetzung mit meinem lieben Onkelchen und hab ihn geschwungen dich hier zu betrachten, wie du leidest" sagte sie und ihr Blick schweiften über den stillen See.  
„Und?" fragte er.  
„Was und" meinte sie.  
„Was hat er gesagt?" fragte er aufgeregt.  
„Sev, so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht" meinte sie belustigt.  
Er zuckte nur mit den Achsel und wartete auf das, was Joey ihm hoffentlich gleich erzählte.  
„Du bist wieder eingestellt" sagte sie gelangweilt und schmunzelte, als er große Augen machte.  
„Wirklich?" fragte er noch mal nach.  
Joey nickte und ihr grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
„Juhu" brüllte er und ein Arm schoss in die Höhe. Joey brach in schallendes Gelächter aus als sie das sah.  
„Ich meinte...äh... gut" sagte er und wurde doch tatsächlich Rot.  
„Ein Severus Snape, der ROT wird" sagte sie und beäugte ihn argwöhnisch.  
„Ach halt die klappe" meinte er und grinste.  
Als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten, wurde Severus wieder ernst und sah Joey tief in die Augen.

„Joey, du weißt das ich mehr als Freundschaft für dich empfinde und ich weiß auch das ich niemals eine Chance bei dir haben werden, aber ich weiß das es mir wahnsinnig leid tut, das ich dich angegriffen und dich verletzt habe" sagte er und sah sie mit einem traurigen Dackelblick an.  
„Sag, niemals nie" meinte Joey und wandte den Blick ab.  
„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er plötzlich hellhörig.  
„Kennst du dieses Sprichwort nicht. Sag niemals nie" sagte sie und sah ihn wieder an.

„Meinst du damit, das ich vielleicht doch ein Chance bei dir habe?" fragte er hoffnungsvoll nach.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht ja, vielleicht auch nein. Du weißt das ich mit Remus zusammen bin und ich bin sehr glücklich mit ihm. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du etwas ganz bestimmtes an dir hast, was mich anzieht" meinte sie leise und sah wieder zum See.  
Er wusste, dass er nicht mehr erfahren würde und belies es dabei.  
„Darf ich jetzt deine Wunde heilen?" fragte er.  
„Wenn du unbedingt willst" sagte sie gelangweilt und drehte sich wieder zu ihm.

Severus holte ein kleine Ampulle aus seinem Umhang, riss ein Stück seines Hemdes ab und tröpfelte dort ein bisschen von der Flüssigkeit drauf.  
„Also Sev, du brauchst deswegen, nicht deine Klomatten zerreißen" meinte sie belustig und fing sich eine bösen Blick ein, der aber gleich danach in einem schmunzeln überging.  
Der Zaubertranklehrer reinigte die Wunde und heilte sie anschließend mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes.  
„Danke Sev" sagte Joey.  
„Kannst du mir verzeihen?" fragte Severus Snape und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
„Also ich weiß nicht, das war nicht schön, Bekanntschaft mit der schweren Kerkertür zu machen, es hat verflucht doll weg getan" sagte sie und sah ihn belustigt an.  
Er hatte seinen Blick gesengt, als sie sagte, „Also ich weiß nicht". Das brachte sie noch mehr zum Lachen.

„Ich soll lieb sein, hat Albus gesagt, also denke ich, dass ich dir noch eine Chance gebe" sagte sie schnell um sich einen erneuten Lachanfall zu entziehen.  
„Wirklich, ich Danke dir. Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass ich dich angegriffen habe. Die Stunde habe ich sofort beendet als du weg warst. Weasley, Potter und Malfoy fingen an mich zu beschimpfen, nicht mal die Hälfte kannte ich von den Wörtern. Miss Granger, hielt sie mir glücklicher Weise vom Hals, sie hätte mich sonst mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit gesteinigt.  
Ich war so ausser mir, ich fühlte mich an meine Schulzeit erinnert, wie Potter und Black mich geärgert haben, und dann bin ich völlig durchgedreht" schloss er und sein Blick verfinsterte sich, doch eine kleine Träne, schaffte es tatsächlich über seine Wangen zu kullern.  
Schon lange hatte er keine Tränen mehr vergossen, es war was für Schwächlinge, redete er sich immer ein, doch erst als er Joey kennen lernte, wusste er das, dass nicht stimmte. Es war irgendwie befreiend, er mochte diese Frau neben ihn und es tat ihm unheimlich leid sie angegriffen zu haben.

Joey nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf Severus seine und mit der anderen versuchte sie sanft sein Kinn hoch zu drücken, so das er ihr in die Augen sehen musste.  
„Ich werde dich nicht auslachen, wenn du deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lässt. Ich versteh dich gut, wie du dich früher gefühlt haben musst, aber warum lässt du deine Wut an Harry aus, er kann nichts dafür das sein Vater so ein kleiner Mistkerl war und dich verhext hat. Er ist nicht so wie sein Vater, auch wenn sie sich so ähnlich sehen" sagte sie und sah genau in seine Augen.  
„Ich weiß, aber jedes mal denke ich James steht vor mir und...und..." er brach ab.  
„Ist schon gut, bitte versuche jeden Schüler gleich zu behandeln, ich weiß du hast es nie einfach gehabt, aber ich akzeptiere und respektiere dich so wie du bist. Severus und mag dich sehr, bitte lass die Sticheleien sein" meinte sie leise zu ihm.

„Ja, ich versuch es. Bitte sag niemanden, dass ich mich nicht zusammenreißen konnte und mich wie eine Memme aufgeführt habe" sagte er.  
„Wenn du lieb bist und mich nie wieder verhext" meinte sie spitzbübisch und lachte.  
„Untersteh dich" sagte er und sprang auf. Joey tat es ihm gleich.  
„Wieso, was willst du den machen, wenn ich es der ganzen Schule erzähle" sagte sie und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen.  
„Das wirst du schon sehen" meinte er und grinste wieder hinterlistig.  
„Ha, das ich nicht Lache" rief sie und rannte sicherheitshalber vor ihm weg.  
„Na warte" kam es von ihm und er rannte hinter ihr hinterher.

Sie wussten nicht, das sie beobachtet wurden und jemand sich über die beiden köstlich amüsierte.  
Albus Dumbledore hatte das ganze Gespräch mit angesehen und war zutiefst beeindruckt, wie diskret Joey mit so einer Situation umgehen konnte, innerlich schwoll ein Blase gefüllt mit Stolz in ihm an. Er lachte lauthals drauf los, als er sah, dass sich beide jagten.  
Doch plötzlich teleportierte zwei Gestalten auf dem Hogwarts Gelände.

Remus und Sam, beide wutentbrannt gingen wie wilde Stiere auf Severus los. Joey die, die zwei sah, bekam große Augen. Sams Augen glühten vor Wut und Remus platzte bald vor Zorn.  
„Jetzt gibt es Ärger" sagte Joey und deutete auf Sam und Remus.  
„Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei, Schniefelus" schrie Sam.  
Joey stellte sich vor Severus um ihn zu schützen, sie wusste, wenn Sam in Fahrt war, könnte er ihn töten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
„Regt euch ab" sagte Joey lässig und ließ ihrer Magie freien Lauf.  
Um sie und Severus entstand ein Statusfeld, was jeden Fluch abhält, sie hatte wirklich tierische Angst um ihn.  
„Ich bringen dich um, Severus Snape. Du kannst nicht einfach Joey angreifen. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Vollidiot" brüllte Remus.

„Haltet du Klappe, ihr zwei" rief Joey noch mal, in der Hoffnung die zwei zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Ihr habt nicht das recht hier einfach aufzutauchen und rumzubrüllen wie es euch passt. Ich habe mit ihm geredet und alles ist wieder vergessen" sagte sie mit einer Autorität in der Stimme, die keinen Wiederspruch zuließ, aber die beiden, waren immer noch ausser sich.  
„Es ist mir scheiß egal, ob du mit ihm geredet hast" schrie Sam.  
Mit einer Handbewegung, hatte sie ihn geschockt und gefesselt, so das er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
„Wollt ihr mir mal jetzt zu hören. Und wenn du nicht jetzt den Mund hälst, liegst du auch gleich neben Sam" sagte Joey zu Remus als er den Mund aufmachte um etwas zu sagen.  
„Ich habe mit Severus gesprochen, mir ist nichts passiert, es geht mir gut. Die Sache ist abgehakt, damit das klar ist und wenn ihr zwei ihn nicht in Ruhe lasst, dann Gnade euch Gott, hab ihr mich verstanden?" fragte sie mit noch stärkerer Autoritärenstimme, die selbst Dumbledore in den Schatten stellte.

Die zwei nickten und sahen zwischen Severus und Joey hin und her.  
„Sag mal läuft da was zwischen euch?" fragte Remus völlig belämmert.  
„Und wenn es so wäre. Nein es läuft nichts zwischen uns, wieso denn auch?" fragte Joey und sah ihren Gegenüber berechnet an.  
„Ich dachte nur, weil du ihn noch nie so Schutz genommen hast wie jetzt" kam es von Remus.  
„Entschuldigung, ihr hättet euch mal sehen sollten, wie zwei wild gewordene Nashörner kommt ihr hier an und wollt ihn zu Brei schlagen" meinte sie gehässig und funkelte Remus wie Sam an.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich war nun mal so Sauer" sagte er und ging auf sie zu.

„Ich liebe dich doch. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los war" sagte er und küsste sie zaghaft auf den Mund, er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde.  
„Ich weiß, aber stell nicht einfach schnell Vermutungen an. Wenn ich eins nicht Leiden kann, dann ist es Eifersucht" sagte sie und setzte ein grinsen von der freundlichsten Sorte auf.  
Sie ging rüber zu Sam und beugte sie über ihn.  
„Na, haben wir uns wieder beruhigt?" fragte sie ihn. Er nickte nur und wartete darauf, das sie ihn los bannt.  
„Sorry Kleines. Sorry Severus" sagte Sam peinlich berührt und kratzte sich am hinter Kopf.  
„Das hat er damals schon immer getan, wenn er was angestellt hatte" meinte Remus und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny, die Joey auf der Karte entdeckt hatten, gingen sofort nach draußen um nach ihr zu sehen. Als sie dort ankamen, sahen sie wie Sam und Remus wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf Snape und Joey losgingen. Sie beobachteten sie ganze Zeit, die Szene, die sich ihnen bot und als sie hörten das Joey und Snape miteinander geredet hatten, atmeten sie auf.  
Sie ließen Draco sofort eine Nachricht zukommen, der darauf auch aus den Kerkern zu ihnen kam und sich das Schauspiel mit ansah.

„Woher wusstet ihr eigentlich das ich eine Auseinandersetzung mit Severus hatte?" fragte Joey nun perplex Sam und Remus.  
„Harry hat uns Pünktchen geschickt, sie war völlig fertig als sie bei uns ankam, wir wusste das irgendwas faul war. Wir lassen den Brief und sind her Teleportiert" kam es von Sam.  
Severus stand immer noch unter dem Statusfeld und beobachtete das Gespräch der drei vor ihm.  
Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue stand er da und hörte sich jedes einzelne Wort an, im stillen bewunderte er Joey sehr für ihre Kurasche, dass sie so schnell geschalten hatte und ihn vor möglichen Angriffen von Remus und Sam beschützen wollte.

„Seid wann duzten sich Joey und Snape eigentlich" fragte Draco völlig baff.  
„Schon ne ganze Weile, aber nur wenn sie alleine sind, oder denken, das sie nicht belauscht werden" sagte Ron und grinste übers Gesicht.  
„So ist es, Mister Weasley" sagte ihnen einen bekannte Stimme.  
„Hallo Professor, wir...wir...wollten nicht lauschen" stotterte Ron und wurde Rot.  
„Wir haben Joey nur auf der Karte entdeckt und sind her, und als wir hier ankamen, sahen wir das Sam und Remus auch hier sind" stammelte Hermine und wurde ebenfalls Rot.  
„Ist schon gut, Miss Granger, ich bin ihnen nicht böse" grinste Albus und holte eine nagel, neue Dosen Zitronenbrausebonbons aus seinem Umhang und bot jedem einen an, sie dankten ihm und nahmen sich einen.

„Na fertig gezankt?" fragte Albus und lugte um die Ecke des Portals auf die vier.  
„Ja, fertig" meinte Joey und lies das Statusfeld um Severus verschwinden.  
Die vier gingen zu ihm und nahmen sich ebenfalls ein Bonbon. Ron, Harry, Draco, Hermine und Ginny standen hibbelig auf der Treppe und warteten erst mal ab. Sie wollten nicht, das die anderen wussten, dass sie gelauscht haben.  
„Ihr könnt raus kommen" rief Albus vergnügt und machte Platz.  
Als die vier sahen, wer um die Ecke kam, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten vor lachen, ihre peinlich berührten Gesichter waren Göttlich, doch einer lachte am lautesten, Severus.

Joey musste den anderen versichern, dass es ihr gut geht und das sie die Differenzen zwischen ihr und Professor Snape geklärt sind, danach gingen sie zum Essen und machten sich noch einen schönen Abend. Sie holten sich eine Menge Butterbier aus der Küche und machten es sich im Gemeinschaftsraum bequem. Sam und Remus blieben bis spät in die Nacht und erzählten und scherzten um die Wette.

Am nächsten Morgen, viel zu früh nach Rons Geschmack, wurde er mit einem liebevollen Kuss von seiner Hermine geweckt.  
„Los Schatz aufstehen, es ist schon spät" sagte Hermine leise in Rons Ohr.  
„Das zieht nicht Hermine" meinte Harry verschlafen.  
Hermine sah Harry kurz an, dann wieder zu Ron und plötzlich setzte sie ein fieses grinsen auf.  
„Ron aufstehen, Essen ist fertig" meinte sie und das grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
Kerzengrade sass Ron im Bett und sah die lachende Hermine verschlafen an.  
„Essen" meinte Ron.  
„Ja, wenn du dich anziehst, können wir essen gehen" sagte Harry nach Luft ringend.  
„Ach lasst mich in Ruhe" kam es als Antwort. Er stand auf und ging zum Bad, nach einer viertel Stunde kam er wieder, sichtlich besser gelaunt.  
Nun huschte Harry schnell ins Bad und duschte schnell, dann zog er sich an und verschwand mit den anderen Richtung große Halle.

Das Frühstück war ein lustige Angelegenheit, weil Remus und Sam noch mal auftauchten und sich zu ihnen setzten. Die anderen Schüler starrten nun auf die versammelte Mannschaft und wusste nicht was sie von ihnen halten sollten. Remus kannte sie ja noch aus ihrem dritten Jahr, aber der andere große Blonde? Viele Mädchen tuschelten und kicherten als sie sich Sam genauer ansahen.  
Er war groß, hatte blonde kurze Haare, die er nach oben gelte, strahlend blaue Augen, ein sehr markantes Kinn, was Joey so liebte und großen Sinn für Humor.  
„Ich glaub Samuel Boddin, du hast ab jetzt ein Haufen neuer Verehrerinnen" sagte Joey und grinste ihn an, als sie die Gesichter der Mädchen in der Halle betrachtete.

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore" giftete Sam zurück.  
„Wie heißt du?" fragte Ron, der das so schnell nicht mitbekam.  
„Jocelyn" sagte Remus und gab ihr einen Kuss.  
„Noch mal und es Klatsch, aber keinen Beifall" sagte sie zu Sam.  
Er nahm abwehrend die Hände hoch und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Du weißt das ich meinen vollen Namen nicht leiden kann" meinte er.  
„Ich kann meinen vollen Namen auch nicht leiden" sagte sie und funkelte in an.  
„Deswegen hab ich ihn gesagt" meinte er grinsend.  
„Ach, nee" sagte sie.

Sie sahen Draco in die Halle kommen und grüßten ihn freundlich, er erwiderte den Gruß und ging auf die Gryffindors zu.  
„Na Leute, was dagegen, wenn ich heut hier Frühstücke?" fragte er freundlich.  
Jeder schüttelte den Kopf und so setzte er sich links neben Joey und goss sich erst mal einen starken Kaffee ein.  
„Die Slytherins, haben mich auf den Kicker" meinte er und schaute rüber zu seinem Haustisch.  
Harry, Hermine und Ginny drehten sich um und sahen die finsteren Gesichter, die zu ihnen starrten.

„Keine Angst, wir passen auf dich auf" sagte Ginny zu Draco und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
„Danke, sehr freundlich von ihnen, Miss Weasley" sagte er und deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
„Hey ich wusste gar nicht das du auch Spass machen kannst" kam es von einer überaus strahlenden Hermine.  
„Natürlich kann ich auch Spass machen" meinte er entrüstet und biss herzhaft von seinem Toast ab. Die anderen sahen sich an und schmunzelten um die Wette, Dracos Verhalten in letzter Zeit überraschte sie sehr.

Er setzte alles daran, ihnen ein guter Freund zu sein, und das schätzten sie bereits an ihn so sehr.  
„Ihr solltet euch beeilen" meinte Sam als er auf seine Uhr starrte.  
„Ja, sonst gibt es wieder Ärger" sagte Remus und handelte sich einen finsteren Blick von Joey ein.  
„Müsst ihr wieder los?" fragte Harry.  
„Ja, leider. Aber schreib uns, wenn Joey Ärger macht, wir sind sofort da" meinte er und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Boddin, noch ein Wort und du bist dran" kam es zischend von Joey.  
Die anderen, die das mitanhörten mussten sich ein Lachen verkneifen.  
„Sei lieb mein Schatz und pass auf dich auf" sagte Remus und küsste sie.  
„Ihr zwei aber auch, habt ihr verstanden" sagte sie und bekam ein nicken. Sam gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und drückte sie kurz, den anderen reichte er die Hand und dann verschwanden beide zur Eingangshalle.  
Die Blicke der weiblichen Schüler verfolgte Sam bis er aus der Halle verschwunden war.  
Die sechs machten sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

Der Tag verging viel zu schnell, dachte Joey, Verwandlung war heute so interessant, sie hätte am liebsten noch weiter gemacht.  
Am Abend war Quidditchtraining angesagt, Hermine arbeiteten in der Bibliothek. Joey verzog sich in den Raum der Wünsch, trainierte selber ein bisschen und bereitete die nächste DA und das nächste Training vor. Draco war nun auch dabei, weil er nun offiziell zu den Freunden von Harry Potter zählte. Als Harry ihm das Angebot machte, wäre er fast geplatzt vor Freude.  
Abends trafen sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten noch Hausaufgaben.

Die restliche Woche verging wie ihm Flug, die DA, lief hervorragend, Ron, Hermine hatten Ginny noch dazu genommen, weil es doch zu viele Schüler waren. Harry und Joey nahmen ihre Schützlinge ziemlich hart ran, aber sie lernen sehr viel bei dem beiden. Dumbledore beaufsichtige  
öfters die Stunden und war beeindruckt, wie viel die fünf wussten.  
Das Quidditchtraining lief wunderbar und langsam spürte man die Spannung die zwischen den Mannschaften herrschten.  
Joey verbrachte mehr Zeit mit ihren Freunden und auch jede freie Minute mit Severus, sie wollte wissen, wieso er so geworden ist, wir er ist. Doch das braucht noch Zeit und da musste sie Stück für Stück vorgehen.

Der Morgen des Quidditchspiels Gryffindor gehen Slytherin, brach an und Harry war schon sehr früh wach. Er wusste das er nicht mehr einschlafen würde, also stand er leise auf, gab Ginny einen Kuss und zog sich seine Trainingssachen an.  
Er verließ auf leisen Sohlen den Schlafsaal, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum und lief im Laufschritt Richtung See. Harry hatte beschlossen einige Runden um den See zu rennen.  
Als er draußen ankam, sah er Joey, sie joggte schon fleißig und war schon außer Puste.  
Er lief zu ihr hin und hielt sie an, beide machten Strechübungen, Joey trank noch einen Schluck und rannte dann mit Harry mit. Nach einer Stunde Ausdauertraining, beschwor Joey zwei Schwerter und gab eins Harry, dass andere behielt sie.  
„Mal sehen ob du geübt hast" sagte sie grinsend und stellte sich in Kampfstellung auf.  
Harry tat es ihr gleich und schon ging der Kampf los.  
Beide schenkten sich nichts, jeder kämpfte, als würde es um Leben oder Tod gehen.  
Joey wurde immer schneller, nur wirklich gute Profis hätten den Kämpfenden noch folgen können. Die blitzschnellen Bewegungen von beiden, waren nur noch glitzernde Schemen.

Flinte, Konter, Parade, Block...so ging es die ganze Zeit weiter, keiner sah eine Chance den Kampf als Sieger zu verlassen. Doch Joey legte noch einen Drauf, bei ihren Nachforschungen über Schwerkampf, war sie über ein Buch gestolpert, dass den Tanz der Klingen beschrieb.  
Nun wollte sie das Wissen testen und Harry stellte sich freundlicher Weise als Versuchskaninchen bereit, auch wenn er noch nichts von seinem Glück wusste, dachte sie und grinste.  
Dann legte sie los, Harry konnte nur noch Blocken, er hatte mit dem nicht gerechnet.  
Kurzer Hand hatte sie es geschafft ihn zu entwaffnen und hatte somit das Kampftraining gewonnen.

„Sehr gut, Harry. Wie ich sehe hast du fleißig geübt" schnaufte sie und half ihm hoch.  
„Was warn das?" fragte er verwirrt.  
„Das mein lieber, war der Klingeltanz" sagte sie und trank einen Schluck, dann reichte sie die Flasche weiter.  
„Du bist ausgepowert" meinte sie bei dem Anblick und grinste.  
„Kommt mit" meinte sie und schleifte ihn zum alten Baum.  
„Entzieh ihm Energie, aber nicht so viel" sagte sie. Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde und fühlte sich danach wie neu geboren. Joey hingegen, hielt ihre Hand einige Zentimeter über den Boden und entzog Mutter Erde etwas Energie. Anschließend gingen sie rein und duschten und zogen sich wieder an. Sie trafen sich in der großen Halle, wo immer noch gespannte Stimmung herrschte.

Ron scheuchte (gleich nach dem er gesehen hatte, das keiner mehr aß) sie runter zum Feld.  
In den Umkleidekabinen angekommen, zogen sie sich an und warteten auf die aufmunternde Rede ihres Kapitänes. Ron sah in erwartungsvolle Gesichter, die ihn alle anstarrten.  
„Also Leute, wir haben hart trainiert, aber sie sind trotzdem eine ernst zu nehmende Mannschaft, spielt mit allem was ihr habt und könnt, es ist das letzte Spiel der Saison und ich will den Pokal haben, egal was passiert, klar" sagte er und bekam ein nicken von jedem.  
Ginny wirkte ziemlich blass, aber das war nur die Aufregung, Harry ging es nicht anderes.

Als sie raus kamen, wünschten sich alle viel Glück und betraten den Rasen.  
Madam Hooch folgten ihnen mit der Balltruhe.  
„Gebt euch die Hände" sagte sie barsch.  
Ron und Draco, der neue Kapitän der Slytherins und Sucher der Mannschaft reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Viel Glück" sagte Ron und lächelte kaum merklich.  
„Dir auch" sagte er und ließ die Hand von Draco wieder los.  
„Besteig eure Besen" reif Madam Hooch und blies in ihrer Pfeife.  
Das Spiel begann, die 14 Spieler flogen in die Höhe und warteten auf die Bälle, die auch gleich erschienen.

„Slytherin im Ballbesitz, die neue Mannschaft harmoniert perfekt zusammen" sagte Lee sehr leise und entlockte McGonagall eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln.  
„Glanzparade von Torhüter Ronald Weasley, er wirft zu Thomas, der gibt ab an Weasley, der süßen Freundin Harry Potters" sagte er wieder gut gelaunt.  
„Jordan, lassen sie das und kommentieren sie bitte das Spiel" schrie McGonagall ihn an.  
„Schuldigung Professor, Weasley gibt an Spinnet weiter, sie wirft wieder zu Thomas und er trifft, 10 zu 0 für Gryffindor" schrie Lee ins Megaphone und schon brachen Begeisterungsstürme auf den Tribünen los.

Harry flog kleine Kreise über dem Feld und Draco tat es auf der anderen Seite.  
Langsam frischte der Wind auf und zerrte an den Trikots der Mannschaften. Harry und Draco ließen sich nicht beirren und suchten Fieberhaft nach den goldenen Schnatz.  
In der kurzen Zeit, die Harry völlig konzertiert war, hatten beide Mannschaften viele Punkte gemacht, sie lagen nun gleich auf, es stand 60- 60 für beide.  
Er flog zu Draco rüber und winkte ihm zu, er verstand die Geste und flog auf Harry zu.  
„Was gibts?" fragte dieser lächelnd.

„Es sieht so aus, als wenn wir es austragen müssten" meinte er lässig und deutete auf die große Anzeigetafel rechts von ihm.  
Draco drehte sich um und sah den Punktestand, er drehte sich wieder zu Harry und meinte, „Sieht wohl so aus, na dann wünsch ich dir viel Glück" sagte er und reichte ihm die Hand.  
„Ja, das wünsch ich dir auch" meinte Harry und nahm seine Hand entgegen.  
Dann flogen sie wieder auseinander und in dem Moment sah Harry den Schnatz, drei Meter unter ihm, er schaute sich noch mal nach Draco um, der hatte das nicht bemerkt und flog wieder auf seine Seite. Er überlegte nicht lange und sauste mit einem Affenzahn in die Tiefe, der Schnatz völlig erschrocken, flatterte weg.  
Nun hatte Draco den goldenen Ball gesehen und raste Harry hinterher. Sie wichen gekonnt den Klatschern aus und versuchten sich gegenseitig weg zu drängeln.  
Das eigentlich Spiel wurde unterbrochen, Dean hielt den Quaffel fest und sah den beiden Suchern zu, genau wie der Rest der Anwesenden, bis auf die Treiber, sie arbeiteten weiter.

Draco und Harry waren nun gleich auf, und fixierten den kleinen runden Ball vor ihnen. Beide sahen sich an und grinsten wie blöde, sie schienen das gleiche zu denken und steckten beide gleichzeitig ihren Arm aus, jeder berührte den Schnatz mit zwei Fingern und dann hielten sie ihn hoch. Madam Hooch blies in die Pfeife, konnte sich aber nicht entscheiden, wer nun gewonnen hatte. Die Sucher flogen Richtung Boden. Es war Mucksmäuschen still im Stadion geworden, selbst Lee traute sich nichts zu sagen.  
„Es sieht nach einem unentschieden aus" sagte Hermine zu Joey und schleifte sie mit. Sie wollte runter aufs Feld zu den anderen.  
Beide Mannschaften flogen Richtung Boden und behielten Draco und Harry ihm Auge. Als sie unten ankamen, rannten alle Spieler auf die beiden Sucher zu, die immer noch beide den Schnatz in den Händen hielten.  
„Wer hat nun gewonnen" kam es von Ron.

Harry und Draco sahen sich an und grinsten wie Honigkuchenpferde.  
„Also ich würde sagen, Gryffindor und Slytherin teilen sich diese Saison den Sieg" sagte Harry.  
„Was meinst du, Draco?" fragte Harry an ihn gerichtet.  
„Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung, Harry" sagte er und strahlte die anderen an.  
Ginny war die erste die sich fang und jubelte los, dann warf sie sich beiden um den Hals, sie küsste Draco auf die Wange und Harry auf den Mund.  
„Kluge Entscheidung, ihr zwei" sagte Ron und schlug beiden auf den Schultern.  
Madam Hooch kam zu ihnen rüber und sah sie fragend an.

„Ein Widerholung des Spiels?" fragte sie und sah die Kapitäne an.  
„Nein, wir haben uns geeinigt, das Gryffindor, wie auch Slytherin diese Saison gewonnen hat" meldete sich Dean.  
Madam Hooch nickte freudig über die doch seltsame aber auch Weise Art die Dinge zu klären.  
Sie blies noch mal in die Pfeife und rief laut und deutlich, „Gryffindor und Slytherin gewinnen den Quidditchpokal".  
Erst war es Totenstill, dann brach der Trubel los, Rufe und Freudenschreie waren zu hören.  
Lee verkündete das Ergebnis, 240 zu 240 lautete es. Die Tribünen leerten sich und die Schüler sammelten sich unten auf dem Spielfeld.

Dumbledore kam mit den Quiddichpokal und mit beiden Hauslehrern im Schlepptau an und grinste die ganzen Schüler an.  
„Das war eine überaus sehr Weise Entscheidung. Hiermit verliehe ich Gryffindor und Slytherin den Quidditchpokal" das letztere hatte er laut gerufen.  
Die Menge tobte, die Schüler klatschten unaufhaltsam, der Pokal wurde an jeden Spieler rumgereicht, dann nahmen die übrigen Schüler die Mannschaften auf ihren Schultern und trugen sie Richtung Schloss.

Es war den Lehrern völlig klar, das es Partys bis spät in die Nacht geben wird.  
Minerva McGonagall grinste Severus Snape an und dachte schnell nach.  
„Was meinen Sie Severus, das erste Halbjahr gehört der Pokal ihnen, danach bekommen ich ihn" meinte sie und wartete auf einen Antwort.  
„Liebend gerne, Minerva" sagte er und lächelte zurück.  
Ja er hatte sich verändert seit dem Vorfall mit Joey, sie hatten seit dem auch viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und Severus hat ihr ein wenig über seine Schulzeit erzählt.  
„Das, meine Lieben war ein kluge Entscheidung" kam es von Joey die hinter ihnen stand.

Die Lehrer drehten sich um und sahen sie erschrocken an, sie hätte nur noch Buh rufen müssen und sie wären in Ohnmacht gefallen, dachte sie und grinste sie ins Fäustchen.  
„Also ich werd dann mal, es wird eine Party zu feiern sein" sagte sie grinsend, gab ihrem Onkelchen einen Kuss, lächelte Severus freundlich zu und teleportierte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, von sie Draco, Harry, Ginny, Hermine und all die anderen Gryffindors fang.  
Draco zog es vor mit ihnen zu feiern, er hatte auch vor, vielleicht das Quidditchspiel sein zu lassen, die Slytherins, werden von Tag zu Tag, fieser und verhexen ihm wo es nur geht.  
Er war der Verräter und Verräter werden bestraft, er wollte noch zu Dumbledore und ihn fragen, ob er noch mal den Hut aufsetzten dürfte, seine Eigenschaften haben sich ja grundlegend geändert, vielleicht hatte er das Glück zu seinen neuen Freunden nach Gryffindor zu kommen.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich das ihr Spaß hattet und es euch nicht zu lang war. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir mal ein kleines nettes Review schreibt. 

Bis dann euer Bärchen!


	17. Wichtige Entscheidungen

_Hey Ihr!_

_Ich habe ein neues Chap für euch und ich hoffe das ihr euch freut! _

_Wie immer gehrt die FF nicht mir, son der Fragbecki und ihr knnte das Origimal bei harrypotter-fans finden, für die Leute die neugierig sind und nicht warten knnen. Die Figuren gehören leider auch nicht mir sondern JKR._

_S__o jetzt noch eim paar schnelle Antworten!_

_mellon1984__ Ja Uralte Magie und sogar noch einige mehr, aber noch nicht. _

_Dragonsoldier__ Ja Draco in Gryffindor. Jetzt will ich dir mal etwas Spannung nehmen, denn es geht weiter. _

_mellon1984 : Du hast reht, jeder kann sich ändern, er muß nur wollen._

_Carika__ Ich hoffe das dieses dir auch lang genug ist? _

_Crowman : Ich hoffe das es bald genug war. Was Draco und seinen Vater angeht, weiter lesen dann erfährs du es._

_Fawkes-90__ Hallo Herzlich wikommen bei den nicht Schwarzesern! Ich hoffe das es dir schnell genug ging. Ach und schreiben muß ich nicht mahr, den es ist ja nicht meine, ich laden sie nur hoch und deswegen ist sie schon fertig._

_So jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

_**Kapitel 17 **_

_**Wichtige Entscheidungen**_

* * *

Als Draco diese Entscheidung den anderen mitteilte, starrten sie ihn einen Moment an, bevor sie etwas sagten.  
„Bist du dir da sicher?" fragte Hermine besorgt und zu gleich mächtig beeindruckt. Sie hatte Draco als Freund akzeptiert, doch jetzt war sie völlig baff über die Entscheidung, obwohl er recht hatte, sein Verhalten hat sich grundlegend geändert. Die anderen sahen genau so verwirrt aus.  
„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, wenn ich noch lange in Slytherin bleibe, machen die aus mir Hackfleisch. Ich bin schon gespannt, wenn ich in einem anderen Haus bin, was meine Eltern dazu sagen werden" sagte er und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Wir stehen hinter dir. Mach dir keine Sorgen" kam es von Ron, der aufgestanden ist um eine Hand beruhigend auf Dracos Schulter zu legen.  
„Können wir mitkommen?" fragte Ginny.  
„Es wäre mir sehr lieb, wenn ihr mitkommen würdet" sagte Draco und sah Ginny dankend an.  
Harry war der einzige, der dazu noch nichts gesagt hatte, er saß gedankenverloren in seinem Sessel und starrte ins Feuer. 

„Was ist Harry? Was hälst du von meinem Vorschlag?" fragte Draco seinen neuen Freund.  
Er hatte erkannt, das Harry kein schlechter Mensch war und nur das Gute will. Er ist kein arroganter, kleines Möchtegern Held, nein er ist ein wahrer Held, aber das würde Draco nie offen zu geben. Er wartete auf die Antwort von Harry, er wollte unbedingt wissen was er davon hielt.  
„Ich finde die Idee nicht schlecht. Aber ich denke, das wenn du in ein anderes Haus kommst, du dich auf viele Attacken der ehemaligen Hausgenossen einstellen musst. Natürlich werden wir dir helfen, wozu sind den Freunde da" sagte er und schenkte im ein Potter grinsen.  
„Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel, das ihr alle hinter mir steht" sagte er und purer Stolz und Anerkennung sprach aus seinem Blick.

Als sie vor Dumbledores Büro ankamen, wurde Draco ziemlich nervös. Irgendwie hatte er Angst, normal den Hut aufzusetzen.  
„So schlimm wird es nicht werden" sagte Harry und lächelte ihm aufmuntern zu.  
Draco lächelte Mad zurück. Ihm war mulmig in der Magengegend geworden, doch bevor er sich versah, standen sie schon vor dem lächelnden Schulleiter.  
„Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte er über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg.  
„Sir, ich würde gern normals den Hut aufsetzten. Seit dem mir klar geworden ist, niemals ein Todesser zu werden hat sich mein Verhalten geändert und ich denke, das ich jetzt andere Eigenschaften besitze. Und ich denke weiterhin, wenn ich länger in Slytherin bleibe, werde ich bald von den anderen zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet" sagte er und sah seinen Schulleiter an.  
„Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass sich ihre Hauskameraden das nicht gefallen lassen" sagte er und schritt auf das Regal zu, auf dem der Hut lag, holte ihn runter und deutet Draco an sich in den Sessel vor ihm zu setzten.  
Als er das getan hatte, setzte ihm Dumbledore den Hut auf und wartete, bis er das neue Ergebnis verkündete. Sofort als der Hut auf Dracos Kopf saß, rutsche er auf seine Schulter.

Draco starrte nun in unendlich schwärze und wartete, bis der Hut ein Ton von sich gibt.  
Als er das dann tat, zuckte er erschrocken zusammen und hörte aufmerksam zu.  
„Ach, der junge Mister Malfoy ist sich nicht mehr sicher ob er noch in das Slytherin- Haus passt, na mal sehen. Hm...ich sehe, das du immer noch eine gewisse List in dir trägst, aber ich sehe Köpfchen und Mut, ja sehr viel Mut. Und du hast den starken Drang dich vor deinen neu gewonnenen Freunden zu beweisen. Welches Haus wäre bloß das beste für dich" flüsterte der Hut in Dracos Ohr.  
Draco platzte bald vor Neugierde, er wollte endlich wissen zu welchen Haus er nun gehörte.  
„Ich denke ich werde dich nach... GRIYFFINDOR stecken" das letzte schrie der Hut, das es auch alle anderen verstehen konnten.  
Draco erleichtert über die Endscheidung des Hutes, nahm ihn ab, legte ihn auf den Schreibtisch das Schulleiters und grinste seine Freunde an.

Sie erwiderten das grinsen und gingen auf in zu um ihn zu beglückwünschen. Dumbledore sah die Szene mit wohlwollen und Stolz, ein Schüler, dessen Eltern dunkle Magie betreiben und zu den Todesser gehörten hat sich von der dunklen Seite losgesagt und hat beschlossen auf der Seite des Guten zu kämpfen.  
„Ich werde ihren Wechsel sofort veranlassen, sie werden ab jetzt im Schlafsaal der Jungen im Gryffindorturm schlafen, die neuen Sachen werden sie dann dort vorfinden und ihre Koffer werde ich sofort hochbringen lassen. Ab jetzt ist Professor McGonagall ihre neue Hauslehrerin und wird sich sicherlich noch aufsuchen. Professor Snape werde ich Bescheid geben. Und das Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ist ihnen ja bekannt" sagte der Schulleiter fröhlich und zwinkerte ihnen zu.

Als sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, setzten sie sich in ihre Sessel und strahlten den neuen Gryffindor breit an.  
„Du hast du richtig entschieden" sagte Hermine, als sich Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte.  
„Ich weiß aber das ist es nicht was mir Sorgen macht. Ich muss es meinen Eltern sagen. Sie werden mich verstoßen, darauf wette ich mit euch" sagte er und ließ seinen Schultern hängen.  
„Das ist nicht so wichtig, du kannst bei uns im Hauptquartier wohnen. Ich denke Remus und Sam haben nichts dagegen" sagte Harry strahlend.  
„Was für ein Hauptquartier?" fragte Draco verdutzt und sah seine Freunde erstaunt an.  
Die anderen nickten sich kaum merklich zu. Harry machte eine Handbewegung über seinen Kopf, jetzt konnten sie sprechen ohne belauscht zu werden.  
„Also, das Hauptquartier, ist in London, es ist das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Sie bekämpfen Voldemort und seine Gefolgsleute. Bitte behalte es für dich und sag es keinem.  
„Ja, ich verspreche nichts zu sagen" meinte Draco und nickte den anderen zu.  
„Was machen sie genau?" fragte er.

„Sie, erledigen irgendwelche Sachen, beobachten Harry in den Ferien und selbst wenn er nach Hogsmeade geht. Sie haben Spione auf der dunklen Seite und tun alles, um Voldemort einhalt zugebieten" sagte Ginny in einem geschäftsmäßigen Ton  
„Interessant, und wer ist der Spion? Kenn ich ihn?" fragte Draco, seine Neugierde schien geweckt.  
„Oh ja, du kennst ihn. Es ist Professor Snape!" sagte Ron buttrig. Wer Ron kannte, musste das er ihn nicht über den Weg traut.  
„Wirklich, ich dachte immer er wäre einer seiner treusten Anhänger" meinte der Blonde.  
„Ja, das war er auch, aber Voldemort vertraut ihm nicht ganz" sagte nun Hermine.  
„Wer hat den Phönixorden gegründet?".  
„Dumbledore, nach dem ich ihm sagte, das Voldemort zurück sei, eine Stunde später, war der Phönixorden wieder gegründet" sagte Harry gelangweilt.  
„Wieder, was meinst du damit?".  
„Es gab den Orden schon, als Voldemort das letzte Mal an der Macht war" kam es von Ron.

„Aha, und kann man da auch Beitreten?".  
„Pah, das kannste vergessen. Erst mal musst du Volljährig sein und die Schule abgeschlossen haben" meinte Ron bitter.  
„Wer ist alles dabei?".  
„Ach, einige kennst du, selbst wir wissen nicht wer alles dazu gehört. Die Weasleys, McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Joey, Sam und ein Haufen anderer" sagte Hermine.  
„Joey? Aber sie geht doch noch zu Schule" meinte Draco baff.  
„Tja das schon doch eigentlich ist sie schon 24 Jahre alt. Sie geht nur zur Schule um Harry zu beschützen. Sie hat erst spät ihre magischen Fähigkeiten entdeckt und deswegen musste sie die unteren Klassen in so kurzer Zeit nachholen" sagte Ginny leise.

Draco schien sehr neugierig auf sein neues Leben zu sein. Am selben Abend schickte er eine Eule zu seinen Eltern und teilte ihnen mit, dass er nie im Leben ein Todesser werden würde, dass er das Haus gewechselt hat und nun in Gryffindor ist. Und wenn sie nicht mit seiner Entscheidung leben können, dass er von zu Hause ausziehen würde.  
Er kannte schon die Antwort darauf, aber ihm war es egal was seine Eltern von ihm hielten, sie waren nie wirklich für ihn da gewesen. Ständig wurde er von seinem Vater geschlagen, seine Mutter ist nie eingeschritten und irgendwie hasste er sie dafür. Er wusste, was er die ganzen Jahre vermisst hatte, er hatte Freunde, wahre Freunde, die alles für ihn Tun würde und dafür war er sehr dankbar.

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und die Jahresabschlussprüfungen standen vor der Tür.  
Hermine hatte wieder für jeden einen Stundenplan angefertigt, damit sie alle ihren Stoff wiederholen kannten. Draco hatte sich schnell eingelebt und wurde auch so langsam von den anderen Gryffindors akzeptiert. Immer öfter kamen sie bei ihm an und zeigten ihm ihrer Zaubertrankhausaufgaben. Den er war wirklich sehr gut in dem Fach, noch besser als Hermine und das sollte schon was heißen. Harry bekam ein Brief von Sam und Remus, die ihm mitteilten das sie nichts dagegen hätten, wenn sie Draco mitbringen würden und das sie sich schon sehr darauf freuten sie wiederzusehen.

Draco bekam einen Brief von seinen Eltern in dem es hieß, dass er nicht länger zur Familie Malfoy gehörte und das er dafür noch bezahlen würde.  
Die anderen machten sich große Sorgen um ihm, doch er beruhigte sie, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte er großen Schiss.  
Er bat Dumbledore um Hilfe und fragte ihm ob er ihn begleiten würde, dass er in den Ferien sein Hab und Gut von zu Hause holen könnte. Dumbledore zögerte nicht lange und stimmte zu.

Eines Abends saß Draco sehr bedrückt an seinen Hausaufgaben und malte nur darauf rum. Joey hatte dies bemerkt und musste auch das es sich vielleicht um seine Eltern handeln würde. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte einen Arm um ihn, worauf er erschrocken zusammen fuhr.  
„Was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig.  
„Kann ich mit dir ungestört reden" sagte er.  
„Klar, hast du Lust einen Spaziergang zu machen?" fragte sie, worauf er eifrig nickte.  
Beide verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie setzten sich unter der alten Eiche in der Nähe des Sees. Joey blickte Draco erwatungsvoll an.  
„Es hat mit deine Eltern zu tun, oder?" fragte sie und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Ja, ich meine mir stört es nicht, dass ich nicht mehr zur Familie gehöre, aber...aber" er brach ab, er wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte. Er merkte, wie sich seinen Augen mit warmen Tränen füllten. Nein, bloß nicht anfangen zu heulen, sagte er sich im Stillen.  
„Du hast Angst davon, ihnen gegenüber zu treten, stimmts?" fragte Joey leise.  
Er konnte nur nicken, es hatte sich ein großer Kloß in seinem Hals gebildet, der es verhinderte zu Sprechen. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und vor Joey Heulen, doch er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurück halten. Plötzlich entflieh ihm ein kleiner Schluchzer.  
Joey sah, das langsam kleine Tränen über seine Wangen liefen und als sie den Schluchzer hörte, wurde ihr ganz anders. Was musste er gelitten haben, um so über seine Eltern zu denken, fragte sie sich leise und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ist ja schon gut. Wir passen auf dich auf. Du hast Angst vor der Rache" meinte sie und wiegte den jungen Mann in ihren Armen hin und her.  
„Ja" kam es leise von ihm.  
„Du brauchst keine Angst haben Draco, wir alle stehen hinter dir" sagte sie leise und küsste seinen Blondschopf.  
„Ich weiß, das selbe haben mir die anderen auch gesagt, trotzdem fülle ich mich nicht wohl bei der Sache, noch mal zu meinen Erzeugern zu müssen" sagte er und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.  
„Ich begleite dich wenn du willst" sagte sie und sah in das tränennasse Gesicht vor ihr.  
„Das würdest du tun?" fragte er sie.  
„Natürlich, das würde ich für jeden meiner Freunde tun" meinte sich und lächelte sanft.  
„Ich würde es mir wünschen das du mitkommst" sagte er und lächelte zurück.  
„Kein Problem, mit mir und Albus an deiner Seite, wird dir nichts passieren" gab sie jetzt breit grinsend zurück und stupste ihn an.

„Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, Jocelyn" meinte er und ging auf Abstand.  
„Hey, Kleiner, lass das. Ich mag meine Namen nicht" sagte sie bitter.  
„Ich weiß, deswegen ist es ein großer Spass für mich dich so zu sehen" kam es lachend von ihm.  
„Pass mal auf ja, noch so ein Ding und ich trete dir in deinen kleinen süßen Hintern" sagte sie und wackelte mit dem Zeigefinger hin und her.  
„Ja, ist ja schon gut" sagte Draco nach Luft ringend.  
Als sich beide wieder beruhigt hatte, gingen sie wieder rein ins Schloss zu den anderen, dort wurde noch lange erzählt und alle versicherten Draco das sie ihn niemals im Stich lassen werden, als Joey das hörte wurde ihr ganz warm ums Herz und Draco ging es nicht anders.

Die letzten Tage bis zu den Osterferien waren schnell vergangen. Sie hatten vor den Ferien noch einen Haufen kleiner Tests in jeden Fach geschrieben. Die DA lief hervorragend, alle Schüler kamen gut mit, in Harrys Brust schwoll eine Blase gefüllt mit Stolz heran, als sie, sie einen Abend bei der DA alle Duellieren ließen. Keiner hatte wirklich Probleme mit seinem Gegenüber fertig zu werden. Das Training von Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Draco lief auch auf Hochtouren.  
Ron, Hermine und Ginny, konnten bereits Auren spüren, sie haben gelernt machtvolle, stablose Magie zu beherrschen und waren sehr gut darin. Bei Draco mussten sie jedoch wieder bei Null anfangen, aber er lernte sehr schnell und war sehr wissbegierig. Joey würde mit ihm noch etwas in den Osterferien trainieren.

Harry dachte den letzten Abend vor den Osterferien im Bett nach.  
Er freute sich in Draco Malfoy einen neuen Freund gefunden zu haben. Er war ein ganz anderer Mensch geworden, er respektierte sie. Man konnte super mit ihm reden, egal über was. Er war immer zum Spaßen aufgelegt und hatte immer was auf Lager. Er und seine Freunde schätzen die Gesellschaft ihres ehemähligen Feindes sehr, und Draco ging es nicht anders.  
Er machte sich bloß Sorgen, weil er am nächsten Abend mit Dumbledore und Joey zu ihm nach Hause reisen würde. Er hatte Angst seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter gegenüber zu stehen und ihnen endgültig Lebewohl zu sagen, doch ganz tief in seinem innerer wusste er, dass er sich für die richtige Seite entschieden hatte und zwar mit Harry Potter und seinen Freunden für das Gute zu kämpfen.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte alle verschlafen, Joey rannte und machte jeden nacheinander wach.  
Von vielen kam gemurmelt, besonders von Ron.  
„Los bewegt euch mal. Stet auf, sonst bleibt ihr hier" rief sie noch mal bevor sie wieder in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle verschwand.  
Langsam hob Harry sich aus dem Bett und schlürfte Schlaftrunken ins Bad. 20 Minuten später stand er frisch geduscht auf der Matte und grinste die anderen freundlich an.  
Nach und nach erhob sich Draco und dann auch Ron. Zum Glück hatten sie am Vorabend noch alle gepackt, dachte Harry und schnappte sich seinen Koffer, er wollte endlich wieder zu Sam und Remus.

Er schlürfte ihn die Treppen zum Gemeinschaftsraum runter wo er schon sehnsüchtig von seiner Herzensdame erwartet wurde.  
„Morgen mein Engelchen" sagte Harry und gab Ginny ein Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
„Leute, sucht euch ein Zimmer" kam es von Joey. Hermine hatte sich die Faust in den Mund gesteckt um nicht laut los zu Lachen bei dem Gesichtsausdruck von Harry und Ginny.  
Harry streckte Joey als Antwort die Zunge raus und grinste sie fies an.  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es schien tauchten auch endlich Ron und Draco auf.

Sie gingen runter in die Eingangshalle, wo sie ihr Gepäck zu den anderen stellten und anschließend in die große Halle gingen.  
„Freu ich mich hier raus zu kommen" sagte Ron und grinste die anderen an.  
„Na und ich erst" meinte Harry und grinste zurück.  
Draco, Hermine und Ginny konnten nur nicken, da sie grad einen Schluck Kürbissaft tranken.  
Joey war noch mal schnell auf die Toilette geflitzt und kehrt nach kurzer Zeit zu ihnen zurück.  
Sie setzte sich und nahm sich einen Toast, den sie sich mit Marmelade bestrich und dann herzhaft abbiss.  
„Und Kleines, freust du dich deinen Mann wieder zu sehen?" fragte Draco spitzbübisch.  
„Ersten ist er nicht mein Mann und zweites, ja ich freu mich ihn wieder zu sehen" meinte sie und streckte ihm die Zunge raus.  
Na dem Frühstück begaben sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Die Kutschen warteten am Eingangsportal auf die Schüler.

„Benimmt euch auf der Fahrt. Ich will keine Klagen hören" sagte Albus Dumbledore mit einem funkeln in den Augen, das daran erinnerte, das er ganz tief in sich drin ein kleines Kind war.  
Als Joey darüber so nachdachte musste sie über ihren Onkel schmunzeln.  
„Wir benehmen uns, Albus" kam es von Harry, Ginny nickte grinsend.  
„Wir werden keine Probleme machen" sagten Hermine und Ron im Chor.  
Draco musste über die Gesichter seiner neuen Freunde Lachen, Joey stimmte mit ein, sie gab ihrem Onkel einen Kuss zum Abschied.  
„Ich denke wir werden uns heute Abend sehen" sagte sie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Der Schulleiter wusste Bescheid, dass Draco Joey gebeten hatte mit zu kommen, wenn sie seine restlichen Sachen von zu Hause holten.

Die Zugfahrt verlief sehr ruhig, sie spielten Zauberschach und Snape explodiert. Ron hatte einen neuen Schachpartner gefunden, Draco war sehr gut, er hatte Ron schon einige Male geschlagen, was Ron nie gedacht hätte, dass er jemals im Schach geschlagen werden könnte.  
Die zwei saßen bei ihrer dritten Runde und Harry sah ihnen begeistert zu. Ginny und Hermine waren in ihren Bücher vertieft und Joey sah aus dem Fenster, sie schien völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Als die Abteiltür aufging schaute Neville, Seamus und Dean vorbei, Harry unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit ihnen, bis es Zeit wurde alles zusammen zupacken, sie würden demnächst in Kings Cross ankommen.

Als sie ausstiegen, sahen sie schon von weiten, Molly, Sam, Remus, Tonks und Moody auf sie warten. Alle stürmten auf sie zu und begrüßte sich Gegenseitig. Molly konnte es mal wieder nicht lassen und umarte jeden auch Draco so doll, dass ihnen fast die Luft weg blieb. Draco war gerührt über den Herzlichen Empfang. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon wohl, er wusste er hatte sich richtig entschieden, über Ostern mit ins Hauptquartier zu gehen.  
Sam begrüßte Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny ausgiebig. Remus stürmte als erstes auf Joey zu und umarte sie.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst mein Engel" sagte er zu ihr und gab ihr einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
Von den anderen kam ein Pfeifen und Harry meinte, dass sie sich ein Zimmer suchen sollten, worauf er sich einen bösen Blick von Joey einhandelte, was aber gleich in ein lächeln überging.  
Langsam machten sie sich auf den Weg durch die Absperrung, die, die Zaubererwelt von der Muggelwelt trennte.

„Ich hab gehört, du willst heut deine restlichen Sachen von zu Hause holen" meinte Sam zu Draco.  
„Ich, ich will es so schnell wie möglich hinter mir bringen" sagte er und vermied es Sam anzusehen. Sam merkte das ihm das Thema nicht behackte und beließ es dabei.  
„Wie kommen wir zum Hauptquartier?" fragte Harry leise an Molly gewandt.  
„Mit Portschlüssel, mein Lieber" antwortet sie lächelnd.  
Harry verzog das Gesicht und legte ein Arm um Ginny, die ihn belustigt ansah.

„Was ist?" fragte er als er ihren Blick merkte.  
„Du hättest dein Gesicht eben sehen sollen" meinte sie und verkniff sich ein Lachen.  
Harry streckte ihr die Zunge raus und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.  
„Ich mag keine Portschlüssel, Gin, dass weißt du".  
„Ja, das weiß ich, trotzdem, dein Gesicht war zu komisch" kam es von ihr.  
Ron und Hermine, die diese Unterhaltung und auch Harrys Gesichtsausdruck mitbekommen hatten, schmunzelten beide um die Wette.

In einer neben Straße angekommen, beschwor Sam eine Portschlüssel hervor und hielt ihn in die Mitte der Gruppe.  
„Auf drei, eins, zwei, drei".  
Und schon merkten alle dieses bekannte ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, als sie wieder die Augen aufmachten, befanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle des Phönixordens.  
„Wow" kam es von Draco. Seine Familie hatte zwar einen wunderschönes und prunkvolles Familienanwesen, aber dieses hier, war auch nicht von schlechten Eltern, dachte er und grinste vor sich hin.

„Kannst den Mund wieder zu machen" sagte Harry und schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
Draco grinste ihn an und folgte Ron und Harry nach oben, die Mädels machten es den Herren der Schöpfung gleich und brachten erst mal ihre Sachen auf ihre Zimmer.  
„So, das ist mein Zimmer" sagte Harry und machte die Tür zum Zimmer auf, schlürfte rein, schmiss seine Sachen in die Ecke und setzte sich auf die Coach.  
„Wow, das Zimmer ist ja Gigantisch" sagte Draco und sah sich genauer um.  
„Ich weiß" meinte Harry und grinste verlegen.  
„Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer" sagte Ron und schleifte den mit offenen Mund dastehenden Draco hinter sich her.

Als sie in Rons Zimmer standen, war Draco völlig baff, das Zimmer sah wirklich genial aus.  
„Das Zimmer ist ja der Hammer. Krieg ich auch so eins?" fragte Draco ohne Umschweife.  
„Klar, bekommst du auch so ein Zimmer" sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.  
Über die Situation, mussten alle drei Lachen, Harry schleifte Draco zwei Türen weiter und zeigte ihm sein Zimmer.  
Es hatte ein riesen großen Bett was in der Mitte des Zimmers stand, die Wände waren in einem fröhlichen Gelbton gestrichen, ein blauer Teppichboden lag auf den Boden, ein großer Kamin zierte die andere Wand und eine große blaue rund Coach nahm an der anderen Seite das Zimmers platz.  
„Hier hinten ist noch ein kleines Bad, es ist den Vertrauensschülerbad in Hogwarts sehr ähnlich."  
Als Draco alles genauestens unter die Lupe nahm, war er äußerst froh hier zu sein.  
„Hier lässt es sich aushalten" meinte er und stellte seine Sachen in die Ecke.  
„Hör mal Draco, also wenn du in den Sommerferien herkommen möchtest, dann betrachte das als dein neues Zuhause" sagte Harry und sah ihn ernst an.

„Meinst du das im Ernst? Ich mein ich könnte hier Wohnen?" fragte er nach.  
„Klar, das Haus gehört mir und ich müsste es noch mit Dumbledore und Remus besprechen" sagte Harry.  
„Das gehört dir" meinte Draco ungläubig.  
„Ja, es hat meinen Paten gehört und er hat es mir vererbt, da ich aber noch Minderjährig bin, verwaltet es Remus. Und Dumbledore muss natürlich noch seine Zustimmung dazu geben." sagte er leise und wendete seinen Blick ab.  
„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht an ihn erinnern" kam es von Draco dem das lächeln plötzlich vergangen war. Er wollte Harry nicht wieder an seinen verstobenen Paten erinnern.  
Ginny und Joey haben ihm eine Menge über Sirius und seinen Eltern erzählt.  
Ron legte ihm beruhigen einen Hand auf die Schulter um ihm zu zeigen, dass er Freunde hat die für ihn da sind.

„Ist schon okay" sagte Harry und lächelte Draco an.  
„Wollen wir runter gehen?" fragte Ron und schon fing sein Magen an zu knurren.  
„Man, bist du verfressen" sagte Harry und Draco wie aus einem Munde.  
„Hey, ja, ich hab nun mal Hunger" erwiderte Ron und schenkte beiden einen finsteren Blick.  
Die zwei mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, als sie Richtung Küche gingen.  
Das Abendessen stand schon auf den Tisch, sie hatten nur noch auf die Jugend gewartet, wie es Sam betonte. Das Abendessen was sehr lustig, Fred und George kamen vorbei und ließen ein kleines Feuerwerk in der Küche starrte, sehr zu Mollys Ärger, überall schwebten Sterne und Monde und andere Dinge rum. Doch den anderen gefiel es. Als sie beim Nachtisch waren kam Albus per Stickflamme mit Fawkes an.

Freakes machte einen Höllenspektakel, weil Fawkes da war, schnell flogen beide auf ihre Stange in dem hinteren Teil der Küche und ließen sich von Joey eine Weintraube geben.  
Albus aß noch fleißig den leckeren Himbeerauflauf den Molly gemacht hatte und anschließend wollten sie los zum Landsitz der Malfoys. Der Schulleiter hatte bereits einen Brief per Eule zu Dracos Eltern geschickt und ihnen mitgeteilt das sie kommen werden.  
Er war froh Joey dabei zu haben, da sie Auren spüren konnte, auch wenn sie sich verbergen.  
Das konnte er nicht, er konnte zwar Auren spüren aber nicht die, die ihrer Auren vollkommen verbergen konnten.

Nach dem Essen, schenkte Joey Draco einen aufmunternden Blick, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich langsam auf den Weg machen sollten.  
Sie verabschiedeten sich schnell von den anderen, die ihnen viel Glück wünschten, dann reisten sie mittels Portschlüssel, zu Draco nach Hause.  
Sie landeten auch in der Eingangshalle der Malfoys.  
„Ich geh schnell meine Sachen holen" sagte er und sprintet die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hoch.  
„Spürst du irgendwas?" fragt ihr Onkel besorgt.  
„Nein, nicht im geringsten, nicht mal seine Eltern oder irgendeine Falle" sagte sie und sah sich genauer um. Dumbledore legte die Stirn in Falten und stieg stetig die Treppe empor.  
Als beide vor dem Zimmer Dracos ankamen, drehte sich Joey noch mal um, doch nichts verdächtiges war zu sehen.  
Draco wuschelte in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, und suchte seine Sache zusammen. Er schmiss alles was er finden konnte in sein Koffer und schrumpfte ihn anschließend und verstaute ihn in seine Tasche.

„Hast du alles was du brauchst?" fragte Joey, sie wollte hier weg, plötzlich hatte sie eine dummes Gefühl in der Magengegend, irgendwas war faul.  
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht, wir sollten verschwinden" meinte sie und deutete mit einem Blick auf Draco und auf den Portschlüssel, das er ihn nehmen sollte. Er berührte ihn und war in Sicherheit, Albus und Joey nickten sich zu und gingen wieder Richtung Eingangshalle, von wo sie aufgeregte Stimmen flüstern hören konnten.  
„Na, da seid ihr ja" meinte Lucius Malfoy unter seiner Todesserkapuze.  
„Was willst du Lucius?" fragte Joey ruhig.  
„Wo ist mein angeblicher Sohn" meinte er verächtlich.  
„In Sicherheit" meldete sich Albus und stieg immer weiter die Treppen hinab.

Unten in der Halle standen ungefähr 10 Todesser, alle mit Kapuzen auf und starrten in die Richtung, von wo aus Joey und Albus kamen.  
„Was wollt ihr?" fragte Joey noch mal nach.  
„Ich wollte meine Sohn bestrafen" sagte Lucius kalt.  
„Tja mein Guter, Pech gehabt" sagte sich trocken.  
„Nicht so vorlaut, Dumbledore" schrie er nun wutentbrannt.  
„Was willst du machen, du weißst ganz genau, das du keine Chance gegen mich hast, keine einzige" sagte sie Siegessicher.  
„Was weißt du den schon" brüllte er immer noch.  
Dumbledore sah den beiden zu und grinste in sich hinein. Wie Joey die Leute auch immer wieder zur Weißglut bringen kann, versteh ich beim besten Willen nicht, dachte er und schmunzelt.

„Du wirst dafür bezahlen, das du meinen verächtlichen Sohn in Sicherheit gebracht hast" sagte Malfoy etwas ruhiger.  
„Na dann mal los" sagte Joey und stellte sich in Kampfstellung hin. Sie hatte als sie die Treppe runterkamen schon ihre Kräfte gesammelt, also sollte das nicht allzu schwer werden.  
„Avada Kedavra" brüllte Malfoy ohne Vorwarnung, doch das war ihr scheiß egal.  
Sie teleportiert hinter die versammelte Todesser Mannschaft und mit einer Handbewegung ihrerseits schickte sie eine Druckwelle los, die jeden zu Boden warf.  
Albus blickte sie ehrfürtig und stolz zugleich an, er schritt lächelnd zu ihr rüber und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte er grinsend.  
„Ich hab meine Kräfte gesammelt und an das gedacht was ich mit ihnen machen wollte und es hat geklappt" kam es beängstig von ihr, das es gleich so endet hatte sie nicht beabsichtig.  
„Was ist mit ihnen?" fragte er weiter.  
„Sie sind alle Bewusstlos und haben schwere innerer Verletzungen. Die Druckwelle war doch stärker als ich dachte".  
„Ich hoffe nur Severus ist nicht unter ihnen" sagte plötzlich der Schulleiter besorgt.  
Schnell gingen sie Todesser für Todesser ab und schauten nach, Gott sei Dank war er nicht dabei. Schnell teleportierten sie wieder ins Hauptquartier wo sie auch schon Sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden.

„Alles okay bei euch?" fragte Remus besorgt und schloss Joey in die Arme.  
„Unkraut vergeht nicht" sagte Joey, war aber unendlich froh wieder bei Remus zu sein.  
„Lass deine dummen Sprüche" sagte nun Sam.  
„Das sagt ja grad der richtige" kam es als Antwort von Joey.  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht als Draco hier alleine aufgetaucht ist" sagte er mit sehr besorgter Miene und schaute Joey abschätzend an.  
„Uns geht es gut, mir war nur wichtig Draco dort wegzubringen" sagte sie und wandte sich an den jungen blonden Mann zu ihrer rechten und sah ihn sich genau an.  
„Alles klar bei dir?" fragte sie.  
„Ja, mir geht es gut. Und wie gehts euch?" kam die Gegenfrage.  
„Wir sind okay und unverletzt" sagte Dumbledore und beruhigte die aufgebrachte Schar.  
„Was ist passiert nach dem ich weg war?" fragte Draco interessiert.

„Na ja, wir haben uns etwas unterhalten" meinte Joey und setzte sich erst mal hin.  
„Ach und weiter" sagte Harry.  
Albus und Joey erzählten ausführlich was geschehen ist und sorgten dafür das sich keiner Sorgen machte. Draco war froh drüber das Joey seinen Vater endlich mal in den Arsch getreten hatte.  
„Sind sie Tod?" fragte Hermine ängstlich.  
„Nein, nur schwer verletzt. Aber wenn sie sich nicht behandeln lassen, dann sterben sie" sagte Joey und ein raunen ging durch die Küche.  
Als sie die Erzählung der beiden beendet war, ging jeder zu Bett, doch konnten sie alle nicht einschlafen. Alle die, die Nacht im Hauptquartier blieben, zerbrachen sich den Kopf, was im Anwesen der Malfoys gesehen ist.

Lucius wachte wieder auf, sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wenn alles gebrochen wäre, er spürte starke Schmerzen bei jedem Atemzug.  
"Scheiße" sagte er räuchelnd  
"Wacht auf ihr Versager, sie sind entwicht und das schlimmste ist, sie hat meinen Sohn diesen elenden Verräter in Sicherheit gebracht" schnauzte er so gut es ging. Langsam rappelten sich die anderen wieder hoch und fuhren bei jeder Bewegung zusammen.  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen" sagte Bella schwach.  
"Wir müssen erst mal etwas gegen die Schmerzen unternehmen, Bella" kam es von Rookwood, der ziemlich hin und her schwankte.  
"Haltet die Klappe" schrei Lucius, was ein Fehler war. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen und er brach zusammen.  
"Wir müssen ihn hier weg schaffen" sagte Dolohow.  
Schon sammelten sie sich und mittels Portschlüssel verschwanden sie.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle ziemlich zerknittert, dass legte sich aber als Joey jeden einen Tropfen Stärkungstrank in den Kaffee und in den Tee machten.  
So konnte das Training weiter geführt werden. Die Jungendlichen, wurden weiter von Joey im Kampf unterrichtet und Harry stand ihr tatkräftig zur Seite. Sie übten den Schwerkampf und perfektionierten ihn. Dann kam das Bogen schießen, Joey und Harry meinten es wäre eine gute und effektive Methode, die Todesser schon aus der Entfernung erledigen zu können. Das übliche Kampftraining folgte anschließend, für das Ausdauertraining war nun jeder selbst verantwortlich.  
Draco konnte nun auch Auren spüren, so wie die anderen, er war nun fast auf dem gleichen Level wie Hermine, Ron und Ginny.

Harry und Joey übertraf natürlich alles, und die anderen sahen liebend gerne zu, wenn sie sich einen Freundschaftskampf lieferten. Harry wurde immer besser und machte Joey ganz schön Konkurrenz, doch Joey hatte immer ein As im Ärmel und Harry wusste, dass er nie an ihre Fähigkeiten heran reichen würde. Trotzdem war er stolz auf sich, dass er so viel beherrschte. Er wusste nun instinktiv das er es nun durch die Ausbildung bei Joey es definitiv mit Voldi aufnehmen konnte. Er war Joey überaus dankbar das sie ihm so tatkräftig unterstützt hat. Das sie ihm vertraut hatte vom ersten Augenblick als sie sich kennen lernten.  
Er würde alles daran setzten Joey zu beschützten, dass würde er für all seine Freunde machen.  
Doch er wusste nichts von ihrem Geheimnis und das war auch gut so.

Eines Abend der letzten Ferientage am Grimmauldplatz drangen aus Remus und Joeys Zimmer laute Stimmen. Remus warf Joey vor, zu flirten wo es nur geht.  
„Du machst dich doch an jeden ran" schrie er.  
„Sag mal, bist du noch ganz dicht? Ich mach mich nicht an jeden ran. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich mich auch mal mit männliche Wesen dieser Erde unterhalte."  
„Ach nun tu doch nicht so. Ich sehe doch, dass du Sam und vor allem Schniefelus anhimmelst"  
„Sag mal spinnst du? Sam ist wie ein Bruder für mich. Und was ich mit Severus zu besprechen hab, geht dich gar nichts an, klar" brüllte sie ihn ins Gesicht.  
„Warum heiratest du ihn nicht gleich?" fragte er und stemmte die Hände in den Seiten.  
„Ach weißst du was? Es hat keinen Sinn mit dir zu reden. Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich Eifersucht nicht leiden kann. Und wenn das so weiter geht, dann ist das wohl besser wenn wir uns trennen. Ich kann und will so nicht weiter machen" sagte sie wieder etwas leiser, aber immer noch laut genug, dass es das ganze Haus hörte.

Harry sackte das Herz in die Hose, genau so wie Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Draco. Alle saßen in Harrys Zimmer und lauschten dem Streit, unabsichtlich natürlich.  
Plötzlich hörte man eine Tür knallen und eine wütende Joey, die Treppen Richtung Seidenschnabel hinauf stapfen.  
„Oh man, ich glaub Remus hat einen voll Knall" sagte Ron und sah die anderen an.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen" meinte Hermine.  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass er so Eifersüchtig ist" kam es von Draco.  
„Doch, hab ihr mal seinen Blicke bemerkt, die er Joey zuwirft, wenn sie mit einer männlichen Person redet" sagte Ginny und sah in verdutzte Gesichter.  
„Wieso, du etwa?" meinte Ron und sah sie unsicher an.  
„Ja. Er sieht sie an, als wenn er sie gleich auffressen würde. Irgendwie versteh ich ihn ja, aber ich glaube, er hat nie wirklich große Erfahrungen mit Frauen gehabt. Deswegen ist er so Eifersüchtig, er klammert zu doll" sagte sie betreten.

„Du hast recht" sagte Harry.  
„Als ich mit ihn geredet habe, als sie sich das erst mal gestritten haben, hat er mich angesehen, als wollte er fragen, woher ich das weiß."  
„Es hat ständig in den letzten paar Tagen zwischen den beiden geknistert" meinte Hermine.  
Die anderen sahen sie mit großen Augen an.  
„Nun guckt mich nicht so an. Hab ihr nie ihre Blicke gesehen, wie sie sich ansahen?" fragte sie.  
Jeder schüttelte den Kopf, Ginny hatte zwar die Blick von Remus bemerkt, aber nicht das es zwischen die beiden häufiger Streit gab, seit dem sie hier sind.  
„Ich werde mit Joey reden und du mit Remus" sagte Draco und deutete Harry mit einem Blick an das er ihn meinte.  
Harry nickte und atmete tief ein und aus, bevor er aufstand und mit Draco zusammen den Flur betrat. Draco ging hoch zu Joey und Harry schlug den Weg Richtung Remus ein.

Draco klopfte ganz leise und vorsichtig an die Tür, er wusste nicht wie sie reagieren würde.  
„Ich will keinen sehen" kam es von drinnen.  
„Ich bin es, Draco. Bitte darf ich rein kommen?" fragte er und hoffte das sie zustimmte. Doch er bekam keine Antwort, also meinte er das, dass wohl Ja heißen sollte.  
Er machte langsam die Tür auf, huschte hinein und sah in die Augen des Hippogreifes, der ihm im dritten Jahr verletzt hatte. Doch er hatte draus gelernt, er ging vorsichtig auf ihn zu, verbeugte sich und wartete bis der Hippogreif sich verbeugte. Nach langen hin und her überlegen, so kam es Draco vor, verbeugte sich das wunderschöne Tier vor ihm und langsam schritt er auf es zu und streichelte es vorsichtig am Hals.  
„Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte Draco und hockte sich neben Joey hin.  
„Ich will nicht reden" sagte sie und vermied es ihn anzusehen.  
„Joey, bitte, du brauchst jetzt jemanden zum reden. Du hast gesagt, dass ich immer zu dir kommen kann, dass du für mich da bist, jetzt will ich dir zuhören" kam die Antwort des großen blonden jungen Mannes zu ihrer linken.

Sie wusste er meinte es nur gut und langsam füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, er hat es nicht so gemeint" sagte er und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter.  
„Oh doch, dass hat er. Remus ist so was von Stur und Eifersüchtig, dass hat die Welt noch nicht gesehen, glaub mir" kam die Antwort.  
Draco sah einige kleine Tränen über ihr wunderschönes Gesicht kullern. Es zerrieß ihm fast das Herz, sie so Leiden zu sehen.  
„Das wird schon wieder, vertrau mir" meinte er und drückte sie an sich.  
„Nein, ich kann nicht so weiter machen. Ständig seine eifersüchtigen Blicke zu spüren, macht mich krank."

„Sag so was nicht. Ihr liebt euch, ihr gehört zusammen" sagte er und küsste sanft ihr Haupt.  
„Das mag vielleicht sein, aber würdest du es ertragen, dass der Mensch, der dich liebt, dir ständig vorhält Fremd zu gehen?" fragte sie und sah ihn durch ihren Tränenverschleierten Blick an.  
„Vermutlich nicht" sagte er, als er genauer darüber nachdachte.  
„Siehst du, so geht es mir. Es ist besser für uns beide wenn wir uns trennen" sagte sie und wischte sich mit der linken Hand die Tränen ab.  
Draco sah sie an und wusste das sie es Ernst meinte. Er konnte nichts tun um sie davon abzubringen das war ihm vollkommen bewusst.  
„Aber bitte redet vernünftig miteinander" flehte er sie an.

„Mach ich doch immer, aber wenn er immer gleich so aus der Haut fahren muss" sagte sie und setzte ein kleines grinsen auf.  
Er konnte nicht anders und grinste zurück. Joey stand auf und ging zu Schnäbelchen.  
„Hey, mein Guter, hast du Hunger?" fragte sie den Hippogreif.  
Sie bekam als Antwort ein lautes Fauchen, worauf sie Lachen musste. Draco blickte ärgwöhnisch zu Scheidenschnabel, er konnte sich noch zu gut an die Schmerzen erinnern und prompt meldete sich die Narbe an seinem Ellenbogen.  
Joey fütterte den Hippogreif und dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Remus.  
Harry hatte alles erdenkliche getan um Remus ins Gewissen zu reden, doch er wusste bereits was Joey vor hatte, er spürte es tief in sich drin.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür, Harry stand auf, öffnete sie und blickte in die stahlblauen Augen seines Gegenüber.  
„Sei ihr fertig?" fragte sie.  
Harry und Remus nickten. Joey ging auf Harry zu, umarte ihn kurz und deutete mit einen Blick an, dass Zimmer zu verlassen. Als Harry hinter sich die Tür schloss, setzte sich Joey zu Remus.  
„Ich denke, wir müssen reden" meinte Remus und starrte zu Boden.  
„Ja, dass denke ich auch" kam die Antwort.

„Joey, es tut mir Leid, bitte verzieh mir nur noch dieses eine Mal" sagte er flehend und drehte sich zu ihr und sah in ihre wunderschönen Augen, die jeglichen Glanz verloren hatten.  
„Remus, ich bin es leid, dir ständig zu erklären, dass du der einzige für mich bist. Ich kann und will so nicht weiter machen. Ich will nicht ständig von dir vorgehalten bekommen, dass ich mit jedem männlichen Wesen auf diese Planeten angeblich etwas haben soll. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns trennen" sagte sie ruhig und sah in seine wunderschönen dunklen Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte.

„Meinst du das ernst?" fragte er und die ersten Tränen rollten an seinen Wangen hinunter.  
„Ja, dass ist mein voller Ernst. Es ist besser so, für uns beide".  
„Ich denke du hast recht" sagte er und starrte wieder auf den Boden.  
Er hatte durch seine eigene Dummheit, den einzigen Mensch den er so sehr liebte verloren. Joey hatte sein Herz zerbrochen, er wusste nicht mehr was er machen sollte. Er hatte sie für immer verloren.  
Joey sah, dass immer mehr Tränen von Remus zu Boden tropften und den Boden benetzten. Fürsorglich legte sie ein Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sanft zu.

Remus sah sie an und sah auch das sie einen verschleierten Blick hatte, er konnte er nicht ertragen sie so zu sehen, er drehte sich zu ihr und nahm ihr Kinn.  
„Hey, Kleines, nicht weinen. Ich liebe dich, ich werde dich immer lieben, egal was passiert. Es wird schwer für mich sein, aber ich werde es schaffen. Freunde?" fragte er.  
„Die besten" sagte Joey und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
Sie haben noch sehr lange drüber geredet, dass Abendessen haben sie auf ihr Zimmer verlegt und redeten ganz in Ruhe miteinander, schon lange nach Mitternacht schleppte sich Remus in sein Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett, wo er auch gleich einschlief.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen, Joey und Remus, sah man nur selten, sie redeten lange und ausgiebig miteinander. Und es tat beiden gut, sie haben sich in aller Freundschaft getrennt und waren Freunde. Sie haben sich als Partner verloren, aber jeder von ihnen hat neuen Freund gewonnen. Sie bereuten keine einzige Minuten ihrer Beziehung, sie liebten sich, dass war jedem im Hauptquartier völlig bewusst. Doch sie verstanden auch Jocelyn. Als der Tag der Abreise nach Hogwarts kam, wurde es ein tränenreicher Abschied. Remus versprach sie auf alle Fälle zu besuchen und zu schreiben, und Joey bat ihn vorsichtig zu sein und nichts unüberlegtes zu tun.

Sam war auch traurig das Harry und seine Freunde schon wieder gehen mussten, aber sie mussten ja lernen, denn die Abschlussprüfungen standen unmittelbar vor der Tür. Und außerdem sehen sie sich ja bald wieder, es sind ja schließlich bald wieder Ferien.  
Sam sehnte den Tag schon herbei, an dem er Harry wieder in die Arme schließen konnte und Harry ging es nicht anders. Er hatte in den Ferien sehr viel Zeit mit Sam verbracht und sie haben sich über die damalige Zeit unterhalten. Oft hatten beide auch ihr Ausdauertraining zusammen gemacht. Harry hatte Sam oft zum Schwertkampf herausgefordert und musste fest stellen, dass er sehr viel Erfahrung hatte, trotzdem hatte er es das eine oder andere Mal geschafft ihn zu entwaffnen.

Sie standen am Gleis 9 ¾ in London und verabschiedeten jetzt voneinander. Molly drückte jeden fest an sich und ermahnt sie vorsichtig zu sein. Moody rief ihnen zu, dass sie aufpassen sollten, genau wie der Rest der Bande. Joey und Remus hatten sich unzählige Male umarmt und sich versprochen zu schreiben. Joey hatte ihn auch klipp und klar gesagt, dass er sich keine weiteren Hoffnungen machen brauch. Es fiel im schwer dies zu akzeptieren, doch er versuchte es, so gut wie es ging.

Die Fahrt noch Hogwarts verlief ruhig, Ron und Draco spielten einige runden Zauberschach, Hermine ließ ein Buch, Ginny und Harry schliefen, den Kopf aneinander gelehnt ein.  
Joey sah aus dem Fenster und hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Sie wusste das sie Remus liebte, doch die Liebe zu ihm wird von Tag zu Tag schwächer, er hatte sie mit den Blicken, die sie sehr wohl bemerkt hatte, sehr verletzt und das hatte sie ihm auch gesagt. Sie war traurig und fühlte sich sehr einsam, doch sie wusste dieses Gefühl würde auch irgendwann vergehen, schließlich heilt Zeit bekanntlich die Wunden, dachte sie und sah sich die Landschaft, die vor dem Zugfenster vorbei zog genauer an.

* * *

_Und wieder mal zu Ende! So jetzt hat Draco das Haus gewechselt und ihr wisst jetzt wie sein Vater reagiert hat. Schadet den eigendlich nicht, was Albus und Joey mit ihnen gemacht hat oder? Aber jetzt gibt es eine neu aufgekommen Frage, wie geht es mit Joye weiter?_

_Ich würde mich über ein paar(viele) Reviews freuen, ob gut oder schlecht, da ist mir egal._

_Bis zu mnächsten mal euer Bärchen_


	18. Abschlussprüfungen

Hey ihr!

Ich habe mak wieder ein schönes neues Chap für euch!

Die FFgehört wie immer nicht mir sonder _Fragbeck_i, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat sie hier hinen zustelllen und die Figuren gehhren _JKR_.

_Erstmal vie Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel18_**

**_Abschlussprüfungen_**

* * *

Wieder in Hogwarts angekommen, legten sie gleich mit dem Lernen los, es waren nicht mehr lange Zeit bis zu den Abschlussprüfungen. Selbst Ron lernte fleißig, schon alleine um nicht seine Eltern und Hermine zu enttäuschen.  
Joey, trainierte hart, sie musste sich ablenken um nicht ständig an Remus zu denken. Sie redete auch kaum noch mit ihren Freunden oder mit Severus, geschweige den mit dem Schulleiter.  
Sie verschloss sich immer mehr, Hermine meinte es wäre reiner Selbstschutz.  
Man sah sie oft stundenlang draußen unter dem alten Baum sitzen, mit den Schulbüchern und ihrem Aufzeichnungen unter der Nase. Ihre Freunde versuchten sie jeden Tag aufs neue zu Motivieren, dass sie doch zusammen lernen konnten, doch sie lehnte immer entschieden ab.  
Albus und Severus zerrieß es fast das Herz, wenn sie Joey unter dem Baum wie ein Häufchen Elend sitzen sahen.

Eines Nachmittags im Mai, war Severus bei Dumbledore, um ihm vom neuesten Todessertreffen zu berichten.  
„Es wird bald einen Angriff geben, Albus" sagte Severus besorgt und sah seinen Vorgesetzten tief in die Augen, um zu erkennen ob er schon irgendeinen Plan hatte.  
„Das habe ich beführtet, neulich als ich versucht hab mit Joey zu sprechen, meinte sie genau das selbe. Allerdings hat Harry leider auch keine eigenartigen Narbenschmerzen mehr, da er perfekt Okklumentik beherrscht" sagte er und legte die Stirn in Falten.  
Severus war aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen. Er blickte in die Ferne und suchte nach einer Idee, doch es fiel ihm keine wirklich Gute ein. Nach längerem Grübeln, fiel sein Blick auf Joey, die wie jeden Tag unter dem Baum am See sass und lernte.

„Ich denke, jetzt werde ich ein letztes Mal mein Glück bei Joey versuchen, um mit ihr zu reden. Ich denke, sie weiß mehr als sie uns sagen will" meinte er entschlossen, nickte dem Schulleiter zu und rauschte aus dem Büro.  
Vielleicht, spürt sie nichts weiter, weil sie von ihrem Kummer fast erdrückt wird, dachte er. Oder sie spürt es und nimmt es nicht wirklich war und sag uns nichts, war die andere Methode.  
Als er auf dem Rasen tritt, kam ihm eine leichte Brise des Frühlingswindes entgegen. Severus Snape atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Es tat im in der Seele weh, die Frau die er liebte so zu sehen. Ja er Severus Snape, hatte sich in Joey verliebt, schon seit längeren war ihm das klar geworden, doch er wusste das er nie eine Chance bei ihr haben würde.  
Sei Blick wurde immer finsterer, als er die ganze negative Energie um Joey herum spürte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und starrte aufs Wasser vor ihnen. Er wollte sie nicht stören beim Lernen.  
„Was gibt es?" fragte sie forsch.  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden" sagte er, sah sie aber nicht an.  
„Mir geht es gut" kam von ihr.  
„Das denke ich nicht, meine Liebe" sagte er und sah immer noch aufs Wasser.  
Joey war genervt, jeden Tag kamen sie bei ihr an und wollten mit ihr reden. Wütend schlug sie ihre Sachen zu und legte alles bei Seite, zog ihre Beine an sich ran und umschlang sie mit den Händen.

„Um was geht es genau?" fragte sie und starrte in den wolkenlosen Himmel.  
„Um dich" kam die prompte Antwort.  
„Ach nee, echt" sagte sie sarkastisch.  
„Sag mal, was ist dein Problem?" fragte Severus mit wütenden Blick.  
„Ihr, seit mein Problem, ihr alle" sagte sie verbittert.  
„Was haben wir dir getan?".  
„Ihr nervt mich Tag für Tag. Mir geht es gut".  
„Das kannst du einem Blinden erzählen aber nicht mir. Ich sehe doch wie du dich quälst, es tut mir in der Seele, dich so leiden zu sehen" meinte er traurig und langsam füllten sich seinen Augen mit Tränen.

Nein, das kann doch wohl nicht Wahrsein, dachte er. Warum werd ich immer gleich so sentimental wenn ich in ihrer Nähe bin? Fragte er sich. Weil du sie liebst. Sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Na wunderbar, jetzt fängt mein Gewissen auch noch an sich einzumischen, ging ihm durch den Kopf.

„Dann sieh nicht hin" sagte sie mit zorniger Stimme.  
„Joey, ich bitte dich, sei doch mal Ehrlich. Du vermisst ihn, ihr habt euch vor zwei Wochen getrennt. Du liebst ihn immer noch" sagte er zu ihr und sah sie nun an.  
„Da irrst du dich gewaltig. Ich vermisse ihn, und er mich, aber von Liebe kann nicht die Rede sein. Ich liebe längst jemand anderen" sagte sie leise und stand auf, ging etwas näher an den See und umschlang ihrem Körper mit ihrem Armen.  
Sie wusste das sie sich neu verliebt hatte, doch wollte sie es sich nicht selber eingestehen. Dazu war sie schlicht und einfach zu Feige.

Doch das was sie grade sagte, war die absolute Wahrheit.  
„Du hast dich neu verliebt?" fragte Severus verdattert.  
„Ja, und ich könnte mich Ohrfeigen dafür. Ich hab mich vor 2. Wochen von meinem Freund getrennt und verliebe mich in den nächst besten Kerl der mir über den Weg rennt" sagte sie etwas lauter. Sie war wütend, wütend auf sich selber.  
„Deswegen bist du so?" fragte er.  
„Ja, weil es mich ankotzt" kam es zornig von ihr zurück.  
„Joey du bist zu streng mit dir" meinte er und ging auf sie zu.

Joey drehte sich um und sah in seinen dunklen fast schwarzen Augen, die nichts als Besorgnis ausdrückten.  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich" sagte sie wieder ruhig.  
„Woher weißt du das?" fragte er perplex.  
„Ich sehe es in deinen Augen" kam es schlicht.  
„Lass dir helfen" flehte er schon fast.  
„Wobei?" fragte sie ruhig.  
„Du seilst dich immer mehr von deinen Freunden ab, hast du eine Ahnung, wie besorgt sie um dich sind" zischte Severus nun, langsam war er mit seiner Geduld am Ende.

„Oh jetzt reicht es aber, mir geht es gut verdammt noch mal. Warum könnt ihr mich nicht alle mal in Ruhe lassen? Ist das den zu viel verlangt, oder was?" schrie sie aufgebracht.  
„Joey reg dich ab, verdammt" sagte Severus etwas lauter.  
„Ich will mich aber nicht abregen" zetterte sie rum und starrte ihn wütend an.  
„Was habe ich dir getan, dass du mich jetzt so anschreist?" meinte er ruhiger als vorher.  
„Ich es...es tut mir leid" meinte sie leise, als ihr bewusst wurde das er recht hatte.  
„Schon gut" kam es zurück.  
Mensch Joey rede mit jemanden, dachte er. Wie kann man nur so verdammt Stur und Starrsinnig sein. Du hast ja keine Ahnung was du den anderen und vor allem mir damit antust. Jo, ich liebe dich!" Dachte er etwas zu laut in Gedanken.

„Was? Ich glaub mir wird schlecht" kam es verdattert von Joey.  
„Wie, was? Dir ist schlecht?" fragte er zurück.  
„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?" fragte sie mit großen Augen.  
„Was den?" fragte er verdattert.  
„Was habe ich den getan, verdammt" setzte er noch hinzu.  
Joey sah ihn immer noch mit großen Augen an, sie wollte nicht in seine Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt eindringen, doch passiert ihr so was immer unbewusst und was sie da grade gehört hatte, verwirrte sie nun völlig.  
„Du hast etwas zu laut gedacht" sagte sie bestimmt.  
Man konnte förmlich das riesen große dunkelrote Fragezeichen über seinen Kopf Schweben sehen. Doch plötzlich änderte sein Gesichtsausdruck von Verwirrtheit in Angst und Beschämen.  
„Ich glaube ich sollte gehen" meinte Joey, drehte sich um, schnappte ihre Sachen und schritt zum Schloss

„Er wird Hogsmeade in vier Wochen angreifen, mit allem was er hat. Und ich meine alles, Vampire, Werwölfe, Todesser, zum Glück nicht mit den Riesen, die halten sich raus. Trotzdem wird er ne Menge verwüsten" sandte sie noch in Gedanken an Snape, bevor sie ganz im Schloss verschwand.  
Der Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts, sass noch lange draußen. Er dachte über verschiedene Sache nach, am meisten über das, was er in ihrem Augen gesehen hat. Es war Verwirrtheit, Angst, Liebe und Vertrauen.  
In seinem Bauch führten tausende von Schmetterlingen einen wilden Tanz auf, doch wollte er nicht das sie es auf diese Weise erfahren sollte, doch fragte er sich immer wieder, wie sie das gemacht hatte. Er hatte es doch nur gedacht und ihr dabei tief in die stahlblauen Augen gesehen, wie konnte sie es hören.

Joey war an diesem Abend sehr mit einer Frage beschäftigt. Liebe ich ihn wirklich? Darf ich ihn überhaupt lieben? Er ist mein Lehrer, auch wenn ich eigentlich nicht mehr zu Schule bräuchte, dass darf nicht sein, nein, das darf einfach nicht sein. Aber ich liebe ihn, das weiß ich jetzt, jede Faser meines Körpers schreit nach ihn. Ich will ihn küssen, ihn stundenlang in den Armen halten, ihm sagen wie viel er mir bedeutet, doch das darf ich nicht machen.  
Aber warum hat es mich heute so erschüttert als ich seine Gedanken wahrnahm? Weil sich meine Vermutungen bestätigt haben? Sie kam es diesem Abend einfach nicht weiter, völlig fertig legte sie sich ins Bett und schlief auch gleich ein.

Am nächsten Tag musste sie mit Albus reden. Voldi wird in einem Monat angreifen und sie mussten sich verteidigen können, mit allem was sie haben.  
Sie stand nach dem Abendessen vor seiner Bürotür und klopfte leise an.  
„Komm rein, Kleines" kam die Stimme des Schulleiters.  
„Hey, können wir reden?" fragte sie und setzte sich vor seinem Schreibtisch in den Sessel.  
„Aber natürlich. Geht es dir wieder gut?" fragte er besorgt und musterte sie über seine Halbmondbrillen hinweg.  
„Es geht" kam die Antwort.  
Er sah sie besorgt an, runzelte die Stirn und sah ihr in die Augen.  
„Du hast dich verliebt" sagte er.  
„Man, bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" fragte sie sarkastisch, aber mit einem lächeln.  
„Nein, aber ich kenne dich dein Leben lang, Kleines. Du kannst solche Gefühle nicht vor mir verstecken" sagte er und lächelte leicht.

„Dann ignoriere es einfach, okay?" meinte sie.  
„Nein, dass will ich nicht einfach so ignorieren. Ich weiß das es ein gewissen Lehrer namens Severus Snape ist. Ich weiß auch, was zwischen euch zu deinem Geburtstag vorgefallen ist, ich weiß auch, dass er dich liebt. Du machst dir Sorgen, weil du eigentlich nicht mit ihm zusammen sein dürftest, stimmts?" fragte er und lächelte aufmunternd.  
„Ja, genau so ist es" sagte sie und sah sich den Boden genauer an, der plötzlich ziemlich interessant zu seinen schien.  
„Mach, dir darüber keine Sorgen. Ich habe keine bedenken, bei euch zwei. Ihr liebt euch, dass sieht man euch schon an der Nasenspitze an. Ihr müsst nur vorsichtig sein, dass euch kein Schüler sieht, dann bin ich einverstanden" sagte er, stand auf, blieb vor ihr stehen und umarte sie glücklich.  
„Meinst du das Ernst?" fragte sie ihn und grinste im Kreis.  
„Natürlich, es ist auch nur eine Ausnahme. Und es macht dich wieder Glücklich, und ich will dich Lachen sehen. Die letzten Tage waren für mich eine Qual zu sehen wie du leidest. Joey, man liebt nicht so oft in seinem Leben und ihr beide hab das verdient, also nimmt die Chance war, bevor ich es mir noch mal anders Überlege" lachte er und küsste sie auf ihre Wange.  
„Danke Onkelchen, du bist der beste" sagte sie und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
„Ich weiß" meinte dieser und wurde leicht rosa auf den Wangen.

Beide setzten sich wieder und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Nach einer Weile, durchbrach Albus die Stille und beobachtete ein friedliches grinsen auf Joeys Gesicht.  
„Also, warum wolltest du mit mir sprechen, bestimmt nicht über Severus, oder?" meinte er gespielt verärgert und grinste sie an.  
„Nein, ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, das Voldemort in einem Monat angreifen wird. Mit allem was er hat. Werwölfe, Vampire und seinen Todesser. Er wird erst Hogsmeade angreifen und dann nach Hogwarts vordringen" sagte sie nun wieder ernst.  
„In einem Monat, sagst du"  
Von ihr kam nur ein nicken. Der Schulleiter lehnte sich zurück und legte sie Stirn in Falten.  
„Ihr werdet die DA härter trainieren müssen. Draco, Ron, Hermine, Ginny und vor allem Harry, müssen sehr gut vorbereitet sein. Den Orden werde ich informieren und alles besprechen.  
Du kümmerst dich darum?" fragte er und lächelte gequält.

„Natürlich Albus".  
„Sag den fünfen, wie es aussieht, sie sollen jedoch stillschweigen bewahren".  
„Eine Frage noch Joey, woher weißt du das?" fragte er interessiert.  
„Es ist schwer zu sagen, du weißt das ich Auren spüren kann, auch wenn sie Meilen weit weg sind. Ich habe gespürt das er nervös und aufgeregt ist. Ich habe meine Okklumentik fallen lassen und eine Verbindung zu ihm gesucht und gefunden, daher weiß ich es. Harry könnte das auch, wenn er das trainieren würde, aber für ihn wird es wesentlich schwerer werden, er hat nicht solche starke Macht wie ich, obwohl sie sehr beeindruckend ist, und er steht sowie so in Verbindung mit ihm. Es würde auf eine Art leichter sein, aber auch etwas schwieriger werden. Vielleicht bringe ich es im bei, ich weiß es noch nicht" erklärte sie ihrem Onkel.  
„So was in der Art hab ich mir schon gedacht. Joey ich danke dir, dass du mir gleich Bescheid gegeben hast" sagte er niedergeschlagen.  
Sie ging zu ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.  
„Wir schaffen das schon, hab Vertrauen" meinte sie und lächelte ihm aufmuntern zu.  
„Mach ich, würdest du bitte die fünf informieren und alles wichtige in die Wege leiten" sagte er eindringlich, er wollte keine Zeit verlieren.  
„Wird erledigt, wir fangen noch jetzt mit dem Training an" sagte sie und verschwand aus dem Büro.

Schnell flitze sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie auch die fünf lernend vor fand.  
„Leute, kommt mal her, ich muss mit euch reden" sagte sie und deutete auf eine ruhige Ecke.  
Sie legte mit einem Schwenker ihrer Hand einen Zauber über sie, der es unmöglich machte belauscht zu werden.  
„Also, folgenden ist passiert" meinte sie und sah in die Runde. Neugierige Gesichter blickten sie erwartungsvoll an, als sie geendet hatte, sah sie nur noch geängstigte Gesichtsausdrücke.  
„Wir sollen gleich mit dem Training anfangen?" rief Hermine besorgt.  
„Aber die Abschlussprüfungen" meinte sie.  
„Mensch Mine, ist es dir nicht wichtiger deinen Freunden zu helfen, als diese dämliche Abschlussprüfungen" meinte Ron und warf ihr einen seiner finstersten Blicke zu.  
„Doch schon, aber die Prüfungen?"  
„Hermine, wir können es doch. Wir haben sehr viel gelernt in den Ferien und hier, wir sollten es schaffen" sagte Harry entschlossen und sah von Mine aus in die Runde. Von jedem bekam er ein zustimmendes nicken.

„Aber wenn wir durchfallen" sagte sie ausser sich.  
„Mensch Mine, ich dachte du weißt alles" meinte Joey und grinste.  
„Wenn es so sein sollte, können wir die Prüfungen auch in den Ferien wiederholen, dass wird nicht das Problem sein" sagte sie.  
Hermine sah nun wieder etwas entspannter drein und fixierte sie genau.  
„Also gut, hast du schon einen Plan fürs Training?" fragte Hermine.

„Ja, und zwar, wir werden Dienstags und Donnerstags die DA unterrichten, jeweils 3 Stunden lang. Wir müssen sie auf den Kampf vorbereiten, sie müssen sich verteidigen können.  
Wir trainieren, die ganze Woche über, vor dem Abendessen, jeweils 2 Stunden, nachdem Essen, werde ich weiter mit Harry trainieren, wieder 2 Stunden. Am Sonntag habt ihr frei zum Lernen, das sollte genügen" sagte sie streng, aber sehr entschlossen.  
„Seit ihr damit einverstanden?"  
„Ja sind wir" sagte Draco.  
„Gut, dann fangen wir an. Kommt mit" sagte sie, lies den Zauber fallen und schritt stetig zum Raum der Wünsche.

Als sie den Raum erreichten, ging Joey dreimal daran vorbei und dachte angestrengt an das was sie jetzt unbedingt brauchten. Als die Tür erschien, machte sie, sie zielstrebig auf und wartete bis die anderen drin waren.  
„Warum ist das ein Wald?" fragte Ron skeptisch.  
„Weil das sehr real ist, ich werde Abbilder der Todesser schaffen, sie können jedoch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche nicht benutzen, bis auf den Crucios. Also kämpft mit allem was ihr habt und zeigt denen was ihr könnt. Draco, wenn du auf deinen Vater triffst, lass nicht dein Emotionen siegen, dann hast du nämlich schon so gut wie verloren" das letztere sagte sie leise zu Draco gewandt.  
„Habt ihr das verstanden?" fragte sie noch einmal.  
Von jedem kam ein nicken, darauf schwang sie ihre Hand und schon konnten sie Stimmen hören.  
„Geht in Deckung und bildet von mir aus Kampfgruppen."  
Sie nickten sich noch einmal zu und jeder machte sich auf den weg, etwas schützendes zu finden.  
Joey dachte angestrengt nach, sie machte sich wegen Draco etwas Sorgen. Ich hoffe, er hört auf das was ich ihm gesagt habe, dachte sie und schlich leise durchs Unterholz.

„Seid doch mal ruhig, ich hab was gehört" kam die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrang  
„Bella du Holluzienerst" sagte Goyle.  
„Ach halt die Klappe" sagte Malfoy Senior genervt.  
Joey sendete per Telepathie noch einmal ne Nachricht an die anderen, dass sie die Zauberstäbe weg lassen sollten, dann griff sie an.  
„Stupor, Expelliarmus, Accio Zauberstäbe" brüllte sie und rollte sich gekonnt aus ihrem Versteck.  
Die Todesser wurde überrascht und die Flüche trafen Grabbe hart in der Brust, der sofort Bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

„Na, so sieht man sich wieder" meinte sie und stand auf.  
„Dumbledore du Großmaul, was willst du" schrie Bella ausser sich.  
„Euch Ärgern" meinte sie lässig und setzte ein grinsen auf.  
„Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen" meinte Lucius zornig.  
„Wieso den, ich meine es ist lustig euch hier so dumm stehen zu sehen" meinte sie und das grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, was dumm ist" sagte Bella, richtete blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab auf Joey und schrie „Crucio". Joey war vorbereitet und lies den Fluch in ihrer ausgestreckten Hand verpuffen.

Dann schlüpften ganz vorsichtig Harry, Hermine, Ron, Ginny und Draco aus ihrem Versteck und kreisten die aufgebrauchten Todesser ein. Sie bemerkten das nicht und konzentrierten sich weiter auf Joey, da dieses nun mit ihnen spielte.  
„Na, hat wohl nicht geklappt, was Bella" sagte sie amüsiert.  
„Keiner macht sich über mich lustig" schrie sie.  
„Ich mach mich nicht lustig über dich, dass würde ich mir nie trauen" sagte sie sarkastisch.  
„Weißt du was, du bist erbärmlich" sagte Lucius.  
„Was ich bin erbärmlich, was bist du dann? Du kannst mehr, wenn du willst, ich verstehe nicht warum ihr euch alle diesem Halbblut Voldemort angeschlossen habt" meinte sie und lehnte sich lässig an einem vorstehenden Baumstamm.

„Sag nicht seinen Namen" meinte Bella, die zusammen gezuckt war.  
„Wieso den nicht, ich meine es ist doch nichts dabei".  
„Du musst sehr viel Mut haben seinen Namen auszusprechen, oder du bist töricht" meinte Lucius selbstgefällig.  
„Ach meinst du" sagte sie.  
„Ja, dass meine ich" konterte Malfoy Senior.  
Als Draco seinen Vater sah, durchfuhr ihm einen große wog Hass, Zorn und Wut. Er würde es seinem Vater schon noch zeigen. Er, Draco musste all die Jahre mitanhören, dass er ein Nichtsnutz ist. Er wurde tagtäglich mit dem schlimmsten aller dunklen Flüche belegt. Er würde sich Rächen für das was ihm angetan wurde. Er deutete den anderen an, die Todesser einzukreisen, aber im verborgenen zu bleiben. Als sie das machten, lenkte Joey sie ab.

„Also Leute, was ist nun. Wird heut noch was mit dem Kampf oder nicht?" fragte Joey gelangweilt in die Runde.  
„Ach, bist du so scharf drauf zu sterben" meinte Bella höhnisch.  
„Nee, aber ich will dir einen Lektion erteilen" kam es von Joey.  
„Du mir eine Lektion erteilen, na da bin ich mal gespannt" sagte Bella lachend.  
Joey konzentrierte sich auf ihre Macht und spürte sie augenblicklich, durch ihren Körper strömen, sie bündelte sie und wartete bis Bella zuschlug.

Dann hatten die Todesser genug, sie fühlten sie hintergangen und nickten sich zu.  
Die fünf, die aussen rum um sie standen nickten sich auch kaum merklich zu.  
Harry durchfuhr Zorn und Wut auf Bellatrix Lestrang. In seinem Kopf wiederholten sich immer wieder die selben Worte. Sie hat Sirius umgebracht, sie hat Sirius umgebracht, sie wird dafür bezahlen, dass sie mir den wichtigsten Mensch in meinem Leben genommen hat.  
Dann geschah, was keiner für möglich gehalten hätte. Harry wurde so wütend und zornig auf Bellatrix, das er in einem strahlenden blau leuchtete, seine Augen leuchteten gefährlich grün und er strahlte ein Macht aus, die mach schon Greifen konnte.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen Bella" schrie er und sprang aus seinem Versteck. Joey ries die Augen auf und sah was mit Harry geschah.  
„Oh Shit" meinte sie nur und rannte los, auf ihn zu.  
Wenn er sich nicht unter Kontrolle bringt, dann wird er seine gesamte Macht auf einen Schlag frei lassen und alle vernichten.  
Harry sprang hinter einem Baum hervor und richtete sich drohend vor Bellatrix Lestrang auf.  
Sie sah in seinen Augen, dass er es ernst meinte und machte sich auf einen Kampf bereit.  
„Harry nicht" schrieen die anderen und kamen aus ihrem Versteck. Draco schritt auf seinen Vater zu und verpasste ihm einen rechten Hacken, worauf er Bewusstlos zu Boden ging.

„Das, hat gut getan" meinte er und grinste. Doch als es Joey sah, die sich schützend vor Harry und Bella stellte, wusste er, nein er spürte das etwas nicht stimmte.  
Bella richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Harry und Joey und sprach sehr schnell den Todesfluch.  
„Avada Kedavra"  
Alle sahen den Todesfluch aus dem Zauberstab brechen. Joey bekam großen Augen. Das darf nicht war sein, das geht nicht, dachte sie in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde.  
Der Todesfluch flog mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf sie zu, jeder hörten dieses zischen des Todes.  
Dann traf er Joey mitten in der Brust, sie starrte mit glasigen Blick auf Bella und sackte dann Bewusstlos zu Boden.

Der Wald löste sich auf und ein Bett erschien neben Joey. Die anderen standen starr auf ihren Platz und rührten sich kein Stück.  
Draco faste sich als erster und ging rasch zu ihr und kniete nieder. Er fühlte nach ihrem Puls und war sehr beruhigt als er ihn fand. Er war schwach, aber sie lebt.  
„Sie lebt" sagte er und sah zu den anderen, die alle Tränen in den Augen hatten.  
Nun fing sich auch Harry und kniete sich neben Draco.  
„Wie ist das möglich?" fragte er.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Sie sagte doch sie können die Flüche nicht benutzen, ausser den Crucio. Ich habe gespürt das etwas faul war, wusste aber nicht was. Ich kenne nur einen, der den Todesfluch schon einmal überlebt hatte, Du" sagte er und sah in Harrys smaragdgrünen Augen.  
„Das geht nicht, ich meine sie können die Flüche nicht benutzten" sagte er erschrocken.  
„Es schient wohl doch" sagte Ron leise und kam auf sie zu.  
Die beiden Mädchen standen immer noch geschockt an ihrem Platz und starrten auf die Bewusstlose Joey.  
„Wach auf, Joey" meinte Draco und schlug ihr vorsichtig gegen die Wangen.  
„Joey, komm schon" sagte er und schlug etwas doller, doch sie regte sich kein Stück.  
„Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore, wach sofort auf, sonst muss ich dir ernsthaft weg tun" schrie er sie an.

Ganz langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte in fassungslose Gesichter.  
„Ich dachte nicht, dass sie die Flüche benutzen können, ich muss unkonzentriert gewesen sein, tut mir leid, wirklich leid" sagte sie schwach und versuchte zu lächeln.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Ron sofort.  
„Ich hab mich schon mal besser gefühlt" meinte sie und versuchte aufzustehen.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drückten Harry und Draco Joey wieder in die waagerechte.  
„Du bleibst liegen" meinte Ron.

Mit einem Schlenker seiner Hand, hob sie sich vom Boden und schwebte zum Bett. Ganz vorsichtig lies er sie auf das weiche Bett gleiten.  
„Oh, schon besser" sagte sie leise.  
„Wir bringen dich zu Poppy" meinte Draco und ging zur Tür.  
Joey viel zu schwach zum protestieren, ließ es mit sich machen. Im Krankenflügel angekommen, kam auch gleich Madam Pomfrey auf sie zu gestürmt und schlug die Hände über den Kopf zusammen, als sie Joey sah.  
Sie wies die Jungen an, sie in ein Bett zu legen. Als sie das getan hatten, scheuchte sie Poppy wieder raus.

Nach einer Stunden, kam sie und berichtete den Jugendlichen was mit Joey ist.  
„Also, die inneren Verletzungen konnte ich heilen, doch wurde ihr ein groß Teil ihrer Lebensenergie entzogen, es wird einen Woche dauern, bis sie wieder voll auf dem Damm ist. Was ist eigentlich passiert?" fragte die Krankenschwester besorgt und sah sie der Reihe nach an.  
„Wir haben trainiert, mit Abbildungen von Todessern. Sie hatte gesagt, das sie die Unverzeihlichen nicht einsetzten können, bis auf den Crucios. Aber sie hatte sich geirrt. Sie meinte, weil sie sich nicht richtig konzentriert hatte, konnte Bellatrix Lestrang den Todesfluch sprechen, der ihr voll in die Brust traf" sagte Draco in Kurzfassung.  
„Das ist nicht euer Ernst" sagte Poppy und schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund als die Fünf nickten.  
Sie redeten noch kurz und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schulleiter um ihn zu informieren was vorgefallen war. Als sie geendet haben mit ihrer Erzählung, bedankte er sich und verschwand sofort in den Krankenflügel mit überaus bedrückten und besorgten Gesicht.

Die Tage vergingen und Joey ging es immer besser, sobald die Jugendlichen sie besuchten, entschuldigte sie sich bei ihnen, dass sie so unvorsichtig gewesen war.  
Sie führten auch ohne Joeys Hilfe das Training weiter und die DA hatten sie auch im Griff.  
Die Stoffwiederholungen verpasste Joey zwar, doch lernte sie von Morgens bis Abends.  
Sie hatte ständig Besuch von Snape, der sich ganz lieb um sie kümmerte, er war auch generell, viel netter im Unterricht geworden.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich neulich so einfach abgehauen bin" sagte sie traurig und sah ihn an.  
„Schon okay" meinte er.  
„Wie konntest du meine Gedanken lesen?" fragte er dann doch.  
„Das mein Lieber, behalte ich für mich" meinte sie und setzte ein breites grinsen auf.  
„Du hast dich erschrocken" kam es belustig.  
„Irgendwie schon, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, ich wollte nicht in deinen Geist eindringen, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen" sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
„Ich denke schon" sagte er und lächelte leicht.

Die fünf dachten sich schon, dass sich Snape in Joey verliebt hatte und irgendwie waren die beiden auch ein süßes Pärchen, obwohl sie nicht zusammen waren.  
Ron freundete sich langsam mit dem Gedanken an, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war und nun hinter Joey hinterher ist. Es machte ihm sogar Spass, Snape darauf anzusprechen, wenn keine Schüler in der Nähe waren. Und immer hatte er dann ein lächeln auf den Lippen. Irgendwie war das doch sehr ungewohnt, aber gut, dass sich selbst der kalte, egoistische, aufgeblasene Severus Snape ändern konnte.  
„Es gesehen doch noch Wunder" meinte Ginny lachend.  
Wobei ihr die anderen nur zustimmen konnten.

Als Joey wieder aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde, wurde das Training wieder aufgenommen. Sie trainierten weiter mit den Abbildungen der Todesser, Joey traf jedoch einige Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. So etwas wollte sie nicht noch einmal passieren lassen.  
Die DA lief einfach hervorragend, die Schüler mussten nun auch die unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen, was erstaunlich schnell ging. Es war eine Anordnung von Dumbledore gewesen. Als Joey es den Schülern mitteilte, machten sie große Augen, aber taten was von ihnen verlangt wurde. Sie übten die Flüche an Spinnen, wobei Ron immer einen großen Sicherheitsabstand einhielt. Weiterhin übten sie besonders das Duellieren mit ihnen, wo keiner großartig irgendwelche Probleme hatte. Dann fingen sie an mit Schwertraining und Bogenschiessen.  
Den Sechst- und Siebenklässlern wurde erlaubt bei der Verteidigung der Schule mitzuhelfen, die unteren Klassen sollten im Schloss bleiben und sich um mögliche Eindringlinge kümmern.

Die Abschlussprüfungen standen nun an und jeder wurde nervös, doch keiner war so nervös wie Mine. Sie machte sich Sorgen nicht alles wiederholt zu haben und deswegen durch die Prüfungen zu fallen. Alle hatten es aufgegeben sie zu beruhigen und ließen sie einfach reden und reden.  
„Mensch Mine, nun ist aber gut. Du machst uns noch verrückt" sagte Ron eines Abends vor den Prüfungen.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich mir nun mal Sorgen um meine Zukunft mache" giftete sie.  
„Weißt du, in einer Woche ist alles erledigt und dann werden wir darüber Lachen, dass wir uns über so was gestritten haben" kam es von einer müden Ginny, die auf Harrys Schoss saß.  
„Wo ist eigentlich Joey?" fragte Harry die anderen.  
„Na wo wohl" kam es von einem grinsenden Draco.  
„Bei Snape" sagte Ron und lächelte ebenfalls.  
„Irgendwie passen die beiden richtig gut zusammen, findet ihr nicht!" meinte Mine und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Ich meine Snape hat sich total verändert. Er behandelt die Schüler gleich, er verteilt Hauspunkte, hat zur Zeit immer ein lächeln auf den Lippen und ist mir nicht Sauer weil ich das Haus gewechselt habe" kam es von Draco.  
„Ja, Joey hat wirklich einen wunderbaren Einfluss auf ihn. Und ich gönne es beiden, aber was wird Remus dazu sagen" meinte Ginny.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber er wird es verstehen, er ist doch nicht blöd und außerdem geht ihm das gar nichts mehr an" sagte Ron.  
„Stimmt schon, aber ich denke, da wird noch was passieren" meinte Harry.  
Die anderen nickten ihm zu und sahen gedankenverloren in die Gegend.

Plötzlich durchfuhr Harry ein sagenhafter Schmerz an der Stirn. Er keuchte auf und merkte das seine Narbe aufgeplatzt war.  
„Harry was ist, mein Schatz?" fragte Ginny und sah in besorgt an.  
„Voldemort. Er freut sich, er wird in zwei Wochen angreifen" sagte er und war froh, dass der Schmerz nun langsam nachließ.  
„Oh Scheiße, dein Narbe, sie ist aufgeplatzt" sagte Draco und ging auf ihn zu.  
„Ja, ich weiß, verdammt, ich dachte ich beherrsche so gut Okklumentik das ich das unterbinden könnte" sagte er.

„Das kannst du auch. Vielleicht hat er eine große Welle des Glücks verspürt und deswegen konntest du es fühlen" sagte Hermine ängstlich.  
Draco nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte vorsichtig das Blut von Harry Stirn, dann nahm er seine Zauberstab, tippte leicht auf seine Narbe und murmelte etwas unverständliches.  
„So fertig, so gut wie neu" meinte er grinsend.  
„Danke Kumpel" sagte Harry, und füllte sich plötzlich wie erschlagen.  
„Ich denke wir sollten schlafen gehen" meinte Ron und erhob sich. Hermine machte es ihm gleich und folgte ihm aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen grinsten sich an und gingen dann auch noch oben in ihre Betten.  
Morgen wird ein langer Tag, die Abschlussprüfungen beginnen.

Joey war derweilen unten im Büro von Severus und unterhielt sich mit ihm ausgiebig, doch wollte sie nichts überstürzen. Severus wusste über Albus seine Entscheidung Bescheid und gab Joey genug Zeit, ihn besser kennen zu lernen, bevor sie sich etwas näher kamen.  
Joey war sehr dankbar darüber, die Gespräche waren wunderbar mit ihm, er erzählte viel über seine Kindheit und über die Schulzeit, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, aber er wusste er musste endlich mit jemanden darüber reden. Wenn Severus zum Treffen mit den Todessern gerufen wurde, starb Joey fast vor Sorge, sie wusste sie liebte ihn sehr, doch sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.  
Severus rührte das sehr, dass sie sich so um ihn sorgte, er versprach jedes Mal vorsichtig zu sein und an sie zu denken. Die beiden waren ein wunderschönes Pärchen.

Am nächsten Morgen war es so weit, die Prüfungen begannen. Sie fingen schon um 8 Uhr Morgens an und sollten um 15 Uhr zu Ende sein.  
Am Montag hatten sie vier theoretische Prüfungen und am Dienstag die praktischen dazu. Mittwoch und Donnerstag wiederholte sich die Prozedur und Freitag wurde der Rest gemacht.  
Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Zaubertränke und Verteidigung waren am Montag dran. Als die Schüler zum Mittagessen gingen waren sie schon ziemlich ausgelaugt.  
„Wie war Zauberkunst und Verwandlung?" fragt Ginny und sah genau so geschafft aus wie sie.  
„Es war ziemlich einfach muss ich sagen" sagte Hermine und grinste in die Runde.  
„Siehst du, ich wusste doch das du das kannst" meinte Ron und gab ihr einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Die anderen versuchten angestrengt nicht zu kichern.  
„Wie waren dein Prüfungen?" fragte sie Harry und umarmte sie.

„Es ging, ehrlich gesagt hatte ich gedacht sie wären schwerer" sagte sie leicht lächelnd.  
„Ja, das ZAG Jahr ist schwer, fand ich jedenfalls" meinte Ron, der sich noch ganz gut an sein letztes Jahr erinnerte.  
„Was habt ihr jetzt?" fragte Ginny.  
„Zaubertränke und Verteidigung" sagte Joey fröhlich, bei der Erwähnung von Zaubertränke.  
Die anderen konnten nur grinsen über den verliebten Gesichtsausdruckes ihrer Freundin.  
„Ich werd noch mal hoch um noch schnell was durchzulesen" sagte Ginny, gab ihrem Schatz einen innigen Kuss und verschwand.  
Harry völlig hin und her gerissen über den Kuss, stand der Mund offen.  
„Kannst den Mund wieder zu machen" sagte Draco amüsiert und klappte im den Unterkiefer wieder hoch.  
Die anderen prusteten los, über das Gesicht ihres Freundes.  
„Hey, lacht mich nicht aus" sagte er drohend aber grinste dabei.  
„Wir sollten uns auch wieder auf den Weg machen" sagte Joey und stand auf.  
Die anderen folgten ihr und so ging der erste Prüfungstag zu Ende.

Der nächste Tag kam und ging, die Prüfungen wollten erst kein Ende nehmen, doch die sechs schlugen sich hervorragend. Albus Dumbledore war begeistert, was die Schüler in diesem Jahr alles gelernt haben und das war größtenteils Joey zu verdanken.  
Die praktischen Prüfungen liefen wie geschmiert und die sechs wussten, das sie alle Bestanden hatten. Das munterte sie wieder etwas auf.  
Am nächsten Tag standen noch einige andere Fächer auf der Prüfungsliste, doch dies machte ihnen keine Sorgen, nicht mal Hermine lernte Abends noch. Joey war mal wieder bei Severus.  
Die anderen saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum und unterhielten sich über verschiedene Dinge.

Am Ende der Woche, waren alle ziemlich geschafft, die Prüfungen waren vorbei und alle freuten sich auf das Wochenende. Der geplante Angriff soll in einer Woche stattfinden und die DA und die sechs, führten ihr Training weiter. Sie machten weiterhin wunderbare Fortschritte, selbst die anderen konnten nun Teleportieren und Telepatisch Nachrichten versenden. Das würde im Kampf entscheidend sein, langsam wuchs auch die Nervosität. Dumbledore rief jede Woche drei Mal eine Ordensversammlung ein und erläuterte mit den Ordensmitgliedern den Plan.  
Das Ministerium wurde über die Situation unterrichtet und sagte dem Orden jede Hilfe zu.

Albus und Joey sahen dem Kampf optimistisch entgegen, sie sind wunderbar vorbereitet, sie haben sogar etliche Schutzzauber um Hogsmeade gelegt und die um Hogwarts erneuert oder verstärkt. Die Tage flossen dahin und der Kampf rückte immer näher.  
Die Anspannung war unter den Schüler sehr gut zu merken und den Lehrern ging es nicht anders. Dann war der Tag gekommen, Harry wachte schon ungewöhnlich früh auf und dachte über alles nach. Er wollte keinen seiner Freunde verlieren, er würde kämpfen und musste überleben, für Ginny und für seine Freunde. Er setzte einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, stand auf, zog sich seine Trainingssachen an und verschwand leise aus dem Schlafsaal.

Unten angekommen, sah er Joey um den See rennen, er rannte zu ihr und leistete ihr Gesellschaft. Beide absolvierten ihr Training und Meditierten ausgiebig, in der Meditation versuchte Harry eine Verbindung zwischen ihn und Voldi herzustellen.  
Er spürte das auch der dunkle Zauberer aller Zeiten Schiss hatte, er würde am späten Nachmittag angreifen und versuchen alles um Hogwarts herum den Erdboden gleich zu machen.  
Als er aus seiner Trance erwachte, erzählte er Joey was er gesehen und gespürt hatte, beide machten sich sofort auf den Weg zum Schulleiter, dort angekommen berichteten sie ihm alles und trafen Vorkehrungen.  
„Wow, ich wusste nicht das du das beherrscht" sagte Joey zu Harry auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum.  
„Es war das erstemal das ich es versucht habe und es hat geklappt" meinte er zufrieden.  
„Letzte Woche hab ich mich mit Albus noch darüber unterhalten. Na ja, dann brauch ich es dir nicht zeigen wie es geht" sagte sie grinsend und stupste ihn an.

Um die Mittagszeit war das Schloss ziemlich düster und ausgesprochen ruhig, keiner der Schüler traute sich etwas zu sagen, sie schwelgten alle in Gedanken.  
Gegen 14 Uhr trafen die Ordensmitglieder und die Auroren vom Zaubereiministerium ein.  
Sie postierten sich auf dem ganzen Gelände und warteten auf Anweisungen.  
Als sie ihre Anweisungen mitgeteilt bekamen, besprachen sie noch mal alle den Plan und dann teilten sie sich auf.  
Harry und seine Freunde gingen nach Hogsmeade, genau wie ein großer Teil der DA. Dumbledore und Joey folgten ihnen und redeten gedämpft miteinander.

* * *

So jetzt hoffe ich, das es euch gefallen hat. Es kommen leider nur noch zwei Chap´ _19. Der Kampf_ und _20. Epilog oder Ende gut alles gut!_

Aber nicht traurig sein, es geht danach weiter, den die FF hat noch eine Fortsetzung. Also freut euch.

Ich werde versuchen die beiden Kapitel die Tage hochzuladen, damit ich nächste Woche mit der anderen weiter machen kann.

Bis dann euer Bärchen!


	19. Der Kampf

Hallo ihr!

Heute verde ich euch de letzten beiden Chaps schenken. Wie immer ist nicht an der Geschichte meins...!

_Viel Spaß beim lesen!_

* * *

**_Kapitel 19 _**

**_Der Kampf_**

* * *

Die Anspannung stand nun jedem ins Gesicht geschrieben. Hogsmeade wurde evakuiert, so das es schon mal dort nicht so viele Tote geben würde.  
Im Dorf angekommen sahen sie sich genauer um und gingen den Plan noch mal durch.  
„Okay, Sam, Remus, Tonks, Moody, Minerva, Kingsley, Dädalus ihr wisst was zu tun ist, verteilt euch. Ich spüre das er bald angreifen wird" sagte Joey ernst, aber mit einer Autorität die jedem zu verstehen gab nicht zu widersprechen.  
Die angesprochenen wünschten den anderen viel Glück und machten sich auf den Weg.  
„So Leute, alle mal her hören" sagte Joey und verstärkte ihr Stimme auf magische Weise. Sie richtete sind den großen Haufen von Schülern zu und sah jedem der Reihe nach an.

„Wir bleiben zum größsten Teil hier im Zentrum des Dorfes. Ihr wisst was zu tun ist, wenn die Vampire und die Werwölfe angreifen. Kämpft mit allem was ihr habt und könnt und nehmt keine Rücksicht jemanden von den Todessern umzubringen. Sie werden keine Sekunde zögern euch umzubringen. Ich werde über jeden von euch noch einen Schutz legen, der es unmöglich machen sollte den Todesfluch durchzulassen. Eure Kampfumhänge habt ihr an, die halten im Notfall auch einiges aus. Das wirklich wichtige ist, dass ihr den Schutz verliert, wenn ich schwer verletzt oder sogar Tod bin, dann müsst ihr aufpassen. Und bitte, habt Selbstvertrauen, glaubt an euch und euer Fähigkeiten, dann schaffen wir das auch. Hat noch jemand Fragen?" sagte sie und sah in die Runde ängstlicher Gesichter.  
Keiner meldete sich und Joey ließ ihr Stimme wieder normal werden.  
„Wirklich gute Rede" sagte Albus gequält.  
„Ich weiß" meinte sie und sah ihre Freunde genau an.  
„War das dein ernst mit dem Schutz?" fragte Hermine.  
„Ja, Mine, der Schutz wird euch entschieden Helfen, und er wird euch verloren gehen, wenn ich schwer verletzt bin oder sogar Tod. Glaubt an euch und euren Fähigkeiten und kämpft für die Liebe, Freundschaft und den Frieden" sagte sie und sah wie die Augen ihrer Freunde glasig wurden.

Joey ging zu jeden und gab ihnen den Schutz, dann schickte sie, sie los, die Schüler sollten sich im Dorf verteilen. Sie und die anderen fünft und Albus blieben direkt im Zentrum und unterhielten sich mit leiser Stimme.  
Dann gab auch Joey den Schutz ihren Freunden und besprach noch mal den Plan.  
„Kannst du irgendwas spüren?" fragte sie Harry.  
„Nicht wirklich, ich spüre nur, dass es bald soweit ist" meinte er.  
„Also auch nicht mehr wie ich" sagte sie. Sie blickte in den Himmel, der heute grau war und sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob es regnen sollte oder nicht. Sie schloss ihre stahlblauen Augen, die plötzlich ziemlich kalt und berechnet wirkten und atmete tief ein und aus.

„Verteilt euch, es ist soweit" sagte sie und sah nun wieder in die versteinerten Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Sie nickten ihr zu und verteilten sich im Zentrum des Dorfes.  
Und schon konnten sie von überall her leise Plopps hören. Joey hatte vor, wenn alle Todesser da wären einen Anti- Apparier- Schutz über das Dorf zu legen.  
Sie suchte Schutz hinter einer Häuserwand. Die Todesser kamen immer näher und wunderten sich, das keine Leute auf den Straßen zu sehen sind.  
„Was ist hier los?" hörte man die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy.  
„Keine Ahnung" kam die von Mucnair.  
„Sie wussten es, sie wussten es und haben sich vorbereitet" meinte Bella ausser sich vor Zorn.  
Joey grinste in sich hinein. Die andere sahen sich das Schauspiel genauer an, es Apparierten ungefähr 80 Todesser in Hogsmeade, die leise die Straße entlang schlichen und sich langsam verteilten.

Harry sandte Telepathisch eine Nachricht an seine Freunde. Er musste es unbedingt los werden.  
„Wir teilen uns auf! Zweier- Teams. Ron und Hermine, Ginny und Draco, Joey und ich und Albus unterstützt euch wo er kann. Deckt euch gegenseitig. Setzt ein, was immer nötig ist, vergesst jedoch nicht, euch selbst zu schützen, auch wenn Joey euch eine Schutz auferlegt hat.  
Wir arbeiten uns unabhängig in Richtung des Marktplatzes vor. Meidet Voldemort, er ist mein Schicksal, Joey hilft du mir dabei?" fragte er sie in Gedanken.  
„Natürlich Großer" kam von ihr, und Harry war ihr unendlich dankbar.  
„Und Leute, passt auf euch auf. Dieser Krieg hat schon genug Tote gefordert" setzte er noch hinzu und nickte jedem von seinem Versteck aus zu.  
Seine Freunde akzeptierten diese Order ohne Widerrede und damit machten sie Harry zu ihren unumstrittenen Anführer.  
Ron und Hermine teleportierten dort hin, wo sie die ersten Flüche aufblitzen sahen. Die anderen teleportierten weiter in die Dorfmitte.

Harry und Joey kamen vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck und gingen leise und unbemerkt hinter die Todesser hinterher.  
Draco und Ginny teleportierten vor die Todesser in einem sicheren Abstand und so das sie nicht gesehen wurden.  
Joey beobachtete die Situation. Die Todesser waren in einer dichten Gruppe vor ihr, mit dem Rücken zugewandt und trugen Schilde.  
„Harry, stell dich neben mich, wir versuchen gleich mehrere Auszuschalten, mit einer mächtigen Druckwelle" sagte sie zu im per Telepathie.  
Er nickte ihr zu und sammelte seine Kraft, bündelte sie und war bereit zuzuschlagen. Sie konzentrierten sich voll und ganz auf ihre Macht. Albus der in der Nähe war, ließ es die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen.  
„Diese Macht ist einfach unglaublich" sagte der alte Zauberer zu sich selbst und beobachtete die beiden.

„Jetzt" schrie Joey und feuerte die erste große Druckwelle auf die Todesser ab. Die ersten fielen mit inneren Verletzungen zu Boden.  
Harry sandte eine zweite große Druckwelle auf die Todesser ab. Sie verfehlte nicht ihr Ziel und legte die nächsten Todesser um.  
Dann verstärkten beide ihrer Kraft und schickten gleichzeitig eine Druckwelle ab, die sich auf den Weg zu den Todesser verband. Die den sie traf, fielen wie Fliegen zu Boden, sie schrieen gequält auf und versuchten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
Viele der Todesser, waren nun verwundet oder Ohnmächtig zu Boden gegangen, doch ein Grossteil hatte sich in Sicherheit bringen können.

Draco und Ginny, die das Schauspiel mit ansahen, kamen nun aus ihren Verstecken und feuerte unaufhaltsam Flüche auf die Todesser ab.  
„Reducto!" schrie Draco und sprengten einen Todesser nach dem anderen in die Luft.  
„Stupor" brüllte Ginny und sofort flog ihr ein „Protego!" entgegen.  
Der Spruch wurde harmlos in der Luft reflektiert.  
Harry und Joey erkannten, das die beiden alles im Griff hatten, trotzdem betäubten sie einige im vorbei rennen.  
Harry wurde von einen Fluch getroffen der in zu Boden ries. Doch er stand gleich wieder auf den Beinen und sah seinem Angreifer direkt in die kalten grauen Augen.  
„Das Malfoy wirst du bereuen" sagte Harry schrill.  
„Meinst du wirklich, Potter" sagte er kalt.

„Ach Lucius, wieder Gesund!" sagte Joey, die hinzu kam.  
„Dumbledore, du kleines Miststück" zischte er sie an.  
„Na, na, nicht ausfallend werden, wo sind den deine Manieren" meinte Joey und schüttelte gespielt empört den Kopf.  
„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen wo meine Manieren sind" meinte er und hob den Zauberstab.  
Joey grinste sich ins Fäustchen über Lucius Arroganz.

Harry außer sich vor Zorn, wie er es wagen konnte, so mit seinen Freunden zu sprechen, funkelte gar nicht lange, er konzentrierte sich und bündelte seine Macht.  
„Flugurius!" rief Harry. Die ganze Luft schien vor Energie zu knistern, als ein gleißender Blitz auf Malfoy zuraste.  
Die Augen von Malfoy weiteten sich entsetzt, als der Blitz auf ihn zuschoss und der Blitz war von solcher Macht, dass er das Schild, was er in der Hand hatte durchschlug. Der Blitz traf Lucius Malfoy hart in die Brust, die Wucht des Fluches war so stark, dass es ihm von Boden hob und mit einem knisternden Geräusch gegen die Wand schleuderte, wo er leblos in sich zusammen sackte.

Draco sah geschockt zu seinem Vater und dann zu Harry. Er konnte es nicht glauben, Harry hatte seinen Vater getötet. Einfach so, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er hatte es verdient, er hatte Draco, seinen Sohn, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut gequält, verletzt und gedemütigt. Jahrelang hatte er es ertragen müssen, von seinem Vater als „Nichtsnutz" bezeichnet zu werden. Er hatte es nicht anderes gewollt, wenn Harry es nicht getan hätte, dann er.  
Immer noch geschockt und erleichtert, stand Draco wie angewurzelt da und sah zu seinem totem Vater, der auf dem Boden an der Häuserwand lag.  
„Es tut mir so Leid, Draco, aber es musste sein" sandte Harry an ihn.  
„Schon okay, er hat es verdient" kam die Antwort.

Draco nickte ihm zu und stürzte sich wieder in den Kampf. Joey sah zu Harry und zog ihn aus der Schusslinie.  
„Das war sehr beeindruckend. Du solltest dennoch aufpassen, dass deine Gefühle nicht die Oberhand gewinnen" sagte sie und sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Ich weiß, tut mir leid" sagte er.  
Sie sahen sich kurz auf dem Schlachtfeld um und sahen wie Dumbledore 10 Todesser ordentlich einheizte.  
„Komm lass uns weiter, Draco, Ginny und Albus scheinen wunderbar klar zu kommen" sagte sie und schleifte ihn hinter sich her.  
Sie schlichen die Strassen von Hogsmeade entlang und horchten nach jedem verdächtigen Geräusch.

Plötzlich hörten sie, wie in einer Seitenstrasse etwas explodierte, sofort in Alarmbereitschaft, gingen Joey und Harry leise und vorsichtig auf die Strasse zu.  
Was sie dort drinnen sahen, ließ sie erschaudern.  
Sam, Remus, Hermine, Ron und ein Haufen der DA, lagen bewusstlos und verletzt auf den Boden, sie schienen aber dennoch zu Atmen.  
Harry stockte der Atem und sah sich das Schlachtfeld genauer an, wer immer das getan hat, wird dafür bezahlen, dachte er.  
Sie schlichen in die Seitenstrasse weiter vor und entdeckten ungefähr 14 Todesser über einige Bewusstlose Personen gebeugt.  
„Was soll das den werden wenn es fertig ist" meinte Joey amüsiert.  
Die Todesser wirbelten herum und sahen Joey und Harry im Eingang der Gasse stehen.  
„Dumbledore, Potter" kam es von Macnair.  
„Ich hab auch einen Vornamen, man mag es kaum glauben" sagte sie bitter.  
Sie nickte Harry kaum merklich zu und faste nach seiner Hand. Um die Todesser alle auf einmal loszuwerden musste sie gemeinsam Kämpfen, sie bündelten ihre Macht und schickten kleine Energiekugeln auf die Todesser los.

Joey traf jeden einzelnen, doch trafen sie auch einige Flüche, die tiefe und schmerzhafte Wunden auf ihrem Körper hinterließen, Harry ging es nicht anders.  
Jeder der Todesser fiel bewusstlos zu Boden. Sie machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und sahen nach ihren Freunden, sie lebten alle noch, dass war das wichtigste.  
Joey wühlte ihn ihrem Umhang rum und holten zwei kleine Phiolen heraus, eine gab sie Harry, die anderen behielt sie.  
„Das ist ein Stärkungstrank, flöße jedem ein bisschen von ein."  
Harry tat was ihm gesagt wurde, langsam flößte er jedem ein bisschen ein und langsam regte sich einer nach dem anderen.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte Sam als er wieder bei Bewusstsein war.  
„Nichts weiter, ihr habt alle hier gelegen und ein Nickchen gemacht" kam es sarkastisch von Joey.  
„Hör auf, jetzt so rum zu zicken" meinte er und handelte sich einen bösen Blick von Joey ein.

„Pass mal auf Freundchen, ich hätte dich hier auch verrotten lassen können" sagte sie kalt und ging zu Harry.  
„Nimm einen kleinen Schluck" sagte sie.  
Harry setzte die Phiole an und nahm einen Schluck, sofort fühlte er sich wie neu geboren. Joey tat es ihm gleich und dann wandte sie sich zu den anderen.  
„Also weiter geht's, es ist noch nicht vorbei" sagte sie, ging zu den Todesser und zerbrach ihre Zauberstäbe. Dann setzte sie sich schnell auf den Boden und Meditierte. Sie legte ein Anti- Apparier- Schutz auf Hogsmeade.  
Als sie die Augen wieder auf machte, sah sie Harry besorgt an.  
„Er ist hier" sagt sie nur und stand blitzschnell auf.  
„Kommt die anderen sind in Gefahr" meinte sie und rannte aus der Gasse, die anderen folgte ihr wieder Richtung Dorfausgang.

Als sie dort ankamen, stand ihnen das Schrecken ins Gesicht geschrieben, Albus Duellierte sich mit Voldemort aufs schlimmste.  
Die anderen kümmerten sich um die Todesser.  
„Okay Leute, mich wundert es, das noch keine Vampire und Werwölfe hier sind" sagte sie.  
„Die Werwölfe sind erledigt" kam es traurig von Remus.  
„Sie kamen vorhin aus dem Wald" sagte Sam.  
„Aber von Vampire war keine Spur" meinte Sam nachdenklich.

„Okay, hört zu, ihr verteilt euch jetzt wieder um das Dorf herum. Wenn die Vampire kommen, wendet den Lumus Solem an. Der sollte stark genug sein um sie auszuschalten" sagte sie und sah ihre Mitstreiter genau an.  
Sie bekam ein nicken und schon teilten sie sich auf. Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Joey und Harry blieben hier.  
Plötzlich kamen noch aus zahlreiche Verstecken einige Todesser heraus und Griffen sie an, doch das sollte nicht all zu schwer werden.  
Harry sah gebannt auf Albus und Voldemort, sie schwebten beide einige Zentimeter über den Boden.

Plötzlich sah Harry, wie Dumbledore von einem Fluch getroffen wurde und durch die Luft geschleudert wird. Er blieb am Boden liegen, atmete aber noch.  
„So Dumbledore. Jetzt endet es" rief Voldemort und lachte.  
„Mit Sicherheit" rief Joey und verpasste Voldemort einen mächtigen Fluch.  
„Was zum Teufel" meinte Voldemort bevor ihm der Fluch traf und er zu Boden ging.  
Schnell rannte sie zu Albus und kniete nieder.  
„NEIN" schrie Joey als sie das blasse Gesicht sah.  
„Es ist vorbei" sagte er schwach.  
„Du spinnst wohl, es ist noch lange nicht vorbei. Ich werde dir helfen" sagte sie und mit einer Handbewegung war ein Undurchdringbares Schild um sie erschienen.

Dann legte Joey eine Hand über Albus Körper und ließ sie hoch und runter fahren.  
Joey stelle fest, das er einige innere Verletzungen hatte, zahlreiche gebrochene Rippen und ziemlich am Ende war mit seiner Kraft, aber das konnte behoben werden.  
„Bleib ganz ruhig und versuche an nichts zu denken, sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen" sagte sie besorgt und lächelte gequält.  
Er nickte nur leicht und schloss seine Augen, die jeglichen Glanz und das so typische funkeln verloren hatten.  
Sie konzentrierte sich und ließ ihre Macht freien Lauf, erst kümmerte sie sich um seine inneren Blutungen, was gar nicht so einfach war. Sie heilte die gebrochenen Rippen und gab ihm etwas von ihrer Lebensenergie.

In der zwischen Zeit, stand Harry immer noch geschockt da und sah zu Dumbledore und Joey.  
Als er sah, das sie ein Undurchdringbares Schild über sie erschienen ließ, wusste er das sie ihn versuchte zu heilen. Jetzt drehte er sich zu Voldemort und ging langsam auf ihn zu.  
„Endlich zeigst du dich, Riddle!" rief Harry laut, „Aber du hast zu viel Gäste mitgebracht, die nicht auf der Liste standen".  
„Ach Potter, da bist du ja" sagte er und verzog sein hässliches Gesicht zu einem dreckigen grinsen.  
„Heute wird es Enden, Tom, mit Sicherheit" sagte Harry kalt und stellte sich in Kampfstellung hin.  
„Ja, heut wird es Ende, aber mit dir" meinte Voldemort und ließ eins seiner erschaudernden Lachen hören.  
Hermine, Ron, Draco und Ginny hielten sich zurück und bekämpften immer noch einige Todesser. Sie hatten aber immer noch ein Auge auf Voldemort und Harry gerichtet.

Tiefrote Blitze begannen über Harrys Körper zu wandern. Den Schülern die noch da waren, stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. Was hier geschah, war mächtige Magie, zweifellos, sehr starke Magie. Rote Blitze schossen nun aus seinem ausgestreckten Arm in den Himmel und erleuchtete ihn für wenigen Minuten, bis sie gänzlich verpufften.  
„Angst Tom?" fragte Harry als er dessen erschockendes Gesicht sah.  
Voldemort schien vor Wut fast zu platzen. Er fixierte Harry mit seinem roten Schlangenaugen und brüllte „Crucio!"

„Protego!" rief Harry und der goldene leuchtende Schildzauber wehrte den Cruciatus- Fluch ab.  
„Reducto!" rief Harry und der Fluch traf Voldemort mitten in der Brust. Doch Voldemort wurde weder in die Luft geschleudert, noch brach er zusammen. Der Explosionszauber hatte kaum eine andere Wirkung, als Voldemort etwas zu schütteln.  
„Fulgurius!" rief Harry hinterher.  
Der Blitz traf Voldemort und die Entladung tanzte über dessen Körper. Er zog sie kalt mit seinem Zauberstab auf und schickte nun seinerseits einen Blitz in Harrys Richtung. Er konnte ihm nicht mehr ausweichen und der Blitz warf Harry zu Boden.

„Harry" riefen Ginny und Hermine und wollten zu ihm rennen. Doch schon packten sie starke Arme von hinten.  
„Wir sollten hier weg" meinte Draco und sah in das tränennasse Gesicht Ginnys.  
Sie nickte nur und ließ sich von Draco aus dem Dorf ziehen, sie wollten zu den anderen, gucken ob sie dort gebraucht wurden. Ron und Hermine folgten den beiden.  
Harry stand Blitzschnell wieder auf und schleuderte fünf Metallspitzen auf Voldemort. Drei trafen ihn und diesmal warfen sie ihn zu Boden. Gegen Magie mochte er geschützt sein, aber der Aufprall von fester Materie musste zwangsläufig eine Reaktion hervorrufen.

Joey hatte mit der Heilung von Albus abgeschlossen und holte nun den Stärkungstrank aus ihrem Umhang und flößte ihm nun etwas davon ein.  
Ganz langsam fing er an zu schlucken und öffnete schlagartig die Augen mit einem lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Danke Kleines, dass werde ich dir nie vergessen" sagte er und rappelte sich auf.  
„Kein Problem" sagte sie und umarte in stürmisch.  
„Ist schon gut, ich fühl mich wie neu geboren" sagte er und schmunzelte übers Gesicht.  
„Mach so was nie wieder" sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ich bin ab jetzt Vorsichtiger" meinte er und wurde wieder ernst.  
„Bereit?" fragte sie. Und bekam als Antwort nur ein nicken.  
Dann löste sie das Schutzfeld auf und blickten nun übers Schlachtfeld, wo Harry und Voldemort sich gegenüber standen.

Als Voldemort wieder aufstand, lief Blut seinen Arm und seine Stirn hinunter.  
Durch den Erfolg ermutigt, beschwor Harry noch mal fünft Metallspitzen, doch diesmal tranfigurierte Voldemort sie in Kissen, so dass ihm nichts passiert. Harry schaltete sofort und tranfigurierte das mittlere Kissen zurück in einen Ziegelstein, direkt vor Voldemort und der Stein traf mitten ins Gesicht. Blut lief nun aus seiner Nase.  
„Ahh" schrie Voldemort schmerzhaft auf und er versuchte zu disapparieren. Er leuchtete kurz auf und ging vor Schmerzen in die Knie.  
„Abhauen is nicht" rief Harry und klang Kalt und Entschlossen.  
„Potter! Das ist dein Ende" schrie Voldemort fuchsteufelswild.  
„Avada Kedavra!"

Harry bündelte in Sekunden seinen Macht und ließ den Todesfluch einfach verpuffen.  
„Das...das kann nicht sein" stotterte Voldemort schwer verletzt.  
„Das geht nicht" setzte er noch hinzu.  
Alle die, die noch da waren, sahen wie gebannt auf das Schauspiel zwischen Harry und Voldemort.  
Doch keiner von ihnen merkte, dass nicht alle Todesser Bewusstlos waren, ganz langsam stand Bellatrix auf und schlich sich an Joey ran. Jetzt würde sie dafür büßen, dachte sie und brüllte ganz laut „Crucio".  
Joey drehte sich um und der Fluch traf sie mitten in der Brust, sie ging sofort zu Boden und wandte sich unter Schmerzen. Bella lachte laut und hohl, Albus fuhr erschocken rum, zog Augenblicklich seinen Zauberstab und brüllte „Avada Kedavra!".  
Bellatrix darauf nicht gefasst, konnte den Todesfluch nicht mehr ausweichen und fiel mit leeren Ausdruck in den Augen auf den Boden.

Der Fluch wurde aufgehoben, doch Joey regte sich nicht mehr, sie war Bewusstlos.  
Voldemort sah seine Chance, der Anti- Apparier- Schutz fiel in sich zusammen, als Joey Bewusstlos am Boden liegen blieb.  
„Machts gut Potter, wir sehen uns wieder" sagte er sehr geschwächt und apparierte.  
„NEIN!" schrie Harry und fiel auf die Knie.  
Wieder hatte er es nicht geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen, wieder ist er entwischt. Das darf alles nicht wahr sein, dachte er. Er, Harry Potter war so nah dran ihn zu besiegen, und doch hatte er es wieder nicht geschafft.  
Er ließ seinen Blick über das Schlachtfeld schweifen und dann sah er Joey Bewusstlos am Boden liegen. Das mit Bella hatte er nicht wirklich mitbekommen, schnell sprang er auf und rannte auf sie zu. Dumbledore zog aus Joeys Umhang den Stärkungstrank und gab ihr etwas davon.  
Ganz langsam öffnete sie die Augen und sah in zwei erleichterte Gesichter.

Sie merkte, das sie sich nun wieder etwas besser fühlte, doch ihre Lebensenergie war fast aufgebraucht. Sie lächelte gequält und versuchte aufzustehen, plötzlich spürte sie einen unheimlichen Schmerz im Bauch und sie wusste, sie hatte einige innere Verletzungen, jedoch verzog sie kein bisschen das Gesicht.  
„Danke" sagte sie schwach.  
„Keine Ursache. Wie geht es dir?" fragte Albus mit leeren Augen.  
„Etwas besser. Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, du hast hervorragend gekämpft, ich bin stolz auf dich." sagte Joey und lächelte aufmunternd  
„Ich habe ihn wieder einmal entwischen lassen" sagte er bitter und vermied es sie anzusehen.  
„Harry, was du heute getan hast, zeigt das du mit solch Situationen umgehen kannst. Du hast gekämpft, wie man nur für Liebe, Freundschaft und Frieden kämpfen kann" sagte Albus und umarmte den schwachen Jungen.  
„Beim nächsten mal, machen wir ihn fertig" sagte Joey mit entschlossener Miene.  
„Kommt lasst uns die anderen suchen gehen" meinte sie und Schritt vorsichtig voran.

Also sie die anderen trafen, setzte ihr Herz für einige Sekundenlang aus.  
Mindestens 40 Vampire lieferten sich einen Kampf mit den Schülern, Lehrern, Ordensmitgliedern und Auroren.  
„Wir müssen ihren Anführer ausschalten" sagte Joey als sie sich gefangen hatte zu Albus und Harry, die ihr zunickten.  
Als sie sich verteilten, sahen sie vier Vampire auf sie zukommen. Joey reagierte ohne nachzudenken: „LUMOS SOLEM! REDUCTO!" bellte sie und schleuderte die Flüche mit all ihrer Macht auf die Vampire.  
Der Lichtstrahl, der aus ihrem Zauberstab traf, war gleißend hell und leuchtete die nähere Umgebung ab. Zwei Vampire standen sofort in Flammen und schrieen gotterbärmlich. Der Reductorfluch, der dem Lichtstrahl folgte, zerpulverte die Überreste zu feiner Asche.

Ihre Begleiter sahen sie vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt an, doch sie hatte schon wieder in Richtung der Vampire einige Flüche abgeschossen.  
„Muss ich heut alles alleine machen" meinte sie und warf den anderen finstere Blicke zu.  
Sie erwachten Augenblicklich aus ihrer Starre und feuerten nun auch Flüche ab.  
Harry erschrak sich regelrecht, als ein Vampire sich von oben herab auf Remus fallen ließ und Remus mit einer Bewegung seines linken Armes dessen Genick brach. Ein hinterhergeschossener Reduktor verteilte die Überreste des Vampirs auf den Boden.  
Harry zog sein Schwert, was er am Rücken unter seinem Umhang trug und enthauptete noch zwei weitere Vampire und tötete drei weitere fliehende Vampire mit Lumos Solem Flüchen, dann war keiner mehr in Sichtweite zu sehen. Ginny sank neben ihm erschöpft zu Boden. Harry jedoch ging herum und stach jedem auf dem Boden liegendem Vampire noch einmal das Schwert ins Herz. Zwei von denen gingen tatsächlich noch in Flammen auf, sie waren noch nicht tot gewesen.

Langsam beruhigten sich alle wieder und die Auroren kümmerten sich um Verletzte und sammelte die Todesser ein und brachte sie nach Askaban.  
Remus und Sam unterhielten sich leise, bis Joey zu ihnen stieß.  
„Wie geht es euch?" fragte sie.  
„Ganz gut" meinte Sam und sah sie besorgt an.  
„Hör mal mein Kleines, es tut mir leid wegen vorhin" sagte er peinlich berührt.  
„Ist schon gut, ich wusste du meinst es nicht so" meinte sie und umarte ihn.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie an Remus gewandt.

„Ganz okay" sagte er und sah sie aus traurigen Augen an.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte nun Sam.  
„Nun, bin etwas angeschlagen, aber sonst geht's mir gut" log sie und versuchte ein lächeln aufzusetzen was ihr nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.  
„Hab ihr Severus gesehen?" fragte sie die zwei, die, die Köpfe schüttelten.  
Langsam ging sie zu den Toten, Bewusstlosen oder verletzten Todesser und suchte nach Severus.  
„Irgendwas stimmt nicht mit ihr" meinte Sam und sah Remus an.  
„Sie ist mit Schniefelus zusammen" sagte er und sah ihr traurig hinterher.  
„Nein, das mein ich nicht. Sie sagte ihr würde es gut gehen, vergess es. Guck doch mal wie sie läuft" sagte er barsch.  
„Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst" meinte Remus.  
„Du bist immer noch Eifersüchtig?" fragte Sam amüsiert.  
„Ach lass mich doch in Ruhe" kam es von Remus

Joey ging von Todesser zu Todesser, Severus war nirgends zu finden. Dann blieb nur noch eine Idee. Sie sendete eine Nachricht an ihn.  
„Sev, wo bist du?" fragte sie in Gedanken in der Hoffnung Severus zu finden.  
„Ich bin hier drüben" sagte er schwach und hob eine Hand.  
Joey blickte nach rechts und sah seine Hand nach oben schnellen. Sie lief schnell zu ihm und entfernte erst mal die Maske.  
„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie ängstlich.  
„Keine Ahnung, Granger hat einen Fluch auf eine Gruppe Todesser geschossen und mich getroffen" sagte er schwach und sah ihr in die sich mit Tränen füllenden Augen.  
„Auch ich weiß welchen Fluch du meinst, ich kann dir helfen. Du musst an etwas schönes denken" meinte sie.

Sie durchleuchtete ihn und stellte genau die gleichen Verletzungen fest wie bei Albus, nur stärker fortgeschritten, sie wusste nicht ob ihre Lebensenergie für die Heilung noch reichen würde.  
Doch versuchte sie ihr bestes, sie heilte das nötigste, sie wollte ihn erst mal hier weg schaffen.  
Als sie die schlimmsten Verletzungen geheilt hat, ließ sie ihn mit einer Handbewegung ihrerseits vor sich hin schweben. Albus sah sie aus einer kleinen Strasse kommen und ging auf sie zu.  
„Alles okay bei ihm?" fragte er sie.  
„Nein, er hat die gleichen Verletzungen wie du" sagte sie.  
„Ich teleportiere jetzt in die Krankenstation, wer mitkommen will, muss her kommen" rief sie etwas lauter. Schon kamen einige auf sie zu und hielten sich an Severus fest.  
„Seit ihr bereit?" fragte sie und bekam ein nicken.  
Sie berührte Severus und konzentrierte sich auf die Krankenstation, schon spürte sie wie man durch einen Wirbel mitgerissen wurde.

Als sie im Krankenflügel ankamen, kam gleich Madam Pomfrey auf sie zu. Joey erklärte ihr schnell was sie machen wollte und wies sie an sich erst mal um die anderen zu kümmern.  
Joey ließ Sev auf ein Krankenbett schweben, öffnete seine schwarze Weste und durchleuchtete seinen Oberkörper.  
Sam, Remus, Harry und Albus die schon fertig waren mit untersuchen und verarzten sahen nun Joey beim Heilen zu.  
Harry spürte das Joey kaum noch Energie hatte und ging auf sie zu, legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und lies ein Teil seiner Energie auf Joey fließen.  
Augenblicklich spürte Joey die neue Energie und dankte Harry im Stillen für seine Hilfe.  
Nach einer halben Stunde war die Heilung vollkommen abgeschlossen.

Joey lies das Statusfeld, was sich um sie, Severus und Harry aufgebaut hatte zusammen fallen.  
Sie ist sehr blass, dacht Harry. Joey spürte, jeden Herzschlag in ihrer Brust, hoffentlich hatte es geklappt, dachte sie und rief leise Sevs Name.  
Ganz langsam machte er seine Augen auf und fühlte sich Putzmunter. Schnell setzte er sich auf und strahlte in die Runde.  
Von Joey kam noch ein lächeln, bevor sie zu Boden fiel.  
„Jo, nein" rief Sam und stürmte auf sie zu.  
„Jo, bitte, bleib bei mir, gib nicht auf, bitte kämpfe" sagte Sam und merkte wie sich sein Blick verschleierte, er hob Joeys schlaffen Oberkörper hoch und umarte sie  
„Was ist mit ihr?" fragte Severus und sah in schockierte Gesichter.  
„Sie... sie hat ihre gesamte Lebensenergie verbraucht" sagte Harry und Tränen stiegen in seinen Augen.  
„Sie hat dich mit letzter Kraft gerettet" sagte Albus leise, auch ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen.  
„Jo, bitte, gib nicht auf, kämpfe, bitte" sagte Sam leise und kuschelte seine Wange an ihrer.

„Nicht Weinen" kam es leise von Joey.  
„Jo, was soll das, du kannst mich nicht alleine lassen" sagte Sam unter Tränen.  
„Ich werde euch nicht alleine lassen, ich werde immer bei euch sein" meinte sie schwach und zwang sich zu einem leichten lächeln.  
Severus der nun langsam verstand, stand auf und kniete sich nieder.  
„Hör mir mal zu, ich will nicht das du geht's, das kannst du mir nicht antun, bitte. Joey ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, bitte lass mich nicht allein" sagte Severus und Tränen kullerten seinen Wangen hinab. Es war ihm Scheiß egal ob jemand sieht das er heult, er wollte Joey, er wollte seine Joey wieder haben.  
Remus der das mitangehört hat, stampfte wutentbrannt aus dem Krankenflügel und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
„Sagt ihm von mir, das er es nicht so schwer nehmen soll, er wir eines Tages die Richtige finden" meinte sie und sah in die tränennassen Gesichter.

„Es wird Zeit Lebewohl zu sagen" meinte sie.  
„Nein, Jo, bitte nicht, ich hätte mir nie das Versprechen von dir geben sollen" sagte nun Albus und kniete ebenfalls neben sie.  
„Ich habe mein Versprechen gehalten und ich bin glücklich euch kennen gelernt zu haben, bitte haltet mich in Erinnerung und vergesst mich nicht so schnell."  
„Was für ein Versprechen Albus" sagte Sam wutentbrannt.  
„Sie hat mir versprochen Harry zu beschützen und die Leute die ihr im Herz liegen, auch wenn sie es mit ihrem Leben bezahlen muss. Ich hätte nie zulassen dürfen, dass du bei der Sache einwilligst" sagte er und brach völlig in Tränen aus.  
„Nun ist es endgültig raus. Ich bereue kein bisschen. Ich denke es ist nun wirklich an der Zeit zu gehen, bitte vergesst mich nicht" sagte sie schwach und kaum hörbar.  
„Du kannst uns doch nicht alleine lassen" meldetet sich Ron zu Wort.  
„Ich lass euch nicht alleine, ich werde immer bei euch sein, in euren Herzen" sagte sie und lächelte, dann schloss sie die Augen.  
Das letzte bisschen Leben sickerte nun aus ihrem noch jungen Körper, der letzte Atemzug war getan. Die Anwesenden wollten es nicht war haben, nein sie glaubten zu Träumen.

„NNNNEEEEIIIIINNNNNN, dass darf nicht sein" brüllte Severus.  
„NEIN Jo, lass mich nicht alleine" raunte Sam.  
Sam drückte den leblosen Körper von Joey ganz fest an sich, er konnte es nicht fassen, sie verloren zu haben. Sie ist wie eine Schwester für ihn gewesen.  
„Dad, warum hast du das zugelassen, warum?" fragte Sam unter Tränen.  
„Ich weiß es nicht mein Sohn. Sie hatte diese Macht von der in der Prophezeiung geredet wird, diese starke Macht, sie konnte Harry helfen sie auch zu lernen, da ich spürte, dass er eine ungewöhnlich starke Aura hatte, ich dachte nie, dass es mal so zu Ende geht. Es ist alles meine Schuld" weinte der Professor und traute sich nicht die anderen anzusehen, er schämte sich für das was er getan hatte.  
Harry ging auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, drückte leicht zu und versuchte unter Tränen zu lächeln.  
„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Albus. Sie hat getan was sie tun muss, es war ihrer Entscheidung. Ich bin froh sie kennen gelernt zu haben. Bitte gib dir nicht die Schuld" dann brach seine Stimme, er konnte nicht mehr grade stehen, er hatte nicht die nötige Kraft dazu. Harry sank neben Albus auf die Knie und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Ron stand mit Hermine und Ginny etwas abseits, beide Mädchen im Arm. Alle drei rannen Tränen die Wangen hinunter. Draco konnte gar nicht zusehen, er hatte sich etwas weggedreht. Er ging zu Ginny und nahm Ron eine Last ab, er sah ihr in die glitzernden Augen und umarte sie, wobei ihm nun auch die Tränen kullerten.  
Plötzlich bemerkte Ron wie sich ganz langsam der Brustkorb von Joey hob und senkte, er dachte zu Träumen, er rieb sich die Augen, soweit wie das möglich war mit Hermine im Arm und starrte ungewandt auf den Brustkorb der jungen Frau in Sams Arm.  
„Leute, ich glaube sie lebt" sagte er unter Tränen.  
Sam sah Ron verdattert an, der wiederum deutet auf ihren Brustkorb.

Alle sahen gebannt auf die Stelle, die Ron gezeigt hatte und tatsächlich, man konnte einen schwachen Atem feststellen.  
Severus fühlte sofort nach ihrem Puls und fand ihn, zwar sehr schwach aber immer hin.  
„Ja, sie lebt. Grade noch so" sagte er leise.  
Sofort hoben Sam und Severus Joey auf das Bett, wo vor Minuten noch Severus drinnen gelegen hatte.  
„Wir können sie Heilen" sagte Harry entschlossen.  
„Was meinst du?" fragte Hermine.  
„Wir können sie Heilen, genau so wie Ron" sagte er und trat entschlossen an Joeys Seite.  
„Aber dazu brauch ich Hilfe von euch" meinte er.  
„Wir sind dabei" kam es von Ginny, die sich schnell die Tränen wegwischte und sich aus Dracos Umarmung löste.

Poppy kam und verabreichte ihr den stärksten Stärkungstrank den es gibt, ganz mühselig schluckte Joey ihn.  
„Macht bitte Platz" sagte Harry zu Albus, Sam und Severus.  
Die fünf stellen sich jeweils zu zweit auf jede Seite hin, Draco stand am Bettende.  
Sie bündelten ihre Macht und legten ihre Hände auf Joey, und schon floss die neue Energie auf Joey über. Wir können sie retten, wir können es schaffen, ging es Draco immer wieder durch den Kopf. Die Jugendlichen bauten ein Statusfeld um sie herum auf, die Erwachsene standen sprichwörtlich die Haare zu Berge, weil soviel Energie auf einmal freigesetzt wurde.  
Sie heilten die inneren Verletzungen, die schon ziemlich weit fortgeschritten waren. Sie merkten, wie ihre Energie weiter abnahm, doch sie gaben nicht auf. Joey hat auch nie aufgegeben um ihnen zu Helfen, sie hatte immer an sich geglaubt.

Habt vertrauen in eure Fähigkeiten, hörte Harry Joeys Worte, die sie kurz bevor der Kampf begann zu ihnen gesagt hat. Ich werde an mich und meine Fähigkeiten glauben, dachte Harry. Doch was er nicht wusste war, dass er das, was er grade Gedacht hatte an die anderen vier gesandt wurde. Sie nickten ihm zu und strengten sich mehr an.  
Als sie mit der Heilung abschlossen, ließen sie das Statusfeld in sich zusammen fallen.  
„Und wird sie wieder Gesund?" fragte Severus sofort.  
Harry sah in das hoffnungsvolle Gesicht seinem Zaubertranklehrers.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, wir haben jetzt alles getan was wir konnten um sie zu retten. Jetzt muss sie selber entscheiden ob sie Leben will oder nicht" sagte er und sah wie neue Tränen aus den Augen das Zaubertranklehrers kullerten.  
Sam legte ihn beruhigend einen Hand auf den Arm und drückte leicht zu.  
„Sie wird wieder, dass spür ich" sagte er und auch aus seinen Augen traten Tränen, die an seinen Wangen runterglitten und den Boden benetzten.


	20. Epilog oder Ende Gut, alles Gut!

* * *

_**Kapitel 20**_

_**Epilog oder Ende gut, alles gut?**_

* * *

Die Tage vergingen und Joey lag vier Tage nach dem Angriff immer noch Bewusstlos in der Krankenstation. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermine und Draco besuchten sie jeden Tag und verbrachten viel Zeit im Krankenflügel. Unterricht gab es nicht mehr, nur die DA und ihr persönliches Training liefen weiter. Severus saß auch Tag und Nacht an ihrem Bett, wenn er mal nicht da war, braute er Zaubertränke, in der Hoffnung das sie Joey helfen würde. Dumbledore machte sich immer noch starke Vorwürfe und redete viel mit Sam. Remus hatte sich wieder beruhigt und besuchte Joey auch so oft wie er konnte.

Er hatte sogar mit Severus vernünftig geredet.  
Wenn die Fünf Freunde sie besuchten, erzählten sie ihr immer was sie den Tag über gemacht haben, dass sie, sie furchtbar vermissen und das sie ganz schnell wieder gesund werden soll.  
Wenn Severus an ihrem Bett saß, erzählte er ihr über seine damalige Zeit und wie sehr er es bereute, so geworden zu sein, wie er heute ist. Er wich nur Nachts für ein paar Stunden von ihrer Seite. Albus hatte das alles auch sehr mitgenommen, wenn er bei ihr war, sagte er ihr immer wieder das es im Leid täte, und einmal dachte er sie lächeln zu sehen.

Am sechsten Tag nach dem Angriff um die Mittagszeit, regte sich etwas im Krankenflügel.  
Plötzlich schlug Joey ihre wunderschönen Augen auf und sah sich genauer um.  
„Wo bin ich?" sagte sie zu sich und rappelte sich auf.  
Sie bemerkte das sie im Bett im Krankenflügel lag und mal keiner da war.  
Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Sie war zwar Bewusstlos, trotzdem hatte sie die Gespräche von ihren Besuchern sehr wohl mitbekommen.  
Sie war einfach nur froh am Leben zu sein, langsam legte sie sich wieder in die weichen Kissen und machte die Augen wieder zu.

In der großen Halle, saßen alle Schüler beim Mittagessen und unterhielten sich gedämpft.  
Als der Schulleiter jedoch aufstand, wurde es Augenblicklich leise und jede Unterhaltung wurde noch im Keim erstickt.  
„Liebe Schüler, ich möchte all jenen meinen Dank aussprechen, die bei der Verteidigung das Schlosses tatkräftig mitgeholfen haben. Ich danke den Schülern, den Lehrern und den Auroren und noch einige andere Menschen, die hier nicht weiter erwähnt werden wollen.  
Wir haben glücklicher Weise keine Toten zu beklagen, doch eine Reihe von Verletzten, die alle schon wieder auf den Weg der Genesung sind, bis auf eine Person. Sie liegt oben im Krankenflügel und Kämpft um ihr Leben, Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore. Bitte lasst uns eine Minute Schweigen und ihr im Stillen Kraft wünschen" sagte der Professor und sengte sein Haupt. Stille Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter und liefen über seinen langen weißen Bart.  
Er hatte das Leuchten und das alt bekannte funkeln was in seinen Augen immer zu sehen war, vollkommen verloren. Harry und seine Freunde machten sich große Sorgen um ihren Schulleiter.  
„Ich danke euch. Und nun esst so fiel er könnt" sagte der alte, weise Mann und setzte sich traurig wieder auf seinen Platz.

„Er sieht nicht gut aus" sagte Ginny und betrachtete den Schulleiter genauer.  
„Nein, ganz und gar nicht" sagte Draco.  
„Er sagt zu uns, wir sollen Essen, aber selber nichts anrühren" meinte Ron und schob angewidert sein Essen davon.  
„Alles okay mit dir?" fragte ihn Hermine.  
„Wieso" meinte dieser.  
„Na wenn du schon nichts Essen willst, musst du Krank sein" kam von ihr.  
„Ach nun hör aber auf. Seht ihn euch doch mal an, er ist Krank vor Sorge, und ich versteh ihn sehr gut. Ich hoffe nur Joey schafft es, und außerdem hab ich keinen Hunger".  
„Ab in den Krankenflügel" kam es von einem amüsierte Harry.  
„Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe" meinte Ron und sah bockig drein.

Ganz langsam öffnete Joey wieder die Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Sie wollte aufstehen, wusste aber nicht ob sie es auch durchhalten würde. Sie fühlte sich immer noch sehr schwach.  
„Probieren, geht übers Studieren" sagte sie und gluckste vor sich hin.  
Joey schlug die Bettdecke weg und sah, das sie ihr Nachthemd an hatte, was ihr bis kurz vor den Knien ging. Es schmiegte sich wie eine zweite Haut an ihre Figur und brachte die Rundungen noch mehr zur Geltung.  
Sie setzte beide Beine auf den kalten Boden und mit einem Ruck stand sie auf, plumpste aber gleich wieder aufs Bett.

Es war ein fataler Fehler so schnell aufzustehen, dachte sie, da ihr plötzlich mächtig schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
„Ganz tief durch atmen" sagte sie sich und tat es auch.  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit lies dieses Gefühl nach und schon versuchte sie es wieder, aber langsam.  
Vorsichtig stand sie auf und setzte ein Fuss vor den anderen. Sie schritt ganz vorsichtig auf das Fenster zu, hielt sich an den Betten fest um nicht umzufallen. Ihr kam es so vor als hätte sie Pudding in den Beine. Endlich am Fenster angelangt, stellte sie sich gut hin um nicht umzufallen und ließ ihren Blick über die Ländereien schweifen.  
Schnell versang sie in Grübelein und fing an leise zu Singen, sie schloss ihre Augen um ein besseres Gefühl für den Test zu bekommen.

Ich hab schon vor langer Zeit vergessen, dass immer noch Träume in mir sind.  
Wäre fast im Sonnenlicht erfohrn.  
Fühlte mich einsam und verlorn.  
Du hast mir neue Kraft gegeben und all meine Träume wach geküsst, hab niemals  
Soviel mit dir gelacht, du hast das was mich glücklich macht.

Severus Snape, hatte keinen Hunger, genau wie viele andere nicht, er schob sein Essen weg und starrte an die verzauberte Decke. Plötzlich spürte er etwas in sich, er wusste nicht was es war, wollte der Sache aber schnell auf den Grund gehen, nach kurzen Grübelein, wurde sein Gesicht bleich, er war weiß im Gesicht wie eine Mumie in Binden gewickelt war.  
„Joey" war das einzige Wort was er raus brachte, bevor er aufstand und aus der Halle verschwand.  
Dumbledore und die anderen über dieses plötzliche verschwinden verwirrt, warfen sich verdatterte Blicke zu, blieben jedoch sitzen.

Am Krankenflügel angekommen, machte er vorsichtig die Tür auf und huschte leise rein.  
Er hörte eine Stimme, eine wundervolle Stimme, die genau die Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte, die er für eine gewisse junge wunderschöne Frau empfand.  
Severus sah sich genauer um, er ging auf Joeys Bett zu und erschrak als es leer war, er hatte die Gestalt am Fenster noch nicht bemerkt.  
Der große schwarz gekleidete Mann lies seine Blicke durch den Raum schweifen, bis er eine Person sah, die ein Nachthemd trug, was bis kurz vor ihren Knien ging.  
Es war Joey, dachte er, sie war wach, sie hatte beschlossen zu Kämpfen, sie hatte den Tod besiegt. Sie war am Leben, dachte er und schritt leise auf sie zu.

Joey stand immer noch am Fenster und sang ihr Lied, sie merkte nicht das noch jemand im Raum war. Sie hatte auch nicht bemerkt, das ihr eine kleine Tränen über die Wangen kullerten, als sie das Lied sang.

Seit dir weiß ich was es heißt zu lieben, du bist das Herz was in mir schlägt.  
Durch dich fühl ich mich, als könnt ich fliegen, den du bist der Wind, der meine  
Flügel trägt.  
Ich möchte für immer bei dir bleiben, den du bist schon längst ein Teil von mir.  
Ich will alle Wege mit dir gehn, dich für immer halten und verstehen, den  
Du bist der Wind, der meine Flügel trägt!

Als sie endete, sah sie zum See, wo der Riesenkrake fröhlich im Wasser spielte.  
Plötzlich umarmten zwei starke Arme sie von hinten. Joey völlig erschrocken, fuhr zusammen, drehte sich Blitzschnell um und schlug zu.  
Ihr Gegenüber konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und ging zu Boden. Als sie realisierte, dass es Severus war, musste sie sich ein schmunzeln ziemlich verkneifen, als sie den erschockenden Gesichtsausdruck ihres Zaubertranklehrers sah.  
„Oh Sev, dass tut mir echt unheimlich Leid. Es war ein alter Reflex, sorry, bitte verzeih mir" sagte sie und half ihm hoch, das schmunzeln was grad noch ihr Gesicht zierte, hatte sich jetzt zu einen abgewürgten Lachanfall herausgestellt.

„Ist schon gut, ich lebe ja noch" meinte er und rappelte sich mit Joeys Hilfe wieder hoch.  
„Es tut mir wirklich Leid" kam von ihr.  
„Schon okay, mir geht es gut" sagte er und rieb sich den Unterkiefer.  
„Tut es weh" meinte sie.  
„Ja schon, du hast einen Wahnsinns rechten Hacken. Ich meine die Ohrfeige zu dem Geburtstag habe ich nicht vergessen" sagte er und grinste gequält.  
„Tut mir so leid, Sev. Komm mal her" meinte sie und sah sich sein Kinn genauer an.  
Es wurde schon leicht dick, sie ließ ihre Hand sanft darüber fahren und heilte die Prellung in Sekunden.

„Besser?" fragte sie.  
„Viel besser" kam die Antwort eines lächelnden Lehrers.  
„Wie geht es dir? Wie fühlst du dich?" kam es gleich, als wenn sie so was geahnt hätte.  
„Mir geht es gut, dank euch. Ich bin noch etwas schwach, aber sonst könnt ich Bäume ausreißen" kam es grinsend zurück.  
„Du solltest wieder ins Bett" meinte er und legte einen Arm um Joeys Rücken und den anderen in die Kniekehlen, dann hob er sie mit einem Ruck hoch.  
„Sag mal bist du verrückt" meinte sie und lachte.  
„Nicht das ich wüsste, aber wenn Poppy dich sieht, fesselt sie dich ans Bett, glaub mir" sagte er und trug sie rüber zum Bett.  
„Da hast du recht" sagte Joey betreten.  
„Man bist du ein Fliegengewicht" meinte er und setzte sie sanft ab.  
„Ach hör schon auf" meinte sie barsch, musste aber grinsen.  
Severus nahm die Decke und deckte Joey ordentlich zu.

„Danke und ach Danke für deine Besuche" meinte sie.  
„Kein Problem. Ich bin so froh das du noch lebst, ich hätte es mir nicht verzeihen können wenn du...wenn du...gestorben wärst" stotterte er verlegen und sah zu Boden.  
„Hey" kam von Joey und drückte sein Kinn vorsichtig hoch.  
„Ich Danke dir, dass du bei mir warst, du hast mir die nötige Kraft gegeben und Danke für deine sehr aufschlussreichen Gespräche" sagte sie und schmunzelte über den verwirrte Gesichtsausdruckes.  
„Du...du hast das alles mitbekommen?" fragte er pikiert.

„Aber natürlich" sagte sie.  
„Keine Angst, ich werde es keinem verraten" setzte sie noch hinzu.  
Severus nickte nur und strahlte sie an. Dann ohne Vorwarnung umarmte er sie und drückte sie ganz fest an sich.  
„Schön das es dir wieder besser geht" sagte er und löste die Umarmung.  
„Schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich dachte ich sterbe, nein, ich war Tod für einige Minuten, doch irgendwer meinte und ich habe da eine gewisse Ahnung wer, dass es noch lange nicht so weit wäre" sagte sie und legte sich in die weichen Kissen.

Die fünf standen langsam auf und verschwanden aus der großen Halle. Sie wollten nach Joey sehen, um mit ihr wie üblich etwas zu erzählen.  
Als sie vor der Tür ankamen, hörten sie leise Stimmen, und schlagartig war ihnen klar, dass Joey endlich aufgewacht sein muss. Leise schob Harry die Tür auf und schlüpfte durch, die anderen folgten ihm. Sie sahen wie sich die beiden umarmten und was Joey anschließend sagte, jagte jeden einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ihr könnt ruhig her kommen" kam die amüsierte Stimme von Joey.

Severus dreht sich so ruckartig um, dass er sich den Hals verknackste.  
Die Fünf kamen ganz langsam und mit roten Gesichtern näher an sie heran, als Joey die peinlich berührten Gesichter sah, konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten und prustete los.  
Die fünf sahen sie verdattert an. Sie sahen von Snape zu Joey und wieder zurück. Severus lächelte den Jungendlichen kaum merklich zu und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Sorry Leute, aber ihr saht echt zu komisch aus" jabste sie und grinste fröhlich vor sich hin.  
„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry sofort als er sich etwas gefangen hatte.  
„Mir geht es ganz gut" meinte sie und mit einer Handbewegung, standen fünf bequeme Stühle neben ihrem Bett, auf die sie sich auch gleich hinsetzten.  
„Wie geht es euch?" kam es von ihr.  
Und schon wurde erzählt was das Zeug hielt, sie lachten und scherzten.

Albus folgte den Jugendlichen aus der großen Halle, als er jedoch am Krankenflügel ankam, überlegte er erst hin und her ob er rein gehen sollte oder nicht.  
Er hatte schon unzählige Male die Hand auf den Türknauf gelegt, sie aber doch wieder zurück gezogen. Er stand ganze 10 Minuten vor der Tür und grübelte nach.  
„Komm schon rein" hörte er Joeys Stimme in seinen Kopf.  
„Ich werde dir deinen Kopf schon nicht abreißen" setzte sie noch hinzu.  
Der Schulleiter atmete tief ein und machte die Tür auf und setzte ein fröhliches Gesicht auf.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?" war die erste Frage die von ihm kam.  
„Etwas schwach, aber sonst prächtig" meinte sie lässig und deutete ihn an, näher zu kommen.  
Die anderen merkten das die zwei etwas zu klären hatten und verschwanden aus dem Krankenflügel.

„Ich bin so froh das es dir wieder gut geht" sagte er und schon glitzerte Tränen in seinen stahlblauen Augen auf.  
„Onkel Albus, sieh mich an. Du hattest keine Schuld daran, auch nicht das du mich um dieses Versprechen gebeten hast. Es war meine Entscheidung und ich habe das richtige getan, dass weiß ich, bitte hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben. Ich habe dir sogar geschworen die Menschen die mir sehr viel bedeuten zu schützen, und wenn es sein muss, dass ich es mit meinem Leben bezahle. Und ich bereue nichts, kein bisschen. Ich bin froh das du mich drum gebeten hast, sonst hätte ich nie solch gute und großartige Mensch kennen und lieben gelernt. Bitte hör endlich auf, dir die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben" sagte sie liebevoll und sah ihn mit einem warmen Blick an.

„Danke für deine tröstenden Worte" kam es traurig von ihm.  
„Hey, ich mach dir keine Vorwürfe und das solltest du auch nicht tun" sagte sie und umarmte ihren Onkel und wiegte ihn wie ein kleines Kind hin und her.  
Als sie sich wieder lösten, hatte er wieder sein alt bekanntes lächeln aufgesetzt, auch das funkeln ist in seinen Augen zurück gekehrt.  
„Fühlst du dich so stark, dass du bei einer Party mitfeiern kannst?" fragte er spitzbübisch.  
„Was für eine Party?" fragte sie und wusste, dass sie die Antwort schon kannte.  
„Die ich sofort organisiere" meinte er scheinheilig.  
„Wenn mir Sev noch einen Stärkungstrank gibt bestimmt" kam von ihr.

Albus Dumbledore schritt mit wehendem Umhang zur Tür, machte sie auf und strahlte die Gesichter dahinter an.  
„Es wird heut Abend eine Party geben" meinte er vergnügt.  
„Wirklich?" fragte Ginny.  
„Oh ja, Miss Weasley" kam es singend.  
„Helft ihr mir bitte? Ihr habt bestimmt ein besseres Händchen wie ich" fragte er mit strahlenden Augen an die Jungendlichen gewandt.  
„Aber natürlich, Professor" kam es von Hermine, die ein Glitzern in den Augen hatte, was sonst nur B.elfe.R bei ihr hervorrief.  
Schon machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle. Severus sah ihnen mit einem breitem grinsen hinter her, bevor er wieder zu Joey ging.  
Er gab ihr den Stärkungstrank und schon fühlte sie sich wie neu geboren.

Am Abend dieses Tages wurde sie von den anderen in die große Halle gebracht, die Schüler waren alle aus dem Häuschen, weil Dumbledore eine Party zwei Tage vor Schulende gab.  
Joey wurde von Draco fürsorglich gestützt, als sie in die Halle ankamen, blieb ihr der Mund offen stehen.  
Von der Decke rieselte langsam Konfetti, was den Boden aber nicht berührte. An der einen langen Wand in der Halle, war ein überdimensionaler Vorhang, was die anderen darauf schließen ließ, das dahinter eine Band stand und auf ihren Einsatz wartete.  
Vor der Bühne, war eine große Tanzfläche mit Parkettboden ausgelegt, ringsum um die Tanzfläche, standen kleine Tische mit Kerzen, die einige Zentimeter über dem Tisch schwebten.  
An der Seite, wo der Lehrertisch stand, war nun ein großes Büfett angerichtet, was schon herrlich duftet.

Draco brachte Joey zu einem Stuhl und ließ sie vorsichtig in ihn hinein gleiten.  
„Danke, Dracoschatz" kam es von ihr.  
„Kein Problem, Jocelyn" trillerte er.  
Joey warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, der sich aber gleich in ein strahlendes lächeln verwandelte.  
„Mensch, da habt ihr aber ganze Arbeit geleistet" sagte sie und sah sich genauer um.  
Eisskulpturen standen in der Halle verteilt, kleine Feen flogen über ihre Köpfe, und die Decke der großen Halle zeigte ihnen den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang draußen.  
„Es ist wunderschön" sagte Joey und warf ihren Freunden bewundernswerte Blicke zu.

„Schön wenn es dir gefällt" meinte Ginny und kuschelte sich an Harrys Seite.  
„Ich hoffe nur, das wir das Extra, was wir eingebaut haben, heute Abend noch sehen werden" meinte Draco salomonisch und die anderen fingen an zu grinsen.  
„Was für ein EXTRA?" fragte Joey verwirrt.  
„Das wirst du schon sehen" kam es von Harry.  
„Eines Tages, bringt ihr mich noch ins Grab, aber das hier, habt ihr wirklich super hinbekommen, ich bin beeindruckt" meinte sie strahlend und sah auf peinlich berührte Gesichter.

Die Halle füllte sich und jeder suchte sich einen Platz, langsam erstarb der Geräuschpegel, weil  
Albus Dumbledore nun auf der Tanzfläche erschienen ist um eine Rede zu halten.  
„Liebe Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste. Herzlich Willkommen zu unseren kleinen Fest. Ich möchte mein kleine Groß, groß, groß, groß Enkelin Jocelyn Elaine Dumbledore willkommen heißen. Sie hat den Kampf gegen den Tod gewonnen und sitzt nun hier und wartet das, das Fest beginnt. Also, lange Reden kurzer Sinn, feiert schön, trinkt und esst so viel wie reingeht und viel Spass" sagte er fröhlich und schritt wieder von der Tanzfläche.  
Die Schüler applaudierten dem Schulleiter, viele Pfiffe und Jubelrufe waren zu hören.  
Die Halle tobte, als Dumbledore mit seiner Rede fertig war, Joey wurde etwas rosa auf den Wangen, als ihr Name so überdeutlich genannt wurde und sackte immer tiefer in ihren Stuhl, doch nun klatschte sie wie wild in die Hände.

Als der Applaus langsam abebbte, stand Joey vorsichtig auf, Draco wieder sofort an ihrer Seite um ihr zu helfen, sie war immer noch ziemlich schwach, doch es ging. Draco packte sie mit seinen kräftigen Armen und hielt sie mit einer Hand um ihrer Taille fest umschlungen.  
„Darf ich auch noch ein paar Worte an die Schüler und den Lehrern richten?" fragte sie ihren Onkel freundlich.  
„Aber natürlich, Kleines" kam es fröhlich von ihm.  
Ganz langsam und vorsichtig machte sich Joey auf den Weg auf die Tanzfläche, Draco ganz fest an ihrer Seite.  
Als sie ihren Standpunkt gewählt hatte, wies sie Draco an, sie los zu lassen und sich wieder hin zu setzten. Als Draco sie los ließ, schwanke sie gefährlich hin und her, konnte sich jedoch auf den Beinen halten.

„Liebe Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste, ich möchte mich bei jedem bedanken der bei der Rettung dieser Schule mitgeholfen hat. Ohne euch hätten wir Voldemort nicht vertreiben können. Ihr habt alle sehr viel Mut bewiesen euch den dunkelsten aller Zauberer zu stellen. Glücklicher Weise, ist keiner bei diesem waghalsigem Unterfangen getötet wurden, es wurden einige schwer verletzt, denen aber Merlin sei Dank geholfen werden konnte, und ich war einen davon. IHR hab bewiesen, dass es euch nichts ausmacht wer ihr seit oder von wem ihr abstammt, und das hat große Hochachtung bei mir gefunden, den vorher haben sich Slytherin und Gryffindor gehasst bis aufs Letzte.

Ihr hab zusammen gehalten und euch unterstützt wo es geht, ihr wart alle verbündete und habt alle für die selbe Sache gekämpft, nämlich Voldemort einhalt zugebieten und ihn nicht bis nach Hogwarts durchdringen zu lassen. Das hat gezeigt, dass jeder einzelne von euch, was ganz besonderes ist, ihr hab wunderbare Fähigkeiten, ihr seit wunderbare Menschen und ihr hab vor allen Dingen sehr große Entschlossenheit gezeigt, dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Es ist noch nicht ganz geschafft, aber die Zeit naht, ich danke euch noch mal für eure tatkräftige Unterstützung im Kampf, DANKE" sagte sie und blickte in die berührten Gesichter. Dann atmete sie tief ein um weiter fortzufahren.

„Ihr habt alle sehr viel Korasche gezeigt, Entschlossenheit, Mut, Liebe und den Willen Frieden zu stiften, und dafür bewundere ich jeden einzelne von euch.  
Ich danke auch meinen Freunden, Hermine Granger, Ron und Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy, die mich von meinen schweren Verletzungen geheilt haben und mir neue Energie gaben um zu Kämpfen, danke Leute, ich bin euch was schuldig.  
Ich wünsch euch viel Spass bei diesem Fest, lasst es Krachen und mit den Worten eines weisen, begabten und den in meinen Augen mächtigsten Zauberer aller Zeiten zum Punkt zu kommen: Haut rein!" sagte sie und lächelte in die Runde. Sie merkte nicht, das ihr einige Tränen über die Wangen kullerten.  
Sie sah sich um und sah in ehrfürtige und gerührte Gesichter. Minerva und Hagrid holten die Taschentücher aus ihrem Umhang und schnaubten sich ordentlich die Nase. Ihr Onkel hatte Tränen in den Augen, genau so wie zahlreiche andere Anwesenden.

Langsam ging sie in ihrem smaragdgrünen Kleid wieder zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich hin.  
Dann brach schlagartig der Applaus aus, Jubelrufe und Pfiffe tönten durch die Halle und ließen keinen Platz mehr für irgendwas anderes. Sie sah in die jubelnden Gesichter und immer mehr Tränen der Rührung traten in ihre Augen, jeden Schüler klatschte wie wild Beifall, selbst die Slytherins, die nun gesehen haben, wozu Voldemort wirklich in der Lage ist und das er keinen Halt macht, vor niemanden. Das rührte und bewunderte sie sehr.

Als der Applaus immer weniger wurde, gingen einige zum Büfett und holten sich was zu Essen. Ron der nichts zum Mittag gegessen hatte, war der erste der losstürmte, nachdem er Joey für diese sehr bemerkenswerte Rede fest gedrückt hatte.  
Albus kam auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihr.  
Dann rauschte er mit Joeys Teller zum Büfett und lud ihn ihr ordentlich voll.  
Nachdem sie gegessen hatte und sich noch lange mit ihren Freunden unterhalten hatte, kam Severus Snape mit einem kleinen Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit an ihren Tisch.  
Die Band legte langsam los mit der Musik und schon standen auch die ersten Paare auf der Tanzfläche und zeigten ihr können.

„Trink das, dann geht es dir besser" sagte er und lächelte vorbehalten.  
„Danke, du bist echt nicht mit Gold zu bezahlen" meinte sie und Trank alles aus.  
„Braves Mädchen" sagte er und huschte schnell wieder davon.  
Remus näherte sich langsam dem Tisch an dem Joey sass und lächelte ihr von weiten zu.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten, My Lady?" fragte er höflich und verbeugte sich vor ihr.  
„Gern, My Lord" sagte Joey, stand auf und machte einen Knicks.  
Remus nahm Joeys Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche.  
Es wurde ein langsames Lied gespielt und beide tanzten eng umschlugen miteinander.  
„Joey, es tut mir Leid, dass ich immer so ein Trottel war" kam es von ihm.

„Du warst nicht immer so ein Trottel, nur manchmal" sagte sie und drückte ihn kurz an sich, wobei sie sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
„Remus, ich mag dich, ich will dich als Freund nicht verlieren, bitte lass und noch mal von vorne anfangen" sagte sie und sah in seine dunklen Augen.  
„Gerne, Kleines" erwiderte er.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich einfach aus dem Krankenflügel gerannt bin und dich im Stich gelassen haben, aber ich konnte Severus und seine Liebeserklärung einfach nicht mitanhören" sagte er mit bitterer Stimme, lächelte aber dabei.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich weiß das ihr euch ausgesprochen habt. Ich mach dir keinen Vorwurf" sagte sie und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
„Ich mag dich, Jocelyn" kam es verträumt von Remus.  
„Lass meinen Namen aus dem Spiel" sagte sie gespielt verärgert, worauf er Lachen musste.

Beide tanzten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander und erzählten sich alles, was in der letzten Zeit passiert war. So kam es, das Remus ein Auge auf Tonks geworfen hatte und sie schon zweimal Essen waren. Joey freute das sehr, dass er nicht mehr so Eifersüchtig auf Severus war und endlich losgelassen hatte.  
Im Laufe der Zeit, tanzte sie noch mit Draco, der wunderbar Tanzen konnte. Er verriet ihr, das Sam ihm heimlich Tanzstunden in den Osterferien gegeben hat.  
Harry und Ron, legten auch ein flottes Solo mit ihr aufs Parkett, und dann kam Albus zu ihr und klatschte ab.

Joey hatte nicht mal Zeit aufzuatmen, ständig wurde sie erneut zum Tanzen aufgefordert, was ihr einerseits Freude bereitete, aber andererseits, sie nicht lange durchhalten würde. Joey und ihr Onkel wirbelten über die Tanzfläche und lachten über die alten Zeiten. Joey bemerkte auch, das Minerva Albus vielversprechende Blicke zuwarf, als sie ihm das sagte, lächelte er nur verschmitz und zwinkerte Minerva zu, worauf sie ziemlich rot anlief und sich etwas zu Trinken holten um es zu verbergen. Als die Lieder vorbei waren, die Albus unbedingt Tanzen wollte, begab sich Joey wieder auf ihren Platz.

Sie ging zum Büfett und holte sich noch etwas zu Essen, dass sie wieder zu Kräften kommt. Draco nahm nach einer Weile auch neben ihr Platz und beide unterhielten sich ausgelassen, bis sich jemand in einem dunkelblauen Umhang neben sie setzte, als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie das es Severus war, der seine typischen schwarzen Klamotten ausgezogen hat und sich in farbenfrohe reingezwängt hat.  
„Du siehst wirklich gut aus" sagte sie und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Danke, es war gar nicht leicht sich von meinen Sachen zu trennen" sagte er gespielt traurig.  
Draco musste sich das Lachen so verkneifen, über das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Hauslehrers.  
Severus, dem dies nicht verborgen blieb, zwinkerte ihm zu und schmunzelte Joey an.  
„Möchtest du mit mir das Tanzbein schwingen?" fragte er.

„Entschuldigst du uns?" fragte Joey an Draco gewandt.  
„Klar, geht nur" sagte er erschrocken, weil seine Meinung gefragt war.  
Sev bot Joey seine Hand an und schon ging es los Richtung Tanzfläche.  
Ein langsames Lied wurde angespielt und beide tanzten nun engumschlungen, mit einem seeligen lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Joey?" sagte Sev.  
„Ja" kam es verträumt von ihr.  
„Ich...ich liebe dich über alles auf der Welt. Ich würde bis zum Ende dieser Erde gehen nur um dir zu sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe" sagte er und wurde wie in letzter Zeit etwas rot um die Nasenspitze.

„Ich...ich liebe dich auch" kam es von ihr.  
Beide lösten sich voneinander und blickten sich tief in die Augen, Joey erkannte die Liebe die aus ihnen sprach und das verlangen ihn zu Küssen.  
Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher, in Joeys Bauch startete ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle, als sie Sevs Atem merkte, eine Gänsehaut breitete sich auf beiden Körpern von Kopf bis Fuss aus. Sie waren sich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr so nahe gewesen, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Er zog den Duft, der von ihr ausging in sich ein und schwebte auf Wolke 7. Dann berührten sich ihre Lippen zaghaft. Sie sind so wunderbar weich, dachte Sev und lächelte etwas. Sie fuhren auseinander und sahen sich wieder in die Augen, beide grinste um die Wette und wusste, dass sie einander aus tiefsten Herzen liebten.

Wieder kamen sich ihre Lippen näher, als sie aufeinander trafen, ging ein wahnsinniges Feuerwerk los, nicht nur in ihren Bäuchen, sondern auch in der Halle. Das war das Extra, was die Fünf eingebaut hatten. Wenn sich die beiden küssten und wussten was der jeweils andere für ihn empfand, würde das Feuerwerk starten. Und so war es auch. Die Schüler, Lehrer und Gäste sahen sich um und betrachteten des Feuerwerk mit funkelnden Augen, doch als sie die beiden dort auf der Tanzfläche sahen, liefen ihnen Tränen der Freude die Wangen hinunter.  
Die beiden bekamen nichts mit von dem Feuerwerk. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlich und inniger, Sev streichelte ihre Lippe sanft mit seiner Zunge und sie gebot ihm Einlass. Dann geschah etwas sehr bedeutsames, beide leuchteten plötzlich in einem goldenen Licht und hoben einige Zentimeter vom Boden ab.

Sie bemerkten nichts, weder das Feuerwerk, noch das sie von allen beobachtet wurde, für sie schien die Welt still zu stehen. Als sie sich ausser Atem lösten, lächelten sie sich an und sahen die freudigen Gesichter, bis der Jubel in der Halle zum dritte Mal an diesem Abend ausbrach, jeder freute sich für die beiden. Dann bemerkten sie, das sie schwebten, sie sahen sich an und wusste was das bedeutete, wahre und innige Liebe zueinander.  
Hermine und Ginny heulten um die Wette vor Freude, Ron und Harry grinsten wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde, Albus, Sam und Remus applaudierten so laut, dass man sie in London noch hätte hören können.  
Die beiden sahen sich nun etwas genauer um und sahen, dass ihrer Liebe zueinander akzeptiert wird, sie strahlten in die Runde vor Glück, Freude und das sie nun endlich zueinander gefunden hatten. Sie gaben sich noch einen innigen Kuss, was wieder Jubelrufe und Pfiffe auslöste und dann widmeten sie sich wieder dem Tanzen.

**_Ende_**

* * *

So hier ist erst ma Ende. Ich hoffe das euch die FF genauso gut gefallen hat wie mir? Aber ich habe auch eine gute Nachricht für euch, es gibt eine Fortsetztung! Sie heist _**Hp und die Macht des Friedens**_! Sie handelt um das siebente Jahr, logisch. Harry wird die Macht finde die er braucht um old Voldi zu ärgern. Es wird auch einige neue Päarchen geben, die vorher noch nicht aufgefallen sind, auch wenn man sich das hätte denken können. So mehr werde ich nicht verraten. lest einfach.

So ich wünsche euch noch ein schönen Wochenende,

bis dann euer Bärchen.


End file.
